La Bagatelle
by Spring Epava
Summary: Alors que les fêtes du printemps vont animer Magnolia toute entière pour quelques jours, nos deux mages - alias un Natsu qui se perd dans ses états d'esprits et un Gray obsédé par les jeux de mots stupides - vont lentement se rapprocher au gré d'un concours aux règles plus que douteuses organisé par Mirajane. Rating T pour l'instant, Yaoi entre autre et douce folie.
1. Au bord de l'eau

**_Hello à tous ! Comme j'ai pas assez de chantiers en cours (haha) je me lance dans une petite douceur à Fairy Tail avec mon couple préféré. _**

**_Je publierai avec le plus de régularité possible !_**

**_Comme dh'ab, y'a quelques musiques sympas de temps en temps à écouter.  
_**

**_Et beaucoup d'idiotie et de romance à deux balles dans cette histoire ;) _**

**_à bientôt !  
_**

* * *

_**LA BAGATELLE**_

\- Il n'y aura pas de NALU ce soir !- 

* * *

_Ecouter : Clara 1939 Le Vieux Fusil_

Les berges crépitaient calmement sous les rayons du soleil au loin, Natsu observait l'onde imiter les couleurs de ses cheveux, se pâlir, se foncer dans le mauve et le doré. Et il y avait enfin du calme, enfin le temps de réfléchir.

Et le soleil descendait doucement, ça faisait reluire, visage attendri, cette touffe d'un rose saumon, s'était endormie.

Une voix calme et grave vint alors se mêler au glouglou de l'eau claire :

« _Natsu ! Comme on se retrouve_… »

(Réveil difficile...)

« Hello le glaçon. » Soupira le dragon slayer en se redressant et en ouvrant les yeux.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

« Rien… Rien de spécial. »

«Monsieur peigne la girafe... » Et Gray s'installa à côté de lui.

Natsu prit quelques instants pour regarder l'autre mage prendre place à quelques centimètres de lui et détourna vite son regard :

« Je me ferais jamais à tes expressions... toi... Et pourquoi on se retrouve toujours ici d'ailleurs ? »

« Je sais pas, parce que toi tu y es. »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… » Et Natsu se gratta le front. « En fait, c'est toi qui me suis. »

«Eh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? » Gray lui lança un regard noir.

« Bah dès que je me pose ici il faut toujours que tu traines ton caleçon derrière moi ! »

Gray réfléchit quelques instants puis se contracte :

« Arrête de raconter des conneries, c'est toi qui viens me trouver dès que je suis ici ! »

« Menteur ! Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » Et Natsu menaça le brun avec son poing.

Gray soupira l'air frais de la berge et son regard alla cueillir le soleil couchant devant eux.

« Ah… Moi qui voulais être tranquille… »

« Tss… » Natsu jeta une pierre. « Fillette. »

« En même temps, je suis avec la mauvaise personne pour être tranquille. »

* * *

Le vent vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Natsu un court instant.

«T'es une tête à flammes après tout, faut pas trop espérer. »

« Eh… Je te permets pas. » Un coup de coude vint faire basculer Gray.

« Aie ! »

Natsu sourit un peu, voyant que l'autre était d'un coup en position de faiblesse :

« Tu me fais marrer… »

« Bon et à part ça… La brute épaisse a bien travaillé aujourd'hui ? »

« Bah… l'entraînement avec Erza m'a tué… Du coup j'ai dormi et… on est déjà le soir. »

« Je vois... » Et Gray sourit lui aussi.

_Ne souris pas trop Gray,_ se dit d'un coup le dragon slayer.

Ce sourire là ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et toi… ? » La voix de Natsu était hésitante.

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Gray leva un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est quoi cette façon de la poser là ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ? » S'énerva Natsu.

Gray approcha sa tête joueuse de l'autre mage :

« Hmm… je sais pas trop, on dirait que tu caches quelques chose… »

Natsu s'écarte vivement :

« Je pose juste une question… Histoire de faire durer la conversation. »

« Mais je parle du ton de ta voix… » Gray perdit son sourire. « Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Natsu baisse la tête, avant d'hausser les épaules rapidement :

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas… Je te dirais s'il se passait quoi que se soit. » Et le dragon slayer fit des petits mouvements maladroits avec ses mains.

« Sûr ? On peux rien me cacher à moi tu sais... »

« Oui ! »

_Merde, voilà qu'il recommence à sourire cet empaffé de freezer._

Natsu eut un rire nerveux.

_Si bien sûr qu'on pouvait cacher te quelque chose, Gray..._

Puis le dragonslayer se frotta les yeux :

« Dis, tu penses pas qu'on devrait rentrer… ? »

« Déjà ? » Il y eut un long silence. « On est bien ici, non ? »

Natsu se dit que la moindre réponse pouvait paraître bizarre. Aussi il resta muet.

« De toute façon, demain, on aura enfin un peu de repos… »

« _Pas sûr. _» Chatonna l'autre.

« Tu penses qu'Erza serait capable de nous faire souffrir encore un autre jour ? » Demanda Gray.

« Elle se repose jamais elle… Elle en serait capable. »

Silence.

« Mais t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question s'pece de glaçon… » Lança Natsu.

Gray glissa les yeux vers son voisin avant de regarder dans le ciel :

« Ah oui… Bah écoute une fois qu'Erza m'a lâché et qu'elle s'est occupé de toi (mon pauvre) je me suis baladé en ville. »

« C'est tout ? »

« J'ai acheté deux trois trucs… » Et Gray s'écrie : « Et c'est déjà mieux que toi j'te signale ! Et puis j'ai croisé quelques personnes de la guilde aussi. C'était sympa ! Faudra que je te montre le nouveau resto qui s'est ouvert près la bibliothèque ! »

Natsu se mit en tailleurs et gratta sa joue un petit moment :

« N'empêche, j'ai hâte que les fêtes du printemps arrivent. Pas toi ? »

« Si… sans doute. »

* * *

La figure de Gray changea lentement d'expression :

« Dis Natsu… »

« Ouais ? »

Le mage de glace se tourna d'un coup vers lui, tout sourire :

« Eh… Comment ça se passe avec Lucy en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna l'autre.

« Bah oui, t'as bien un petit faible pour elle, c'est évident ! »

« Mais il se passe rien… » Et Natsu repoussa un peu son camarade.

Gray fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi j'y crois pas un instant... ? »

« Crois ce que tu veux, j'ai jamais été attiré par elle. »

« Menteur… »

« Ah ? » Natsu regarda son ami avec un air perdu.

« Et la fois où tu t'es introduits chez elle en pleine nuit pour la voir dormir ? Hein ? »

« Ça… »

« Je t'ai même grandement aidé dans la réalisation de ce projet foireux… » Commenta le mage de glace.

« Je sais pas… j'avais juste envie de la voir dormir. »

« Et tu trouves pas ça étrange ? »

« Oui ! Enfin... Non ! » Se reprit Natsu, balbutiant.

« Mais avoue que tu serais pas insensible à son charme ! »

D'un coup la tête de Natsu se mit à bouillir littéralement. Ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. Face à lui, Gray, le regard plongé dans le siens, la tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne attendait sa réponse.

Il pouvait même sentir le souffle froid exhaler de ses narines venir chatouiller sa peau.

_Non Gray, recule s'il te plaît… ça t'amuses de me faire ça ou quoi ?_

« Je sais… pas… elle m'intéressait oui mais… » Et Natsu recula.

« Oh… pour moi, ça veut tout dire… » Et Gray sourit. « Tu es juste timide, c'est tout. »

« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu… »

Natsu reçu un violent coup sur ses épaules :

« Allez mon vieux, il faut se serrer les coudes entre amis, t'as pas de raison pour la laisser seule, cette Lucie ! » Et Gray tapotait gentiment le dos du cracheur de feu. «Elle serait ravie que tu lui proposes de...»

Mais ce dernier se redressa, épuisé :

« Tu vas arrêter de m'toucher comme ça toi !»

Gray, à terre, regardait sans comprendre l'autre mage lui lancer un regard noir, la tête rouge comme une tomate.

« Si j'te dis d'arrêter, c'est qu'il y a une raison, hein ? »

« Mais… »

« A demain l'glaçon… » Et Natsu détourna sa tête empourprée de Gray avec rapidité.

« Natsu ! »

* * *

Mais l'autre était déjà au loin en train de disparaître derrière les talus.

Une petite brise se leva alors et vint effleurer les mottes de terre autour du mage de glace. Le soleil devant lui se couchait et tout respirait le calme. Pourtant en lui, c'était la fureur qui résonnait et martelait son ventre :

_Ce mec est juste trop susceptible voilà tout… Il va devoir apprendre à calmer ses hormones de dragon à la noix…_

Gray se sentait comme un petit tas de… fiel à ce moment précis. Quelque chose s'était complètement déréglé et venait trotter dans son cerveau.

Une migraine terrible lui vint.

_Natsu… Pourquoi t'es aussi stupide parfois… T'as du beurre dans la cervelle ?  
_

_Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il réagisse comme ça ?_

Et il se prit la tête entre ses mains :

_Mais non… c'est moi qui suit idiot…_

Et pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans, Gray ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, qui ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire ni même de ce qui potentiellement aurait pu lui arriver :

Gray frissonna.

* * *

**_FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ;)_**


	2. Préparatifs

_**LA BAGATELLE**_

Préparatifs

* * *

Laissons donc ces deux énergumènes se prendre la tête pour des broutilles et allons plutôt présenter le personnage dont Gray parlait à l'instant:

Lucy Heartfillia.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma pauvre ? Ça rentrera jamais ! » S'inquiéta Réby.

« Le mur n'est pas assez solide ! » Renchérit Kanna.

« Ah, mais si ! Vous allez voir ! »

Lucy, tendue en équilibre sur une pile de chaises elle-même posée sur un tas de bric à braques, tentait d'accrocher au mur un grand panneau avec un marteau et un vieux clou.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est risqué ! » Scanda Réby plus bas.

« Eh, occupe-toi plutôt de bien tenir la pile sinon je vais vraiment ma casser la gaufrette ! »

A ce moment là précisément, Natsu entra en enfonçant la porte comme il aime si bien le faire et la montagne d'objets s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, écrasant Réby et ensevelissant quelques mages qui avaient eut le malheur de se trouver dans les parages.

« Aieaieaie… » Soupirait Gajeel qui se retrouvait sous les décombres, entouré par les fumées que le choc avait soulevé.

Réby avait la tête dans les nuages, littéralement, elle reposait sur un gros parchemin représentant des cumulonimbus tout palots.

« C'est quoi ce tohubohu à la fin ! On s'entend plus penser dans cette fichue guilde ! S'écria Makarof qui descendait les marches quatre à quatre. « Vous allez tout me détruire, mes pauvres enfants ! »

Une petite dame aux cheveux longs et blanc fit alors quelques pas du haut de ses beaux tallons noirs et avança jusqu'au maître :

« Ahlala… Ne leur en voulez pas… Ils font de leur mieux pour que la fête soit réussie après tout, hein ? Je m'occupe de tout très cher Makarof, allez, retournez vous coucher ! » Insista Mirajane qui reconduisait le petit homme dans les escaliers. « Il faut être en forme pour demain ! »

« Oui.. haha, demain commence la plus belle période de l'année ! Youpi ! » Et Makarof esquissa un petit sourire, déjà la tête ailleurs.

* * *

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Makarof est aussi excité… » Fit Lucy dubitative, sortant sa tête des ruines.

« Il est toujours commença à l'approche des fêtes du printemps. On a l'habitude. » Soupira Kanna.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant à on a du boulot à rattraper ! » S'enquit Réby en s'extirpant du bazard.

« Bien parlé ! » Appuya Gajeel qui se débarrassait de la poussière sur ses épaules.

Lucy se tenait la tête avec insistance et manqua de trébucher :

« Ahh… J'ai vraiment mal à la tête… »

« Ça t'apprendra à faire des jeux de constructions tiens ! Les bouquins c'est pas des _Lego _je te signale ! Non mais ! » Réby grommelait tout en rangeant les premiers livres qu'elle trouvait.

Toute cette scène avait évidement attiré la curiosité de Natsu et, observant l'état pathétique de la salle commune, il éclata de rire :

« Haha, vous êtes trop forts, on dirait que je suis passé par ici, tiens ! »

« C'es pas drôle… J'me suis fais mal moi ! » Pesta Kanna. « Mieux vaut s'éloigner de ces fous furieux jusqu'à demain… » Acheva-t-elle.

Voyant l'expression décrépite de Lucy, le rire de Natsu s'intensifia encore :

« Lucy, t'as vu ta tête ? »

« Te marre pas trop, tu veux ? C'est un peu ta faute si on est par-terre.»

Et Lucy se releva avant de commencer à lentement ranger les ouvrages.

« Fallait s'y attendre en même temps, vous êtes incroyables ici à Fairy Tail… »

C'était Carla qui venait d'entrer, suivie de près par Happy qui dégustait un morceau de poisson.

« On peut se passer de ta sagesse Carla… » Et Kanna entama un tonneau de bière au comptoir.

« Il n'empêche, les réjouissances commencent bientôt et il n'y a pas grand-chose de prêt ! » Remarqua Réby.

Natsu s'approcha de Lucy et regarda avec méfiance le panneau qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains :

« Et tu voulais faire quoi avec ce truc immense au juste ? »

« Eh bien, l'accrocher tiens ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une idée que moi et Lucy on a eu ce matin ! » Dit Mirajane alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers seule.

« Un petit jeu amusant pour compléter le programme ! » Ajouta Lucy.

« Un jeu ? » Et Natsu sourit profondément.

« Tout à fait ! »

« **_C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi_ **_?_ » Demandèrent en cœur Réby, Natsu et Happy.

« Tutut ! Silence absolu jusqu'à demain, vous ne saurez rien avant ! » Avertit la barmaid.

« Bien dis ! » Et Lucy suivit de Mirajane allèrent au comptoir tandis que les autres restaient sur place, plus ou moins déçus :

« Boarf… C'est sûrement un de ces jeux de gonzesses pour qu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on se fasse des câlins… Très peu pour moi ! » Bougonna Gajeel dans son coin.

« C'est vrai que ça leur ressemblerait bien à toutes les deux… » Fit Réby pensive.

Natsu fit part de son enthousiasme en baillant de toute sa mâchoire :

« Bon les amis, je vais me coucher moi… »

« Bonne nuit ! » Lancèrent quelques voix dans la salle.

« Eh Natsu… »

« Ouais ? » Le dragon slayer se retourna vers Lucy.

« Gray était pas avec toi tout à l'heure ? »

« Si… » Et le mage de flammes se gratta le crâne pensivement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas rentrés en même temps ? »

« Bah non… Et pourquoi on rentrerait ensemble d'ailleurs ? »

* * *

Sur ces mots, Natsu se plongea dans les couloirs de la guilde et le silence bienvenu s'installa tranquillement - si on oublie les rots sonores que Kanna lâchait de temps à autre.

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de jeux que vous nous préparez toutes les deux ? » Demanda Kanna, accoudée à côté de Lucy au bar.

« Quelque chose d'amusant, tu verras bien. »

Et Lucy montra le panneau qu'elle voulait accrocher en hauteur :

Il y avait des cases de plusieurs couleurs différentes, et dans chaque case un prénom.

« Oh… Nous participons tous à l'évènement ? »

« Tout à fait ! » Répondit Mirajane qui servait un peu d'eau gazeuse à Lucy de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« J'ai hâte… Tant qu'il y a de quoi boire… » Et Kanna se remit à... boire.

« _Il en faut peut pour être heureux_ avec Kanna… » Soupira la constellationniste.

« Tiens, dis-moi Lucy… Tu ne trouves pas que Natsu est différent en ce moment ? »

« Ah… ? Je ne sais pas. » Lucy faisait la moue tout en sirotant son verre.

« Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il devient un peu plus mature… »

Lucy haussa les sourcils :

« Haha, alors un tout petit peu ! Un tout _petit petit petit_ peu ! Il est toujours aussi gamin qu'avant ! Tu as vu comment il a rigolé tout à l'heure... ? »

« Peut-être mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus réservé et plus… » Mirajane sourit. « Pensif. »

« Ça serait la meilleure… Natsu qui réfléchit… » Et Lucy sourit légèrement.

« Il faut croire que les gens changent… »

« C'est n'importe quoi vos histoires ! Personne ne change, non mais ! » S'écria Kanna, entre deux hoquets.

« Du calme ma chère… » Murmura Mirajane en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Personne ne changera mes habitudes de boissons ici… Hips ! Bande de… vermicelles !… »

Et puis elle engouffra une nouvelle choppe dans son gosier.

« Vivement demain. Bon, je file accrocher ça et je vais me coucher Mirajane, bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! » Lança la barmaid.

La salle commune s'était progressivement vidée et seuls quelques téméraires mages faisaient encore les cent pas pour finir la décoration de la guilde. Affiches, fleurs, guirlandes colorées, paillettes à vous étouffer; tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer était à Fairy Tail et servait à embellir la pièce principale.

Lucy avait décidé qu'il était plus judicieux (et surtout moins périlleux) d'accrocher le tableau de son petit jeu sur celui des quêtes puisque de toute façon, personne n'était sensé travailler pendant les prochains jours.

« _Ah… la fête du printemps !_ »

Et Lucy frissonna.

* * *

_FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE_

A Arthemysia : Merci merci ! Content de te revoir aussi dans les parages. Disons que j'ai fais une pause où je m'occupais d'autres univers et là ça me manque pas mal ^^ donc me voici. Au passage, la plupart des expressions existent belle et bien, mais j'en bidouille quelques unes par endroit :)

PS : t'inquiète pas pour Sustiva, moi aussi je traîne pour la finir (et le beta reading prends du temps) et je traîne pour lire TES histoires aussi donc ^^

A Gobi 78 : Merci ;) J'espère que la suite va t'accrocher !

A MokeyDLexie : Merci aussi pour tes reviews presque simultanées ^^ maintenant j'ai du boulot on va dire ! C'est déjà ça !

à très vite alors !


	3. Angoisses et débarras

**_La suite ! Tout de suite !_**

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

_Angoisses et débarras_

* * *

Aux alentours de minuit, la guilde était devenue une grande maison obscure et les rares mages qui se promenaient encore dans ses couloirs avaient plus l'air d'ombres ou de spectre que de gentils personnages secondaires.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement et Gray entra en traînant des pieds, tout penaud.

En faisant quelques pas dans le grand vestibule, il se rendit compte de l'heure réelle qu'il était et se dit qu'il avait effectivement dû dormir un sacré bout de temps au bord de l'eau… et aussi perdu son t-shirt dans la foulée (après tout…)

Alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se désaltérer de l'autre côté du bar (chose qui est strictement interdite par Mirajane bien sûr) une main puissante se posa bientôt sur son épaule droite et il poussa un cri terrible.

« Ah, enfin quelqu'un de costaud pour m'aider dans tout ce bordel ! Viens donc un peu avec moi Gray ! »

C'était Erza, et une Erza assez stressée à vue d'œil, elle le tirait déjà par le bras pour une destination inconnue.

« Eh… Tu m'a fichue une de ces trouilles ! ça se fait pas ça ! »

« Mon cher Gray, va falloir se secouer, y'a du pain sur la planche ! » Et Erza entraînait Gray toujours plus loin et plus vite dans les couloirs.

« Stop ! »

« Quoi ? » Erza se retourna vers le mage de glace en sueur.

« Pause… Je peux très bien marcher tout seul… »

« Si tu le dis. Mais je n'aime pas les trainards. »

Gray reprit sa respiration deux secondes.

« Bon, j'y vas. » Et Erza partit au quart de tour, suivit par Gray qui avait un bon point de côté.

Quelques minutes de poursuite plus tard et la porte d'un étrange débarras s'ouvrit. Ça sentait le renfermé, le moisi même par endroit, mais surtout il y a avait un gros lustre en morceaux qui pendait bien lascivement au dessus d'un tas d'ordures en tout genre.

« Bien, il va falloir organiser tout ça ! »

« Mais… attend, ça va vraiment nous servir tout ça ? Je sais même pas où on est ! »

« Ah… C'est un endroit où les marges avaient l'habitude de jeter plein de trucs inutiles ou qui ne marchaient plus… Moi-même j'ai dû balancer quelques personnes là-dedans… »

« Quoi ? » Et Gray ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas si la jeune fille pouvait réellement avoir laissé des personnes vivantes ici.

Un tas de scènes horrifiques commencèrent à germer dans la tête du pauvre mage de glace qui resta un moment abasourdi.

Et puis le visage obscur d'Erza s'approcha du siens :

« C'était une blague… » Dit-elle avec une tête d'un neutre absolu.

Gray, tremblant de peur, s'écarta un peu :

« Ouais… une blague hein… Tu ferais jamais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Non… »

« C'était une petite boutade… »

« Exactement.

« Une blagounette… »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Une… »

« Oui ? » Fit Erza en souriant.

« Une hâblerie ? »

Et Erza empoigna Gray par le col avant de le balancer dans la masse d'objets en tout genre, et de s'y jeter elle-même – d'y plonger plus exactement.

« Allez ! Au boulot Gray ! Demain, tout doit être rangé et propre ! »

« Aie… Pourquoi je me fais toujours autant martyrisé ? »

* * *

Gray commença à mettre de côté des objets qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'à peine discerner.

« Ahlala, dire qu'ils jettent des boites de gâteaux de ma boulangerie préférée ! » Lança Erza dans le foutoir. « Je te jure, si je retrouve celui qui a mangé ce fraisier et en a laissé une partie ! » Elle rageait littéralement.

« Du calme… Demain c'est la fête… »

« La fête la fête… » Erza soupira longuement, le corps à moitié empêtré dans les déchets. « Ils sont bien gentils de nous proposer une fête mais il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant de prévu… »

« Je sais pas du tout ce qui est prévu moi, donc… »

« Une loterie avec à la clef un aspirateur magique, l'élection de miss Printemps, une partie de croquet façon Fairy Tail, des jeux de boissons et j'en passe… Mais rien de bien excitant… »

« C'est déjà beaucoup. » Commenta Gray, alors qu'il mettait la main sur un vieux sous-vêtement à lui. « Eh ! Je le reconnais celui-là ! Je l'avais perdu y'a au moins deux ans et il était introuvable ! »

« Cache-moi donc cette horreur… »

« Il est peut-être encore mettable. » Murmura le mage de glace en reniflant discrètement le tissu avant de s'étrangler. « Bon… de toute façon il doit être trop petit… Mais je le garde dans ma collection. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas faire de ce truc, continue de creuser. »

« Oui chef ! »

« Ah… et il paraît que cette fichue Mirajane a trouvé un petit jeu en plus pour nous distraire… ça promet… »

« C'est quoi comme jeux ? » Demanda Gray, la tête enfouie dans une masse informe.

« Aucune idée… Mais ça s'appelle _La Bagatelle_… c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« _La bagatelle_… »

« Curieux nom, oui. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non…, mais avec Mirajane, le pire n'est jamais loin. » Et Erza époussetait un morceau du lustre tombé au sol.

« Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas obligatoire… » Remarqua Gray.

« J'ai bien peur que si… »

« Quoi ? » Et Gray sortit sa tête de l'amoncellement.

« Cette petite génie de Lucy a visiblement un plan pour nous faire tous participer. »

« Mais moi je voulais être tranquille ! » S'esclaffa le brun.

« Toujours à glander mon pauvre… C'est pas si terrible de jouer à un jeu après tout. »

« Vraiment… ? » Et Gray se rapprocha d'Erza. « Je sais que tu as peur… Toi aussi. »

« Ah oui… ? » Erza évita le regard de Gray, les yeux plissés, faignant l'indifférence.

* * *

« Pas la peine de la jouer stoïque Erza… Je sais bien reconnaître quand tu as peur, ça arrive tellement peu souvent… »

Erza avala durement sa salive et lança un regard vraiment inquiet à son confrère :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on échappe à ce jeu ! Je sais pas encore trop pourquoi, mais ça ne me dis rien de bon ! Pour un raison ou pour une autre, quelque chose de terrible pourrait bien se produire. »

« Erza, doucement. On trouvera bien un moment pour réfléchir à comment ne pas jouer. On a qu'à s'éloigner au maximum de Mirajane et Lucy et personne ne viendra nous embêter. »

« Mais tu comprends pas Gray ! Mirajane est puissante ! Elle sait que j'ai peur d'elle dans ces moments là ! Elle a le contrôle sur moi, Gray ! Elle a le contrôle ! » Et elle secouait le pauvre mage de glace dans tout les sens.

« Ohlala… On se calme ! » Et Gray saisit Erza par les épaules. « Je vais devenir fou avec vous tous ici… Déjà Natsu qui fait son gamin timide, puis toi qui est prise d'une hystérie… »

« Excuse-moi Gray… » Er Erza baissa un peu la tête. « C'est juste que je veux pas encore me faire humilier par cette peste. »

« C'est pas le genre de Mirajane… »

« Oh… là, tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir la rivalité qui il y a eut entre nous. Et je sens qu'elle va profiter des jeux pour en remettre une couche ! »

« De toute façon, à part crier ici toute seule et se lamenter, tu ne peux rien faire Erza, donc calme-toi. Autant attendre tranquillement demain et dormir… »

« Non… il faut ranger tout ce bazar… On a besoin de place pour les animations… » Et Erza se remit à creuser. « Et qui sait ce qu'on pourrait trouver dans tout ce tas ! »

« Bon… » Et Gray baya bruyamment (décidément) « J'y vais, à demain… »

« Oui, à demain Gray, merci pour ton aide ! »

Et alors que le mage de glace s'éclipsait dans le dos d'Erza, la prêtresse découvrit sous les décombres un homme assez âgé, recroquevillé entre deux chaises cassées.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? »

Le petit homme avait sale allure, une face toute charbonneuse et des dents de lapins jaunies. Sa tête était surmontée d'une brique de lait toute éventrée :

« Bah… Je vis ici madame… d'ailleurs je pensais pas vous revoir un jour ! Depuis que vous m'avez jeté ici en me disant de plus bouger… bah je survis comme je peux… »

Et Erza eut un puissant frisson.

* * *

_FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE_

_Bon pour le rythme, c'est le weekend aussi donc... j'en profite ^^ en plus je devrais vite me remettre au boulot donc faudra être patient !_

_C'est sûr que quand on écris des histoires bien dramatiques avec ce pauvre Gray ^^ à côté ça c'est une p'tite sucrerie ;)_

_ à bien vite alors !_


	4. Y'a des chambres pour ça !

**_Fin du weekend : je vous lâche un dernier chapitre pour vous occuper un max de emps (c'est à dire 10 min au max bouhou ^^) Surtout prenez le temps de le lire, de relire même X)_**

**_Allez, trêve de bavardage, et je retourne bosser !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

_Y'a des chambres pour ça !_

* * *

Ah… je matin, que c'est agréable cette douce sensation de lent éveil…

Ouvrir les yeux dans la paisible atmosphère de la journée qui commence, sans être fatigué, avoir dormi assez, écouter l'harmonie du vent qui caresse les fenêtres…

Savourer les chants des ois…

**/ «_ Tout le monde se réveille ! Bande de crabe ! La mer monte ! _» /**

« Hein, quoi ? »

« _AHHHHH_ ! »

« Bon sang on nous attaque!»

Évidement, c'était sans compter la vivacité d'Erza qui avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait bien fait le ménage dans le débarras en dessous – travail de pro ! Maintenant excitée comme un électron libre, elle passait de chambre en chambre aller secouer les gens dans leur sommeil :

«** Allez les fumistes, on se mets au boulot ! Et au trot !** »

Plus bas dans la taverne, l'ambiance est plutôt détendue et Gajeel surveillait du regard Happy et Lily qui discutaient de choses de chats ("Tu as vu la dernière vidéo de Lolcat sur youtube, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!"). De temps à autre, son regard venait sur Réby qui affichait un parchemin pour la vente de livres.

« Réby, tu es prête toi ? » Demanda Kanna en passant près d'elle, pas vraiment rassurée.

« Oui, plus que quelques affiches et ça sera bon ! »

« T'en as de la chance… J'ai encore rien préparé pour mon concours de boissons… »

« Tu as encore un peu de temps… »

« Boarf… Tout compte fait je vais peut-être tester encore la qualité de la bière, je crois que j'en suis pas encore convaincue… »

« Bah voyons… » Fit pensivement Mirajane depuis le bar.

« Coucou tout le monde ! »

* * *

Lucy descendait les marches de l'escalier en s'étirant. Elle rejoignit une petite table où Gray était assis depuis un bout de temps :

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle au mage de glace.

« Bof… ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Erza arrive… J'aurais dû dormir chez moi au lieu de rester et me faire exploiter… »

« Tiens… Je me demande où est Natsu, d'habitude c'est toujours le premier à venir pour manger le matin. »

Gray haussa les épaules et commença à boire son thé.

« Vous êtes en froid tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

Les sourcils du brun se levèrent d'un coup : »

« Mais… Il s'est rien passé ! »

« Je sais pas… je le sens c'est tout. » Murmura Lucy.

« Hier, il est juste partit avant moi parce que j'étais un tantinet insistant… En même temps il peut être tellement soupe au lait parfois… »

« Ça c'est bien vrai… » Appuya Gajeel qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Mais rien de grave donc ? » Demande Lucy.

« Non, rien du tout. On se dispute tout le temps, mais c'est jamais vraiment sérieux. » Et Gray eut un petit sourire nostalgique. « Y'a rien d'anormal… »

« Un peu comme un vieux couple… » Remarqua Gajeel en ricanant.

« Je te demande avec qui tu dors toi, peut-être ? » S'offusqua Gray. « Non ! Alors emmerde pas le marin s'il te plaît. »

« Tss… un peu d'humour, le congélateur… ça te fera du bien. Je comprends que Natsu en ait marre de ta trogne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… » Et Gray rit. « Au moins, vous me faites bien rire vous tous ici… »

* * *

Mais l'arrivée impromptue de Natsu, la tête sombre, un peu penchée sur le côté, fit cesser les petites querelles et tout le monde – cinq ou six personnes tout au plus - se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tiens… quand on parle du dragonslayer… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Gajeel ? » Le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon s'emporta rapidement mais voyant que l'ambiance n'était pas au combat, il préféra se diriger vers la table.

Gray ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami et rival de toujours, mais bien vite, il sentit l'autre se contracter et serrer les poings, avant de carrément partir de la guilde.

« Mais Natsu… tu manges rien ? » Demanda Lucy, éberluée.

« Pas faim… »

Et la porte de la guilde se ferma bientôt.

Mirajane émit un petit gloussement :

« Ça alors… Natsu qui refuse un petit déjeuner, qui l'eut cru… »

« Les gens changent… » Soupira Réby.

« Qui change ? » S'exclama Kanna, soudain inquiète.

« Toi… faudrait songer à cuver un peu et arrêter d'en rajouter ! » S'impatienta Lucy qui retira la bière à Kanna.

« Mais… » La mage aux cartes tenait fermement sa bouteille comme un marmot tiendrait un biberon.

« Lucy a raison, t'as une descente en queue d'arrosoir ! » Ajouta Gray. « A ce train là tu pourras même pas dire ton numéro à la dame de la loterie. »

« Laissez-moi tranq… hips ! » Et Kanna se redressa avant de partir plus loin en chancelant.

* * *

« Bien, un peu se sérieux les enfants… » Et Mirajane fit le silence – ce qui fut presque immédiat. « Je vous préviens juste qu'à midi pile se déroulera le tirage au sort pour le jeu que nous avons préparé Lucy et moi… Donc soyez présents ! »

« Ok ! » S'exclamèrent les exceeds, impatients.

« Ça marche. » Acquiesça Réby.

« Ah… on est vraiment obligé ? » Soupira Gray.

« Oui ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper, les règles sont faites pour de toute façon. »

Gray rentra sa tête dans le creux de ses bras :

« Roohh… Fatiguéééé... »

« Tsss, lopette. » Glissa Gajeel.

« Ah… c'est le fameux Baga… truc chouette. » Dit lentement Réby

« Eh ? Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Demanda Mirajane, soudain furieuse.

« Bah… je l'ai entendue… »

« Lucy, tu n'es pas allée raconter à tout le monde c'était quoi notre jeu ? »

« Bien sûr que non… » Lucy tentait de calmer Mirajane qui semblait prendre toute cela TRES au sérieux. « Et puis de toute façon, ils vont bien finir par le savoir. »

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être dire à Natsu et Kanna de venir ici à midi… » Ajouta Réby.

Gray leva les yeux au nom de son camarade mais ne bougea pas, le regard perdu.

« Bon, j'y vais alors ! » Dit Lucy avant de partir de la taverne.

* * *

Dehors, un petit vent frais faisait crisser les branches des arbres endormis.

_Vivement le printemps,_ soupira Lucy, quand elle vit, dans un coin des bois qui bordaient la guilde, la tignasse rose de Natsu perdue entre les arbres.

« Eh ! Natsu ! »

Aussitôt, le dit dragon slayer se retourna, apeuré, avant de cherche un coin pour se cacher, mais évidement, c'était trop tard.

« Natsu, il faut que je te dise un truc. »

« Pas maintenant… Laisse-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans la forêt d'ailleurs ? » Et Lucy s'approcha d'avantage.

« Ah… rien je… »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien en ce moment ? »

« Mais pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me poser la question vous tous ? » Et le dragon slayer se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Peut-être qu'il y a bien une raison… » Dit lentement Lucy. « Mais que tu refuses juste de l'admettre. »

Natsu garda son silence un long moment, observant les petits buissons de baie tous fripés et englués dans le froid. Bientôt, tout cela renaîtrait et les bourgeons s'ouvriraient enfin. La saison des amours commencerait et…

_Et mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_

« J'ai juste… besoin de réfléchir. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Et Lucy fit un petit sourire de compassion. « Mais Natsu qui réfléchit, j'avoue que ça m'a un peu étonné de ta part. »

« Vas-y, moque toi… » Et Natsu baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds faire des mouvements maladroits.

« Bon, il faut que tu viennes à midi dans la salle principale pour le début du jeu… »

« Ça commence dès ce midi ? »

« Disons que ce jeu est particulier… »

« J'en ai marre de tout ce mystère. Vous en faites trop et ça mets tout le monde sur les nerfs ! » Le dragon slayer mordillait inconsciemment son écharpe sous le coup de la tension.

Lucy lui fit alors un clin d'œil :

« Toi aussi tu nous fais du mystère Natsu… ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et tandis qu'elle repartait vers la guilde, un petit oiseau commença à chanter au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Oh… ça, c'est un signe que le printemps sera long et beau ! » Fit Lucy avant de disparaître.

* * *

Natsu regarda en hauteur la petite boule de plumes qui s'était posée sur une branche d'être.

_J'aimerais bien avoir des ailes un jour, rien que pour voir ce que ça fait… _

C'est vrai ça ! Des ailes ! Cela serait tellement génial ! _Ça démoulerait sec !_ Comme dirait Gray.

Mais c'est impossible.

Et Natsu allait tourner le regard, quand uns second oiseau, assez semblable au premier, se posa sur la branche aux côté de son compagnon.

Natsu, intrigué, observa les oiseaux se rapprocher puis se titiller avec leurs becs. On aurait dit qu'ils s'embrassaient pas moment.

Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de se révulser :

« Eh ! Y'a des chambres pour faire ça ! » Qu'il éructa tout en crachant des gerbes d'étincelles – les oiseaux s'envolèrent à tire d'ailes.

_Non mais dis donc…_

Et puis, Natsu eut soudain dans sa tête l'image très brève de lui, assis à une table de la guilde, et à côté, Gray, le mage de glace, le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin…

Et Natsu frémit longuement.

* * *

**_FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE_**

Merci à Arthemysia, Monkey D Lexie and thanks to grayxnatsuFT !

\- Les reviews d'Arthe me font toujours aussi plaisir, ça me rappelle la toute première fic que j'ai écrite (c'est pas si loin en fait). Bref, je savais pas que Gray et Erza c'était tes préférés, j'avoue qu'à moi aussi ils me plaisant beaucoup ! Mais c'est drôle, je les vois pas trop ensemble bizarrement... J'adore Flare, Juvia, Yukino, Natsu et Jellal, je compte bien écrire plus sur eux un de ces jours !

Je me rend compte à quel point cette fic va être remplie de scènes où les persos pataugent dans le bazar ^^ je sais pas, j'adore cette idée en fait.

Si ça détend alors tout va bien ;) mais ça risque de prendre de l'ampleur bien vite !

Et j'essaierai de publier rapidement, en semaine c'est plus dur pour moi mais bon, dès que j'ai un peu de temps...

\- MonkeyDLexie, content que les expressions soient drôles ^^ je vais essayer de bien en jouer.


	5. Annonce des élus !

**_Un long chapitre pour vous mes chers !_**

**_Tout vous sera dévoilé !_**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

**_Annonce des élus !_**

* * *

Natsu marchait vers la guilde, voilà où nous en étions, il marchait ainsi, la tête embourbée dans toute sortes de raisonnements aussi foireux que complexes. Son crâne bouillait littéralement sous l'afflux de pensées.

D'un coup, tout était possible dans son esprit et tout le forçait à la fois à restreindre ces élans imaginaires et à la fois à les étendre. C'était de la folie !

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au dragon slayer pour finalement cracher un torrent de flammes dans les airs et gémir toute sa fureur.

_Ça, c'est fait…_

Avant de repartir l'air de rien vers la guilde à pas lents et mesurés, calmé par la douce fraicheur de ce début d'après-midi. _Brrrr_

Et quand il ouvrit enfin les portes principales, c'était comme si tout Fairy Tail c'était réunis autour d'une petite table où perchée, trônait Mirajane sérieuse et droite comme un pique :

« Natsu Dragneer… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda le jeune homme, remarquant la foule de mages qui s'était retournés à son entrée.

« Chuut, rejoins-nous vite et tais-toi ! » Lui lança Lucy toute proche.

Natsu ne réfléchit pas plus et se dirigea vers la table où était assise Lucy, cependant, alors qu'il allait s'assoir, le regard de Gray, lui aussi attablé au même endroit le glaça sur place et il hésita un certain temps, pâle.

« Natsu, assieds-toi, on va encore te gronder ! » Appuya Lucy.

Natsu, pris de panique, se gratta la tête tout gêné et balbutia tout en se retirant :

« Ah, désolé, faut que j'aille dire un truc à Kanna… »

Les amis à sa table ne firent pas de commentaires et se concentrèrent bien vite sur Mirajane qui tentait de faire respecter un silence parfait.

Seul Gray, la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses bras, regardait l'air inquiet son ami partir plus loin et se perdre dans la foule de mages.

_À quoi il joue ce dragon de mes deux ?_

* * *

« Bien, maintenant que TOUT LE MONDE est bien arrivé (regards mortels posés sur Natsu), je vais pouvoir vous parler du jeu auquel Fairy Tail s'est tout spécialement préparée ! Tout d'abord sachez que les fêtes de ce printemps vont êtres encore plus glamour, folles, démesurées que les années précédentes : Tout Magnolia y participe et il n'était pas question que notre guilde n'y mette pas son grain de sel ! Pas vrai maître ? »

« Oui, hem… tout à fait… » Ajouta Makarof que personne ne voyait vraiment, assis sur la table et qui sirotant son verre de whisky.

« Et pour rajouter encore un peu de piment aux festivités, j'ai inventé avec l'aide de ma petite partenaire Lucy (clin d'œil passionnée) un petit jeu auxquels nous participerons tous ! »

« Il est temps qu'elle nous dise enfin de quoi il s'agit ! » Marmonna Gajeel, aigre.

«Ce jeu s'appelle _La bagatelle ! _Et il porte bien son nom, croyez moi ! »

« Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire… » Chuchota Lucy en souriant.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demande Gray, haussant les sourcils.

« Bien ! » Et Mirajane montra le fameux panneau que Lucy avait tenté d'accrocher la veille. « Nous allons nous servir de ce tableau qui porte vos noms, j'ai un peu réorganisé la chose :

D'un côté nous avons les filles, et de l'autre les garçons de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pour des raisons pratiques et esthétiques évidentes, je me vois obligée de ne pas citer tous les noms des membres de la guilde on se concentrera sur les personnages les plus importants. Désolé donc à tous ceux qui ne seront pas appelés – même si bien sûr, au final, même dans le manga ou l'anime, vous ne servez pas à grand chose… Désolé Wakaba… »

« Boah… je m'y ferais… » Dis celui-ci, tristounet.

Et Mirajane sortit alors une petit baguette dorée, un peu bricolée mais à une belle allure de sa poche.

« Bien, trêve de blabla, nous aurons donc pour les filles Wendy, Erza, Réby, Lucy, Kanna et moi-même et du côté des garçons Léo, Luxus, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu et Mistgun ! Vous devez vous en doutez maintenant, mais la Bagatelle est un jeu qui va unir des personnages par deux pendant la durée des fêtes de printemps ! Ces personnes seront liées par magie et ne pourront se séparer sous aucun prétexte, elles devront partager toutes leurs activités, tout faire ensemble jusqu'au moindre détail ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent quelques mages.

« C'est bizarre… » Soupira Natsu dans son coin.

« Et le jeu décidera par sa seule volonté qui il unira ! _La Bagatelle_ est un jeu qui a sa propre intelligence, seul lui ou moi peuvent rompre des unions. Je l'ai programmé pour qu'il choisisse des gens par affinités ! A chaque fois que vous et votre partenaire réussissez un jeu pendant la fête ou toute autre activité que nous jugeons gratifiante pour un couple, vous gagnerez un point. Le but du jeu est d'avoir un maximum de points possible : Je dresserai un tableau tout au long des fêtes pour compter le nombre de points de chaque duo ! » Et Mirajane faisait tournoyer la baguette dans les airs.

Mais Gajeel se leva alors :

« Stop, stop, stop, attends Mirajane, tu veux dire que c'est cette chose qui va décider avec qui on va passer tout notre temps et faire… les jeux et tout ? »

« C'est exactement cela ! »

« Mais c'est débile ! »

« Oh, mais tais-toi imbécile ! » Ordonna Réby en tirant Gajeel vers le bas.

Lucy, toute trépignante, était déjà en train d'imaginer tous les cas possibles : _Oh ! Il y a tellement de couples que j'aimerais voir se former dans cette guilde ! Tellement de façons de les mettre ensemble ! Haha... ? _

_Bon..._

_Y'a qu'un truc… Avec qui je vais tomber moi ?_

* * *

« Bien, je vais aussi ajouter une autre règle pou empêcher tout manquement aux règles qui unissent les partenaires du jeu : vous serez tous munis de lacrimas permettant de prendre des photographies… » Et Mirajane montra alors un bel appareil photo. « Dès que vous verrez des couples ne pas respecter les règles, se désunir, se bouder, se disputer, se battre ou tout autre comportement impropre aux bonnes manières de couples, vous pourrez les prendre sur le fait et ceux-ci se verront attribuer un point en moins dans leur score ! Le couple avec le plus de points à la fin des jeux se verra remettre le prix du meilleur couple de Fairy Tail et aura un prix très spécial d'une grande valeur ! »

« C'est quoi ces histoires… ? » Bougonna Gray, forçant les sourcils. « Une course au points… tout ça pour un prix qu'on connaît même pas ? »

_Ça a l'air compliqué_… Pensait Natsu de son côté.

« Mais à quoi ça va nous servir ? » Fit Erza, dubitative.

« Eh bien ma chère Erza, à nous amuser bien sûr… quoi d'autre ? » Et Mirajane sourit largement. « Et se démarquer bien sûr... Surtout pour celles qui sont éclipsées par les autres depuis un certain temps...»

Erza eut un petit frisson d'angoisse, qu'elle calma immédiatement avec un grand morceau de fraisier.

_Je vais l'avoir ce prix ! Je vais l'avoir !_

« Allez, balancez les noms que l'on s'amuse enfin… » Dit Léo qui était accoudé au bar, entouré par quelques ravissantes mages de la guilde.

« Ouais, qu'on en finisse… » Appuya Gajeel.

« Bien… » Et Mirajane fit tourner la baguette en l'air. «_ Bagatelle, bagatelle_, dis-nous quelle sera le premier couple à... jouir de ton… appel. »

« C'est quoi cette formule bizarre ? » Demanda Réby, inquiète.

« C'est un jeu de pervers… » Commenta Gray.

« Mes peurs étaient fondées… » Dit Erza en tenant fermement Kanna par l'épaule. « Si je tombe avec un abrutit j'aurais aucun points ,c'est sûr ! »

« Moi j'espère tomber sur quelqu'un qui supporte l'alcool ! Va falloir boire ensemble si j'ai bien compris ! » Ajouta Kanna.

« Et tout le reste… » Murmura Réby.

« Même aller aux toilettes ? » Demanda Wendy, un peu perdue.

Un éclair jaillit de la baguette à ce moment précis et un long trait rouge relia les noms de :

"Gajeel et Wendy."

* * *

« Nous avons notre premier couple ! »

« Plutôt insolite… »

« _**QUOIIII ?**_ » Grogna Gajeel. « Je peux pas être avec elle ! »

Wendy, toute surprise, ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Et pourquoi donc grand dadet ? » Demanda Mirajane.

« Bah… Je sais pas… elle est… »

_ Petite_, se disait intérieurement Gajeel, pestant contre le jeu.

« Désolée, mais il va falloir faire avec, et puis si la bagatelle vous a choisis, c'est irrévocable ! »

« Et puis vous êtes tous les deux des dragon slayer, c'est pas si idiot… » Remarqua Gray.

« Mais… mais… » Et Gajeel se tourna vers la petite fille aux cheveux bleu. « Je sais pas quoi faire… »

« Je serai très heureuse de partager les fêtes avec toi Gajeel, ça nous permettra de mieux nous connaître ! »

L'enthousiasme de Wendy glaçait un peu plus l'autre mage.

« Mais, tu te rends compte que tout le monde va nous prendre pour un couple… »

« Et alors, on peut les laisser penser ce qu'ils veulent non ? »

« T'as probablement raison… » Fit-il en s'asseyant, troublé.

« Grrrr, pourquoi il fallait qu'on soit désigné par cette baguette ? J'ai pas confiance ! » Bougonna Réby.

« Avoue que t'es jalouse parce que Wendy t'a piqué ton amouuur ! » Glissa Lucy, tout joyeuse.

Réby lui envoya un regard noir :

« Oh toi, fais gaffe à ta peau ma grande, tu vas te retrouver avec un gros naze et tu viendras pleurer sur mon épaule ! » Lança-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

« On verra bien ! » Fit Lucy toute impatiente.

Quelques minutes d'intenses débats plus tard et Mirajane repris la parole :

« Bien, les prochains noms sont… »

Nouveau coup de baguette magique, nouvelle formule nunuche :

« Kanna et…. »

Roulement de tambour.

« Allez, quelqu'un qui soit extraverti, sympa et surtout amateur de boissons en tout genre ! » S'exclama Kanna.

« **Mistgun** ! »

* * *

Kanna cracha sur le parquet toute sa bière et lança un regard éberlué à l'homme masqué qui était à quelques pas d'elle.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Mirajane, tu es sûre que ta baguette n'est pas déficiente ? »

« Bah non… je pense pas » Répondit la barmaid en examinant le manche en bois. « Bref, en tout cas c'est irrévocable, alors il faudra faire avec. »

« Je vois définitivement pas de points communs entre ces deux là… » Commenta Lucy.

« A part le fait qu'ils soient des mages… » Ajouta Gray.

« Moi j'aime bien cette idée... » Dit Happy tout content de l'agitation.

« J'aurais préféré sortir avec un tonneau de vin ! » Lâcha Kanna, avant de se rapprocher de Mistgun. « Mais bon, peut-être qu'un peu de ta compagnie de me fera pas de mal… Après tout ça fat longtemps que je n'ai pas tenté une aventure avec quelqu'un ici… » Et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule bien couverte de Mistgun.

Ce dernier, emmitouflé dans son habituel accoutrement avait le regard fixé dans le vide, rien ne pouvait le perturber.

« Retire ta main s'il te plaît… »

« Ohlolo, faut se détendre un peu… » Et Kanna croisa les bras. « Fais un effort pour cette fois et on va s'amuser. »

« Je n'ai rien contre m'amuser, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'approche pas trop. »

« Entendu… » Soupira la joueuse de carte. « Dommage, si ça se trouve t'es plutôt mignon en dessous de ta cagoule ! »

Les prochains noms défilèrent vite :

« Mirajane avec… »

Roulement de tambour.

« Ah… bon ? »

Mirajane n'en revenait pas, puis elle sourit :

« Bien, alors je serai avec Luxus pour la durée des jeux… »

Ce dernier, un peu en retrait haussa les épaules tandis que des mages à ôté de lui le félicitait :

« Bof, au moins elle est sympa Mirajane… C'est toujours mieux que… »

« Erza avec… »

Roulement de tambour.

« Avec** Léo** ! »

* * *

Cette fois, c'est Léo qui cracha le contenu de son verre aux alentours et fit fuir toutes les magettes qui l'entouraient. Bien vite, Erza vint droit vers lui et l'attrapa par les mains :

« Bon, va falloir assurer, je veux absolument gagner ces jeux là ! Histoire de battre une bonne fois pour toute cette satanée Mirajane ! Je compte sur toi et ta motivation ! **Est-ce que t'es un gagnant ?** »

Et Erza le secouait dans toues les sens.

« **Est-ce que t'es un gagnant ?** »

« Eu… je sais pas… » Répondait-il, entre la nausée et la surprise.

Lucy se tordait de rire dans son coin tandis que le pauvre esprit se faisait torturer par Erza :

« Elle est incroyable. Elle me fera toujours rire… »

« Quand elle est décidée, rien ne peut l'arrêter. » Ajouta le mage de glace.

« En fait, j'ai bien l'impression que rien ne relie les personnages qui sont choisis par la baguette. » Remarqua Carla à Happy.

« C'est possible que Mirajane les ait prédéfinit à l'avance. » Et Gray fit une moue dubitative. « Pourquoi j'ai peur d'un coup… ? »

« Bien, ensuite… Gray avec… »

« Et voilà, je savais que ça allait être mon tour… » Dit le mage de glace, avalant sa salive.

Et à ce moment précis, quelque chose se noua dans son ventre, et la tignasse rose du dragon slayer apparue. _Pourquoi il fallait qu'il pense à lui à ce moment précis… ? Pourquoi ?_

« Natsu ! »

* * *

**« Quoi ? »**

Après quelques instants de silence pesant, Lucy explosa de rire et entraîna ainsi une vague incontrôlée de brouhaha et de ricanements en tout genre.

Gray, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, cherchait du regard Natsu.

Ce dernier s'était levé et attira l'attention des autres :

« Eh ! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je veux pas être avec lui ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ah non… c'est bizarre… » Dit pensivement Mirajane. « Normalement les couples sont faits pour êtres entre une fille et un garçon… »

« Haha, là, la baguette a vraiment bon goût ! » Lança Kanna, se marrant comme jamais.

« Je soupçonne un complot ! » Grinça Réby.

* * *

Le mage de glace regardait son ami en train de rager dans le vide, se gratter la tête sans arrêt, comme s'il était possédé. Il y avait une sorte… oui, de haine, de répulsion dans sa voix, dans ses yeux.

Et quand il a lancé un regard vers lui, Natsu a vite tourné la tête en plissant les yeux.

« Bon… Je ne vois pas comment la baguette a pu choisir deux garçons mais… vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme d'habitude non ? Après tout vous êtes meilleurs amis, non ? » Demanda Lucy, souriant à Gray.

« Je sais pas… » Répondit l'autre. « Faudrait déjà qu'on se parle… »

« Ça leur fait au moins un point commun : ils ont tous les deux un petit kiki ! » Lança Kanna avant d'éclater de rire.

Mistgun frappa sa tête avec sa main droite, consterné.

« Moi je trouve ça intéressant de mettre des gens absolument différents ensemble » Remarqua Wendy.

« Si tu le dis… » Répondit sournoisement Réby qui lorgnait sur Gajeel.

* * *

« Et enfin… » Mirajane fit un autre coupe de baguette. « Lucy avec… ! »

Roulement de tambour.

« **Réby** ! »

Nouveaux éclats de rire, et haussement de sourcils pour les concernées :

« Cette baguette a vraiment un problème ! »

« Comme si moi et Réby on pouvait… ? » Et Lucy était atterrée.

« Tu veux dire que je suis pas une bonne partenaire ? » La bibliothécaire se fâcha.

« Non… je n'ai pas dis ça eheh… » Tentait de calmer Lucy.

« Non mais là, ça va plus ! » S'écria Léo. « Je peux pas continuer dans des conditions pareilles ! »

Erza était toujours en train de le maltraiter sous les yeux amusés de la foule.

« Bon, on va dire qu'il y a eu quelques incidents de parcours, mais que cela soit clair, peu importe avec qui vous êtes, vous devrez jouer au jeu et rester ensemble ! »

« Jamais joué à un truc aussi nul ! » S'exclama Gajeel.

« Mais tais-toi ! » Lui hurla Réby.

"Je veux mourir!"

"Aux secours, je suis agressée par ce mage !"

"On se tire!"

"Je veux du yaoi!"

"LE YURI VAINCRA!"

* * *

Et c'est sur ces moult agressions physiques et verbales que les fêtes du printemps commencèrent. Cela allait être mouvementé, cela allait être passionné, cela allait être démentiel, cela allait culminer là où aucun autre jeu jamais inventé avait pu allé ! Bref ! C'était la folie déjà !

Natsu, dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, observait Gray qui tentait quelques regards vers lui.

_Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit lui ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi !_

Natsu frémit.

* * *

FIN DU CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE

A Laylou-miimi :

Content si l'histoire est agréable et rafraichissante (à croire qu'on peut la boire...) J'espère que la tournure des évènements et le jeu en lui-même vont plaire !  
Merci pour cette plaisante review.

A Kanata-chwan :

MOi aussi le yaoi me plaît beaucoup, je vais avoir de la pression du coup, merci ^^ ! Et t'inquiète pour les reviews sur le même chapitre, au final, plus il y a en a, une je suis content, non ? :)

A plus !


	6. Bataille pour la nouille du milieu

**_Yoyoyo, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, voici la suite !_**

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

_Bataille pour la nouille du milieu_

* * *

_Ecouter : The Witcher - River of Life_

Quelques minutes étaient passées depuis l'appel des couples et tout le monde ou presque quittait la taverne avec des Lacrima à photographie pour aller goûter aux premières aventures. En effet, d'irréductibles mages restaient plus ou moins vissés à leurs postes, indécis :

« Grrr… si jamais je tombe sur celui ou celle qui a fait la liste des partenaires… » Réby tournaient en rond, autour de la table où Lucy et Gray étaient assis, vaguement amusés.

« Allez, n'en fais pas tout un plat, on est là pour s'amuser, non ? Alors autant profiter du beau temps et aller dehors pour faire nos premières épreuves ».

« Lucy a raison ! » Approuva Mirajane tout en faisant signe à Luxus derrière. « Si nous voulons aller au bout et gagner le prix, mieux vaut en faire un maximum ! »

Le mage des éclairs s'empressa de prendre Mirajane par le bras et l'entraîna avec un air plus hautain vers la sortie :

« Laisse un peu ces limaces, nous avons une compétition à gagner ! »

Kanna, sirotant paisiblement une petite bière, ricana :

« Ah ! Lui, tant qu'il s'agit de se montrer supérieur, il est content.» A ses côtés, Mistgun se grattait le bout du nez et soufflait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Wendy, toute excitée par les évènements se leva et prit la main de Gajeel avec assurance :

« Viens Gajeel, nous aussi on peut gagner des épreuves ! Allons-y. »

Wendy s'empara d'une Lacrima à photographier et Gajeel, après un long soupire d'ennui, la suivit nonchalamment. Toujours silencieux, Gray et Natsu étaient bien éloignés et n'osaient pas se regarder.

Le brun baissait la tête de temps à autres pour observer ses pieds remuer maladroitement.

Lucy lui fit une tape sur l'épaule :

« Eh, c'est l'heure de rejoindre ton coéquipier… Enfin je devrais plutôt dire ton partenaire ! » Et elle rit un peu.

Gray esquissa un sourire avant de regarder enfin le dragon slayer de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un œil discret. Ce dernier l'observait également. Depuis combien de temps, aucune idée, mais d'un coup leurs regards se croisaient l'onyx correspondait avec le bleu des mers.

Ce fut très bref puisque Natsu se contracta et détourna son regard avant de marcher vers la table où le brun était assis.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la table où Gray et Lucy se trouvaient et, tendu comme un pique, ne pouvait plus rien dire.

« Une idée de par où vous allez commencer ? » Demanda Lucy.

« C'est-à-dire... que j'ai pas la moindre idée de quels genre de jeux on nous propose… » Dit le mage de glace en s'ébouriffant.

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous ! » Proposa Lucy en souriant. « Comme ça on vous montrera les coins sympas pour jouer. Il paraît qu'il y a un concours de mangeurs de pâtes près du port… »

Natsu plissa légèrement des yeux.

« Moi… je veux bien… » Murmura Gray, essayant d'appréhender la réponse de Natsu.

« Lucy… quand tu dis n_ous, _de qui tu parles exactement ? » Demanda Réby, le visage noir.

La constellationniste émit un petit rire nerveux :

« Eh bien toi et… et moi, non ? Ça te dit pas ? »

« Parce que tu considères qu'on travaille ensemble ? »

« Bah oui… pourquoi pas ? On a été choisis par_ La_ _Bagatelle_… »

Réby ferma les yeux et croisa les bras :

« Tss, et tu croirais cette baguette bizarre ! Je veux bien vous suivre, mais cette histoire ne me dit rien de bien ! »

« Natsu… ? »

C'était Gray qui appelait le dragon slayer, presque inquiet. Sa voix était anormalement enrouée. Natsu leva les yeux vers son camarade, avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir la marche :

« Allons-y… Plus tôt on aura fais cette épreuve plus tôt je serai chez moi. »

* * *

Et le petit groupe partit à vive allure pour le port, tentant de suivre le garçon aux cheveux rose qui avançait bien vite. Dehors, le petit soleil de l'après-midi faisait luire les herbes de passage et les cheveux de Natsu. L'air était calme, et infiniment doux.

Réby chuchota à sa voisine :

« C'est moi où les deux ne peuvent plus se supporter ? »

« Non, j'en ai bien l'impression moi aussi… »

Réby eut un petit sourire :

« Ça fera toujours deux concurrents de moins… » Et elle fit un clin d'œil à la blonde.

« Eh… je croyais que le jeu ne t'intéressait pas ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! » Se défendit l'autre… "Je dis juste que la magouille se sent à plein nez!»

Un peu en avant, Gray marchait à quelques pas de son compagnon de toujours, tête légèrement tournée vers lui, en silence.

Leurs pas faisaient se soulever les petits gravillons du chemin à intervalles réguliers. De temps à autres, leur marche était accompagnée des piaillements joyeux de quelques oiseaux. Mais Natsu n'osait pas regarder derrière lui, il restait imperturbable et marchait toujours tout droit.

Gray soupira à nouveau et glissa ses mains dans ses poches :

_Depuis quand tu fais la tête comme ça Natsu… Depuis quand hein ?_

Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, le fait de voir son ami aussi froid lui faisait mal. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas la première fois, quelque chose était bien différents cette fois-ci: ce n'était pas pour cidiotie, un détail qu'il était vraisemblablement fâché – apparemment... Natsu avait l'air sérieux… très sérieux même.

* * *

Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de vadrouille dans les quartiers du port, Natsu finit par renifler l'odeur des fameuses nouilles et se lécha les babines :

« Ah… ce que j'ai faim moi ! »

Et il partit au quart de tour vers les tables de la compétition.

Surprise...

C'était Max (mais si, vous savez, le blond... ;) qui s'occupait visiblement de ce concours :

« Bien, toute votre attention s'il vous plaît, on va procéder au compte des équipes ! Réunissez-vous par deux s'il vous plaît, vous et votre partenaire assis à une table pour que je vous compte ! »

« Ça marche ! »

Natsu s'installa tout content à une table vide et Gray se posa timidement avec lui.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire de remarques stupides ! J'ai envie de gagner ce concours ! »

« J'allais rien dire Natsu… »

« Tans mieux ! »

Silence, Max comptait les premières équipes.

« Lucy, tu es bien sûr que tu veux participer à cette épreuve idiote ? »

« Ah mais oui ! Bien sûr que j'en aie envie ! Assieds-toi ! »

La pauvre Réby fut presque jetée sur une chaise, devant un grand plat de spaghettis.

« J'ai jamais été une grosse mangeuse moi… » Dit la bibliothécaire, gênée.

« Eh bien tu vas t'y mettre ma chérie ! Allez ! »

« Ma chérie ? ça va pas ? »

« On est sensée être un couple je te signale, alors joue le jeu ! » Répondit Lucy, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« T'es pas obligée de m'appeler comme ça non plus ! » S'écria l'autre.

Autour, quelques personnes prenaient déjà des enregistrements de la scène avec leur Lacrima :

« Dis donc… Réby a l'air de faire sa scène de ménage ! »

« Fais un gros plan sur son visage tout énervé ! »

« Non mais vous allez nous lâcher ! » Et Réby devint rouge de colère.

« **Silence s'il vous plaît** ! » Max avait finit de compter les participants et leva son bras en l'air. « Le premier duo qui arrive à terminer le plat de nouilles à gagné ! Je compte sur vous pour être correct ! »

« Tous azimut ! » S'écria Gray en empoignant sa fourchette sous le regard gêné de son partenaire.

La main de Max se raidit et le départ fut donné, tous commencèrent à se goinfrer avidement. Les couverts partaient dans tous les sens, les nouilles volaient presque dans les airs.

« Je rappelle qu'il est interdit d'utiliser toute forme de magie ! » Insista Max en observant les concurrents.

« Pas de soucis ! » Répondit Droy en souriant.

« C'est sûr que lui, il a un plus grand estomac que nous tous réunit… C'est perdu d'avance… » Soupira Réby en posant sa fourchette.

Lucy, la bouche pleine de spaghetti, s'énerva et tempêtait d'articuler :

« Bmais RBébfy ! Fffaut contimfuer de manffer ! Qu'estcefe je pfais sans tfoi ? »

De leur côté, Natsu et Gray mangeaient le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient, évitant toute regard ou remarque qui pourrait les déconcentrer, chacun de leur côté de la grande assiette.

Mais Natsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son coéquipier ingurgiter autant de pates, il devait se retenir de rire en voyant les longs spaghettis remonter à toute vitesse dans la bouche de l'autre, tout ça avec un son d'aspirateur.

Gray sourit aussi en remarquant la tête de Natsu :

Il en faut peu pour Natsu on dirait… Des nouilles et le voilà conquis.

La compétition s'écharnait, seuls quelques membres continuaient d'aspirer toujours plus de pâtes, dont le duo comprenant Droy etune petite fille d'une part et celui de Natsu et Gray d'autre part qui se disputait serré la première place. Droy était rapide et efficace, mais sa partenaire beaucoup moins, ce qui permit à nos deux mages de gagner beaucoup d'avance.

« Ah, nous avons deux potentiels couples de vainqueurs ce soir ! Dont un couple… particulier… » S'exclama Max devant les spectateurs.

« Droy va gagner ! C'est le meilleur pour ce genre de compétition ! » Lança un mage.

« Mais non ! A eux deux Natsu et Gray ont bien plus de chance de gagner ! Droy est presque tout seul ) manger ! »

(_Je vous emmerde !_ se disait la partenaire de Droy)

« Regardez ! Gray abandonne ! »

Gray était au bord de la nausée, il n'en pouvait plus, son ventre gargouillait dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient plissés par la douleur.

Il releva la tête dans un dernier élan :

« Natsu… » Murmura-t-il. « Je t'en supplie… gagne ! Gagne le concours ! » Et il s'empara de sa fourchette. « Je vais prendre ma dernière bouchée ! »

Le mage de glace écarquilla les yeux, avant de continuer.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait finir d'aspirer ses spaghettis, le fil des nouilles se tendit d'un coup sec et le regard de Gray se plongea dans le sien.

Tous deux tenaient dans leurs bouches une extrémité du même spaghetti.

Natsu était comme paralysé, tout s'était comme figé autour de lui, il laissa sa lèvre inférieure pendre doucement.

Tout autour, des gloussements se faisaient entendre, des flashs de lacrima à photos crépitaient tout autour d'eux.

« Ah, on dirait que notre couple atypique nous refait une imitation de la scène de la Belle et le Clochard ! Une tactique intéressante ! » S'écria Max.

Droy de son côté était devenu une machine à avaler, il avait prit du retard et il repoussait les limites de son estomac pour devancer les deux concurrents.

Gray aspira lentement le spaghetti avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise.

« Allez ! Natsu, tu y es presque… C'est la fin… »

* * *

Il ne restait que quelques pâtes au fond du plat, mais Natsu restait immobile.

« Allez ! Finissez ce plat bon sang ! » Sifflèrent certains mages.

« Vas-y Natsu ! » Finis les pâtes ! »

« **Natsu ! Natsu !** »

Le dragon slayer regardait sa fourchette, la main tremblante, fascinée par l'éclat du couvert.

« Natsu putain réveille-toi ! On y est presque ! » S'alarma Gray, retenant son ventre douloureux.

« Je… »

« Natsu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ! Tu peux en manger des dizaines des plats comme ça ! »

« Je peux p… » Natsu faisait non de la tête, perdu.

« Natsu… »

La voix de Gray avait prit un ton d'une grande tristesse, ses yeux suppliaient le jeune homme de continuer, mais Natsu restait ainsi, fourchette tendue en l'air.

L'air était doux, incroyablement doux.

La tendresse du printemps palpitait contre ses tempes.

Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum de toutes fleurs que l'on avait planté aux alentours dans les pots en terre, toutes ces fleurs rougeoyantes qui baignaient dans des marres aux pavés, et des terrasses entières que l'on avait décoré de pétales aux milles couleurs et où les enfants se coursaient mutuellement.

Et il y avait les lèvres de Gray, aspirant encore et encore le spaghetti qu'il aurait pu retenir, qu'il aurait pu saisir. Les lèvres charnues qu'il regardait maintenant, et la chaleur qui le prenait au corps.

L'air était doux, si doux...

...

* * *

Quand NatsuA redevint conscient de la situation, les couleurs enchanteresses s'évaporèrent et on entendit des applaudissements tonitruants autour d'eux.

Il redressa la tête. Face à lui, le mage de glace qui l'observait, la mine déconfite.

« On a gagné… ? » Murmura Natsu.

Gray ne répondit pas, laissant son camarade comprendre que c'était bien Droy qui avait réussi à les rattraper et à gagner le concours. Déjà on lui remettait à lui et sa coéquipière (un peu inutile) des petites médailles dorées.

« Je… » Natsu déposa sa fourchette sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé crétin ? On était à deux doigts ! »

Natsu passa une main moite sur son front et répondit qu'il était désolé, sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur.

Maintenant tout était étouffant autour d'eux, la chaleur et le goût dans sa bouche étaient insupportables.

Et Gray qui maintenant était non seulement énervé, fatigué mais en plus triste. Son visage gagné par les rayons du soleil était tourné vers lui, égaré.

Natsu frémit puissamment.

* * *

_FIN DU SIXIÈME CHAPITRE_

_A Kanata Chwan : Coucou, content que tu lises en musique, c'est essentiel par moment d'avoir un bon fond sonore ^^ d'où les propositions que je place de temps à autres. _

_Si tu es vraiment un folle des NatsuxGray j'en ai au moins un autre de prévu plus tard, bien plus resserré (et moins drôle) donc y'a de quoi faire ;)_

_En espérant que tu apprécies comment les choses avancent !_

_A bientôt ;)_

_A Arthemysia : Hello, j'en rajoute une couche en te remerciant ! Tu as dû remarqué que chaque chapitre se finit par un frémissement ^^ c'est une idée toute bête mais à chaque fois la raison est différente, c'est une idée comme une autre mais je trouve ça sympa X)  
_

_En effet, les couples sont assez intriguants (surtout Kana-Mistgun j'image ^^ ) j'ai hâte de continuer de mettre tout cela en œuvre ! _

_A plus ! et mange des spaghettis !  
_


	7. Des idées rata

Suite de l'histoire ce soir les coco ;)

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui suivent !

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

Des idées rata

* * *

« On a gagné… ? » Murmura Natsu.

Gray ne répondait pas, il laissait Natsu lentement comprendre que non, il n'avait certainement pas gagné.

« Je… » Natsu déposa sa fourchette sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé crétin ? On était à deux doigts ! »

Natsu passa une main moite sur son front et répondit qu'il était désolé, sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur. Maintenant tout était étouffant autour de lui, la chaleur et le goût terrible des nouilles dans sa bouche, tout ça était insupportable.

« Viens, c'est pas grave… » Et Gray se releva avec difficulté, rejoignant Réby et Lucy qui avaient abandonné depuis belle lurette le concours et se plaignait d'en avoir trop mangé.

« Allez faites pas la tête les garçons… y'aura d'autres occasions. » Dit Lucy timidement. « Et puis on s'est bien amusé, pas vrai ? »

« Mouais… »

Gray était plus que sceptique. Il observait attentivement l'autre mage les rejoindre, mine déçue.

« Bon, on va vous laisser… Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire, allez ! » Et Lucy entraîna sa coéquipière plus loin avant même que celle-ci n'aie pu résister.

Gray appela les deux mages pour qu'elles restent avec eux encore un moment, mais elles étaient déjà loin et il finit par soupirer, avant de se retourner face à son coéquipier silencieux.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On arrête… »

* * *

Gray haussa un sourcil :

« Comment ça on arrête, ça va pas ? »

« Toutes ces épreuves m'ennuient, y'a rien d'intéressant… »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as perdu l'alu.. mais je te garantis que la prochaine fois on va… »

« Mais Gray, je veux pas continuer ! Être avec toi ça me… »

Le mage de glace se raidis :

« Oui… ? ça te… ? »

Natsu soupira vivement, presque excédé :

« Je veux pas te… »

« Non mais Natsu, dis-moi ce qui va pas, on est potes non ? » Et Gray lui tendit un sourire plus que bienveillant.

« J'en ai marre de leurs commentaires sur nous… ça me fais… »

Gray baissa un peu la tête :

« Ouais, j'imagine… Mais ça on s'en fous, ils savent bien qu'on est pas comme ça, hein ? »

Silence embrassé de l'autre mage, avant qu'il ne continue :

« Et puis franchement, j'en ai rien à faire de gagner ce concours… On sait même pas ce qu'il y a la clef ! »

Le mage de glace s'approcha de Natsu et lui fit un petit coup de coude :

« Ouais, mais au moins on serait considéré comme le plus beau couple de Fairy Tail ! » Clin d'œil appuyé et grand sourire suivirent ces mots qui achevèrent de glacer Natsu sur place.

« Que… quoi ? » Natsu recula un peu, perdu, avant de se donner une gifle intérieurement. «Arrête tes conneries toi… »

Gray se mit à rire vivement pendant que Natsu fronçait légèrement les sourcils :

« Eh Natsu, détend toi un peu, il se passe quoi ? »

L'autre soupira :

« Il se passe que dalle, arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec ça…

Gray redevint sérieux, toujours en conservant son inéluctable sourire :

« Natsu… Si c'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. »

Le soleil choisit ce moment précis pour sortir de derrière des grands bâtiments et Natsu dut se protéger le visage sous les rayons.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler… » Finit par murmurer le dragon slayer.

« Mais du coup, tu veux vraiment arrêter les jeux… même sans moi ? »

« Je sais pas… demain je verrai… mais tout ça m'ennuie. »

« Rooh allez Natsu, t'as plus la gnaque en ce moment ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? » Natsu se mit soudainement à rire tellement c'était inattendu.

_Au moins cet idiot à le mérite de rire à mes blagues, c'est déjà ça_… pensa Gray.

« Bah, t'as plus la frite quoi… où est passé ton esprit de compétition ? »

Natsu se calma progressivement.

* * *

De son côté, Gray restait silencieux. Il observait les gens tout autour d'eux aller et venir, transportant leurs paniers de course, et même quelques mages qui les prenaient en photo de loin. Gray s'en fichait de tout ça, ça l'amusait même…

Ce qui l'amusait moins par contre, c'était l'attitude de son meilleur ami, ses yeux fuyants, sa bouche mollassonne, ses sourires forcés par moments, ses sautes d'humeur et tous ces petits signes qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer.

« Ça te dis qu'on aille près de la rivière comme l'autre fois ? » Proposa-t-il.

Natsu leva la tête d'un coup, avant de se gratter légèrement l'oreille droite et de fermer ses yeux verts un court instant :

« Je sais pas… il va se faire tard. »

« C'est l'excuse la plus débile du monde… Vilain garçon ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça, princesse ! » Fit Natsu, hargneux.

« Eh ! J'suis pas une princesse ! » Gray se vengea et les deux commencèrent à se battre.

Gray prit rapidement le dessus sur Natsu qui ne résistait que très peu. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre au beau milieu de la rue et les éclats des lacrimas fusaient tout atour d'eux.

« Gray ! Bouge toi, je veux pas qu'ils nous voient comme ça ! »

Gray, penché à quelques centimètres au dessus du visage de Natsu lui sourit grandement :

« Et pourquoi ça te dérange… ? »

« Ta gueule, bouge de là, t'es lourd ! »

Après s'être débattu pendant plusieurs secondes, Natsu finit par se dégager et s'éloigna rapidement de son acolyte et de la foule.

« Eh ! Tête à flammes ! »

Gray suivit le mage dans une ruelle où personne ne viendrait les trouver.

Natsu, essoufflé, s'appuya contre un mur et reprit une respiration normale.

« Tu me tues… » Qu'il murmura.

* * *

Par l'étroit interstice que formaient les deux murs de la ruelle, une élan de lumière blanchâtre venait lécher les membres fatigués du Dragon slayer, toujours en manque d'air. Gray, tournant légèrement la tête vers cette ruine en sueur, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher.

« Tu reprends tes esprits, p'tite nature ? »

Natsu essuya son front avec le revers de sa manche et dit :

« Tais-toi un peu... Vas donc harceler quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et qui ça ? » Gay s'approcha, bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je sais pas… Juvia, Lucy… n'importe. »

Prononcer les noms de ces filles faisait du mal à Natsu, ça le démoralisait même, mais il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette impasse, que Gray s'éloigne, il n'en pouvait plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_

_Il jouait avec lui ?_

« Ah… tu veux parler de Lucy, hein ? » Demanda le mage de glace, intéressé. « Tu vas pas piquer une crise comme la dernière fois au moins ? »

« Non… » Murmura l'autre. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ça, c'est à toi de voir coco, si t'as plus de mémoire à ton âge c'est pas bon signe ! » Et Gray ricana un peu.

« J'ai bien le droit de faire une crise… » Dit Natsu tout bas.

« Non… » Gray redevint sérieux tout à coup. « Pas sous mon nez. Surtout si c'est pour des conneries. »

La mage de flamme ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Haha, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache… »

« Natsu… » Gray lui sourit. « On se connaît depuis que les charrues ont des roues… Tu peux pas me mentir… »

Natsu le regarda enfin dans les yeux. C'était risqué, dérageant, troublant pour lui, mais il voulait saisir l'attention du mage de glace, quitte à en perdre les moyens :

« Gray je… »

Natsu eut un rire nerveux

« Si tu savais ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, tu me fuirais… »

Silence.

Le regard du brun avait changé, brumeux, presque éthéré :

« Attends, qu'est-ce que… »

Gray eut un long frisson tout à coup, et à tel point intense qu'il murmura même une insulte.

« Depuis quand tu frissonnes toi ? » S'étrangla Natsu.

« Bahh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti un truc tout à coup ! » Et le mage de glace regarda tout autour de lui.

« Comme une sorte de magie ? »

« Non… C' était plutôt dans mon corps… »

Gray se recula d'un bond et commença à se déshabiller à toute allure sous les yeux éberlués de l'autre mage :

« Gray, pas maintenant ! T'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Mais y'a un truc sous mon T-shirt ! Je l'ai senti ! » Criât l'autre.

« Alors pourquoi t'enlèves aussi le bas ? » Et Natsu mit sa main devant ses yeux pour échapper au strip-tease.

« Depuis quand ça te gêne l'allumette ? »

« Je…. J'y vais ! » Et Natsu finit par s'échapper de la ruelle en courant comme un dératé.

Gray l'observa avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de plaisir.

_A te voir courir, on croirait que c'est l'arracheur de dent qui te poursuit, le diable même ! Ou un agent de la RATP, je sais pas… mais tu me fais peur._

_Natsu, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, t'as l'air complètement retourné… _

_Et je vais finir par découvrir de quoi il s'agit._

* * *

_FIN DU SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE_


	8. Première soirée (1) La mission de Kanna

La suite maintenant ou jamais haha !

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

Première soirée (1) : La mission de Kanna

* * *

_Ecouter : __"Night train" - Bill Doggett_

Après cette scène au combien délectable, nous retrouvions Gajeel et Wendy qui, rentrés de leur première journée de labeur faisait les timides devant les portes de la guilde:

« Bah vas-y entre… » Insistait le grand dragon slayer.

« Eu… non, toi vas-y d'abord ! »

« Mais… » Il se gratta une oreille. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, je t'ouvre la porte et on en parle plus… »

Wendy lui souriait grandement :

« Non Gajeel, toi, d'abord… Je ne veux pas que tu joues au gentleman avec moi ! »

_Puis qu'elle insiste..._

L'autre accepta finalement, un peu déboussolé, et franchis en premier la porte.

A l'intérieur de la guilde, il y avait une bonne ambiance tamisée et festive. Mirajane était en train de compter les points sur son tableau. Tout autour d'elle, des gens avec leur Lacrima qui la harcelait pour lui montrer le fruit de leurs indiscrétions :

« Moi, moi Mira, regarde ! J'ai pris Réby en train de faire la gueule à Lucy ! »

« Stop, stop, j'en ai déjà eu une plâtrée de celle-là ! Au suivant !

« Mira ! Moi j'ai Kanna en train d'engueler Mistgun ! »

« Idem ! Suivant ! »

Bref, tout cela sentait bon la fin de journée et la moiteur typique d'une bonne taverne. Aussi, Wendy et Gajeel prirent place à côté d'une Lucy calme et d'une Réby épuisée :

« Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ? » Demanda la magette de vent.

« Bof, pas grand-chose… » Soupira Réby, se redressant soudain.

« Arrête ! Je me suis fais mal au bide pour toi ! » S'énerva Lucy.

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? »

« Tu m'as abandonné asse vite j'te signale ! » Continua la blonde.

« Mais on savait bien tous que c'était Droy qui allait l'emporter ! » Répondit Réby.

« Du calme… » Soupira Gajeel.

Cette dernière lança un regard vexé au dragonslayer de métal :

« Alors… ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Eh ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je sais pas, avec ta nouvelle copine tu as l'air tout heureux… »

« Comment ça ma nouvelle copine ? Il me semble pas que j'en avais une avant ! » S'offusqua Gajeel.

Réby s'énerva :

« Je parle pas de petite amie, crétin ! » Et elle leva pour prendre congé (fichtre)

« Eh bin… » Murmura Gajeel.

« Fais pas attention, elle dans ses périodes grincheuses là… »

« Ah.. je vois le genre. » Dit Gajeel, soudain écœuré.

« Eh ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Non, non, j'ai bien compris, je vais l'éviter alors… »

« Mais Gajeel, c'est pas ça ! » Pause, on entendit une mouche voler au dessus de leurs tête. « Tu vois pas qu'elle n'aime pas te voir avec Wendy ? »

Wendy, au milieu de la conversation, écarquillait les yeux :

« Ah… Réby est jalouse ? »

Gajeel tourna sa tête vers la jeune mage :

« Ah… merde. J'aurais dû m'en douter… » Il hésita un long instant avant de finalement exploser. « Bah de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, hein ? Elle a qu'à bouder dans son coin ! Tsss… »

« Mouais… » Soupira Lucy, pas convaincue.

« Je crois plutôt qu'elle s'énerve parce que moi et Gajeel on se parlait pas avant… et maintenant oui. » Essaya Wendy.

« Y'a un peu de ça sans doute… » Admis Lucy. « Et c'est vrai que ce genre de jeux à au moins le mérite de nous rapprocher ! »

* * *

Entra alors Kanna, bientôt suivit d'un Mistgun tout flageolant.

« Mah… qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fais à celui-là ? » Demanda Mirajane qui - entre ses décomptes de points - servait les premiers clients du soir.

« Boh, je lui ai rien fais de spécial, il a juste goûté un peu de trop de ce picrate qu'ils servaient en ville plus bas… Un régal ! » Puis elle tira la langue, les yeux exorbités. « J'ai soiiiif, sers-moi donc un peu Mira. »

« Tu prendras quelque chose Mistgun ? »

Le dit mage ne bougeait pas, tout au plus émis un petit souffle bien discret. Kanna lui frappa gentiment l'épaule gauche :

« Allez, il boira bien un petit coup de cette eau de vie don je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Hein ? Le_ Torboyau_ ? »

Le mage se réveilla d'un coup sec, terrifié, et salua les deux jeunes femmes rapidement, avant de monter dans sa chambre à l'étage.

« Eh bien… »

« No comment Mira… J'l'ai bien en main. »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire. Mais vous avez des gagné des épreuves aujourd'hui ? »

« Une ! Et pas des moindres ! »

« Ah oui, celle de la fontaine… On m'a raconté... »

« Belle épreuve ! » Commenta la joueuse de carte.

Mirajane alla inscrire un point supplémentaire sur le tableau.

« Alors… ? Qui mène pour l'instant ? » Demanda Kanna, vaguement intéressée.

« Oh… sans grande surprise… C'est moi et Luxus. »

« Vous êtes un beau duo tous les deux, faut admettre… » Kanna lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé. « Mais on va vous rétamer quand même, j'en donne ma parole ! »

La barmaid sourit, avant de finalement prendre un air plus inquiet et se rapprocha de la grande buveuse :

« Dis Kanna… Vu que je n'ai pas finis de compter les points et que ça va me prendre encore longtemps, ça t'ennuierais de me rendre un petit service ? »

« Non, pas de soucis, toujours là pour toi ! »

« C'est au sujet de Natsu… »

Kanna releva un sourcil :

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pauvre boubou ? »

« Eh bien, on m'a rapporté qu'il avait arrêté de jouer en plein après-midi et que lui et Gray s'étaient finalement séparé… »

Kanna ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire :

« Haha, alors ceux-là… L'histoire d'amour la plus courte du monde. Un après-midi à peine. »

« Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'il semble que les deux n'arrivent plus à se supporter maintenant… Et j'ai peur que ça soit un peu de ma faute… » Mirajane se frottait timidement les mains. « Tu comprends ? »

La magicienne des cartes se redressa avec un sourire confiant :

« Oh ma p'tite Mirajane, tu me fais de la peine ! J'ai bien envie de te pincer les joues tiens ! (et elle le fit !) T'inquiète, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour les rabibocher… Dans peu de temps ils se colleront non stop ! »

« Haha, berci bwfeaucoup ba chère Kanna… Bais tu pbeux me bacher les jboues maintenant ! »

« Pas de blem, la magicienne experte en psychologie de couple va agir… » Et Kanna allait partir du bon pied quand elle s'arrêta net. « Mais… après un dernier p'tit verre ! »

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Natsu observait les derniers rayons du soleil venir se calquer sur les plages au loin. Il y avait encore des gens en train de s'amuser, de jouer, de se poursuivre dans le sable. Plus loin à l'est, la mer entrait dans une petite embouchure et on pouvait distinguer le début de la rivière où lui et Gray avaient l'habitude de venir.

Natsu soupira en se laissant tomber sur son vaste lit glacé.

Il aurait bien été près du ruisseau avec Gray ce soir, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment à quelques mètres de lui, de lui parler, de l'éviter, de tenter de se contrôler…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête d'abrutis ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce mec me fasse autant d'effet ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Lucy ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple… _

Et bien sûr, le fait d'être réunis par une baguette à trois franc six sous, cela n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, il allait fermer les yeux quand on toqua à la porte.

Natsu ne bougeait pas.

Qui ça pouvait être ?

Il regarda la pendule accrochée en face de lui : dix heures du soir. Il n'était pas descendu manger avec les autres, directement rentré dans sa chambre et avais fait la sieste ainsi.

Qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure ?

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité : Erza était peut-être le meilleur choix, il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour se permettre de telles surenchères. Mais cela pouvait aussi être ce fichu Gray qui voudrait peut-être s'excuser, ou discuter…

_Mince, que ma vie est compliquée… _

« Natsu ! Ouvre-moi, j't'en supplie ! »

La voix de derrière la porte était toute triste, toute apeurée, et ce n'était certainement pas celle d'Erza. Natsu, un peu rassuré, se leva de son lit et parcouru la pièce jusqu'à la porte.

« Natsu… je t'ai entendu ! Pitié ouvre-moi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Le dragon slayer ouvrit alors la porte, plus que surpris :

« Ah, c'est toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? »

* * *

_FIN DU HUITIÈME CHAPITRE_

_Un BIG merci à :_

_MonkeyDLexie : Yes, la RATP fait très peur à Natsu, je peux vous laisser deviner pourquoi (c'est très con mais bon... ça me fait marrer^^) C'est un plaisir pour moi de me lâcher enfin (vive les vacances) à plus donc ;)_

_Kanata-chwan : Gray s'y met mais prenez garde ^^ pour Natsu c'est la temptation, mais comment Gray voit les choses lui ? On le découvrira bien vite ;) Et j'aime les reviews délirantes, la tienne ma fais rire donc continue continues X) _

_Caliste : Qu'une chose à rajouter tout/e jeune padawan : KINDER !  
_

_FaiyIceFairy : Qui a été une de mes premières lectrices sur Pages Cachées merci encore, en espérant que t'auras accès à internet ! Je te dis bonne nuit et beaux rêves ;)_

_Et à tous ceux qui lisent ces lignes..._


	9. Première soirée (2) La leçon de l'esprit

_J'enchaîne ces deux chapitres vu que je les ai écris dans la même montée d'inspi, je les sépare juste pour ne pas créer de pavés et car ils ont leur unité. Voilà donc sans transition la suite de nos aventures :_

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

Première soirée (2) : La leçon de l'esprit

* * *

_Ecouter : Night time Forest Sounds 11 Hours_

« Léo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Aussitôt que la porte était ouverte, l'esprit bouscula Natsu dans sa chambre et ferma la porte violemment, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

La salamandre, perdue dans l'obscurité était tombée au sol :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à cette heure ? J'y vois plus rien ! »

« Chuut… S'il te plaît tais-toi, je vais crever sinon ! » Implora Léo (invisible).

Quelques secondes passèrent, Natsu allait crier au pervers nocturne quand on entendit soudain la voix perçante et implacable d'Erza dans les couloirs:

« Pas la peine de te planquer Léo ! J'aurais ta peau ! Espèce de sale matou incapable ! »

Léo eut un frisson d'angoisse terrible et se cramponna à la première chose qu'il avait sous la main : Natsu et son écharpe plus qu'accueillante :

« Ahhh : Natsu j'ai si peur ! »

« Mais lâche moi, abrutit ! » Pesta la salamandre.

On entendit alors les pas puissants et mécaniques de la machinerie Erza tout le long du couloir. Bientôt, on vit même ses deux pieds imposants se placer juste devant la porte. La lumière qui entrait par l'espace sous le bois était percée par deux grandes ombres (brrrr).

Un moment de suspens terrible, puis Erza tourna les talons et on entendit bientôt plus que les échos lointains de ses pas. Natsu se releva comme il pouvait et traîna le corps de Léo jusqu'à l'interrupteur à l'entrée.

La lumière illumina alors la chambre et Natsu découvrit un Léo tout patraque, cramponné à sa jambe droite :

« Elle est partie, tu peux me lâcher maintenant… » Insista-t-il en le dégageant.

L'esprit soupira grandement, ivre de fatigue :

« Ah, bon sang, j'ai eut si peur… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore… ? » Natsu regagna son lit et s'y assis, lui aussi épuisé par toute cette agitation.

« Ah, tu peu pas savoir ce qu'elle ma fait vivre, j'v'ais en cauchemarder toute ma vie si ça continue ! »

« Allez, tout doux le lion… On a tous nos soucis. » Natsu le calmait comme il pouvait.

Léo, toujours à terre se tourna vers lui :

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de la fuir ! Elle va me tuer avec toutes ces compétitions »

Natsu lui sourit :

« Sois content, au moins vous, vous en gagnez plein des épreuves… »

« Même pas ! On en a à peine gagné deux, et encore, c'était de la chance pour la partie de croquet ! Erza pensait qu'il fallait frapper les gens avec le maillet ! »

« Aie… » Natsu imagina un instant Erza en train de poursuivre les participants sur le gazon. « Dur… »

« J'te le fais pas dire mec, je suis tellement épuisé… »

« Oui… » Natsu fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi tu es rentré dans ma chambre au juste ? »

« Il me fallait un endroit pour me cacher. »

« Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi dans ma chambre ? Y'avait plein d'autres personnes à aller embêter ! » S'enquit Natsu.

Léo lui sourit légèrement :

« Bah, je sais que y'a que toi pour laisser ta porte ouverte, donc… »

« Mouais, je vois… » Natsu se releva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

« Tu veux pas ouvrir ? J'ai hyper chaud moi… »

Natsu se retourna d'un coup sec, amer :

« Tss, commence pas à te plaindre de la température, tu me rappelle Gray… »

Léo soupira :

« Ah… T'en as de la chance, t'es avec ton meilleur ami. Ça doit être tranquille pour les épreuves… »

Natsu baissa la tête, rigolant intérieurement :

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Léo perdit sa mine triste, il se releva et s'approcha du mage de feu :

« Comment ça ?

« Eh. » Natsu recula. « Tu devais pas rester ici toi ! »

« Qui a dis ça ? »

« Je sais pas… » Natsu se gratta le crâne. « J't'ai sauvé la mise quand même. »

« Alors j'peux bien te rendre un service moi aussi, non ? »

Natsu fit la moue, dubitatif, avant d'hausser les épaules :

« Je… je sais pas vraiment… »

« Allez, on est potes non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Gray ? Un problème ? » Léo fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Une histoire de rivalité encore ? ... Qui aura Lucy ? »

Le dragon slayer hésita encore, avant de soupirer :

« Ouais, y'a un blem… »

« Tu sais quoi… On a qu'à faire un marché Natsu ! » Dit Léo, tout fier. « Moi je m'occupe de ton problème avec Gray et toi, tu essaies de calmer Erza, de la raisonner… Elle est intenable ! »

« Je sais pas si elle m'écoutera, mais bon… » Natsu s'assit sur son lit, pensif.

« Moi je t'écoute en tout cas… » Répondit Léo.

Natsu acquiesça lentement, avant de se tordre dans tous les sens :

« AAAAH, je sais pas quoi faire, c'est ridicule ! » Lâcha-t-il.

« Oulà… » S'amusa Léo. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

* * *

« Bon… » Natsu regarda l'autre mage avec sérieux. « Tu jures de pas te foutre de ma gueule ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? C'est si gênant ? »

Natsu serra les dents avec un regard de chien battu.

« En fait je crois que… » Il arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. « Je… » Natsu écumait littéralement.

« Eh… calme-toi, on dirait que t'as avalé de la lessive ! »

_Oh par pitié, ne me sors mes des expressions pourries comme ce satané Gray !_

« Je suis amoureux ! » Finit par scander Natsu.

Léo fit une pause, pensif, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se rapprocher :

« Ok, mais… de qui ? »

Natsu posa ses mains sur son front en ébullition :

« Mais de Gray bordel ! De qui d'autre ? »

Léo eut une absence, et juste après il eut un grand mouvement de recul. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis roula des yeux, posa sa main droite sur son visage, pensif, avant de tourner trois fois son pieds gauche dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. S'en suivit deux contractions de l'épaule droite (plus longue la deuxième) et…

Et il éclata de rire :

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Natsu, mal à l'aise.

Léo sourit de nouveau, très surpris :

« Ok… Mais y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame, mon gars ! T'es juste mordu… »

« T'es marrant toi… Comment je suis sensé faire maintenant ? » Natsu releva la tête. « J'arrive plus à lui parler normalement ! »

« Ça mon grand... C'est simple. Il suffit de lui dire… »

« Lui dire ? » S'enquit le dragon slayer.

« Bah oui. » Léo faisait une mine compatissante. « Si tu lui dis rien, tu vas porter ça longtemps voire même toute ta vie et tu t'en sortiras jamais ! »

« Bien sûr mais… »

« Eh ! Natsu ! Y'a rien qui peut t'empêcher de te confier à lui… Gray est quelqu'un d'ouvert (d'esprit) il te tuera pas parce que tu lui avoué tes sentiments ! »

Léo se mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, tandis que Natsu le regardait avancer, intrigué par la soudaine vigueur de l'esprit :

« Mais j'arriverai jamais à lui dire putain… On est amis depuis une dizaine d'année ! »

« Justement, Gray et toi vous un peu sur la même longueur d'onde en général, non ? Alors y'a pas de raisons pour qu'il soit réticent à ce que vous partagiez plus… ? Pas vrai ? »

« Y'a un truc sur lequel on diverge complètement… »

« Et quoi donc ? »

« Les sentiments… » Répondit Natsu. « Il est persuadé que je suis encore amoureux de Lucy et veut me caser avec elle ! Et puis ce gars a déjà plein d'expériences… moi je suis bidon à côté. »

« Haha, Natsu… » Léo prit sa voix grave. « Tu peux pas te dévaloriser face à lui… Gray est célibataire pour le moment, y'a rien qui peux te bloquer, moi je dis, faut foncer avant qu'il soit intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre ! » Léo fit une pause. « Et franchement, il se donne peut-être l'air comme ça, mais Gray a jamais bien tenu longtemps ses histoires. Les filles le supportent pas, hehe. »

Natsu eut un petit rire silencieux :

« Ouais, mais je vois pas comment… » Silence embarrassé. « Comment lui dire. »

« Natsu, si tu veux avoir Gray pour toi t'as pas trente-six mille solutions : séduis-le ! » Léo recommença à faire les cent pas, il y prenait un plaisir évident. « Tu sais, nous les mecs on adore être flatté, ça nous gonfle, on adore les compliments, on adore avoir des cercles d'amis autour de nous, ça flatte. »

« C'est pour ça que t'es toujours entouré de gonzesses ? »

« Entre autre ! » Admis Léo, souriant. « Y'a que comme ça que je me sens vivre. Gray il est pas bien différent… et toi non plus. Peu de gens peuvent résister au charme de quelqu'un d'entreprenant, alors moi je dis, _séduis_. Séduis en force puisqu'il est célib ! Et puis, j'ai connu Gray longtemps moi aussi, je sais que c'est pas un type très extraverti, il montre peu ses sentiments. Quand il le fait, c'est avec toi, ou quelques privilégiés… C'est déjà bon signe… Avec ce genre de type, une déclaration de vive voix serait sans doute mal reçue… »

« Tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Que je pense pas que te confesser face à lui avec des mots marchera. Il faut le faire de manière indirecte, lui faire comprendre. Comme ça, non seulement tu peux l'appâter sur ce qu'il aime vraiment, mais en plus tu prends moins de risques de perdre son amitié. Mais je me répète, Gray te rejettera pas comme une merde si tu lui dis… »

« Donc concrètement, je fais quoi d'après toi ? Comment… on séduit un mec ? »

Léo s'arrêta, se pencha vers Natsu et sourit grandement :

« Bah… Rude question, surtout que t'es un mec aussi… »

Pause. Les grillons chantaient doucement dans le noir infini de la nuit. A l'intérieur de la pièce, les lampes vacillaient sous les coups de minuit.

« Ça te dérange pas si je prends de l'eau ? » Demanda Léo tout à coup. « J'ai vraiment hyper soif. »

« Vas-y, y'a un lavabo dans le coin là-bas… »

« Merci…

* * *

Tandis que Léo allait se désaltérer à la source plus loin, Natsu s'allongea sur le lit quelques instants et, regard fixé vers le plafond, ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer ses questions :

« Mais, comment je peux faire pour… le séduire… Je vois toujours pas ! »

« Ah mon pauvre Natsu… » Léo sorti de la sale de bain la gorge toute humide et s'étira longuement au centre de la pièce. « Il faut jouer la carte de la virilité. »

Natsu se redressa :

« T'es sûr ? »

« Ouais… carrément. Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Sois toi-même, montre comment t'es puissant, tente de l'impressionner. Et surtout, envoie des signes… Le plus possible, par petites touches, il finira bien par comprendre… »

Natsu se redressa et posa ses mains sur son front, toujours brûlant :

« Et c'est quoi ces signes… ? »

« Bah mon grand si je dois même t'expliquer ça… Faut pas chercher, il faut que ça soit toi ! Qu'es-ce que vous faites quand vous êtes tous les deux ? » Demanda Léo, se séchant encore la bouche.

« Bah… » Natsu prit le temps de réfléchir, mais il n'y avait qu'une évidence. « On se bat… »

« Et à part ça ? » Sourit l'autre mage.

« On se cherche. »

« Vous vous insultez et tout ce qui suit… Eh bien joue là-dessus… Quand il t'invite à jouer comme ça, accepte et rajoute-en un couche, vas toujours plus loin, un cran plus loin que lui, sois malin, et vois jusqu'où vous allez. Et puis un beau jour, au bon moment, tu t'en rendras même pas compte et vos lèvres se rencontreront pour un gros baiser de l'amour fou, _Smack !_ Et ça sera dans la poche mon grand… »

Natsu passa nerveusement sa main dans son dos moite, à demi-souriant :

« Ça me paraît bien compliqué… »

« Mais non, c'est nous qui compliquons tous avec nos cerveaux à deux balles, haha… » Léo s'assit à côté du mage de feu. « La séduction c'est le plus sympa je trouve, parce que c'est primaire, y'a plus de questions, il faut envoyer, recevoir, envoyer… Ce jeu là qu'on nous fait faire, _La bagatelle_, ça me plaît bien moi (même si j'ai une partenaire horrible) parce que y'a de ça. »

« Mais je suis sensé interpréter tous les signes qu'il me fait, non ? » Demanda la salamandre.

« Oui… certes ! » Léo haussa les épaules. « Mais y'a rien de bien méchant là-dedans ! L'amour c'est pas plus bête qu'une attirance. Tiens, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui, t'es vraiment amoureux ou c'est juste qu'il te manque… ? »

« Bah… » Natsu commençais à imaginer le mage de glace, et plus les images se précisaient, plus il devenait rouge pivoine. « Je sais pas… son sourire… ses yeux, ses expression… » Natsu rêvait. « Et surtout… sa présence… son odeur. »

« Ah… les odeurs… Nos amies les hormones…» Soupira Léo. « Tu sais, à un moment j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait des substances comme ça qui flottaient en l'air et que les filles captaient celles des garçons, et que les mecs captaient celles des filles et tout le monde était content. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, y'a des substances que tout le monde peut capter et qui peuvent rendre accro. »

« L'attachement… » Continua Natsu, apaisé. « Mystère… »

« Donc tu es bien amoureux de lui... Eh bien c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi... Les amis fon pas forcément les meilleurs couples, mais quand ça marche, crois-moi, ça marche du tonnerre ! » Renchérit Léo. « Faut juste lui faire comprendre que c'est pas Lucy qui t'intéresse, mais bien lui... Avec un peu de chance, s'il assume son attirance, il te sautera dessus ! »

« Tu crois? » Demanda Natsu, plus que rêveur.

Léo posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, le regard posé sur son ami :

« Je crois quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait être intéressé par moi ? »

« Haha, taciturne comme il est... Gray a sûrement une part en lui qui est profondément attiré par les hommes »

Et Léo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, satisfait, mais la gorge encore sèche d'avoir autant parlé.

« Faut pas te prendre la tête avec ça en tout cas Natsu… Draguer un mec supposé hétéro c'est pas facile, mais dis-toi qu'il y a toujours une chance… Et cette chance ça vaut tout l'or du monde. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Léo se leva, décidé :

« Bon, bah… » Il bailla joyeusement. « C'est pas tout ça, mais j'vais me pieuter gentiment ; Erza me réveillera surement aux aurores… » Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Natsu. « Je compte sur toi maintenant. »

Ce dernier eut un fou rire :

« Tu sais… Après tout ce que tu m'as dis je me sens bien nul, haha. J'vais essayer de la raisonner ouais… »

Léo ajouta, l'air de rien :

« Ah… je sais pas m'y prendre avec les filles… » Il se gratta le menton, ouvrit la porte.

« Et toutes celles que tu ramènes chez toi ? »

Léo soupira dans le soupirail :

« Je sais m'y prendre le premier soir avec une fille… La suite… c'est ça qui me paraît compliqué… »

Natsu lui rendit un sourire bienveillant puis Léo quitta la pièce dans le froissement langoureux de la porte qui retenait encore le jardin intime du dragon slayer, à peine en fleur.

* * *

_FIN DU NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE  
_

_Un grand merci à tous ;) C'est tellement génial d'écrire, vive les vacances ! Je peux enfin m'éclater et écrire comme j'le sens jusqu'à pas d'heure dans ma chambre, bien au chaud... Ah que c'est bon X) _

_Je vous dis bonne nuit et à très vite !_


	10. Pervers électriques sur les toîts

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'absence, j'espère que vous allez tous biens, vous dis bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

**_Pervers électriques sur les toits_**

* * *

_Écouter : ce que vous voulez bande de moules!_

_"Et c'est **moi** qui choisis les titres ! Non mais ! Il est classe celui-là ! Bande de craaabes !"_

_(Désolé, Erza a actuellement prit possession de ma ligne éditoriale, je ne répond plus de rien quant aux commentaires idiots qu'elle pourrait faire... Je vous recontacte en fin de chap...)_

_[Auteur assommé]_

* * *

En ce début de joyeuse matinée, le soleil s'était levé paresseusement (_quel boulot en même temps, faut se lever aux aurores !_) et éclairait comme il le pouvait les courants de mages qui se pressaient aux quatre coins de la ville. Si Natsu et Léo avaient passé une nuit plus qu'agité et instructive (_Ce maudit Léo, il l'emportera pas au paradis!_), il fallait aussi que nous allions voir de plus près nos deux amies Lucy et Réby qui, elles, avaient merveilleusement bien dormi… _(Enfin, presque ! hehe..._)

« Aie ! »

Réby se releva amèrement, donnant un coup d'oreiller dans la tête de Lucy.

« Eh… J'ai encore sommeil… » Bougonna l'autre.

« Allez, bouge-toi, on devrait déjà être parties ! » Insista la plus petite, à moitié hors du lit.

« Mmhh… encore un petit moment Réby chérie… »

« Eh ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? » La fille aux cheveux bleu fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle appellation et donna un autre coup avec son oreiller (_Sacrée puissance cette Réby!)_ « J'te permes pas ! »

« Mais c'est pour le jeu… » Soupira Lucy. « Détend-toi un peu. »

« Mais j'ai jamais voulu suivre cette règle idiote de faire tout comme un couple ! Y'en a plein qui le font pas ! Regarde Natsu et Gray… »

« Eux deux ils sont hors catégorie, ils ont arrêté de jouer d'ailleurs… » Dit Lucy en se redressant enfin. « Et puis même, ils sont bon derniers dans le classement, les gens prennent des photos d'eux pour montrer qu'ils font plus rien ensemble. Ils ont tellement de points en moins… »

« Soit, mais tu crois vraiment que des gens se souciraient de nous voir là maintenant en train de faire une scène ? »

« On sait jamais… Peut-être que quelqu'un nous regardait dormir pendant la nuit...» Murmura Lucy, en imitant un pervers qui vient s'approcher à pas de loup.

Réby sortit immédiatement de lit et croisa les bras :

« Grrr, mais me fais pas peur comme ça, toi ! » Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre, personne de suspect sur les toits pour les regarder. « Tu vas finir par me filer les chocottes ! »

« Haha, mais je blaguais… » Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire à grands éclats.

« Tu en forme ce matin… » Siffla l'autre mage, tâtant du pieds le parquet froid de la chambre où elles avait dormi.

« Bah oui… Pas toi ? »

« Non ! » Réby se gratta nerveusement le front. « Figure-toi que tu ronfles ma vieille, et pas qu'un peu ! »

« Ohlala… ça devait être supportable… » Lucy sortit tranquillement du lit avant de s'étirer.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit aussi dormir dans le même lit, je trouve ça stupide. »

« Tu te plains toujours que tu as froid, alors prends-le bien, tu as un radiateur à toi toute seule pendant la durée des jeux!

« Je te signale que les radiateurs de ronflent pas ! » Rouspeta l'autre. (_Elle a bien raison !_)

« Et puis c'est pour le jeu ! » Fit la blonde, confiante.

« Mouais… »

Réby enfila ses petites pantoufles qu'elle adore et partit vers la salle commune pour manger le petit déjeuner. Lucy la poursuivit dans toute la guilde, tout en l'a suppliant de s'arrêter, qu'elle devait d'abord prendre sa douche, se préparer…

« Ahlala, mais prends-là ta satanée douche ! »

« Mais tu sais bien ! On doit forcément manger ensemble ! On doit tout faire ensemble ! »

« Ah, mas j'en ai marre moi ! Tu peux bien me lâcher un peu non ? Les couples sont pas toujours en train de faire les mêmes trucs, non ? »

Lucy réfléchit un petit moment, avant d'admettre :

« Certes, mais les règles ont été faites comme ça… » Elle sourit insidieusement à son amie. « Allez, accompagne-moi à la salle de bain, je te ferai une super coupe de cheveux ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Quel bon vieux temps ? J'te rappelle que t'es arrivé la guilde y'a pas si longtemps que ça cocotte ! » Appuya la bibliothécaire.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » Lucy pouffa. « Mais je considère qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps ! Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? »

Réby fit la moue, avant de soupirer grandement sous le sourire plus que réconfortant de sa camarade :

« Ah…. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire qu'on on vit avec quelqu'un… »

« Super ! »

Les deux repartirent aussitôt vers la chambre et s'occupèrent ainsi toute la matinée de leur toilette (_comment font-elles ? Moi il me faut à peine une minute pour me préparer le matin !_), si bien que lorsqu'elles descendirent enfin, c'était leur du déjeuner.

_Décidément… _

* * *

Au même instant un peu plus dans les rues de la ville, nous retrouvons Luxus et Mirajane (_Ah... cette satanée peste!_) marchant tranquillement sous le soleil qui, enfin, éclatait de toute sa splendeur.

« Ah… Alors, comment sont les photos ? »

« Normalement, le zoom était au point, on devrait avoir une bonne qualité ! »

« Je te parle pas de ça grand nigaud. » S'amusa Mirajane. « Je te parle de ce qu'elles faisaient les deux filles. Elles se sont engueulées ? »

« Elles dormaient ensemble… » Répondit Luxus, un peu intimidé.

« Quoi ? » Mirajane ouvrit de grands yeux. « Et tu ne me l'avais pas dis ! »

« J'ai préféré ne pas me déconcentrer pour prendre les prendre photos… »

« Alors les deux se seraient réconciliées… » Mirajane plissa les sourcils.

« Faut croire. » Murmura Luxus.

Les deux approchaient d'une rue où tout le monde semblait ravit et de bonne humeur. Luxus grimaça devant tant de soleil et de joie de vivre. Mirajane elle, restait sceptique :

« Hmm… Bizarre quand même. Si elles dorment ensembles, elles doivent êtres vraiment amies alors… Zut. »

« Ouais, ça nous arrange pas leurs histoires ! » Enchaîna l'autre. « On devrait attendre un moment avant de les espionner à nouveau. »

Mirajane resta silencieuse un moment, la culpabilité montant lentement dans son esprit :

« Mais… Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut continuer avec ces Lacrimas à photographier ? »

« Ah, Mira, tu sais bien que c'est aussi comme ça que le jeu fonctionne ! Il faut forcément un peu se salir les mains pour gagner, haha. »

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Mais… On pourrait peut-être aussi aller faire des épreuves, on s'amuserait plus, non ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Bof, moi je m'amuse bien comme ça ! Et puis tu sais bien que gagner beaucoup d'épreuves n'est pas une bonne stratégie ! Faire perdre des points aux autres est bien plus rapide ! En plus… toi, tu es l'organisatrice de toute ça… Tu peux ajouter et enlever les points qu'on repère en un rien de temps ! »

« Oui… Mais c'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais le jeu… » Soupira la jeune femme.

Luxus s'approcha d'elle, mettant son visage charmeur entre ses deux yeux :

« Haha… mais tu sais, ma puce, c'est toi qui as inventé les règles de ce jeu, pas vrai ? Et cette option de pénaliser les autres, c'est aussi de toi… Alors pourquoi tu n'assumerais pas un peu ton petit côté méchante et garce par moment, hein ? »

Luxus vint caresser le petit menton blanc de Mirajane, tout en affichant un sourire électrisant. Mirajane recula d'un pas, un peu déconcertée, avant de laisser un sentiment étrange l'envahir, elle sourit à son tour :

« Oui… Tu as sans doute raison… »

« Tu es un peu une grâce, non ? » Et Luxus lui fit un clin d'œil. (_Oui ! S'en est une !_)

Elle rit légèrement, avant hocher la tête, séductrice :

« Mouais… Un petit peu… » (_Victooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooire!_)

« Je le savais… »

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Luxus rapprochait lentement ses lèvres à demi ouvertes de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Mirajane, toujours souriante donna une gifle fracassante dans la gueule de Luxus. (_Ouch!_)

Le mage recula et se frotta la joue endolorie, éberlué :

« Bah, ça va pas ? »

Mirajane éclata de rire, avant de reprendre son attitude de Mirajane parfaite, à savoir : sourire, être droite, mettre en valeur son visage et surtout… sourire !

« Si tu crois que je suis une fille facile, nigaud… » Qu'elle glissa alors.

Puis elle invita son co-équipier à continuer de marcher avec elle, bien qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur :

« Eh… Si tu crois que je suis un gars qu'on traite comme ça… » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Tais-toi un peu, et dis-moi plutôt comme étaient les photos tiens ! »

« Plutôt décevantes… Elles semblaient en parfaite harmonie à vue d'œil. » Luxus se tenait encore la joue droite avec remords.

Mirajane eut une absence, avant de laisser un sourire ombrager son doux visage :

« Hehe, mais je me demande quand même comment Lucy et Réby dormaient et si elles avaient une petite tenue pour leur tenir chaud pendant la nuit. Elles étaient toutes nues ? »

« Ah ?! » Luxus sursauta, avant de retenir un violent saignement de nez. « Mais, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'abord ? Ça te regarde pas ! »

« Je sais pas… C'est jute par curiosité… » Dit la barmaid en fredonnant un petit air. (Dis donc, j'en apprend des choses ici... Je devrais rester pour le prochain chapitre!)

Luxus fronça ses larges sourcils clairs, indécis:

« Tu es vraiment bizarre en fait, j'me demande même pourquoi j'ai voulu… »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, s'arrêtant sur la chaussée :

« Ha… l'attraction… C'est une magie qu'aucune science ne pourra expliquer… ni aucun grand esprit vraiment comprendre. »

Se faisant, elle embrassa tendrement Luxus sur sa joue droite.

Comme le mage des éclairs était trois pommes plus haut qu'elle, Mira se tendit sur la point des pieds, relevant légèrement la jambe droite dans les airs. Autour d'eux, les flashs des appareils photo crépitaient.

Luxus, ne voyant rien venir des sourdes intensions de la barmaid, sentit une onde magnétique le traverser.

Il frissonna.

* * *

_FIN DU DIXIÈME CHAPITRE_

**_Dégage d'ici Erza !_**

_Ouf ! Excusez-moi... Faut dire qu'elle est tenace cette tête rouge... _**  
**

_Bien, maintenant que j'ai repris mes droits, c'est l'heure de faire les p'tits remerciements à mes lecteurs adorés:_

_A Caliste : Désolé, c'était trop tentant pour la blague ^^ Enfin bref, yes, Natsu va passer à l'action, mais il faudra aussi que Gray soit réceptif, et ça, c'est pas gagné gagné... X)_

_A Kanata-chwan : Hello, on verra bien pour Natsu ;) perso je trouve que Léo est loin d'avoir tord sur certains points ! Et puis bon, draguer une personne du même sexe est loin d'être évident ! T'inquiète, il ne le lâchera pas en tout cas.  
Un bon moment tu dis ? :) Merci merci merci ça m fait hyper plaisir à moi aussi.  
_

_A FireIceFairy : Coucou toi, c'est pas bien de lire en cours ! XD Non ça me fait grave plez que tu prennes Natsu un peu en pitié, c'est vrai que c'est pas facile pour lui, en plus il y connaît pas grand chose là-dedans... donc attend toi à plein de moments... gênants avec lui ^^_

_qu'est-ce que 'on ferait pas, hein ? ;)_

_A plus tout le monde !  
_


	11. Sourire Glacé

**_Yo ! Bonne lecture et bon jour de repos à tous ceux qui lisent cette page en ce jour de 11 Novembre :)_**

* * *

**_LA BAGATELLE_**

**_Sourire Glacé  
_**

* * *

A quelques pas de là, dans des rues plus tranquilles de la charmante citée, entre deux enfants jouant aux pétards, des vieillards dansant la gigue et les mages faisant leur démonstrations de puissance, Gray marchait à son petit rythme, toujours son léger sourire au coin du visage, se délectant de l'atmosphère.

Au même instant, en amont de la cité, marchait à pas pressés la pour une fois sobre Kanna, cou tendu, yeux à l'affut de la salamandre.

Mais à la vue du mage de glace… elle s'arrêta, pensive, avant de lâcher un grand sourire :

_Après tout, si je ne trouve pas Natsu, autant parler à son meilleur copain, Gray. Lui au moins, il est pas naïf comme un gosse et il aime bien boire de temps en temps avec moi. J'aurais une excuse pour lui proposer un verre._

« Eh ! Gray ! » Qu'elle cria dans la rue.

Le dit mage se retourna, surpris, avant de d'hausser les sourcils, voyant arriver la joueuse de carte à sa hauteur :

« Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

« Eh bien, j'me promenais et voilà que je tombe sur toi… » Kanna frotta son crâne avec gêne. « Pendant qu'on est là tous les deux, ça te dirais de prendre un verre ? »

Gray ne croyait pas un seul instant au discours de la jeune fille :

« Mais dis-moi, il est où Mistgun, vous êtes pas sensés faire les jeux ensembles ? »

« Ah… Celui-là, il avait besoin de repos, faut dire, je l'ai un poil trop malmené les jours précédents, du coup 'l'ai laissé seul dans sa chambre. Faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Mouais… Il doit certainement être en train de cuver. »

Kanna eut un rire nerveux, comme elle sait si bien les faire, trahissant son embarras :

« Hahaha, probablement… » Elle indiqua une direction avec son doigt. « Dis, si je t'invite prendre un verre, ça te tente ? J'ai envie de causer là maintenant. »

Les yeux de Gray se plissèrent tout légèrement, la proposition était acceptée avec une joie réelle :

« Ah… ça va me changer d'errer comme un bête dans les rues après tout. J'te suis Kanna… »

« Super. »

Ils commencèrent à avancer sous le petit soleil, Kanna s'étirait tandis qu'elle continuait de discuter avec bonne humeur :

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas fait de concours de boissons nous deux ? Dis-moi… »

« Bof… » Gray soupira. « J'men souviens plus très bien de nos concours tu sais. A chaque fois je me réveille la tête dans le cul… » Il lâcha un petit rire.

* * *

A ce moment, alors qu'ils entraient dans le bar que Kanna avait choisi, en regardant par hasard dans le reflet de la porte qu'ils ouvraient, la joueuse de carte vit quelque chose qui l'interpella, la glaça même.

Dans la vitre qui se mouvait, comme ralentie par des chaînes pesantes, dans cette vitre on pouvait apercevoir le visage de Gray qui, devant elle, affichait sous ses mèches sombres tombantes, sous ses yeux clos et ombragés de larges cernes, une bouche, comme tendue vers le sol. Sa bouche fine, à cet instant malheureuse, tombante, comme un voile sur une souche d'arbre mort, sa bouche semblait filer le long de son menton blanc pour s'évader.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais tout fit alors résonance. L'instant d'après, Gray se retourna vers Kanna, avec un grand sourire, et lui demanda où elle voulait se mettre.

* * *

« Devant la fenêtre mon grand, prends place ! » Dit Kanna, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir.

« Ça roule… »

« Bien… » Kanna jeta un dernier œil sur le menu. « Tu sais quoi prendre ? »

« Ouais… Je suis jamais venu ici, mais on dirait qu'ils ont des glaces. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » La brune releva sa tête vers le jeune homme. « C'est pas l'heure du goûter mon pauvre. »

« Et alors, si j'ai envie d'un truc rafraichissant ? » Gray esquissa un sourire de défi.

« Entendu… Moi, je vais prendre ma petite peinte de l'aprem. »

« Cool… »

Silence. Kanna hésitait à se lancer, ne sachant par où commencer :

« Dis… Comment ça va toi, en ce moment ? »

Gay haussa les épaules :

« Bof… On va dire que c'est pas l'éclate. »

« C'est ce qui me semblait. » Avoua l'autre mage.

Le mage de glace tendit un regard d'espoir vers l'extérieur, comme s'il aurait voulu y voir quelqu'un. Mais la rue était simplement vide. Quelques passants maussades tout au plus, comme si le temps avait changé. Pourtant, le soleil brillait encore.

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Allez Gray, y'a pas que ça. Toi tu es souvent fatigué pendant les fêtes de printemps ! Mais y'a autre chose ! On me la fait pas ! » Dit Kanna, faisant un clin d'œil.

« Mouais… Ce soleil me file la colique. »

« Mhhh… Je dirais pas ça… » Elle se gratta un peu le menton. « Mélancolique plutôt ? »

« Ha… peut-être. » Fit Gray, soudain absent. « Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« On est pas de la même guilde… ? »

Haussement des épaules.

« C'est dingue ça ! Vous les mecs dès qu'il s'agit de parler de vos problèmes sentimentaux y'a plus personne à table ! »

« Mais c'est pas des problèmes sentimentaux… » Soupira le mage de glace.

« De toute façon, tu me raconteras ça une autre fois… si tu veux. Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

« A la bonne heure. » Son sourire s'agrandit.

« C'est au sujet de Natsu. »

Gray tenta de rester stoïque, de ne pas broncher, mais il finit bien par inspirer un grand bol d'air, se préparant :

« A vrai dire j'my attendais un peu. » Il sourit. « Tu sais que t'es pas très discrète Kanna… ? »

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire :

« Ouais, désolé, je suis pas douée pour jouer la comédie moi… Je vais être sincère. » Kanna regagna du sérieux, avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et se rapprocher de l'homme en face d'elle. « En fait, je suis en mission commandée. C'est Mirajane qui m'envoie. »

« Bah voyons… Alors toute la guilde est en train de se faire du mouron pour nous j'imagine. »

« Non… pas toute la guilde. » La brune croisa ses jambes. « Mais il semblerait que Natsu ait un problème en ce moment. »

« J'confirme. » Fit Gray en hochant légèrement de la tête.

« J'aurais bien voulu lui parler en face à face, mais bon, il paraît qu'il se balade un peu partout seul, et comme je suis tombé sur toi, son meilleur pote… »

« Je comprend. Seulement tu sais, on a… » Il avala sa salive, baissant les yeux. « On a arrêté de jouer tous les deux. »

« Ouais, j'ai appris. Et aussi que vous étiez les derniers. J'suis désolée pour vous. »

« T'en fais pas… Moi j'm'amuse bien tout seul. »

« Tu sais ce que Natsu a en fait ? » Kanna attendait avec impatience une réponse, quand un serveur s'approcha de leur table. « Oh, le service… eu… moi je prends votre meilleure bière ! »

« Et pour le beau garçon que voilà ? » Demanda le serveur, de sa voix caverneuse.

Gray, soudain interpellé par l'homme à quelques centimètres de lui, se retourna :

« Eu… Une glace s'il vous plaît. » Qu'il fit, déboussolé.

Le serveur portait une tenue particulièrement aguicheuse : entre cette chemise pas fermée, ouverte sur un torse nu et rutilant, ce jean serré dévoilant les prémisses d'un sous-vêtement coloré, il ne fallait qu'un sourire ravageur pour faire éclore le tout.

« Quel parfum votre glace, mister ? »

Gray ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Que…Q… N'importe, choisissez ! » Fit-il, tremblant.

Le serveur partit au quart de tour.

Kanna se mit à rire à gorge déployée :

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Eh Gray, revient à nous ! »

Le mage de glace se frotta le visage avec sa manche, perturbé :

« C'est quoi cet endroit où tu nous a amené ? »

« Haha… J'ai choisis tout spécialement pour toi mon cher Gray. Bienvenu au _Guépard_ ! »

* * *

L'autre releva un sourcil, avant de se tourner et de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il avait atterrit. En entrant tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas vu la farandole de tables rougeoyantes, les bougies de toutes les couleurs, les posters d'hommes accrochés un peu partout, les guirlandes de fessiers qui pendouillaient ça et là. Gray n'avait pas non plus remarqué la dizaine d'hommes qui, éparpillés dans la salle, se câlinait gentiment, voire s'embrassait entre deux sirotage de boissons.

Il ferma les yeux, les cheveux hérissés :

« Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? »

« Ça veut dire que je voulais voir ta réaction, bêta. » Kanna rit de plus belle.

« Tss… T'es vraiment la pire de toute. Depuis quand je serais intéressé par les hommes moi, hein ? » Gray crispait sa mâchoire comme jamais.

« Je sais pas, ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui après tout. Même à toi. »

« Laisse-moi rire… J'imagine que tu veux me caser avec l'un de ces énergumènes ? » Soupira Gray, plus que grincheux.

« Non… t'as vraiment rien capté mon p'tit Gray. »

Le jeune homme eut une absence.

Le nom de son meilleur ami tournait dans sa tête, depuis tout à l'heure.

_Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça._

_Pas Natsu… _

_Pas… lui !  
_

« Tu veux me caser avec la tête à flammes… » Qu'il soupira finalement.

« Pas forcément. Mais c'est une idée. Moi, j'y comprends rien à vos histoires. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti, qu'il ère comme toi dans Magnolia et que vous êtes malheureux l'un sans l'autre. »

« Tss… C'est facile de dire ça, mais il est partit sans dire quoi que se soit l'autre décérébré. Et j'en ai eut marre de lui courir après. »

« Mais tu n'as pas une idée de pourquoi il a voulu arrêter les jeux ? »

« Non… aucune, mais je me suis fixé que je découvrirai sa raison. Un jour ou l'autre. » Gray reprit son sourire, gagnant en confiance. « En attendant, autant regarder ce que les autres font et tenter quelques jeux par ci par là. »

« Je te comprends, mais Natsu est quelqu'un de timide au fond, il ne risque pas de faire le premier pas. » Remarqua Kanna.

« Natsu… timide ? » Gray fit une pause. « Après tout… Mais ça serait bien une première fois. »

« Peut-être que les choses ont changé. C'est Mira qui disait tout à l'autre jour comment il semblait plus mature. Même Lucy était d'accord là-dessus. »

« Et alors… ? C'est bien pour lui. Mais il faut pas que ça le rende hystérique ou asocial ces histoires là. Moi ça m'aurait plu de gagner ce concours à la noix. » Murmura le mage de glace.

« Je sais bien. Mais il faut croire que les enjeux de _La Bagatelle_ l'ont sûrement effrayé. »

« Et je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Le réconforter ? » Gray rit légèrement.

« Dans un sens, oui. » Affirma Kanna. « Tu sais… De ce qu'on m'a raconté, il semblerait bien que notre Natsu ait le béguin pour toi… » Dit Kanna, presque en murmurant.

* * *

_Écouter : 9 - The Split Saber - The Master OST _

Silence.

Le brun regarda les verres arriver. Sa glace atterrit sous ses yeux embrumés et il la contempla ainsi quelques secondes.

« Allez, j'veux pas te démoraliser. Mais si Natsu est aussi bizarre ces derniers temps, ça peut que être ça, non ? »

« Je peux pas le croire… » Dit Gray, plissant les yeux. « C'est vraiment pas son genre. Et puis merde ! On est... deux hommes ! »

« Et alors ? L'amour, ça se commande pas. » Dit la joueuse de cartes en inclinant un peu sa tête.

Gray posa sa tête sur sa paume droite, fuyant le regard de Kanna pour se concentrer sur une autre table où un homme, seul, semblait attendre un rendez-vous. Il devait avoir son âge, les yeux rivés sur sa montre bracelet.

_Non… Ce n'est pas possible._

Il ferma les yeux, se tournant de nouveau vers Kanna :

« Je pense pas que ça soit ça… sérieusement. Natsu est pas prêt de tomber amoureux de qui que se soit. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est juste une embrouille débile. Et puis de toute façon, Natsu est amoureux de Lucy. »

La divinatrice roula des yeux :

« Qui t'as dis ça ? »

« Natsu. »

Kanna cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, perdue :

« Natsu ? »

« Lui-même. » Dit Gray, regagnant confiance.

« Mais, c'était quand ça ? »

« Je sais plus… Un certain temps. Un an peut-être. »

« Gray. » Kanna le coupa d'un ton définitif. « Ne crois pas ce que cet imbécile a pu te dire il y a un an, il peut très bien être tombé amoureux de trente personnes entre temps, alors demande-lui à nouveau sérieusement et tu verras bien si c'est le cas ! »

« Mais je fais quoi si c'est vrai ? » S'offusqua l'autre.

« Eh bien tu te jettes dans ses bras, crétin ! »

« Mais je l'aime pas moi ! » Répondit Gray, levant les bras au ciel.

* * *

La joueuse de carte se ramollie, tout juste avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur sa chaise et de chercher une issue dans le décor autour d'elle.

« Ouais… Je vois le genre. »

« Tu comprends un peu la situation… » Fis le mage de glace, perplexe. « Tu comprends pourquoi ça peut pas être possible. S'il m'aime ce con - ce qui est hautement improbable - je vois pas comment je peux… ne pas le blesser ! Ça foutrait tout en l'air ! »

« Mais non ça foutrait rien en l'air… Tu n'as qu'à gentiment le refuser et il comprendra. »

« C'est loin d'être aussi évident ma pauvre Kanna. Natsu peut pas boire trois cent litre de vodka pour oublier. »

« Haha, très drôle, n'empêche, il faudra bien s'il est mordu. Tu peux pas prétendre que tu l'aimes. »

« Certainement pas. » Répondit l'autre mage de sa voix grave, avant de commencer à déguster son sorbet.

Kanna vida sa chope, arborant une expression creuse, avant de contempler le mage en face d'elle s'attaquer mollement à sa coupe :

« Allez…, je voulais pas te plomber Gray… »

« Non… C'est pas ça qui me dérange. Je sais que Natsu est pas amoureux de moi. Je l'aurais remarqué je pense ! » Il sourit légèrement. « Non… C'est juste qu'il est jaloux…, ou alors qu'il en a marre de moi. En tout cas il peut plus me blairer. »

« Dis pas de conneries Gray, vous êtes inséparables ! »

« Et pourtant ! Voilà le résultat ! J'ai tenté de le faire revenir, pas moyen, il a commencé à devenir fuyant, comme si j'l'abordais à la pelleteuse ou autre. »

« A la pelleteuse ? » Kanna ne put retenir un rire.

« Sans finesse quoi… Alors… Alors que c'était le cas... Je l'ai poursuivi dans une rue, je l'ai fais rire. J'ai tenté de faire cette épreuve stupide de mnger ses nouilles... et ce con a dit qu'il pouvait plus faire les jeux avec moi. »

Le sourire de Gray se transforma soudain en une grande tristesse incontrôlée. Il baissa la tête, les yeux faibles, le regard embué.

Kanna inclina encore la tête sur le côté, inquiète :

« Eh… Gray ? Qu'est-ce que… »

L'autre respira un grand coup, évacuant un grand stress en lui et couvrit ses yeux de sa main droite, tressaillant :

« Ah… ça me fait tellement chier ces histoires… » Qu'il hoqueta, avant de se laisser en chair par l'émotion.

Il voulait s'arrêter, ne pas franchir le seuil des pleurs, mais c'était plus fort que lui tout à coup, comme si un pilier s'effondrait en lui. Son corps tremblait de toute part et la glace dégoulina le long de sa bouche.

« J'en ai marre de plus le voir Kanna... ça me prend… Je pensais pas que ça me ferait autant chier, vraiment… J'en ai pas dormi cette nuit, ça me bouffe, ça me bouffe ! » Les larmes coulaient dru sur ses joues rougies, sa voix tremblante laissa s'échapper quelques haut-le-cœur.

Un grand froid souffla sur le visage de Kanna, éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait :

« Gray… » Elle bégaya, ne sachant que dire. « Tu sas quoi ?… Je crois que tu devrais parler à Natsu directement. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être malheureux comme toi… » Dit-elle à voix basse.

Le mage de glace, ayant calmé ses pleures, se gratta amèrement le crâne et un maigre sourire refit son apparition :

« Ouais…, il faut qu'on arrête les conneries. J'avais pensé qu'une pause nous ferait du bien, mais... »

« Apparemment, vous êtes tous les deux en train de le vivre mal. » Puis Kanna s'aprocha un peu du brun. « Je trouve ça mignon que tu te lâches enfin Gray… »

« Ta gueule… » S'amusa l'autre, séchant ses larmes. « Si tu racontes ça à qui que se soit, t'es morte ma vieille. »

« T'inquiète ! Va donc régler tes problèmes avec le dragon de service. La guilde se porte mieux quand vous vous entendez bien. »

« Sans doute… »

« Et puis, maintenant je suis sûr que t'es vraiment un bon pote Gray… Peu de gens sont attachés aussi fortement à leurs amis. »

« Évidement que je tiens à lui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Il plissa des yeux quelques fois, reprenant contact avec le monde sans larmes pour tout troubler. « Ça va faire un bail qu'on se connaît maintenant. »

Silence, Kanna soupira tandis que Gray finissait sa glace, maintenant alanguie de larmes éparses.

La joueuse de cartes se releva bientôt, laissant quelques joyaux sur la table, ébouriffant Gray au passage :

« Je dois filer, j'estime que mon devoir est fait. Alors prends soin de Natsu. »

« Merci Kanna… Je m'occupe de lui. » Répondit l'autre, faisant un signe avec sa main droite.

« Pas trop quand même ! » Lança la joueuse de cartes avant de s'éclipser par la porte.

* * *

Gray rit tout légèrement, avant de reposer sa cuillère sur le côté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier sans ce crétin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être faible par moment.

Il tourna sa tête vers le type qui attendait toujours son rendez-vous dans un coin du bar.

_Natsu…, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

_Serais-ce possible que tu…_

Alors que Gray allait appeler le serveur pour demander l'addition, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année fit irruption dans le bar et s'avança vers le type qui patientait.

Aussitôt, ils s'embrassèrent vivement, sans prendre gare aux autres clients. Gray les regarda un court moment, intrigué.

Ce n'était pas dégoûtant comme il avait pu l'imaginer.

Ça n'avait rien de différent d'un baiser ordinaire en fait.

C'était juste deux hommes.

Gray laissa un petit sourire s'évanouir dans la coupe de la glace, avant de lever sa main :

« Garçon ! »

Au moment où le dit serveur - toujours aussi sexy - arriva, Gray renversa la coupe de glace sur sa tête, et laissa couler le reste de liquide sur son visage, sur son cou, et dévaler son torse, l'air de rien, d'un geste presque naturel.

« L'addition, s'il vous plaît. »

Un regard inquisiteur de sa part, une attente, et…

Gray frissonna.

* * *

_FIN DU ONZIÈME CHAPITRE_

**_Grand merci à !_**

_Caliste : Yes, enfin un couple qui fonctionne, pas vrai ? ^^ Mira a bien droit à elle aussi profiter des jeux après tout._

_Et pour le couple Réby et Gajeel suggéré depuis le départ, je sais pas trop encore, je vais voir. En tout cas, c'est clair que ces deux là ont des choses à se dire et que Réby n'en restera pas là !_

_FireIceFairy : Ouais... j'adore faire une Réby toute remontée et une Lucy très ... cool X) Et le petit couple Mira Luxus, c'est pour le fun surtout indeed, c'est toujours ça de pris ! J'aime l'idée que Mira soit une diablesse en un certain sens, et puis ça permet de faire des retournements de situations sympas :)_

**_A plush tout le monde !_**


	12. Au détour d'un colimaçon

**_Coucou à tous, je voulais écrire ce weekend, mais j'ai eu un rendez-vous en tête à tête ^^ _**

**_ça ne se refuse pas, non ? :)_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Au détour d'un colimaçon  
_

* * *

**_« Allez ! Venez donc par deux tester mon épreuve légendaire : Le dédale de dédales ! Une épreuve géniale dont vous ne reviendrez pas haha ! Bonne mère… »_**

**_« Hola passants ! Approchez, approchez mesdames et messieurs ! La maison hantée ! Filez les chocottes à quelqu'un et vous serez récompenser ! »_**

**_« Venez tous découvrir la nouvelle attraction du cœur de Magnolia : La fontaine magique ! Pardi ! Vous allez adorer ! Effet garanti ! »_**

_Écouter : Gabriel Yared - C'est le Vent, Betty _

Le temps avait passé, Gray avait quitté _Le Guépard_ pour prendre l'air un moment, et se décider si oui ou non il rentrerait à la guilde. Quelques grands bonhommes ou fortes dames aux allures de fous en liberté scandaient des slogans dans les avenues principales de la ville. Quelque fois, Gray regrettais de ne plus être en équipe avec Natsu. Certaines épreuves avaient presque l'air sympa…

Au détour d'une petite ruelle, il aperçu Lucy et Réby en train de faire une pause, juste à côté d'un petit bassin ensoleillé.

« Eh ! Gray ! »

« Hum ? »

Le mage de glace fit un large sourire aux deux filles avant de leur faire signe de la main. »

« Tu viens manger un morceau avec nous ? » Proposa Lucy.

« Non, désolé… Il faut que j'aille retrouver cette tête à flamme de Natsu. »

« Sûr ? » Lucy montrait avec joie le contenu de son verre, tout rosé.

« Oui ! J'vous laisse ! A plus les filles ! »

« Ok… Tans pis pour toi. » Cria Réby, pas vraiment dérangée que le mage de glace ne vienne pas.

Gray allait partir, quand il fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire :

« Dites, vous l'auriez pas vu ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Bah Natsu pardi ! »

« Ah non… » Répondit simplement la bibliothécaire.

« Je crois qu'il traîne près de la guilde, c'est comme ça avec lui en ce moment ! »

« Merci… » Et le mage de glace prit la poudre d'escampette.

En son fort intérieur, Gray ne voulait qu'une chose maintenant…

Retrouver la salamandre, ça lui chauffait l'intestin tellement c'était puissant.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'ignorer à cause d'un concours idiot, hein ?

* * *

« Dis donc ils passent leur vie à se poursuivre ces deux là… » Commenta Réby.

« Un jour ils se tomberont peut-être dessus… » Ajouta en riant Lucy.

« Faut pas que ça nous arrive à nous deux ! »

« De toute façon je te lâche plus ! »

Lucy fit tourner gentiment sa cuillère au fond de son verre pour faire se diluer le sirop de grenadine.

« Oui, j'avais remarquée… » Soupira la mage aux cheveux bleu, ne cachant pas son amertume. « Enfin… au moins on a quelques points pour assurer le coup. On passera pas pour des nulles. »

« Tu crois qu'il vont élire le plus mauvais couple de Magnolia ? » Lucy posa sa tête sur ses paumes, pensive.

« Ça, ça sera vache ! Remarque, ça irait bien à Mirajane de faire un coup pareil ! Mais, je te rappelle que c'est aussi un peu ton jeu ! Tu n'es pas sensée en savoir plus que nous ? »

« Ah… eu… » Lucy tortillais ses index l'un contre l'autre. « Moi j'ai fais que trouver l'idée de départ tu sais… Hehe. »

L'autre mage finis son verre avec un regard peu convaincu :

« Mouais… Tu parles d'une idée. Y'a des gifles qui se perdent. »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là à quelques lieux de la guilde Fairy Tail  
_

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin peut bien penser de moi… ? »

Les buissons autour de lui bruissaient gentiment, le vent de l'après-midi berçait les arbres, à nouveau les oiseaux chantaient comme au premier jour de printemps.

« **_Ahh !_** »

Natsu faisait les cent pas sur un tapis de feuilles qu'il avait carbonisé de rage – et d'exaspération. Il s'était éloigné de la guilde ce matin, comme à son habitude, pour éviter les mages et leurs questions gênantes. Le bois était devenu son petit repaire, il savait que personne ne viendrait le retrouver là, pas même Gray…

_En même temps, j'ai été tellement idiot avec lui pour l'épreuve des nouilles. _

_Il avait l'air déçu et j'ai agis comme un con sur ce coup là._

Natsu traina des pieds un instant. Le soleil fit son chemin à travers les branchages au dessus de lui et bientôt, vint pointer sur le bout de son nez de salamandre en pleine réflexion :

_Il faudrait au moins que je m'excuse… Ça serait un on moyen de commencer la conversation._

_Mais merde ! Ça fait quoi… ? Deux jours qu'on s'est pas vu ? Je sais même plus. _

_Comment il voudra m'adresser la parole avec les conneries que j'ai fais ?_

Natsu baissa la tête, soupirant, avant de prendre un léger sourire :

_Le séduire…_

_Ah. Elle est bien bonne… _

_Léo me revaudra ça…_

Natsu s'étira avant de partir d'un pas timide mais décidé vers la guilde, sortant enfin de sa cachette. Il leva un peu la tête, bomba son torse – juste ce qu'il faut – et afficha un sourire rayonnant, avant de donner un grand coup dans la porte de la guilde pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

« Yo ! » Fit-il avec joie.

Les quelques réponses des mages qui trainaient encore là furent assez évasives, ce qui eut le bon effet de ramollir la passion du dragon slayer. Il n'empêche, il y avait au moins Mirajane et quelques habitués pour surveiller la salle commune.

« Bonjour Natsu ! Ça fait du bien de te voir tout souriant… » Lança-t-elle à l'approche de la salamandre.

« Euh… ouais, j'avais quelques emmerdes. » Il se gratta nerveusement le crâne.

« Avec Gray, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsu fronça un sourcil, avant de faire un mouvement de recul (décidément, impossible de passer au travers les questions ici) :

« Mouais… mais c'est réglé. Enfin… Justement, tu l'aurais pas vu cet abruti ? » S'enquit le mage de feu, grinçant des dents. « J'aurais bien deux trois choses à lui dire… »

« Il me semble qu'il était encore à la guilde ce matin… Je ne sais plus trop. Luxus et moi on était dans les rues de Magnolia à ce moment et je suis rentrée y'a peu. »

Natsu passa une main ennuyée sur son cou, jusqu'à ce que Mirajane lui fasse un clin d'œil :

« Mais tu peux toujours allez voir dans sa chambre. »

« Ouais, bonne idée merci ! »

* * *

Et il fonça à toute allure, emporté par un élan insouciant d'espoir. Il monta marches quatre à quatre, manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois, et finit par atterrir dans le couloir des chambres.

A Fary Tail, tout le monde a une chambre qui lui est propre et dont il peut se servir quand bon lui semble afin de faciliter les réunions dans le centre de Magnolia, mais la plupart des mages vivent en réalité autre part, parfois même très loin du QG. Après, tout le monde dort selon ses besoins à la guilde, il n'y a pas de règle...

Gray par exemple, utilisait très peu sa chambre à Fairy Tail, mais Natsu avait toujours l'espoir de l'y voir.

_Ce flemmard à l'habitude de prendre des siestes…_

Natsu se retrouva devant la chambre du mage de glace. Par instinct, il renifla l'odeur. C'était bien la sienne, très faible, mais Gray était passé par là en tout cas.

Il hésita, la main tendue vers la poignée.

_Pourquoi j'ai peur moi… ? Il est pas à l'intérieur ! Je peux le sentir ! Pourquoi je flippe comme ça ?_

Natsu s'en mordait les doigts, mais il finit par enfoncer la poignée, sans succès.

_Tss… pourquoi les gens ferment toujours leurs portes à clef ?_

« **_Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?_** »

Natsu se retourna, face à Erza qui sortait d'une petite chambre plus loin. »

« Eu… Rien, je cherche ce crétin de Gray ! » Lâcha Natsu, dans un certain sens soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur le dit crétin.

« Ah… Je l'ai croisé. Il allait dans le centre-ville. Il devait sûrement vouloir rattraper votre retard… » Erza s'approcha de la salamandre, une expression autoritaire sur son visage. « Alors comme ça on abandonne sa mission… ? »

« Comment ça une mission ? » Natsu sentait bien qu'Erza se tendait lentement. « Depuis quand la Bagatelle est une mission ? »

Erza entra dans une rage soudaine :

« Alors toi aussi tu fais ton rebelle ?! Et depuis quand tu sous-estime des missions aussi capitales ?! La bagatelle n'est pas un simple jeu ! Je te rappelle qu'il en va de ma réputation à Fairy tail et de… Du prix qui sera décerné au plus beau couple ! Alors considère ce jeu comme une mission de rang **_S_** ! C'est sans doute la plus difficile que tu vas devoir affronter ! Alors tu as tout sauf intérêt à abandonner nigaud ! Tu m'entends ?! Pas comme cette lopette de Léo ! »

Natsu se protégeait la figure avec ses deux mains.

« Oh ! On se calme ici… Ça va pas ou quoi ? »

Voyant la salamandre flancher sous son imposante carrure, Erza finit par se détendre, tout légèrement :

« Ah… excuse-moi Natsu. Mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui abandonnent. »

L'autre mage remis en place son écharpe, faisant la moue :

« T'as l'air de prendre tout ça vachement au sérieux. »

« Évidement que je le prends au sérieux ! Tout ça c'est essentiel pour moi, il en va… de ma vie peut-être ! »

Natsu haussa un sourcil :

« Ah ? »

« Mirajane veut se mettre en avant dans ce jeu, c'est évident ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est m'humilier, et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Tu comprends ? »

Après quelques secondes où Natsu réfléchissait vraiment (ça carbure lentement des fois chez lui) il soupira :

« Ah… tu m'as fais peur Erza, si ce n'est que ça... »

« Ah ! Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas ! Comme Léo ! Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, _Pauvres hommes,_ Ah ça fait le fier ! Mais quand il faut tenir le coup, plus personne ! »

« Eh attend, en parlant de Léo… Je… » Natsu se rappela de son "marché" avec l'esprit.

« Oui quoi ? Tu veux le remplacer ? » Demanda Erza.

« Non… et puis tu sais bien que c'est pas possible. Je voudrais juste te donner un avis… » Natsu fourra ses mains dans ses poches, pas à l'aise.

« Je t'écoute. » Erza paraissait très concentrée tout à coup.

« C'est juste que… C'est l'impression que j'en ai, ...mais je crois que tu surmènes un peu Léo en ce moment… Tu penses pas ? A ce rythme il sera mort avant la fin des épreuves… haha. »

Erza prit son visage entre ses mains, dubitative :

« Mais comment tu as pu le voir... ? On passe nos journées entières à faire des épreuves et à s'entraîner ? »

« Bah… Un soir, comme ça… Je l'ai vu un instant, il avait l'air vraiment pas bien. »

« Soit. » Erza avait son regard intransigeant et sévère. « Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de lui ? Le chouchouter pour qu'il fasse enfin son boulot ? »

« Non… pas à ce point. Mais tu sais bien que forcer les gens et les pousser à bout c'est pas ce qu'il faut. C'est normal qu'il veule plus rien faire, tu es tellement pris par la compétition que t'as oublié de t'occuper de lui en tant que… coéquipier… Non ? »

Erza prit un air grave :

« Je… Peut-être que tu as raison. »

« Et puis tu sais bien que Léo est plus faible dans le monde des humains que dans son royaume d'origine. Il a tendance à se ramollir. »

La prêtresse acquiesça silencieusement, avant de croiser les bras :

« J'ai fais passé Mirajane et cette fichue rivalité avant mon camarade ! Je devrais être punie ! Quelle imbécile. » Elle secoua tristement sa tête.

« Eh… » Natsu posa une main sur son épaule. « Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il faut aussi un peu lui laisser le temps de respirer Vous gagnerez pas plus de points en enchaînant les épreuves. »

« Oui ! » Erza leva le poing en l'air, fière.

« N'en fais pas trop quand même… »

Erza releva la tête, des larmes perlaient à se yeux, elle était habitée par la foi, l'espoir, la volonté :

« Oui ! Je vais l'écouter ! J'ai été injuste envers toi Léo ! Léo ! Pardonne-moi ! » Elle implorait dramatiquement l'esprit, maintenant à genoux.

« Eu… ok ! Super, mais tu peux me lâcher les jambes maintenant ? » Demanda Natsu, plus que gêné par tant de passion.

Il se dégagea doucement de son emprise (_c'est dingue, ils ont quoi à me prendre la jambe comme ça ?_) avant qu'elle ne se relève en quatrième vitesse :

« Allez ! Je vais retrouver cet esprit et bâtir la meilleure équipe qui soit ! Je vais… »

* * *

Mais on l'entendait déjà plus, elle était déjà bien loin de la guilde.

_Eh bien… Elle en a de la force par moment… Un peu trop même._

Natsu sourit, avant d'entamer sa descente vers la salle commune.

_En même temps, elle a un peu raison, moi aussi je dois m'excuser._

_ Il faut que je retrouve ce maudit glaçon au plus vite !_

Natsu se mit à courir, la joie refaisait surface.

Et puis tout à coup, alors qu'il entamait la première marche des escaliers, il rentra en plein dans une personne qui allait dans le sens contraire - qui montait les marches.

D'un coup, l'odeur caractéristique du mage de glace embauma dans un choc violent les narines de Natsu.

« Ah, Gray! »

« Natsu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous...? »

Cet abrutit était en train de grimper les marches quatre à quatre lui aussi. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent et puis Natsu bascula en avant sur le pauvre Gray. L'espace d'un instant, ils voltigeaient tout en haut de l'escalier, c'était magique, insensé, tous deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sous tendus au ralenti dans les airs !

Et puis les lois de la gravité reprirent leur droit.

* * *

_FIN DU DOUDOUSIEME CHAPITRE_

* * *

**_Grand merci à :_**

**_Arthémysia : Le genre de review qui fait chaud au cœur ^^ Ce chapitre était autant drôle que trsite j'espère, y'avait une émotion toute particluière pour l'écrire en tout cas. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard, tu as raison, je publie relativement vite... (je voudrais déjà avoir tout terminé mais bon X) comme ça y'a plus de gens qui peuvent suivre remarque). L'important c'est que ça tu ais apprécié. Je vois que l'idée du bar gay te plaîts ^^ tkt, Le guépard n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Pour les sentiments de Gray, c'est sûr que c'est pas évident à ce moment précis, mais tu sais bien que l'amour l'emporte presque toujours... Le chemin pour y arriver est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant :P _**

**_[Et en effet, la fin est une référence sensuelle nette, même si je laisse la liberté au lecteur de la voir ou de la prendre au mot. C'est uns sorte de passage vers une acceptation de la toute petite part d'attirance qu'il a en lui. Et puis Gray fait ce geste dans un moment de fatigue, il est un peu ailleurs. Juste comme ça, cette réplique est un petit clin d'œil à une scène que j'adore dans _**_Laurence Anyways_**_ (Dolan).]_**

**_Caliste : Hey, pour la fin, se référer à la fin de ma réponse pour Arthémysia ^^ Sinon il ne faut pas non plus bloquer sur ce genre de choses, surtout que je sais déjà que je m'en resservirais plus tard ;)_**

**_Kanata-chwan : Yooo, Tout à fait d'accord avec ton proverbe. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps pour poser les choses, le dénouement n'en sera que plus efficace (j'espère ! ^^) donc faudra être patient ! :P Mais une ou deux surprises de temps en temps c'est essentiel ! Doucement avec ta hache X) Gray est tout effrayé maintenant haha. Il va y réfléchir en tout cas :)_**

**_GreyFullbuster2a : Tiens ça faisait un petit bout de temps ;) Comme tu vois, le NatsuxGray continue pour moi ^^ Conent que tu aimes en tout cas. Et oui, merci pour ta remarque sur le "non dramatique", j'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe, mais je vais tout faire pour les rapprocher de la façon la plus douce possible, même s'il y a un conflit de base entre eux, ça me permet de me recentrer sur ce qu'est cette fic pour moi, merci merci Fullby :)  
_**


	13. Deuxième soirée : Au bord de l'eau (2)

**_Yoo à tous les lecteurs assidus ! Désolé pour le retard ! Un tel retard qu'Arthémysia a pu posté une review sur deux chapitres de suite ! C'est intolérable, aussi je m'empresse de continuer d'écrire !_**

**_Bonne lecture :P_**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Deuxième Soirée - Au bord de l'eau (2)_

* * *

**_BOUM._**

**_CRACK._**

**_GLONG._**

Et puis un grand silence…

La poussière volait doucement dans le bas de l'escalier, pour quelques secondes qui en paraissaient des heures. La lumière du dehors vint se faufiler par la petite fenêtre de la guilde, éclairant le triste spectacle des deux amis pris dans un fâcheux incident, c'était comme au théâtre, un beau tas de personnages empilés par une chute.

Natsu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux :

« Ah… Gray… »

Sa voix trembla, face à lui, le visage de l'ice maker à quelques centimètres, yeux clos, traits crispé, sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

Ils étaient tous les deux au sol. Gray, qui était logiquement tombé sur le dos, étalé comme un œuf au plat reposait tout contre le parquet, jambes imbriquées dans les marches, tête rejetée en arrière, et au dessus le corps bouillant de Natsu qui venait à peine de lui tomber dessus, bras entrelacés dans ceux de son coéquipier, chauffant le mage de glace maintenant pris en sandwich.

« Ah… » Finit-il par lâcher, secoué.

Le mage de glace prit fermement son crâne entre ses mains : une vive douleur le parcourait depuis son front où Natsu avait tapé jusqu'à son cou. Ses jambes étaient en compotes, son dos comme froissé et déplié à la va vite, bref, c'était le souk dans son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel… ? » Murmura Gray, yeux fermés, comme pour se protéger.

Natsu prit conscience à ce moment précis de sa position plus que délicate et se redressa, permettant à l'autre garçon de lâcher un soupire :

« Tu pèses des tonnes, gros dragon... »

« Désolé… » Et il se releva avant de tendre sa main à Gray pour qu'il fasse de même.

L'autre mage ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, un peu déboussolé, et resta à observer la salamandre debout devant lui.

« Pourquoi t'étais en train de courir abrutit ? C'est dangereux d'aller aussi vite dans les escaliers ! »

« Eh c'est toit qui allait vite j'te signale ! Et puis moi j'étais pas encore dans les escaliers ! »

« Tss.. c'est facile ça… »

Gray fit la moue avant d'accepter la main du mage de flamme :

« Sérieusement Natsu, tu vas finir par me tuer avec tes histoires… » Et il époussetât sa veste avant de passer une main dans le brouillard noir de ses cheveux.

« Mais pourquoi tu montais à l'étage toi… ? » Tenta Natsu, remis de sa chute.

« Eh… Je sais pas moi… J'étais jute en train de te ch… » Gray s'arrêta net de parler.

Natsu écarquilla un œil :

« Oui… ? »

Gray prit alors fit alors une grimace tout en se tenant le dos :

« Ah… tu m'as ruiné l'arrière là… » Il s'étira longuement, faisant craquer plusieurs fois son corps.

« Eh ! Évite pas la conversation avec tes petites histoires ! T'allais dire un truc ! » Rouspéta Natsu.

Gray soupira avant de sourire légèrement à son ami tout feu tout flamme :

« Ah… En fait c'est vrai... Tu vois... ? Finalement… »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'on se connaît… Que tu sais très bien ce que j'allais dire. »

Le mage de feu recula légèrement, glacé par le beau sourire de son acolyte :

« Peut-être... »

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais dis dans la ruelle l'autre jour ? Juste avant que tu ne partes en courant ? »

Natsu détourna son regard et prit le temps de se remémorer la scène. Mais bien vite, il ne voyait plus que Gray en train de se déshabiller en plein milieu du passage, comme si de rien n'était.

Aussitôt il sentit son corps se contracter et un mal de crâne le prendre.

« M'sieur à du mal à se souvenir ? » Rigola l'autre.

« T'inquiète, j'm'en souviens… plus que le nécessaire. »

« Je disais qu'on pouvait presque lire dans l'esprit de l'autre, tu crois pas ? »

« Euh… ouais… sûrement. » Natsu avait repris contact avec le réel.

* * *

Il y eut un silence assez pesant. Gray voulait se rattraper, prendre Natsu dans ses bras un instant, ou au moins lui faire une accolade, mais il sentait que le moment était mal choisit. Pourtant ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.

Natsu resta indécis quelques instants, fuyant le regard curieux du mage de glace, avant de finalement lancer d'un coup :

« Tu veux reprendre le jeu avec moi ? »

La bouche de l'ice maker s'entrouvrit d'avantage :

« … T'es sérieux Natsu ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! » S'offusqua celui-ci, gagné par la gêne.

« Bah écoute, moi j'ai rien contre, ça… ça me ferait même plaisir. » Finit par avouer Gray.

« Cool… »

« Et puis c'est pas moi qui doit être difficile dans l'histoire, j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui a soudainement voulu arrêter les frais. »

« Oui je sais ! » Natsu sentait son crâne bouillir de plus en plus. « Mais j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point ! »

« Et alors… ? Elles le sont ? »

Rude question.

Au fond de lui, Natsu avait envie de tout lâcher de nouveau, rien n'était résolu, mais il fallait trouver le courage. Le courage d'affronter le regard de Gray et accepter de passer du temps avec lui. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'il aurait sa chance. (_Allez ! Ne pars pas en courant Natsu ! Sois fort ! )  
_

« Je sais pas… on va dire que oui ! » Fit Natsu, tendant un large sourire.

Les yeux sombres du mage du froid s'ouvrirent légèrement, son sourire s'amplifia :

« J'me demandais quand j'allais te revoir… idiot. » Et il rit. « Allez, viens, on va quelque part ? J'ai pas envie de rester à la guilde un jour de plus ! »

« Ça me va. » déclara Natsu en s'approchant de son partenaire.

« Ça te dit d'aller près de notre rivière ? »

Natsu frémit en entendant le mot «_ notre_ » parcourir les lèvres de Gray :

« Eu… ouais, super idée. »

« Y'a pas mieux pour se remettre de ces histoires stupides. » Ajouta l'autre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu et Gray sortirent de la guilde, le vent s'était tu, l'air refroidit et la lune montait lentement au ciel. Il n'y avait que deux trois mages près de l'entrée de la guilde, participant à un petit concours de jeté de cailloux – Gray en les voyant, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de leur jeu bizarre – tout le reste était soit déjà rentré au bercail, soit en ville en train de gagner des points.

« Tu sais qu'on est les pires du classement d'après les derniers résultats… » Souffla Gray, se retenant de rire.

« Ouais j'ai appris, ça m'étonne pas vraiment. On a rien fait après tout. »

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai bouffé un plat de pâtes juste pour toi ! C'était pas rien ! »

« N'empêche on est toujours les plus nuls. Paraît que c'est Mirajane et Luxus qui gagnent haut la main. »

Gray haussa les épaules :

« Ceux-là, ils sont pistonnés c'est évident : Mirajane est la créatrice du jeu après tout. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle participe elle aussi ? »

« Je sais pas… elle a l'air réglo pourtant. »

« En tout cas, je peux pas le sentir ce Luxus. » Dit amèrement Gray. « Il me sort par les trous de nez avec son air supérieur. »

Natsu fit un coup de coude à son voisin de marche :

« Tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi ? »

« Jaloux ? Moi ? Tu déconnes ! Depuis quand je serais intéressé par Mirajane ? »

« Non… je parle de son succès… Tout le monde sait que Luxus réussit partout où il passe. »

« Bof… Si tu le dis. Mais j'aimerais bien gagner la compétition juste pour le voir pleurer à chaudes larmes ce type ! Haha… » Lança Gray en brandissant un poing en l'air.

Natsu, mains dans les poches, vit arriver l'eau crépitante qu'il affectionnait tant. Ce soir là tout justement, il avait l'impression que ce lieu était plus important que les autres, qu'il racontait plus de choses :

« On arrive… » Souffla-t-il.

« Mmm… le bruit de la rivière. Ça m'avait manqué. »

« Moi aussi… » Dit Natsu en souriant grandement.

Ils s'assirent tous deux près de la berge, contemplant le ciel étrange qui accueillait la lune dans le reflet de l'eau. A peine étaient-ils installés que le visage de Natsu s'enfonça dans le pénombre, tout à coup sérieux :

« Je suis désolé… »

Gray se tourna vers son ami, surpris.

« ... Pour t'avoir lâché. »

« Eh ! Prends pas cet air abattu ! C'est pas grave ! On a qu'à reprendre là où on en était ! » Gray s'esclaffa tout en frottant d'une main la cuisse de son compagnon.

« Ouais… pourquoi pas. »

Natsu avait du mal à se contenir. Pourquoi le simple contact de sa main sur son genou lui faisait autant d'effet ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi Gray était aussi gentil avec lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente lui aussi quelque chose… ? Non… ça paraissait impossible.

« Quand tu dis _repartir de là où on en était_… qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Bah… » Gray se rapprocha légèrement de son ami, avant de placer son bras autour de la nuque du dragon slayer. « Pour le jeu… »

Natsu gela sur place, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« On a des tas de points à rattraper maintenant… » Continua Gray. « Et tu penses par que ça serait super de donner tord à tout le monde et de remporter la victoire de _La Bagatelle ?_ »

« Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Oui ! Ça serait super ! » Avoua Natsu. « Surtout avec toi. »

L'autre mage se gratta timidement la tempe :

« Haha, je sais oui, je suis quelqu'un de génial après tout… » Se moqua le mage de glace.

« Et c'est vrai Gray ! »

* * *

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Peut-être que tu t'en rends pas compte, mais… tout ce qu'on fait ensemble c'est très important pour moi… »

Gray perdit son sourire, il regarda son acolyte du coin de l'œil, avant de tourner la tête légèrement vers lui, troublé.

Puis il sourit de nouveau :

« Ah… arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça, tu vas me faire rougir haha ! »

Et le mage de glace retira son bras des épaules de Natsu avant de soupirer avec passion.

« Tu sais quoi, dès demain on va s'y remettre ! »

« Je te suis. » Répondit l'autre, encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. « T'as une idée d'épreuve en tête ? »

« Non… pas vraiment. Mais tu sais, c'est comme pour les missions, on les choisit toujours au dernier moment et ça nous va très bien ! »

« Mouais, du genre la dernière qu'on avait faite ? Celle avec le _faisan géant_ ? » Demanda Natsu, amusé. « Celle où j'ai failli mourir noyé dans de la boue ? »

« Arf… mais c'était une erreur ça, Erza avait cru lire _fraisier géant,_ alors t'imagine son entrain démesuré ! Et puis la récompense était bien quand même au final ! »

« De toute façon, je crois que toutes les missions qu'on a fait ensemble valaient le coup… Tu penses pas ? »

« Si c'est pas beau ça… » Soupira Gray, le regard perdu dans l'eau.

* * *

Natsu rejoignit son camarade dans une petite transe et les minutes passèrent. Ils étaient bien, juste là, serrés l'un contre à regarder la rivière.

Natsu pouvait rester comme ça l'éternité… mais en lui, quelque chose n'était pas assez bien, il manquait quelque chose. Il voulait être plus près de Gray, encore plus, et le tenir contre lui, il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras.

« Dis… » Finit par murmurer Natsu.

« Ouais ? »

« Je me demandais juste comme ça… Y'a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse en ce moment ? »

Gray tourna sa tête vers son acolyte, avant de baisser les yeux :

« Haha… je sais pas moi. Je pense pas à ce genre de choses en ce moment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi il faudrait tout le temps être sur quelqu'un ? C'est idiot. »

« Mais tu dois bien avoir une attirance, non ? »

Gray avala sa salive un instant.

« Non, ça fait un bail que personne ne m'a fait vraiment d'effet. » Il ferma les yeux un court instant. « Et puis les histories d'amour à notre âge c'est une mauvaise idée. Ça finit toujours mal, et en plus ça dure jamais bien longtemps. »

Les yeux du dragon slayer se crispèrent :

« Alors pourquoi tu voulais absolument me caser avec Lucy ? » Demanda soudain l'autre.

« Pourquoi… » Gray prit le temps de réfléchir. « Mais j'ai jamais voulu te caser spécialement avec elle tu sais… C'est juste que comme tu semblais bien l'aimer à l'époque… Et que tu avais pas une bonne mine, je me suis dis que ça te ferait du bien. »

« N'empêche, c'est toujours contradictoire ! Tu dis que ça se finit toujours mal et pourtant tu voulais que je sorte avec elle. »

« Je sais… » Gray se mit à rire. « Mais en fait c'est simple… Tant que ça ne m'arrive pas à moi, tout va bien. ... Parce que, je crois que je suis pas fait pour les histories d'amour… »

Natsu fronça les sourcils :

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'en a jamais eu de vraies… non ? »

« Non, jamais de sérieuse on va dire… Je sais que si sortais avec quelqu'un je ne m'impliquerait pas assez, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Être en couple ça veut dire plein de responsabilités... et ça, j'aime moyen... ça ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Je finirais par faire souffrir l'autre et puis... Et puis j'ai le temps… J'ai largement le temps de me trouver une fille canon, hehe… »

Natsu tressaillit, comme piqué à vif, il fit une petite grimace avant de jeter un regard sur le bas de la rivière.

Un instant il avait envie de s'y jeter.

Dans quelle histoire il s'était encore embarqué ? Gray était définitivement pas intéressé par les hommes, alors comment il pourrait être attiré par lui ?

_Mais Léo compte sur moi… _

_Je dois pas le décevoir._

_ Il faut que je tente quand même quelque chose..._

_C'est le moment idéal !_

« Dis Natsu, c'est marrant mais je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me poses des questions sur moi comme ça… » Remarqua Gray.

« Sans doute… »

« Mirajane et Lucy disaient que t'avais gagné en maturité… Elles ont peut-être raison. »

Natsu eut un petit rire nerveux, avant de poser une main maladroite sur la jambe de son voisin. Ce dernier ne sembla pas y prêter attention :

« Moi je pense que t'as enfin compris qu'il n'y avait pas que la bouffe et la baston dans la vie, et ça c'est bien ! »

« Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ? » S'énerva Natsu.

« Haha, c'est vrai que par moments… »

« T'es mort ! »

Natsu se jeta sur Gray avec fougue et commença à le chatouiller pour la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? »

Natsu s'arrêta soudain, voyant que son ami ne rigolait plus.

« Tu tentes pas de me défigurer ou de m'étrangler ? » Demanda Gray, très surpris.

« Bah non. »

L'autre plissa ses yeux :

« Mouais… tu prépares un sale coup ! »

« Pas du tout ! » s'amusa Natsu, avant de recommencer ses chatouilles et cette fois, Gray se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens.

Comme deux gamins, ils jouaient sur le rivage et la lune survolait leur terrain de jeu pour la nuit.

Ils frémirent tous deux entre deux assauts de guilis...

_FIN DU TREIZIÈME CHAPITRE_

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde, il est temps de faire les retours sur les reviews comme il se doit ;)_

_FairyIceFairy : oui, Gray est bien affecté par l'absence de Natsu, mais j'ai déjà vu des amis réagirent ainsi quand ils étaient loin de leur acolytes, ça peut faire mal tout ça :/ Pour les objectifs de Natsu donc s'excuse ça me paraît bon ^^ après pour la drague... comme tu vois rien n'est encore gagné ! A plus fan de yaoi ;)_

_Kanata Chwan : Ouais, retour à la réalité tout en douceur :D et puis bon, disons que Natsu avait intérêt à profiter de ses retrouvailles ! J'espère que ça ta plut ! A bientôt !  
_

_Gray Fullbuster2a : Effectivement, pour une fois que c'est inverser ;) Erza est un peu toujours en mode fofolle avec moi, j'aime bien, j'ai envie de lui faire faire un peu n'importe quoi dans cette histoire. La pauvre en même temps elle veut pas se faire humilier par sa rivale ! J'espère que les lois de la gravité et leurs conséquences sur nos deux planètes t'ont emballé ;)  
_

_Arthemysia : Voilà, comme dit en intro : C'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout même, tu devrais pas avoir posté une review :D Enfin... Oui, Natsu va tenter de se mettre Gray dans la poche, mais comme tu vois, c'est pas forcément évident, après tout il a toujours eut des soucis côté sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review ^^ e même temps le chapitre 12 est un peu un chapitre de transition. Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de donner des émotions comme ça de temps en temps, j'espère que l'histoire en réservera encore plein ;) see you..._


	14. La maison hantée (1)

_**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour cette grande période de.. boulot, je vous offre ce chapitre qui est bien long et plein de "rebondissements" j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **_

_**A très vite j'espère pour la suite ze vous aime et Joyeux Noël mes petits ;)**_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_La maison hantée (1)  
_

* * *

Natsu ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était plus qu'étrange. En fait, contrairement à beaucoup de début de matinée, à l'heure où habituellement il se sentait pataud, mollasson et fatigué à n'en plus finir, tout à coup cette fois-ci c'était comme si il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie…

Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface. Oui, Gray et lui s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, et c'était magique. Vraiment magique. Quelque chose se nouait dans le ventre du dragon slayer.

Ce sentiment, cette émotion qui refait surface ?

_Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?_

_C'est agréable…_

_Et en même temps, ça fait peur._

« Eh… Natsu ? »

Le rose tressaillit et envoya valser dans le mouvement sa couette. A quelques mètres, Gray simplement vêtu d'un saillant boxer gris était tendu bras croisés, l'air amusé.

« Pourquoi tu me fais peur comme ça espèce d'abrutis de congélateur ! »

Gray rit avec joie :

« Eh bien mon vieux, t'es en forme ce matin on dirait. »

Natsu envoya un de ses coussins sur la tête du mage de glace. Ce dernier n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à éviter le projectile et il s'approcha de la fenêtre, faussement désintéressé par la salamandre.

« Allez, on se lève… Flemmard. »

« Toi-même sale esquimau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? »

« Je suis venu te réveiller pardi. »

« Mh… Il est super tôt je paris, je vois même pas le soleil. »

Gray, face au paysage endormi qui entourait la guilde tapota la fenêtre :

« Se lever tôt est l'arme des plus grands de ce monde. » Dit lascivement le mage de glace.

Natsu fit une grimace :

« Pourquoi je sens que t'es moyennement convaincu par ce que tu racontes ? »

« Hehe… »

Gray se retourna et s'approcha pas à pas du lit où Natsu venait de se réveiller. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité des draps depuis sa place, c'était en même temps dérangeant et…

_Intriguant._

Il s'approcha encore, l'odeur du dragon slayer se faisait plus tenace. Bientôt il plissa les yeux et plaça son visage juste en face du mage de flammes qui semblait on ne peut plus dérangé :

« Nous avons une compétition à gagner… mon cher Natsu. »

« … Que… » L'autre recula légèrement sa tête, tremblant. Le souffle de son ami contre sa bouche. « Pour… »

« Et on se doit de ridiculiser tous ces imbéciles qui se croient plus forts que nous. »

Gray rit légèrement.

* * *

Plus bas dans la taverne, alors que peu de monde était déjà attablé :

« Oh, Natsu, déjà debout ? »

« Ouais… c'est à cause de caleçon man. »

« Je vois… vous allez pêcher pas vrai ? »

« En fait on va se rem… »

Mais Natsu n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, Gray vint littéralement l'étouffer pour qu'il ne dise plus rien. Mirajane haussa les sourcils, avant de lâcher un rire sonore :

« Eh bien, vous aurez toujours le don de me surprendre vous deux. »

« Mhghgmgm ! »

« Tais-toi Natsu ! Et viens plutôt manger là-bas ! » Ordonna Gray tout en maintenant l'antre de feu du dragon slayer bien fermée. « Chut ! »

« Mrhgmelg abrutghkfm »

« Oui, je sais je sais… » Continua le mage de glace en faisant assoir son camarade en furie sur un banc plus loin.

A peine la main qui retenait le crâne de Natsu s'était écartée que la salamandre commença à hurler :

« Non mais tu vas me laisser parler espèce de dégénéré à la fin ! »

« Chuut… »

« Bah quoi '_chut_' !? »

Gray prit un air très sérieux, regardant Natsu droit dans ses yeux verts pétillants quand il sursauta et lâcha une immonde grimace :

« Beurk… Tu m'as bavé sur la main crétin ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me contrôler… Stupide glaçon… » Enchaîna l'autre.

« Il faut pas que Mirajane ni quelqu'un d'autre ne s'aperçoive que l'on reprend le jeu ! » Dit Gray plus sérieux en s'essuyant la main là où i pouvait (le dos de Droy assis à côté ferait l'affaire ^^)

Natsu prit une mine dubitative :

« Gnné ? Et pourquoi ? Ils seront bien au courant un moment ou un autre ! »

« Autant garder la surprise, ça nous permettra de dépasser les moins attentifs et de gagner des places ! » Dis simplement l'autre.

« Mais t'es crétin Gray ! Mirajane saura forcément qu'on refait des épreuves puisque c'est elle qui fait le décompte des points ! »

Gray s'approcha, lançant un petit sourire malin à son ami :

« Mouais… mais t'oublies un truc mon pote… » Il prit sa pose de grand vainqueur. « Rien ne nous oblige à rapporter nos victoires au fur et à mesure… Tant qu'on a les preuves de nos victoires on peut les garder secrètes et les sortir au dernier moment pour tout rafler! »

« Eu… » Natsu prit le temps de bien comprendre la phrase de son compagnon avant de finalement tourner tout légèrement sa tête vers la droite…

_Merde, c'est qu'il a pas tord le Gray de service…_

_Il se pourrait même qu'il est vraiment trouvé une super idée !_

« Ouais… Tu crois que ça marcherait ? » Fit timidement Natsu.

« Mais bien sûr que ça va marcher mon grand, on va leur en mettre plein la vue et il _sauront_ même pas ce qu'il se passe ! » (_J'aimerais bien qu'on laisse Soron en dehors de tout ça ! – Désolé maître… !)_

« C'est pas idiot… » Avoua finalement la langue de feu.

« Eh ! Un peu que c'est pas idiot ! Tu pourrais pas montrer un peu plus que t'en as rien à faire de mes idées ? Histoire que je sois sûr ?! » Dit Gray en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Mais… » Natsu ouvrit les yeux bien larges. « J'ai pas voulu dire ça… »

« Ahhh Natsu… »

Gray fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha vers son acolyte :

« Hehe, c'est trop facile de te faire marcher mon grand… » Il plaça sa main sur la tête de Natsu avant de l'ébouriffer généreusement.

« Que… » Natsu s'énerva. « Grrr, j'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi comme ça ? »

Le mage de glace éclata de rire :

« C'est trop facile en même temps, tête de nœuds ! » Puis il s'éloigna et s'assit dans un coin pour commencer à manger. « Allez, prends donc des forces. J'en ai marre d'en garder sous la semelle. »

Le mage de flammes resta debout, un peu troublé avant de rejoindre l'autre sans faire plus d'histoire, bien que vexé.

Mais au fond, déjeuner comme ça avec Gray, se faire chahuter, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

_Je crois que Gray m'a manqué pendant ces quelques jours, c'est évident._

_Et lui aussi on dirait._

_Il semble plus souriant, plus frivole… plus…_

_Excité ?_

* * *

« Vous faites quoi de beau les deux saucisses ? »

« Eu… on va se balader ! »

« _Eh ! Il vient de nous traiter de saucisses là !_! » S'offusqua Natsu.

« Ah… Bon. Pêcher j'imagine. » Fit doucement Gajeel, moyennement affecté par cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

« Et vous ne prenez pas Happy avec vous ? » Demanda Wendy, très curieuse.

« Bah non, pourquoi ? » Natsu se gratta le nez, un peu gêné.

« Pas besoin, Natsu est déjà assez turbulent comme ça ! » Ricana l'homme du froid.

Wendy sautillait sur place :

« En tout cas, on a bien travaillé nous deux, pas vrai Gajeel ? »

« Ah… si tu le dis Wendy. »

« Il a pas l'air convaincu. » Remarqua Gray toujours souriant.

« A vrai dire, on a gagné à peine cinq épreuves… c'est pas énorme. »Avoua Gajeel, avant d'exploser de rire. « **Mais c'est mieux que rien du tout !** »

Il se tordait de rire, littéralement.

Natsu fit une grimace bien ridicule, tellement il se sentait atteint. Gray restait constant, élève parfait du stoïcisme :

« Si tu veux insinuer qu'on a rien gagné, c'est vrai… Mais on arrête les frais. »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? » La petite mage faisait la moue, presque triste.

« Bah, il faut croire que les épreuves sont pas faites pour nous… » Tenta Gray.

« On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter la massacre au plus vite. » Rajouta Natsu, tendant un regard complice à Gray.

« Je dirais même plus… Quand on a trop pris la marée, mieux vaut se retirer loin de la berge. »

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Gajeel laissa échapper un petit rire gêné :

« Bon, bah on va vous laisser les_ winners_, revenez-nous avec du poisson au moins ! »

« Et surtout , ne perdez pas votre humour les amis ! » Ajouta Wendy.

« Salut… » Lança Gray, en entraînant son compagnon avec lui sur le chemin.

* * *

« Eu… »

Natsu restait très perturbé :

« C'était quoi ta phrase à l'instant ? »

« Ah ça… hehe, je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. »

« Tu m'en dirais tant… » Le dragon slayer soupira. « Je m'y ferais jamais décidément. »

« Faudra bien mon pauvre. » S'amusa l'autre. « Allez viens, on a des poissons à pêcher ! »

« Mais on devait pas aller faire des épreuves ? »

« Mais Natsu c'est une image ! » Dit Gray en s'esclaffant. « T'as bu l'eau des nouilles ou quoi ? »

« Ah… J'y comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça. »

« T'es marrant… Allez, on y go ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine qu'on va pêcher dès qu'on part de la guilde ? » Demanda Natsu, sérieux.

« Aucune idée, c'est vrai que ça nous ait déjà arrivé remarque. »

« Ils nous connaissent pas trop en fait … Moi je sais bien comment ça finit à chaque fois. » Natsu se sourit à lui-même.

Il put même entendre Gray glousser :

« Ouais, je crois qu'on sait tous les deux. »

* * *

Une grande baraque de bois pourrie se tenait plus ou moins droite au détour de la place principale. Curieusement, alors que ce coin était d'habitude déserté par les citoyens de Magnolia, aujourd'hui un monde fou se pressait autour de la petite maison tordue.

Le toit était en partie effondré, sinon crevé par plusieurs gros abcès, les fenêtres éclatées en morceaux, les marches de l'entrée comme compressées par un énorme bulldozer et au final, une porte qu'on avait dû retirer de ses gongs une bonne dizaine de fois pour des raisons on ne peut plus petite lanterne suave 'parfaisait' le tout. (Ouais ça se dit pas mais bon...^^)

« Mes chers compatriotes, venez donc ! Approchez de ma fabuleuse et terrifiante maison hantée ! C'est le meilleur coin de la ville, n'hésitez plus et lancez-vous ! Participez en tant qu'_horrificateur_ ou spectateur ! Et soyez les premiers à remporter le grand prix spécial du jury ! »

« Cool ! » Lança Gray, soudain rechargé.

« T'aimes bien ce genre de truc ?

« Je veux ouais ! »

« Mais t'es sûr que c'est sympa là-dedans ? »

« Allez fais pas ta chochotte ! Viens plutôt avec moi, on va participer à ça ! »

Aussitôt ses derniers mots prononcés, il agrippa la pauvre salamandre avec lui à l'entrée, passa la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres, suivis par quelques audacieux mages en duo eux aussi.

« Oh ! Attends deux secondes ! » Supplia Natsu.

« Chut, ça va commencer, on a intérêt à assurer pour cette première épreuve ! »

« Et les nouilles alors ? S'en était pas une ? » Demanda le mage de flamme, presque vexé.

« Roh.. m'en parle pas tu veux... »

C'est alors que deux grands personnages à l'allure menaçante apparurent dans un tourbillon de poussière, les chandelles s'allumèrent dans la salle principale et le silence s'imposa. Un gros lustre pendouillait misérablement au dessus des deux ombres qui trônaient au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un salon en piteux état.

_Écouter : __Wario World OST - Horror Manor 2 _

Le premier, blond, visiblement très sur de lui commença à parler d'une voix ténébreuse.

« _Vous venez de pénétrer dans l'antre des morts, la plus terrible demeure mort-vivant du royaume ! La plus redoutée de toutes les_… hem eu… Rogue tu m'aides ? »

« Mais merde Sting tu peux pas apprendre deux lignes de textes par cœur ? » S'écria l'autre, à bout.

« Arg.. J'me rappelle plus de la fin, please ! »

« Ah… la plus redoutée de toutes les épreuves, la plus effrayante maison que vous ayez jamais visité. » Dis platement Rogue.

« Voilà c'est ça ! »

« Imbécile… »

« Enfin c'est pas grave ! _Vous voilà réunis pour… eu… pour l'épreuve de la maison hantée_ ! Brrrr ! »

« Cool ! » S'écrièrent certain. »

« Ils ont pas l'air de gérer leur histoire… » S'amusa Natsu.

Gray ne put qu'approuver.

« Bien, vous êtes en duo c'est parfait ! Vous allez devoir coopérer dans cette demeure pour effrayer les autres groupes ! A la fin du temps imparti, l'équipe qui aura fait crier de peur et d'angoisse le plus d'équipes adverses aura remporté le prix ! » S'écria Sting, tout fier. « Alors j'ai pas fait de fautes mon cher Rogue ? »

« Bof… non… » Ajouta l'autre, toujours pataud. « Mais t'as oublié un détail, comme d'habitude… »

« Eu… »

Sting se cura le nez un court instant – c'était son moyen à lui de retrouver la mémoire, ça vaut ce que ça vaut – avant de subir un de ces fameux éclairs de révélation :

« Oui ! J'avais oublié de vous dire ! Il y a un prix très spécial ! Un que nous n'avons pas encore remis ! L'équipe qui réussira à faire en sorte qu'un joueur adverse se pisse dessus d'effroi se verra remettre le prix très spécial du jury ! » Ajouta Sting, euphorisé.

« Eh ben. »

« C'est pas de la gnognotte… » Gambergea Gray. « Remarque avec toi dans mon équipe on a de quoi effrayer beaucoup de gens ! »

« Tais-toi l'esquimau… »

« Mais c'est qui le jury au juste ? » Demanda une voix placide et implacable – voix que Natsu et Gray reconnurent tout de suite.

Sting pausa un long instant, perdu :

« C'est vrai ça… c'est… bah c'est… »

Rogue lui marcha violemment sur les pieds, faisant sauter à cloche-pied le blondinet de douleur. Se faisant il heurta avec sa tête le gros lustre qui vacilla dans tous les sens.

Les milles et uns éclats des lanternes ondulèrent alors dans toute la pièce, éclairant furtivement une Erza au regard déterminée, accompagné d'un… chien ?

« Erza ! Je te dis que j'ai peur ! » Se plaignait Léo à terre.

« Silence crétin ! J'écoute les règles ! »

Natsu montra le duo plus que spécial à son camarade et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Regarde-moi ces deux là, ils vont tenter de gagner notre épreuve hehe ! »

« On va les massacrer… » Le mage de glace fit un petit clin d'œil à son coéquipier.

« Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, que l'épreuve commence ! » Lança alors le blond du haut de la table.

Et il reçut bientôt un nouveau coup sur le pied droit, mais cette fois encore un brin plus violent.

« T'as oublié de dire que ça durait une heure… crétin »

« Aiieuu ! Sting ! »

« Bonne chance… » Marmonna Rogue avec le ton le plus neuter et déprimant que vous puissiez imaginé - c'est bien simple, même Droppy peut pas rivaliser !- Bref.

* * *

Puis, dans un petit mouvement de la main, il éteignit d'une traite les lanternes du gros lustre et la pièce se plongea dans un noir absolu.

Aussitôt, certains commencèrent à s'affoler un peu tout seul, tandis que Gray prenait Natsu par le bras et l'entraîna vers des escaliers à droite :

« Perdons pas de temps ! Faut se mettre en place ! »

« Mais tu sais où tu vas ? »

« On va bien voir ! En tout cas on va battre Léo et Erza à ce jeu là, crois-moi ! »

« Entendu ! »

Tout feu tout flamme ils se lancèrent dans les hauteurs du manoir. L'escalier se terminait sur une sorte de rambarde où on pouvait voir les équipes se buter cotre des objets étranges. Gray s'essuya le front :

« Bon, on doit se cacher quelque part et faire peur aux autres, t'as compris le truc ! »

« Je crois ouais, ça me plaît bien ! »

« Super, alors on va… »

Mais Gray n'eut pas le temps de continuer, une main cadavérique se posa sur son épaule et il hurla.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » (Cris de fillette de puissance 12)

« Mais Gray bordel ! C'est juste un mannequin ! Tu t'es fais avoir. » S'amusa l'autre.

Le mage de glace, tout penaud, encore sous le choc repoussa la main repoussante et fit une grimace digne ses plus grandes défaites :

« Mouais… ce n'est pas drôle leur truc. »

« Allez viens ! » Et Natsu saisit Gray, cette fois par la main, pour trouver un coin plus sombre. « J'ai vu une porte sympa là-bas, on pourrait attirer les gens ici et l'ouvrir d'un coup pour les terroriser ! »

« Pas bête… » Ils s'arrêtèrent. « Alors il faut un leurre… comme ça après toi tu les effraies avec des grandes dents et des cris de dragon. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit leur faire peur ? » Demanda l'autre.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai un physique à faire peur… ? »

Natsu haussa les épaules :

« On leur fait peur tous les deux ! On s'en fout. »

« OK, mais… ça te dérangerait de me lâcher la main ? »

Natsu se retira, embarrassé, avant de se refugier derrière la porte avec le mage de glace.

Un long silence s'empara d'eux. Leurs respirations reprirent bientôt une fréquence normale et Natsu s'assit à même le sol.

« Si j'étais toi j'éviterais, c'est hyper crade par-erre. »

« M'en fous… si on attends longtemps debout, autant s'économiser. »

« Mais s'ils arrivent d'un coup Natsu ! Et que t'es pas prêt ! On va passer pour quoi ? »

« Je sais pas… »

« Allez, debout ! »

« Ok ok maître… » Dit à contrecœur le dragon slayer.

L'endroit était assez exigu, très exigu même, peut-être trois mètres sur deux. Avec d'étranges tuyaux de toute sortes et des vieux mannequins en piteux états un peu partout. Natsu, soudain galvanisé par la noirceur des lieux, la promiscuité, et surtout l'odeur de son compagnon s'approcha de Gray et commença à renifler, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Pourquoi faut toujours que je finisse dans un cagibis avec des gens louches moi… » Soupira Gray en souriant.

Natsu recula un peu, gêné :

« Ah, désolé… ça m'arrive des fois… »

« T'es zarb quand même ! » Murmura l'ice maker.

« Chuut… On pourrait nous repérer… »

« T'as raison » il se reprit. « On va essayer d'attirer un premier groupe. Si on entend des gens monter les escaliers, on se prépare à faire des bruits ok ? »

« Quels bruits ? »

« Bah je sais pas… un truc pour les attirer… »

Natsu prit un air pensif – très pensif.

« Je sais pas on improvisera… » Conlut Gray pour éviter à Natsu une surchauffe.

« Mouais… Et après ? »

« Tu leur montre tes grosses dents et on leur crie dessus ! »

« Tu crois que si je fais des flammes comme ça sur mon visage ça leur fera peur ? » Et Natsu fit apparaître des gerbes étincelantes pour éclairer en contre plongée sa tête de tueur sanguinaire.

Gray écarquilla les yeux :

« Wow ! Pas mal. » Avoua-t-il.

« Hehe… Avoue que je te fais peur comme ça ! » Insista Natsu, toujours le regard de psychopathe vissé en lui.

« Arrête ! »

« _Gray a peur de moi, Gray a peur de moi !_ »

« Arrête je te dis ! » S'écria l'autre.

Natsu éclata de rire, Gray ne put s'empêcher de le repousser violemment – dans l'espoir que la salamandre s'écrase au sol comme un œuf en gelée – mais il était plus coriace que prévu et percuta simplement une étagère.

Des toiles d'araignées fraichement arrachées par le boucan s'étalèrent sur Gray :

« Ah mais, regarde ce que tu fous abrutit ! »

Et alors que Gray tentait de retirer toutes les soies humides qui s'étaient collées à son visage, Natsu le plaqua contre le mur tout près de la porte, et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire :

« **Chut !** »

* * *

En effet, dans l'insouciance de leur jeu, un groupe montait les marches lentement, tout en discutant à voix basse.

Ce n'était pas Erza et Léo, ni des gens qu'ils connaissaient.

« Natsu ! Tu vas me le payer très… » Mais Gray ne put finir sa phrase, le dragon slayer avait sa main droite posée contre les lèvres humides du mage de glace.

« Chuuut ! »

« Mhkejmmmg… ! » S'écria Gray, furieux.

Natsu son index gauche devant son visage :

« Chut… Ils vont nous entendre. »

Gray prit son mal en patience. Il se calma, bientôt.

Il espérait que son cœur se calme aussi, mais rien n'y faisait. Il battait toujours la chamade. Et la main de Natsu, cette main moite était devenue une vraie fournaise. Elle était si chaude, si…

Si enivrante, Gray ne pouvait plus le supporter, il pourrait presque s'endormir tellement c'était rassurant ce contact.

Des pas résonnèrent devant la porte, le groupe approchait, de plus en plus près.

On pouvait sentir leurs pieds remuer les couches de poussière sur le parquet.

Mais Natsu et Gray tenaient bon, silence.

Quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Natsu reçut un choc dans son dos : la porte tapa contre lui et il s'écrasa encore plus sur le mage de glace, le compressant entre lui et le mur.

Gray écarquilla les yeux, écrasé complètement en sandwich.

« Arghmmh ! » Pouvait-il seulement dire.

IL y eut un petit moment d'une longueur infini et puis finalement :

« Y'a rien par ici… »

« Allez, on se casse putain ! »

Et les deux voix fugitives s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

Silence. Le silence demeurait en maître dans la toute petite pièce. Natsu était encore collé contre son compagnon, il sentait le corps de son ami contre lui, ses pectoraux contre les siens, son cœur même touchant son torse, une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et… l'odeur contre lui, qui le rendait fou, tellement fou que…

Il faisait sombre… il n'y avait qu'eux après tout, personne ne pourrait…

Gray de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il suffoquait sous l'emprise de Natsu, n'osait plus bouger tellement il était à la fois tétanisé et relaxé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dégager de là cet abrutit ? Non… il restait contre lui et… sa chaleur était insupportable.

Le souffle brûlant de Natsu dans l'oreille se déplaça bientôt.

Lentement, il sentit les muscles de son rival de toujours se contracter.

Le genou de Natsu vint doucement caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Et… une main vint se poser dans le creux de son cou en sueur.

Gray ne savait plus qui était où, où était qui, qui était qui, où était où… IL était déboussolé !

Et le souffle du dragon s'approcha de sa bouche.

Bientôt, il sentit le vent chaud se faufiler entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Fermons les yeux, un moment.

Puis deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, doucement, puis avec insistance.

Et ils restèrent là.

Gray frissonna.

* * *

_FIN DU QUATORIZIEME CHAPITRE_

_Hello, il est temps de vous offrir un deuxième cadeau : le retour des reviews ! Mais d'abord merci beauoup àOca 77, Serial Letters, lovmusik483 et miloxscorpio9à pour suivre et aimer l'histoire (bienvenus ;)  
_

_MonkeyDLexie : Bah oui, faut bien aussi le torturer un peu ce pauvre Natsu, d'habitude c'est Gray :P et puis il a eut droit à un bon moment avec sa mise donc c'est pas si mal ! Moi aussi j'aime les chutes dans les escaliers ^^ c'est cliché mais j'aime bien._

_Caliste : Tout à féee.. et c'est pas prêt de se termineeer !_

_Arthémysia : Ouais, tu vois je vais finir par devenir pire que toi niveau lenteur en publication :P Ouais, je coupe aux bons moments mes chapitres, je crois que tu as pu le constater encore plus avec ce dernier hehe (sadic smile) mais c'est pour votre bien, croyez-moi !_

_Effectivement le parallèle oeuf au plat ou crêpe c'est marrant, on s'échange des comparaisons par la pensée et tout... Content que ça t'ait plu et que tu ait trouvé des trucs amusants, jaime l'humour, cette fic il faut qu'il y a en ait partout, faut que ça soit agréable à lire :) je crois que ça fonctionne ;)_

_Bon du coup j'ai mis trois plompes pour faire la suite, mais j'espère que ce gros chapitre te réconciliera avec moi hehe! A plus !  
_

_Serial Letters : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour la review, désolé pour l'attente encore une fois (l'homme qui passait ses concours ^^) à très vite j'espère ! _


	15. La maison hantée (2)

**_Hello tout le monde, je publie une chapitre pour les affamés, et puis j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire dans une semaine donc j'en profite ! Encore merci pour votre fidélité et aux nouveaux arrivants (voire tout en bas de la page pour le moment où je vous jette des fleurs ^^)_**

**_Sur ce :_**

**_Bonne lectures !_**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_La maison hantée (2)  
_

* * *

Une coulée de sueur dévala sa tempe droite, fit le tour de la joue en feu, avant de perler sur bord de sa mâchoire. La larme salée trembla dans le vide avant de tomber sur son cou. Un petit filet de toile d'araignée unissant les lèvres closes des deux mages.

Ils étaient là, face à face, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Natsu sentait Gray. Gray sentait Natsu, c'était impossible qu'il ne le puisse pas.

Natsu aurait voulu que le contact dure et dure encore plus longtemps, mais le mage de glace avait soudain bougé sa jambe droite, l'incitant à se retirer. Les lèvres du mage de glace lui manquaient déjà. Il voudrait les lui arracher pour les avoir tout le temps qu'il veut.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Natsu ne décrochait pas de son acolyte. Personne ne l'en séparerait. Pers…

« Ah Natsu… »

Gray venait d'expirer avec difficulté, comme après une longue plongée en apnée. Il revenait de loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda en murmurant l'autre mage.

« Tu me marches sur le pieds… crétin. »

« Oh, pardon. » Il se recula légèrement, laissant un corps à moitié conscient à la merci de la noirceur environnante.

« Ahh ! Merde ça faisait tellement mal ! » S'écria Gray, en se tordant sur place pour se débarrasser des toiles.

Il sautilla plusieurs fois tout en serrant les dents (quel comédien !) avant de se dégager de l'ombre imposante de Natsu près de lui. Il se réfugia au fond de la pièce, bien loin de la porte.

Natsu tentait de desceller la moindre émotion dans le peu de chose qu'il voyait du visage de Gray, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver, c'était de la gêne. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le mage ridicule avec les restes de toile sur son visage.

En fait, ça le rendait presque plus sexy tout cette soie qui floutait son visage.

Gray mit son index et son majeur juste à l'entrée de sa bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire. Il caressa du bout des doigts des traces encore chaudes :

« Eu… Natsu… »

Le dragon slayer redressa sa tête, soudain très attentif. Il pouvait distinguer les deux miroirs écarlates le refléter dans la pénombre face à lui. Les deux yeux qui l'avaient ensorcelé et qui le faisait encore avec tant de facilité.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux de la réaction que son ami aurait.

_Je l'ai embrassé._

_Comment il va... gérer ce qui vient de se passer._

_J'ai tellement peur..._

_Pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet ? Merde..._

_Je dois vraiment être mordu._

« On a eu chaud… »

Le murmure de Gray tomba comme un couperet. Natsu faillit lâcher un "Quoi ?" mais il se retint, presque hors de lui, mais il se retint malgré tout :

« Gray, je suis désolé de ce qui vient de… »

« Non, non y'a pas de soucis mon grand, ils ont ouvert la porte ces débiles… On n'avait pas qu'à se cacher derrière aussi. » Répondit l'autre. « Bêtes qu'on est. »

* * *

Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait à l'évidence sur le visage du mage du givre, de l'autre côté, le désarroi montait dans le cœur du dragon slayer.

Mais il fut de courte durée : deux voix étrangères les coupèrent dans leur chuchotements :

« Suis-moi vite ! Je veux pas échouer à nouveau ! On doit gagner cette épreuve ! »

« Attends deux secondes Erza ! »

« Chuut ! »

Les voix apeurés de deux mages bien connus se firent entendre au travers de la porte. Ils étaient en train de monter les escaliers.

« Vite Natsu ! » Murmura Gray. « Mets toi en place près de la porte ! »

Natsu était encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées, mais il s'exécuta, se mettant dos au mur, bientôt suivi par Gray qui se positionna à ses côtés.

Leurs deux épaules se touchaient tout juste, le mage de flammes ne put s'empêcher de se délecter de ce simple contact.

Et puis une idée lui vint.

Les paroles de Léo refirent surface.

« Gray… » Dit-il tout bas.

« Ouais quoi ? »

« Si on gagne cette épreuve, tu m'emmènes au resto dont tu m'avait parlé ? »

L'ice maker fit une pause, perplexe :

« Duquel tu parles ? »

« Celui dont tu m'as parlé, le soir près de la rivière. »

Gray eut un soupire :

« Wow, je pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de tout ça ! Ça fait un bail. » Natsu put entendre son voisin se frotter le visage pour se reconcentrer. « Mais c'est d'accord, avec plaisir. »

« Cool… »

Peu importe qui viendrait les voir ici, Erza, Léo, ou n'importe qui d'autre, il gagnerait cette épreuve. Il le fallait.

_Il faut que Gray sache que je l'ai embrassé, que je lui fasse comprendre._

_Il ne pourra pas nier._

_Il ne pourra plus faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé !_

_Je lui en parlerai dès ce midi..._

Un petit silence suivit ses débats intérieurs.

« Gray, j'ai une idée… »

Bientôt le sourire du dragon slayer fit échos sur les lèvres froides de l'ice maker, comme si un miroir se tendait entre eux à cet instant précis.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, pendant ce temps là :

« Tiens donc, t'as vu ça, on dirait qu'elle est légèrement ouverte ! »

« T'approches pas trop, on sait pas ce qui se cache là-dedans ! » Dit Léo, pas rassuré pour un sous.

« Quelle fillette tu fais, viens donc un peu près de moi, que nous puissions nous défendre au cas où… »

« Comment ça au cas où ? Depuis quand il y a des choses dangereuses dans ce manoir ? C'était pas sensé être juste une partie de cache-cache ? »

« On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Et puis t'as déjà joué à cache-cache dans un endroit pareil ? Je ne pense pas ! Cette épreuve ne me dit rien de bon ! » Renchérit Erza.

Léo tremblait de tout ses membres, à deux doigts de la crise de nerf, heureusement que la vaillante Erza l'assistait :

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose bouger là-dedans et même… Eh ! Attend, t'entends ça ? »

Léo s'arrêta de trembler net.

_Oui._

Ils pouvaient l'entendre :

« _**Viens… Viens…**_ » Murmuré par une voix étrangement aigue.

Léo et Erza restèrent sur place, prêtant oreille avec attention :

«**_ Viens donc goûter à mon beau gâteau_**… »

Aussitôt, Erza ouvrit de grands yeux mauves. Ses oreilles frétillèrent :

« Gâteau ? Gâteau ? » Qu'elle susurra. « A quoi ? A quoi il est le gâteau ? »

Léo regardait sans comprendre la langue bien pendue de sa coéquipière faire le tour de sa mâchoire. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se jeter sur la porte d'un instant à l'autre, sans prévenir.

« Erza, tout va bien ? » Tenta Léo.

« A quoi il est le gâteau ? A quoi ? » Demandait-elle en murmurant.

« _**C'est un fraisier…** _»

« _**Oui… un fraisier Erza**_. »

« **_Il est pour toi…_** »

« **_Juste pour toi…_ **»

Erza ne tenait plus en place, elle sautillait.

« J'en veux, j'en veux ! »

« Du calme Erza, on dirait qu'on nous tend un piè… »

« Rien à faire, il faut que j'aille voir ! C'est plus fort que moi ! »

« _**Léo, pour toi aussi il y aura des fraisiers…**_ » Murmura une des voix derrière la porte.

Mais le Léo était pas né de la dernière pluie :

« Tss, si vous comptez m'avoir avec ça, c'est râpé ! La nourriture terrestre, très peu pour moi ! »

« **Merde…** » Put-on entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'esprit croisa les bras avec fierté, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'Erza s'était dangereusement approchée de la porte.

« Hehe, ils se prennent pour qui ces glandus ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis d'un coup :

« _**Nous avons plein de fraisiers oui, avec de la crème fouettée sur le dessus, tout juste fraiche, et sur le dessus…** _»

« _**Sur le dessus des jeunes mages en petite tenue…**_ »

« _**Oui !**_ »

« _**Elles t'attendent Léo…** _»

« _**Elles te veulent…**_ »

Aussitôt, les poils du lion se dressèrent à l'unisson :

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il comme un fou. « Il me les faut ! » Et il se jeta en avant.

« **FRAISIER ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !** » Cria Erza en se jetant également sur la porte.

Les deux mages rendus fous enfoncèrent la prote sans difficulté.

Silence. Noir complet.

* * *

Quand soudain !

« _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je vais dévorer tous les fraisiers du monde et il n'en restera rien !**_ »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Natsu venait de sortit ses crocs, sa bouche fumante et crépitante faisait danser des flammes, tout cela illuminé par une foudre magique flamboyante, les griffes sorties, les yeux infernaux rivés sur la pauvre Erza traumatisée.

Au même moment :

«_** HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis le plus terrible des constellationniste ! Et je vais invoquer une pluie d'esprits pour te torturer !**_ »

Gray, les mains au ciel menaçait de sa puissance le pauvre Léo en tordant ses doigts glacés dans tous les sens. Le regard fou, yeux plissés de colère et la bouche déformée.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » S'écria l'esprit, de sa voix la plus enrouée et aiguë.

Les deux mages se retrouvèrent à terre, sanglotant de tous leurs corps, se tenant l'un à l'autre :

« Noon ! Pitié, laissez-nous tranquilles ! » Implorait Léo.

« S'il vous plaît, ne touchez pas aux fraisiers, je vous en prie Ahaaaaa… » Rajouta Erza en proie à toutes les plus cauchemardesques visions.

«_** Pas de pitié pour les fraisiers Wahahahaha**_ ! »

Le rire de Natsu était plus qu'effrayant, même Gray était un peu retourné, enfin…

Leurs deux victimes étaient maintenant complètement amorphes et lessivées... et même…

« Natsu ! Regarde ! »

Le mage de flamme se calma un peu, et, suivant des yeux le doigt de son ami, il ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de lâcher un grand sourire carnassier comme il en a parfois le secret :

« Hehehe… ils sont pas sérieux ? »

« Si… » Chuchota Gray en toute satisfaction.

« A nous alors, à nous le prix spécial du jury ! »

« Tu crois pas qu'on y a été un peu fort ? » Demanda le mage de glace, se grattant le cuir chevelu.

« Bof, il s'en remettront. »

Sur le parquet tout poussiéreux de l'obscur et effrayante maison, la rouquine et le brun venaient de tâcher leurs beaux vêtements avec quelques gougouttes qu'ils n'avaient pu retenir dans la panique.

« Arrgg ! Regarde ton pantalon ! »

« Et toi alors ! T'as vu le bas de ton armure ? »

« Hiiiiii ! »

* * *

Écouter d'urgence_ : __Eroge! OST - Did I screw up...? _

Malgré les bonnes intentions des participants, personne ne parvint dans les quelques minutes restantes à égaler la puissance de cri d'Erza et de Léo lors de la toute première attaque. Le reste du jeu fut assez facile pour nos deux mages qui varièrent leurs techniques de _jump scare_ avec à chaque nouvelle fois, un peu plus de succès.

Mais au final, lorsque l'heure fut écoulée totalement, seuls Natsu et Gray furent appelés au salon, les autres sortaient lascivement du manoir.

Malgré les quelques bougies autour et le gros lustre qui pendouillait au dessus d'eux, nos deux mages distinguaient à peine Sting et Rogue à une sorte de comptoir étrange :

« Hello vous deux… » Lança le brun avec l'entrain d'un paresseux.

« Encore bravo pour votre performance les gars ! » Lança le blond. « J'ai rarement vu d'aussi bon_ Horrificaeur_ ! De quoi nous faire peur, même à nous, pas vrai Rogue ? »

« Mouais… »

« Alors, alors c'est quoi le _prix très, très, très_ spécial du jury ? » S'impatientait Natsu.

« C'est vrai que la question nous tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment. » Avoua Gray.

« Ah oui eu… où je l'ai rangé moi… ? » Se demanda Sting, tout en farfouillant dans les tiroirs en bois sous le comptoir.

« Pas ce tiroir-là abrutis… » Bougonna Rogue.

« Oups pardon… eu… J'y vois pas grand-chose en fait. »

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi vous mettez pas plus de lumière ici ? » Demanda Natsu. « Vous avez pas de quoi vous payer l'électricité ? »

« Mais non tête à flamme. » Répliqua Gray. « C'est le principe d'une maison hantée de pas être éclairée… »

« Ahh… » Murmura Natsu.

« Ton copain a pas l'air fufute. » Marmonna Rogue.

Natsu releva les yeux, méfiant.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'on a un point commun ce type et moi… » Dit Gray à voix basse, en souriant.

Rogue lui renvoya un petit sourire avant de regarder Sting toujours perdu dans la paperasse.

« Merde, mais je trouve pas ce truc ! Je sais même pas où je mets les mains là ! »

« Gray tu peux m'expliquer ? » Natsu tournait la tête vers son compatriote.

« Plus tard tête de nœud… »

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! » S'écria le mage blond.

Rogue venait d'avoir un grand sursaut, presque d'horreur :

« C'est ma… que tu viens de trouver spece d'imbécile ! »

« Ah… » Fit bêtement Sting, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. « Ahhh ! Pardon, pardon excuse moi Rogue! »

Natsu ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, tandis que Gray souriait à son habitude de la bêtise générale.

« Ah, c'est bon, je l'ai enfin ! » Finit par lâcher, contre toute attente le blond un peu en sueur par tant d'agitation.

« Bref ! » Fit Rogue, vexé mais toujours droit comme un roc.

« Oui, qu'on en finisse avec cette épreuve. »

« Voilà votre prix ! Encore bravo ! » Dit Sting avec passion.

Le blond déposa sur la table un petit sachet noir. Très vite, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir sous les yeux intrigués de son compagnon et ils découvrirent au creux de l'étoffe :

Une pierre ?

Une grosse pierre toute sombre, grosse, plein de résidus de terre à sa surface.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Natsu, déçu.

« Elle est magique ou… ? » Tenta Gray.

« Chut ! » Coupa Sting, leur indiquant le chemin de la sortie.

« Partez à présent ! » Ajouta Rogue.

« Bon, bon… » Bougonna Natsu, fourrant la pierre dans sa poche droite.

« A la revoyure les deux guignols ! » Lança Gray en partant, suivi de près par son collègue de flammes.

Natsu finit par hausser les épaules et profiter de la bonne ambiance qu régnait dehors.

Ils furent aveuglés par le soleil puissant.

"Bien, on fais quoi maintenant ?" Demanda Gray, sur le seuil de la maison, tout fier.

"Tu avais dis qu'on irait au resto, pas vrai ?"

"Ah oui... effectivement. En plus j'ai la dalle ! Allons casser la croute !"

" Très bonne idée !" Ajouta Natsu en s'élançant avec son ami sur les chemins de pierre, se préparant mentalement à parler du baiser à Gray.

* * *

« Ouais c'est ça ! Déguerpissez ! » Finit par crier Rogue alors qu'ils étaient loin.

« Ah non hein ! Me parlez pas de ça ! »

« On est déjà assez mal ainsi ! »

Erza et Léo venaient de débarquer de nulle part, leurs bas encore tout humide !

« Nous parlez pas de pisse s'il vous plait ! »

« Je me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie ! » Pleura Erza, soutenue par Léo.

« En plus on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus… »

« Grrr… si je tenais cet imbécile de Natsu ! »

Les deux mages bras dessus bras dessous passèrent devant Sting et Rogue avec la démarche de deux bébés venant de naître.

Un claquement de porte, puis :

« Mais qu'est-ce que font tous ces journalistes ici ! »

« Non, ne filmez pas mon… ! »

* * *

Sting et Rogue se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande baraque maintenant bien trop silencieuse. Ls mages avaient fichus un sale bordel : tout était renversé un peu partout, certains meubles étaient même cassés, mais enfin, tout cela ne posait pas trop de soucis. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu de magie et de pittoresque à la maison en ruines.

Sting fut le premier à éclater de rire :

« Ah… ils m'ont tué ces deux là… »

« De qui tu parles ? Des deux zouaves ou des loutres en fin de vie qu'on vient de voir passer. »

« Hehe, je sais pas… Les deux. »

« Une bonne journée n'empêche. » Murmura Rogue.

Sting eut une petite absence, il se rapprocha de son partenaire, un peu gêné :

« Euh… pour tout à l'heure je suis désolé… mon cher Rogue. »

« Oublie ça. » Répondit l'autre, soudain froid comme la glace. « Et tu peux éviter de m'appeler_ 'mon_ _cher' _tout le temps ? »

« Entendu... » Et Sting fit un clin d'œil à son voisin, posant sa main sur sa cuisse d'un mouvement naturel. « Mon _très_ cher Rogue. »

« Tsss… »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Rogue venait de frémir de tout son être.

* * *

_FIN DU QUINZIÈME CHAPITRE_

_MonkeyDLexie : Coucou toi, ah tu vois je me tue au travail pour toi ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu en tout cas, j'aimerais avoir un temps indéfini pour tout écrire mais bon... c'est comme ça ! Content que la maison hantée ça te plaise. Et oui, Sting est clairement... un peu maladroit dans ma fic, je pense que ce chapitre le confirme un peu plus. Joyeux Noel toi aussi et bonnes fêtes._

_Phoenix Martin : Bienvenu à toi sur la fic, ravis que cela fonctionne en tout cas niveau humour, j'avoue que je m'éclate à écrire certains passages. Bonnes fêtes toi aussi, oui j'ai été comblé :S_

_Hello Serial Letters : oui ça avance ! enfin, à petits feux comme tu vois, mais on approche on approche ! J'aime bien que fasses des hypothèses hehe, tu penses donc comme Réby donc, un complot de Mira ;) on verra bien ! Et non malheureusement (ou pas) les concours sont pas encore passés (je suis en prépa) donc l) c'est en avril-mai. :/_

_BlaHeartCry666 : Bonjour sataniste au cœur en larmes ^^ c'est vrai que des fics natsu-gray en français y'en a pas tant que ça qui me plaisent, mais j'en lis beaucoup ! Je recommande celles que j'ai mis en favoris ;) Merci et à la prochaine._


	16. Orgasme au Jardin des Délices

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes contents les bambins parce que j'enchaîne les chapitres là ! ^^ C'est bien, tant que je suis dans le flot, mais bon, je reprend les cours la semaine prochaine... Faudra se satisfaire de moins à partir de là !_

_A plus, et bonne année à tous et toutes ;)_

_Je fais un coucou spécial à **SleepyAsh** qui était un de mes premiers lecteurs et qui a apparemment mis son nez dans la fiction ;) salut à toi camarade !_

_Merci aussi et coucou aussi à Sayana31)_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Orgasme au Jardin des Délices  
_

* * *

**_Étrange, étrange, étrange…_**

_C'est étrange comme les secondes, les minutes passent avec Gray à côté de moi._

Plus il y réfléchit, plus les repères temporels s'effondrent. Il ne pourrait même plus dire si le temps passe plus vite ou moins vite.

C'est indescriptible.

Ce qui était d'avantage descriptible par contre, c'était l'expression de bonheur qui demeurait sur le visage du mage aux cheveux noirs.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues pavés de Magnolia. Gray semblait admirer les maisons à colombages tout du long du chemin, tout en caressant son ventre par petits moments. Natsu faisait de même, suivant le regard de son ami, tentant d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait biens e tramer dans sa tête givrée, et réfléchir à l'éventuelle déclaration qu'il devrait lui faire.

Et tout comme le temps, ce qu'il ressentait pour cet abrutit était indescriptible… Plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus le désir montait. Plus il se projetait dans le futur avec Gray, plus cela devenait flou, imprécis, voire impensable.

_Sérieusement._

_Lui et Gray ?_

_Ensembles ?_

_Était-ce vraiment imaginable ?_

_Et que diraient les autres ?_

« Grrr ! »

L'autre mage se retourna, pas vraiment surpris des émotions que son coéquipier manifestait :

« Eh Natsu, on est presque arrivé, calme un peu ton ventre. »

« Ah… pardon… » Se reprit Natsu.

« Manquerait plus qu'on se fasse virer avant même d'entrer dans le resto ! »

« Ouais, ouais… »

« Tiens. »

Gray venait de tendre à Natsu un bout de tissus assez large et noir. Le dragon slayer ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc tout bizarre ? »

« C'est pour cacher ta marque de guilde. »

« Mais… Depuis quand on doit cacher qu'on est de Fairy Tail ? »

« Depuis qu'on est les mages les plus connus de Magnolia pour foutre le bordel dans les restaurants pardi ! » S'amusa l'autre mage en haussant les épaules.

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi on me laisse passer dans les bars parce que je suis cool (sisi), donc tu mets ça illico presto ! »

Natsu fit une grosse grimace :

« Et pourquoi je serais le seul à en porter ? »

« Mon insigne de guilde est sur mon torse crétin ! La tienne est ultra visible ! »

« Mouais… » Bougonna-t-il. « N'empêche, ce genre de trucs est pas mettable en public. »

« Estime-toi heureux que je sois là avec toi et qu'ils nous connaissent pas dans ce resto ! Sinon ils t'enverraient chier direct ! »

Le dragon slayer mit à contrecœur le bout de truc chouette sur ses épaules de façon à ce qu'il couvre ses avant-bras. Il ressemblait un peu à…

« Hehe, on dirait un épouvantail comme ça ! » Gray pouffa de rire.

« Tais-toi ou je t'en colle une ! » Cria l'autre.

* * *

Arrivé à l'entrée du restaurant, une dame toute mignonne leur ouvrit la porte :

« Kinana ? Tu travailles ici toi ? » Demanda Natsu interloqué de voir la fille à la chevelure violette faire apparition avec un tablier vert.

« Bah oui, bonjour les garçons ! Bienvenu au _Jardin des Délices_ ! »

« Hello ! » Dit Gray soudain très détendu.

« Vous venez pour déjeuner c'est ça ? »

« Ouais ! On meure de faim ! » S'écria le diable de feu.

« J'espère que vous ferez honneur à la cuisine que l'on sert ici ! C'est excellent ! »

« Entendu ! »

« Tu peux compter sur nous. » Ajouta Gray en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Natsu.

« Je vous laisse vous installer dehors… »

Le mage de feu ne parut pas comprendre pendant quelques instants, mais Gray le coupa dans ses interrogations et le conduisit vers le fond de la salle à manger. Tout était vide, pas un client à l'horizon. Les tables et les chaises étaient d'un resplendissant ! Les fauteuils garnis de tissus rouges, les lampes à la lumière feutrée, toute l'atmosphère était douce et apaisante.

« Mais tu voulais aller à ce resto pour voir Kinana, pas vrai ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air de marcher son resto… » Demanda Natsu.

« Pas vraiment... C'est autre chose. »

Il fit une pause, ils arrivaient à une toute petit porte en bois étrangement découpée dans la pièce principale. Le mage de glace posa sa main effilée sur la poignée :

« J'ai choisis ce restaurant car on m'a dit que le cadre était magnifique... entre autre. »

* * *

Aussitôt que la porte s'était ouverte, une intense lumière se déversa sur les deux mages, comme s'il venait directement du soleil et qu'aucun nuage ne l'avait dissimulée.

Natsu plissa des yeux devant le spectacle incroyable qui s'offrait à eux :

« Wow ! Gray, regarde-moi ça ! »

_Écouter à tout prix : __Sleeping Giant - Jonsi &amp; Alex _

C'était une cour intérieur, un jardin de taille modeste, resplendissant de vert et de jaune. Au centre du grand carré d'herbes hautes baignés de lumière se trouvait une petite statue d'où partaient quatre canaux à l'eau cristalline. Sur le côté, à l'ombre d'un érable il y avait une table en bois, des couverts pour deux installés, deux chaises et deux cartes de menu.

Gray soupira sous l'étreinte chaleureuse des rayons :

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais… ? »

Natsu pencha un peu la tête, intrigué :

« Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne ? C'est le paradis ici ! » Demanda Natsu, conquis par le lieu.

« Peut-être parce qu'il a ouvert il y a très peu de temps. Et puis, remarque, c'est pas plus mal. On sera tranquilles comme ça. » Il sourit. « On pourra parler histories de cœur tant qu'on veut hehe ! »

« Ouais. » L'autre mage sourit, tout en crispant légèrement sa mâchoire.

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, à la petite table de bois, les deux amis se dévisagèrent un instant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Natsu se perdait dans le regard du mage de glace. Mais est-ce que cet imbécile pouvait remarquer ça ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il avait des sentiments ? Plus que de l'amitié ?

_Léo parlait de jouer sur le physique, les sous-entendus…_

_Mais avec Gray, tout est sous-entendu… Tout le temps._

_Gray joue avec mes nerfs._

_Et puis…_

_Hein ? _

Un truc venait de se poser sur sa tête. Gray ricana :

« Oh… T'as une feuille qui t'es tombé dessus tiens ! »

« Tss… »

Natsu l'envoya balader sans prendre garde.

Gray lui, semblait très intéressé par cet organe aérien et le ramassa avec la plus grande attention :

« C'est bizarre… Il perd ses feuilles lui ? »

Natsu fit la moue.

« On ferait bien de regarder la carte des menus non ? Je crève la dalle ! »

« T'as bien raison, allez… »

Gray déposa sur le côté de la table la petite feuille dorée et déplia la carte, tout juste avant de pousser un petit cri :

« Hss… Aie ! Je vois rien avec toute cette lumière ! »

Les rayons convergeaient vers le menu et le faisait briller de telle sorte que l'on ne voyait plus rien.

« Foutue matière magique… Ils devraient changer de carte ! »

« Moi je vois très bien… » Murmura Natsu, cherchant d'où provenait les plus gros rayons de soleil que Gray semblait recueillir.

« C'est parce que t'es plus à l'ombre que moi j'imagine.» Gray releva la tête pour observer les rayons agressifs taper contre son crâne à plusieurs endroits.

« T'as qu'à te rapprocher… »

Gray leva un sourcil.

« Non… Pas la peine, la lumière devrait décliner. ? Normalement. »

L'autre soupira en prononçant un vague « Comme tu veux. » Puis il mit son nez dans la carte des menus – après tout son ventre passait bien avant Gray à cette heure-ci ! Non mais. Le problème était que tout semblait désespérément bon ! C'était à devenir fou !

« T'arrives à choisir ? » Demanda Natsu, perdu entre les daurades flambées, les salades de choux farcis au bœuf persillé, les ampoules carmin de tétras Hongrois (qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ?) et autres canards laqués…

« Bof… je vais prendre comme toi je pense. » Dis Gray qui luttait pour y voir quelque chose en plissant les yeux.

« **Ah non !** » S'écria Natsu.

Son coéquipier releva la tête, surpris.

« Pour la bouffe on prend chacun un truc différent ! »

Gray haussa un sourcil :

« Eh ? D'habitude on prend ce qu'on veut ! C'est quoi ces règles à la mord-moi le nœud ? »

« On discute pas ! Chacun un truc différent ! Imagine que j'aime pas mon plat ou mon dessert ? On peut échanger comme ça ! »

« Depuis quand t'aimes pas des trucs en matière de nourriture toi ? » S'interrogea Gray, moyennement convaincu.

Natsu se frotta le crâne :

« Bah… Je sais pas, ça peut toujours arriver. Mieux vaut être prudent. »

De nouveaux rayons bouillants arrivèrent sur le visage de Gray, il baissa un peu la tête, avant de soupirer :

« Soit… t'as raison. Mais je te préviens : t'as intérêt à tout finir ! De l'entrée jusqu'au dessert ! »

« Ahhh ! J'ai toujours raison ! » Affirma Natsu bouche toute souriante.

« Mouais… »

« Et pour ce qui est de tout manger, tu peux me faire confiance...»

« J'en attends pas moi de toi.

A ce moment Kinana ouvrit la petite porte du petit jardin et arriva avec un petit carnet et un petitiot crayon entre les dents.

« Oh merde ! J'ai pas encore choisis moi ! » Gray se mit à remuer sa chaise dans tous les sens pour discerner le moindre truc comestible.

« Vous avez choisis les garçons ? »

« Eu… Pour moi c'est bon ! » Sourit Natsu. « Je vais prendre le menu géant avec la flambée de poisson ! »

« Ça m'aurait étonnée tiens… » Fit Kinana pensive tout en notant le dit-plat. « Et pour monsieur taciturne ? »

« Hein ? » Gray releva la tête. « Depuis quand je suis taciturne moi ? »

« Laisse tomber… » Kinana lança un regard complice à Natsu. « Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux. Ton ami va mourir de faim. »

Le mage de glace regarda un instant son voisin de face, intrigué :

_Moi taciturne ?_

_Depuis quand ?_

_Et pourquoi Natsu ne m'a jamais fais de remarques ? _

_En même temps, est-ce que cette bouilloire sur pattes connait ce mot… ? Pas sûr._

_En attendant… Natsu crève de faim et j'ai pas choisis…_

Natsu avait le regard plongé dans le sien. C'était un regard plus que chaleureux, peut-être un peu trop même. Ses pupilles semblaient se dilater à mesure que le contact visuel se prolongeait.

« Alors ? »

Gray fut réveillé par le tapement de pieds de Kinana sur les pierres blanches :

« Oui ! Eu... Tu me conseille quoi ? Je préférais prendre quelque chose de… » Un regard sur le corps assombris du mage de flammes. « De très chaud… » Il murmurait presque ses derniers mots.

« Le canard laqué ça devrait te plaire je pense ! »

« Je te fais confiance alors. »

Gray remis la carte du menu d'un œil lubrique Kinana et Natsu fit de même. Elle quitta la petite cour avec tranquillité et laissa les deux mages en tête à tête.

* * *

« Bref… T'en a mis du temps ! »

« Excuse-moi, j'y voyais rien. »

Un petit silence, Gray hésita à dire une banalité, puis :

« On est pas bien là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si en effet ! C'était une super idée ! Et puis du coup, comme Kinana nous connaît, plus besoin de porter ce truc immonde ! »

Natsu déposa le tissus et Gray s'en empara sans commentaire. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux en savourant la phrase de son ami :

« C'est vrai, j'ai toujours les meilleurs idées. »

« Tss.. » Natsu releva la tête vers le ciel blanc. « M'en fiche, j'ai toujours raison, donc on est quitte. »

Gray rit un peu :

« Je sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dis… Mais ça me fait bien plaisir de refaire des épreuves avec toi ! »

Natsu sentit la chaleur venir à ses joues :

« Ah si… Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir… Surtout de gagner ! »

« Haha, la pâtée qu'on a mis à Erza et Léo ! »

« Je sais pas s'ils vont s'en remettre… » Approuva Natsu en rigolant.

« Ça nous fait déjà deux points ! » Dit Natsu tout fier.

« Et un truc bizarre… » Murmura Gray.

« Ah oui, la pierre… »

« Tu as une idée de à quoi elle pourrait servir ? »

« Non. »

Natsu posa sur la table le morceau de roche dur et noir.

« Intriguant… »

« A qui le dis-tu. »

« C'est magique tu penses ? »

« Je ne ressens rien pour l'instant. » Répondit la salamandre.

Gray s'étira tendrement :

« Bon, après tout, on a le temps de voir à quoi ça sert. Peut-être que Réby pourra nous en apprendre plus. »

« Ah... j'en doute un peu.»

« Mon pauvre Natsu, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi _poulette._.. » S'amusa Gray.

« Pas grand chose. »Puis il se redressa. « Comment ça_ poulette_ ? Tu m'a appelé_ poulette_ ? »

« Bah ouais... je sais pas.»

« Mais...» Natsu avait de grands yeux inquisiteurs. « C'est même pas insultant !»

L'autre mage approuva sans mot dire.

« Mais t'es en panne d'inspiration ? il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Non, c'est juste que ça m'est venu comme ça ! »

« Mouais. »

« Je peux bien t'appeler comme je veux ! Non mais... tu me surnommes bien le glaçon par moment ! C'est pas mieux.»

« Si tu veux...» Puis Natsu ricana. « Princesse...»

« What?»

« Si tu veux jouer au plus fort...»

Gray ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire conquérant:

« Ah... Je te retrouve enfin Natsu...»

Kinana revint à ce moment précis avec les entrées et les plats dans chaque main.

« Wow, une serveuse bien adroite rien que pour nous ! » Commenta Gray avec bonne humeur.

« N'es-ce pas ? » La jeune fille sourit.

« Ohh ! Ça sent bon ! » Le ventre de Natsu gargouilla de plaisir. « Il était temps ! »

« Donc… les rouleaux de printemps aux trois parfums avec leur canard laqué, c'est pour Gray… »

« Merci ! »

« Veinard ! » Lança Natsu.

« Et le hachis de légumes variés avec la grande daurade, le pavé de saumon et le gâteau de thon c'est pour monsieur le goinfre ! »

« Merci ! »

« Tu vas bouffer tous ces poissons ? » Le mage de glace leva les yeux, presque admiratif.

« Et ouais ! J'avais envie de mer aujourd'hui ! »

« Et pour le dessert ? »

« Eu… » Gray hésita.

« Choisis, je m'adapterai ! » Proposa Natsu avec un grand sourire.

« … Une glace ? »

« Une glace pour deux ? » Demanda Kinana.

« Ça marche ! » Dit l'autre jeune homme incandescent.

« Et une glace pour deux ! Bon appétit ! » Lança Kinana en repartant.

Gray et Natsu se firent un long regard d'une intensité sans pareil.

_C'était le pied._

* * *

« _**Utadekimasu**_ ! » Dirent-ils tous les deux synchrones.

Les premières bouchées furent suivie de soupires d'extases :

« Ahh... »

« Mmhh… »

« Que c'est bon ce truc ! » Murmura Gray, prêt à s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

« Tu devrais vraiment goûter le hachis ! Moi qui n'aime pas trop les légumes d'habitude… » Dit Natsu à mi-voix. « Et, ça a l'air bon ton canard, tente pour voir ?! »

Gray baissa le regard :

« Je me lance ! » Dit-il, en avalant un morceau qui baignait dans une sauce de couleur caramel.

« Alors ? »

Gray restait silencieux, impassible, comme absent du monde que nous pauvres humains nous côtoyons chaque jours perdu à l'infini.

Puis tout à coup il laissa une plainte jouissive s'échapper de sa bouche :

« Ahhh ! Bordel que c'est bon le canard ! »

« Fais-moi goûter ! Fais-moi goûter ! » Cria Natsu, très jaloux.

Gray fit la moue, puis il accepta de laisser un petit bout de canard dans l'assiette de son partenaire :

« Tiens, estime-toi heureux ! »

« Merci ! » Dit l'autre tout de joie.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Natsu avait presque finit entrée et plat. Gray lui, appréciais à sa juste valeur chaque ingrédient, prenant son temps.

« Comment tu fais pour manger aussi lentement ? »

« Comment tu fais pour manger si rapidement ? Baka… »

Gray jeta un œil intéressé vers le plat gigantesque de Natsu.

Un regard un peu trop intéressé pour être tout à fait innocent :

« Dis… tu me passerais un peu de ton poisson ?

Natsu qui ramassait les restes avec sa fourchette lui sourit :

« Ouais, bien sûr, sers-toi. »

Aussitôt Gray prit le couvert argenté de Natsu dans sa main d'un geste rapide et maîtrisé, avant de fourrer le tout dans sa bouche.

« Eh… » Mais Natsu ne dit plus rien, regardant bouche bée son ami avaler la nourriture sans mot dire et fermer les yeux de plaisir.

« Très bon… »

Gray replaça la fourchette dans la main de son ami.

« Bon Natsu, faut qu'on reparle de tes désastres en histoires de cœur. Dis-moi tout ! »

Le mage de feu fit un bon sur place, tout à coup très gêné ?

« Hein eu moi ? »

« Bah oui toi, y'a que toi et moi ici… »

« Eu… » Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore d'avantage. « Oui, j'avais une question justement… »

« Vas-y toujours… » Gray finissait son assiette.

« Eu… »

« Hehe, t'es vraiment pas possible. » Gray déposa ses couverts. « J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde. Détend-toi un peu ! »

Natsu s'essuya le front avec difficulté. Il avait du mal à respirer.

_Pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à lui parler de ça…_

_C'était juste un baiser…_

_Mais pourquoi il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

_S'il voulait nous protéger en ne disant rien ?_

_Et si je faisais une grosse boulette en lui avouant… ?_

Natsu regarda vers l'érable, égaré dans les limbes de feuilles.

« Natsu… Dis-moi, ça a l'air important. »

« Je… »

Mais la porte de la cour s'ouvrit à nouveau. Kinana arriva à ce moment avec le dessert.

« Et voilà pour vous ! »

Une grande coupe de glace atterrit à ce moment entre les deux mages. Gray se lécha les babines. Natsu fronça les sourcils.

« Y'en a qu'une ? »

« Bah, vous m'avez dit pour deux, alors j'en ai pris une grande… » Répondit Kinana. « Vous voulez une autre coupe en plus ? »

« Non, non, ça ira merci. On finira. » Murmura Gray.

Kinana s'en retourna aux cuisine avec les plats vidés de tous leurs contenus et les deux mages hésitèrent un instant, chacun une cuillère devant eux.

* * *

« Fraise. Chocolat. Vanille. Fruit de la passion. » Dit Gray en reniflant légèrement.

« T'es un expert en glace on dirait… »

Ce dernier sourit :

« Bon, on commence ou on plante une tente ici ? »

Gray se jeta sur la glace avec avidité, presque plus que Natsu (exploit !). Le mage de feu justement, trempa insidieusement sa cuillère, timide, avant d'avaler une première bouchée.

« Excellente, comme tout le reste ici. » Avisa le jeune brun.

« Miam… c'est vrai que ça fait du bien un truc frais pour la fin… » Avoua l'autre. « Mais attends ! Où est passé ton t-shirt ? »

« Ah ? » Gray regarda son torse brillant. « Merde, je sais pas… J'ai dû le balancer quand t'avais le dos tourné… réflexe. » Il sourit. « Et puis bon, il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça avec toi. »

_Cling._

Leurs cuillères rentrèrent en contact à ce moment.

« Alors, c'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Gray, sourire léger accroché au lèvres.

La face ombragée de Natsu se raidit :

« Je… »

« Haha, encore le même numéro. Je vais devenir dingue avec toi ! »

« Tu te souviens… ? »

Gray Plissa les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de ce matin dans la maison hantée… »

Un rire nerveux lui répondit :

« Ouais, un peu que je m'en souviens ! On a gérer sur ce coup là ! »

« Justement… juste avant qu'Erza et Léo n'arrivent. »

Gray se tut, écoutant attentivement son ami.

« Tu sais, y'a quelqu'un qui est entré et on était l'un contre l'autre.

Gray plissa les yeux :

« Ah… ça ? Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Y'a rien de grave tu sais, j'ai plus mal ! »

« Non je veux dire, après le choc… T'as pas senti un truc ? »

« Quoi, ton pieds ? »

« Non… Ma…»

Natsu s'arrêta, il avala sa salive amèrement.

« Attends, t'as de la glace ici ! »

Gray tendit son doigt pour venir récupérer un peu de glace sur le bord de la bouche de Natsu. D'un mouvement volatil, quelques petites gouttes atterrirent sur son doigt. Gray laissa un sourire malin venir à son visage, toujours son doigt tendu vers Natsu :

« T'en veux pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le mage de glace eut un petit mouvement de recul :

« Eu… »

_Qu'est-ce que Gray lui demandait là ? _

_De lécher son doigt ?_

Natsu eut soudain un grand tremblement à la main droite, puis l'onde parcourue son corps jusqu'à son bas ventre et il sentit la chaleur s'accentuer. Ses joues devinrent encore plus cramoisies et il sentit le sang affluer.

_Non… surtout pas !_

_Pas maintenant !_

_Pas là devant lui !_

Mais Natsu ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se contrôler : la grosse aiguille du dragon indiquait midi pile !

L'index luisant de son ami était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, c'était tentant. Gray était éblouissant sous toute cette lumière.

Natsu ouvrit légèrement la bouche, prêt à avaler tout entier le doigt du mage de glace, quand ce dernier le retira en explosant de rire :

« Haha, t'es vraiment génial Natsu ! Et si je te tendais ma bouche ?! »

_Gloups._

« Qui ferait un truc pareil… ? » Natsu était visiblement bien vexé.

« Enfin… Tu finiras jamais ta phrase je crois… » Soupira Gray.

Une petite ombre apparue sur la visage de Natsu, le vent faisait frémir les feuilles de l'érable :

« Je crois que c'est pas le moment. »

Les yeux du glaçon se ternirent, presque inquiet :

« Sûr ? »

« … Oui… c'est un truc idiot de toute façon. »

« Soit, on va payer ? »

Natsu parut absent, visage emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Gray, s'était impossible. Son taux de rougeur avait dépassé largement le stade tomate cramée.

Il se leva d'un bon, tentant d'apaiser ses chaleurs – et son érection en se tournant vite fait et Gray l'accompagna vers l'intérieur.

« Ah… Comment ne pas apprécier un déjeuner pareil mon petit Natsu ? »

« Mhgghe… » Mâchouilla l'autre dans son écharpe.

* * *

Tandis que Natsu ouvrait la petite porte de bois, Gray s'arrêta pour ramasser son t-shirt qu'il avait jeté près de la statue (vilain glaçon tiens !). Mais une fois rhabillé, il se paralysa, frappé par le visage cramoisi de son coéquipier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Natsu ?Rougir autant ? _

Un petit vent venait de parcourir le jardin, c'était agréable. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent quelques instants. Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'une clarté impensable.

Un coup d'œil derrière pour regarder la coupe de glace vidée dans son dos.

Gray essuya les gouttes de son front et sourit tout légèrement :

_Natsu… Comment tu as pu… ?_

Et un frisson le parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

_FIN DU SEIZIÈME CHAPITRE_

_BlacHeartCry666 : Hello, et ouais, un petit peu de StingxRogue, comme ça, je le sentais bien. J'espère que je pourrais les farie revenir plus tard, c'est me^me sûr ! Mais c'était vraiment pas prévu :D Yes, Erza a bien eu les chocottes ^^ En tout cas je vous gâte ;) à plus !  
_

_MonkeyDLexie : Ouais, embrassés et mis dans une situation très "intimiste..." ;) content que ça soit toujours prenant comme récit ! A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! _

_Serial Letters : Oh trop merci :) C'est vrai que ça m'a bien amusé la pauvre Erza et le pauvre Léo, + le couple à la fin, un vrai petit plaisir écrire. Mais bon, non c'est pas encore la fin, vraiment pas, ils ont beaucoup de choses à faire encore nos deux mages. Par contre moi je risque d'écrire moins dans les jours qui viennent au vue du boulot qui m'attend ^^ C'était assez "soon" ça ? :)_

_FireIceFAiry : Hey toi ;) ravis que cela te plaise en tout cas cette maison fantôme ! Et le resto alors ? ^^ conquis ? Enfin, oui Natsu a été courageux et en même temps il l'a embrassé dans le noir, c'est moins dangereux qu'en plein jour ! Doucement avec les baffes ;) Gray va finir par... tu verras hehe A bientôt !_


	17. La fontaine Atrémuse (1)

_Hello à tous, _

_**désolé** pour de mois de trou (et pour vous le souligner je m'excuse en italique, gras, et souligné même ! faut pas déconner ^^) mais je reprend la fiction avec un gros chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, autant que le précédent ! Déjà, un retour sur vos belles reviews :  
_

_Kissu : Oui ;D je sais ménager un peu de suspend de temps en temps on va dire. Comme tu vois, il t'as fallu de la patience, mais la suite est bien là ! La relation Gray-Natsu devrait se clarifier peu à peu, et bon anniv donc !_

_MonkeyDLexie : Haha, c'est vrai que j'ai hésité à mettre ce titre là... mais érection aurait été un peu... trop imagé pour un titre. Orgasme culinaire ça me paraît plus approprié :) Bonne année à toi aussi, j'ai enfin assez de temps pour écrire comme tu vois._

_FireIceFairy : hello toi, content que tu te sois régalée avec eux (moi aussi U_U ) Si seulement je pouvais vous en donner plus régulièrement ! A très vite j'espère !_

_Caliste : Bonne année ! (et j'aime la glace aussi :P)_

_Serial Letters : Je ne laisse aucune de mes histories en plan hehe, après... ça peut prendre du temps malheureusement, mais ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque, oh ça non ! Enfin, j'espère que les jeux de ce chapitre vont te plaire ! A bientôt !_

_Kanata-chwan : Mais non, le rock et le classique sont tout à fais compatibles ^^ je suis très varié niveau musique moi aussi, tant que ça me plaît... Et oui, il s'est passé quelque chose ! La question est de savoir si Natsu va tenter de convaincre Gray de la véracité de tout ça... ou carrément oublier. Dilemme de tout dire ou non, quand tu nous tiens ! A plus !_

_Keith : Hello à toi, ravis que tu me suives ^^ j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu (au pire les autres fics que j'ai écris ?) Et quand-est-ce que tu te fais un vrai compte, avec un beau profil de lecteur, avatar et tout ? :) A très vite !_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_La fontaine Atrémuse  
_

« Alors… Comment était le déjeuner ? »

« Ah ! Génial ! Tu pourras remercier le chef, Kinana »

Cette dernière se mit à rire doucement en voyant les paumes de Natsu se poser sur son ventre repu. Elle faisait les comptes sur une petite machine posée au bord d'un comptoir lustré.

« Merci Natsu, je prends ça pour moi… »

« C'est toi qui as fait tout le repas ? »

Gray venait de rentrer dans le salon, remettant au même moment son t-shirt sur ses épaules.

« Presque oui ! » Elle rit.

« Wow… »

« Chapeau en tout cas ! » Siffla Gray. « On te doit combien ? »

« Hm… En tout ça vous fera trente mille joyaux. »

Gray ouvrit grand les yeux, mais il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, conscient du gouffre financier qu'il avait à côté de lui – après tout, c'était Natsu son coéquipier… Cette tête à flamme justement ne paraissait pas intéressée par le prix... Pas le moins du monde. Elle tendit sa truffe vers le mage de glace, lui lançant un regard des plus troublants.

Ce n'était pas de la menace, ni une tentative de le prendre en pitié.

Natsu savait que Gray allait payer.

Et son sourire le remerciait déjà par avance.

« La prochaine tu me payes mon repas, enfoiré. » Finit par glisser l'ice boy en sortant le fric.

« Bof, on aura qu'à faire une quête entre temps ! »

« Merci les garçons ! » Dit Kinana en encaissant la belle somme.

« Idiot ! » Lança Gray à son camarade. « Je te rappelle qu'il n'y plus de quêtes disponibles pendant toute la durée des jeux ! »

« Pas grave… » Natsu s'étira lourdement.

Ils firent demi-tour, prêts à partir de l'endroit qui s'empourprait.

« Pas grave ? Avec tes goûts de luxe je vais être ruiné d'ici deux jours ! »

« Eh ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as proposé ce restau ! Tu m'as invité je te… »

« Eh les garçons ! »

Les deux chamailleurs se retournèrent face à Kinana. Elle leur tendait une petite médaille. Une belle médaille avec une étrange insigne sur le dessus, toute dorée.

« Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié avec tes histoires ! » Et Gray s'empressa de récupérer l'objet.

« A la revoyure ! »

« Salut Kinana ! »

Natsu ne comprenait pas, il fronça rapidement les sourcils avant de poursuivre le mage de glace :

« Eh ! Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'as donné ? »

« Du calme… C'est une récompense pour ce qu'on a fait… » Gray avait un malin sourire au visage.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'on vient de gagner un point aux jeux ? »

Gray acquiesça d'un doux mouvement, le regard perdu vers les arbres du quartier :

« Mh… ouais, c'était une épreuve à faire à deux. Il fallait que les deux participants mangent absolument tout ce qu'ils commandent dont le dessert à partager. »

« Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! »

« Tss… de toute façon, tu aurais tout mangé quoi que je te dise crétin. Et puis je me suis dit que tu serais moins concentré sur le déjeuner en lui-même si tu savais que c'était une épreuve, non ? Sans le stress de la compétition… »

Natsu avait du mal à tout intégrer.

« Attend, tu veux dire qu'on vient vraiment de gagner un point… en mangeant comme ça ? »

« Oui… » soupira l'autre, content.

« Mais c'est génial ! » S'écria l'autre. « Pourquoi on refait pas ça tout de suite ? »

« Parce que, tête à flamme, tous les restos ne marchent pas comme ça… Et toutes les épreuves non plus d'ailleurs. »

Natsu croisa les bras, soucieux :

« En attendant, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres épreuves aussi sympas à faire dans le coin ! Retournons à la guilde ! »

« Pourquoi pas… mais j'avais une autre idée pour cet après-midi… »

Gray venait de poser sa paume sur l'épaule de son acolyte.

« Et si on allait passer un bonjour à nos chers amis Gajeel et Wendy, hein ? »

…

Natsu, troublé par le contact avec le grand brun se refroidit et arrêta de cligner des yeux pendant un long moment.

« Eh… Natsu ! »

« Hm ? Oui ? »

« Ça te tente notre plan ? »

« Oh oui ! Tout me tente ! » Répondit du tac au tac l'autre mage, prit sur le vif.

Gray ricana :

« Je suis même pas sûr que t'aie entendu ce que je t'ai proposé… enfin… Allez, viens Natsu. »

_Écouter : Concerto for guitar and strings, Larguetto, Antonio Vivaldi._

Alors qu'il voyait l'autre partir, le mage de feu resta sur place, esquissant un sourire perdu.

C'est dingue, il y a quelques jours ils étaient séparés et là…

S'il n'avait pas renouer les liens, ce déjeuner, la maison fantôme… tout ça aurait été impossible… Dingue !

Il sautilla sur lui-même, se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait – et surtout leurs contacts plus intimes – sentant son corps s'échauffer. Il rejoignit Gray à pas de géant et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, s'imaginant un court instant pouvoir prendre celles de Gray entre les siennes.

Ses mains, ses longs doigts puissants. Dire qu'il peut faire d'aussi belles choses en glace cet idiot… Natsu peut voir les veines écarlates dévaler le long de son bras musclé.

« Ahrg ! » Se mit-il à gémir.

« Du calme… Tu as des crampes d'estomac ? » S'amusa Gray.

« Non… J'ai juste… un truc qui me passe par la tête… »

« Hm… à propos de la pierre ? »

« Non… »

Natsu avait un étrange sentiment en lui. Et être à côté de Gray ne faisait que confirmer que le brun était la source de tout cela :

« Je… J'ai rêvé tout à l'heure… ou tu semblais agir… bizarrement ? » Demanda Natsu.

L'autre tourna sa tête vers lui, curieux :

« Ah ? Comment ça ? »

« Pendant le repas, tu… Enfin j'imagine que c'était pour l'épreuve… »

« Agir bizarrement ? Je vois pas là… » Gay plissa ses yeux.

« Mais… la façon dont tu parlais… et puis… je sais pas moi ! Plein de trucs ! »

Gray haussa légèrement les sourcils, avant de faire éclater un sourire :

« Tu es impossible toi, j'arrive toujours pas à te comprendre après tant d'années ! Exprime-toi bon sang ! »

« Mh… » Natsu frémissait en lui.

Il ne peut pas dire ce qu'il ressent. C'est trop embarrassant, et surtout trop… Trop ! Jamais Gray ne voudra de lui… C'est tellement idiot ce qu'il ressent, il voudrait s'enterrer vivant et ne plus y penser…

Mais il a la sérieuse impression que de l'autre côté, Gray agit… comme s'il voulait le séduire…

_Mais bon sang Natsu ! Il faisait ça pour avoir le point de l'épreuve ! Tu sais bien qu'un couple à la Bagatelle se doit de jouer à être ensemble ! C'est normal que Gray fasse semblant de te séduire…_

Cette musique contradictoire qui lui tournait dans la tête ne prenait pas fin, recommençait chaque minute, de plus en plus forte.

« Tu trouves pas que... tu faisais des trucs louches pendant le déjeuner ? »

« Non… Et puis c'est quoi ces questions ? Tu as l'air perdu en ce moment. »

Natsu dispersa le brouillard 'Grayen' de sa tête et fit profil bas :

« Peu importe… J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. C'est peut-être ça. »

Gray observa avec attention son coéquipier, la mine plus triste. C'est vrai. Lui aussi, il pourrait en dire autant.

« Bref ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Ah oui… eh bien j'avais pensé à l'épreuve de la _Fontaine Atrémuse_ ! Il paraît qu'elle est facile ! Et puis j'ai proposé à Gadjeel et Wendy de nous y rejoindre. »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom des deux mages cités.. curieux :

« Oh… une bonne idée ça ! »

* * *

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux nigauds ? On avait dit trois heures et il sont pas encore là tiens ! »

« C'est vrai qu'ils tardent, mais au moins on pourra s'amuser un peu plus comme ça ! Tu sais comment il sont, toujours un peu à la bourre. »

Les nommés Gajeel et Wendy attendaient patiemment sur la place de la fontaine, près d'une petit marchand de bibelot où la foule se pressait. Il y avait un monde fou sur cette place à présent et un soleil radieux qui pointait le bout de ses rayons.

Une après-midi parfaite pour jouer avec de l'eau, non ?

Seulement, nos deux coéquipiers ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait ! Hehe…

« Mouais… en attendant je suis toujours pas sûr qu'on puisse remporter les jeux avec le peu de points qu'on a. »

« On a cinq points, c'est plus que la plupart des autres duos ! »

« Tsss… mais les gens peuvent aussi nous mentir Wendy… Je vois pas en quoi c'est rassurant d'entendre qu'un groupe a trois points s'ils peuvent en cacher dix derrière ! »

« Tu n'as pas tord… »

Wendy faisait les cent pas méthodiquement – sa petite robe jaune ondulait joliment –, calmant la 'grinchosité' naturelle de son camarade de jeu :

« Tu me fais rire Gajeel, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur on dirait… »

L'autre s'arrêta de grommeler, et tourner ses pupilles sombres vers la jeune fille, interdit.

« On dirait que quelque chose cloche. C'est pas moi quand même ? »

« Non, non. Pas du tout Wendy. »

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? »

« Mais…» Il se gratte les cheveux avec gêne. « Je fais pas la tête, je suis toujours comme ça moi… »

« Ah oui ? » Wendy fit une pause, ça lui paraissait impossible. « Mais il y a vraiment rien qui te fait plaisir dans la vie ? Enfin je veux dire… quelque chose qui puisse effacer ta mauvaise humeur ? »

L'autre dragon slayer fronça intensément les sourcils, tentant de trouver une réponse en lui-même.

« Mh… Bah… non je vois pas. Ce genre de trucs ne m'est peut-être jamais encore arrivé. »

« C'est triste ! » Répondit Wendy en faisant la moue. « Vraiment rien ? »

« Mais tu sais, à l'époque de Phantom Lord, on en menait pas large ! Je passais rarement mes journées à me marrer. »

« J'imagine… »

« Toutes les guildes ne ressemblent pas à Fairy Tail… » soupira Gajeel.

Wendy se réjouit, voyant un léger sourire apparaître sur la face terreuse de son ami. Un sourire, presque un sourire !

C'était trop beau pour durer.

« Bah tiens, les voilà qui se ramènent enfin ! »

* * *

La magette tourna la tête et aperçu un peu plus loin en amont de la rue les deux inséparables rivaux dévaler rapidement les pierre pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Hey vous deux ! »

« Coucou Wendy ! Yo Gajeel ! »

« Grr, surtout vous excusez pas ! » Rouspéta Gajeel qui boudait tout seul.

« Salut ! Ne faites pas attention à lui… il est de mauvaise humeur. » Tenta Wendy, souriant aux autres.

« Ah… ok, tachons de pas l'énerver. » Approuva Natsu.

A l'écart, Gajeel cachait un léger sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, conscient qu'on parlait de lui avec bienveillance.

« Ça lui change tiens… Le potiron reste lui-même à ce que je vois... »

« Eh ça veut dire quoi ça ?! » S'emporta Gajeel qui se retourna d'un coup, prêt à donner un coup au glaçon sur patte.

Wendy et Natsu partirent en fou-rire tandis que Gray s'extirpait plus ou moins bien des mains puissantes de son assaillant.

Après quelques minutes de dispute verbale, le groupe retrouva enfin une paix provisoire, l'idéal pour commencer à poser les bonnes questions :

« Mais du coup Gray, tu ne nous a pas dit qu'elle épreuve on faisait. » Remarqua Wendy, écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh oui ! Il faudrait qu'on s'y mette, suivez-moi. »

Bien vite suivit par Natsu, Gray prit la tête de marche vers le centre de la place, sous le regard inquiet de Gajeel :

« Eh… ne me dis pas qu'on va faire cette épreuve débile de la fontaine quand même ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il a l'air de vouloir garder le mystère… » Répondit Wendy, intriguée.

« Arg !» Le dragon slayer s'étrangla. « Mais je peux pas aller là-dedans moi ! Ya pas moyen ! »

Arrivés au bord de la piscine, Gray tendit un regard confiant vers son camarade qui découvrait l'endroit avec intérêt :

« Prends tes repères, c'est l'occasion de gagner un point facilement. »

« Ok ! »

Remonté à bloc, Natsu ne pensait plus qu'à observer attentivement les environs de la fontaine. Il y avait un monde fou ! Et surtout, il y avait une petite dame resplendissante perchée en haut de la fontaine, que tout le monde adulait depuis les gravas :

« Ma… Mavis ! Content de vous voir ! »

« Coucou membres de Fairy Tail ! Ça me fait plaisir que vous veniez jouer avec moi ! »

« Hehe, toujours là où on l'attend le moins celle-là » Commenta Gray.

Gajeel, après avoir bousculé quelques mages qui entouraient la fontaine, découvrit lui aussi la maîtresse de Fairy Tail sur la fontaine rutilante de soleil, médusé :

« Bah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout tout en haut ? Elle va se faire mal cette cruche ! »

« Moins fort Gajeel Un peu de respect ! » Glissa Wendy.

Mavis, boucles dorées serrées par un magnifique nœud blanc agita ses petites jambes au dessus du vide, toute excitée :

« Youpi ! Vous avez aussi ramené des amis avec vous ! On va s'amuser ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Moi je m'approche pas de cette fontaine… » Insista Gajeel, perturbé par l'eau qui glougloutait devant eux.

Le bassin était très large, et semblait très profond également. C'est bien simple, on ne voyait qu'un large écran noir de ténèbres en y plongeant son regard. A vous faire froid dans le dos !

Alors que tout le monde atour de la piscine semblait plus agité que jamais, Mavis leva la main et tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. Un joli silence enjolivé d'eau et de lumière prit place :

* * *

« Mes amis, merci de vous êtres réunis… L'épreuve de la _Fontaine Atrémuse_ va pouvoir commencer. Je vais faire honneur aux mages de ma guilde qui sont venus spécialement pour jouer avec nous cet après-midi ! Veuillez accueillir… Gray et Natsu ! »

On put entendre dans la foule amassée :

«_ Yataaa ! Gray je t'aime ! Je suis ta plus grande fan !_ »

« _Tais-toi ! C'est Natsu le meilleur !_ » (Assomme l'autre d'un coup de boule)

Quelques applaudissements et des bras levé en l'air. Les deux mages haussèrent les épaules, déjà contents (et surpris) d'avoir quelques admiratrices.

« En face nous avons un couple tout aussi improbable mais charmant… Wendy et Gajeel ! »

Cette fois-ci, les réactions sont un peu plus froides, voire même distantes, tout au plus quelques applaudissements. Gajeel grogne :

« Non mais dis donc ! On est des mages hyper puissants nous ! Pas vrai Wendy ? »

« Vrai de vrai ! » Acquiesça l'autre, sûre d'elle.

« Je te propose qu'on aille leur montrer à ces abrutis de quels bois on se chauffe ! »

« Oui ! On peut y arriver ! »

Wendy Et Gajeel prirent place près de Natsu et Gray, les toisant du regard. Les deux autres, confiants, leur sourirent le plus naturellement du monde :

« Alors Gajeel, on se dégonfle plus ? Vieux moulin à gaufres… »

« Tss… Tu vas voir la pâtée qu'on va vous mettre. Quoi que cette épreuve soit, vous allez mordre la poussière ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » répondit plaisamment Gray.

A ce moment précis, deux voiles d'une blancheur angélique tombèrent du ciel (enfin, plus précisément, de Mavis) et attirèrent dans les mains des deux équipes :

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons deux équipes en lice, les jeux sont clairs : un membre du couple sera le chercheur, l'autre l'assistant ! Le chercheur a les yeux bandés et doit plonger la tête la première dans la fontaine pour retrouver un objet perdu. Son assistant doit le guider avec ce qu'il peut pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. Son assistant, le chercheur est donc incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit ! C'est une merveilleuse épreuve de collaboration ! »

« Attendez, je vais pas plonger dans l'eau moi ! » Se plaignit le dragon slayer de métal.

« Alors Gajeel, t'as peur de rouiller ? » S'amusa Gray, croisant les bras.

« Oh toi et tes idées débiles d'épreuves… »

Wendy calma son compagnon qui allait se jeter sur l'autre encore une fois :

« Eh, je te rappelle qu'on est deux, tu peux très bien m'assister pendant que j'irai chercher l'objet ! »

« Mhh… mouais, t'as sans doute raison, il vaut mieux faire comme ça. »

De son côté, Gray prit Natsu à part et, bouche collée contre l'oreille, lui soufflait le plan qu'il avait échafaudé depuis quelques instants :

« Gajeel le nie, mais il a bien peur de rouiller avec l'eau, j'ai pensé cette épreuve avec eux deux spécifiquement pour ce détail ! »

« Bien joué ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout… Regarde Wendy, elle est toute petite ! Elle aura donc moins de chance que toi de trouver l'objet. »

« Et qui va aller cherche ce truc justement, entre nous deux ? » Demanda le souffleur de flamme.

« Toi bien sûr ! Tu nages mieux que moi, et en plus moi, je risque de congeler l'eau si j'y rentre ! »

« Mais elle doit être déjà gelée ! » Fit Natsu, grelottant déjà sur place.

« Faudra serrer les dents… Ta magie est interdite ! Au mieux avec ton corps tu résisteras le temps de remonter à la surface ! »

Natsu, avalant sa salive devant la tache à accomplir regarda son coéquipier, déterminé :

« Bon… on va dire que ça va le faire ! »

« Évidement que ça va le faire ! » Grand sourire de l'autre côté.

Mavis fit de nouveau le silence et on plaça les deux équipes chacune à un bout du bassin.

* * *

« Bien, nous allons donner le top départ ! Juste avant de vous lancer dans le bassin, sachez deux choses : Premièrement, les nageurs devront garder leurs vêtements… nous ne voulons pas créer d'émeutes (_hem_), deuxièmement – et c'est capital –, l'objet que j'ai perdu est très important pour moi, j'y tiens beaucoup ! Et la raison pour laquelle j'y suis tant attaché pourra peut-être vous aider : il brille ! Il brille quand je l'appelle ! Voilà tout ! Maintenant, vous êtes prêts ? »

Gajeel et Wendy firent un mouvement de tête, parés. Wendy se tenait au bord du bassin, Gajeel lui faisant le nœud du voile sur la tête.

Natsu et Gray, parés eux aussi, répondirent avec entrain « Prêts ! » et puis Gray noua délicatement le voile sur les yeux de Natsu. Mais se faisant, il plaqua son bassin contre les fesses de Natsu. Le mouvement était si lent et calme, que Natsu ne perçut pas tout de suite le contact étroit entre lui et l'autre mage. Mais bien vite, il sentit son corps se tendre, se hérisser et son cœur partir en vrille.

Alors que le noir avait envahit son champs de vision, ses autres sens étaient en appel, Natsu pouvait entendre toutes les personnes autour d'eux chuchoter, sentir toutes les odeurs environnantes, et surtout celle du mage de glace collé à son dos… Cela l'enivrait.

Pour ne rien arranger, Gray faufila sa bouche vers son oreille :

« Natsu… Surtout, fais attention à toi, si tu manques d'air, tu peux remonter quand tu veux. Le but est simplement de trouver l'objet avant Wendy. »

« Et comment je ferai pour m'orienter là-dedans, j'y vois rien ! »

Gray prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne et les plongea dans l'eau froide de la fontaine d'un geste tendre :

« On va se faire un message… Si je frappe deux coups d'affiler, continue. Un coup, arrête-toi. Je t'indiquerai les directions en bougeant la main comme ça dans l'eau, tu n'auras qu'à regarder la surface pour voir ce que tu as à faire ! »

Natu se laissait guider la main avec trouble. Jamais il n'avait cru Gray capable d'un tel geste...

« Oui… ça marche… » Balbutia l'autre, au bord de la fonte.

Natsu, lentement, desserra l'étreinte de son écharpe et le retira de son cou, fébrile.

« J'enlève juste ça… pour ne pas l'abîmer. »

« Tu as raison, donne. » Et l'ice maker s'en empara, avant de la placer sur ses épaules.

Gray contempla la nuque de son ami, son cou, le nœud du voile sur ses yeux perdu dans ses cheveux… Il pouvait sentir la tension qui montait dans son corps, Natsu semblait plus chaud que d'habitude… et d'avantage contracté.

« Tout va bien se passer. Ces deux là en face n'ont aucune stratégie… contrairement à nous. Je sais que tu vas me trouver ce truc en un rien de temps ! »

« Oui » approuvera calmement l'autre, relaxé par la voix grave de son compagnon. « On va y arriver. »

Roulement de tambour la maîtresse de Fairy Tail était à deux doigts de tirer avec un petit pistolet doré qu'elle tenait en main.

Mavis s'adressa une dernière fois à tous les mages et badauds qui s'étaient rapprochés de la scène entre temps.

Un monde fou.

La pression augmentait vraiment.

« Attention mesdames et messieurs ! L'heure du duel épique entre Gray-Natsu et Wendy-Gajeel va débuter ! Que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

« _**Pan !** _»

* * *

_FIN DU DIX-SEPTIÈME CHAPITRE_


	18. La fontaine Atrémuse (2)

_**Hello à tous ! Enfin en vacance :D bon, c'est pas les plus longues qui soient, mais deux semaines, qui cracherait dessus ? (Surtout quand à autant de trucs à terminer ;) **_

_**Bref, je remercie à fond :**_

_**BlackHeartCry666 : En effet, tu verra si le duo gagne l'épreuve, mais peut-être que la pente commence à s'inverser pour eux ! Il serait temps ! Et oui, au début j'avais pas compris que tu m'envoyait un baiser virtuel tiens... bête comme je suis ! Mais bon, tes intentions sont louables donc je vais faire un effort... mais t'as pas un petit nom plus court que ton pseudo ? X)**_

_**MmonkeyDLexie : Oh merciii, effectivement, va y'avoir du maillot humide, c'est moi qui vous le dit... mais bon, on va pas s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? :) A très vite donc !**_

_**A Caliste : :D je suis toujours impressionné par tes reviews... si courtes que ça en devient troublant. Enfin, à bientôt donc, faut pas bouder, les premiers jours de vacances m'ont permis d'écrire déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance :¨P**_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_La fontaine Atrémuse (2)  
_

* * *

_**« Pan ! »**_

Natsu et Wendy plongèrent en même temps, tête tendue vers les fonds obscurs. Aussitôt, des encouragements et des applaudissements suivirent les éclaboussures et toute l'attention était tournée vers eux. Les fans se disputaient le monopole du bruit, au grand damne des plus silencieux qui préféraient simplement observer l'épreuve et pas faire chier le monde. Quant à Gray et Gajeel, maintenant seul face au vide aquatique, l'absence de leur partenaire semblait les avoir tendus. Il fallait ajouter à cela une petite horloge que Mavis avait placée sous les yeux de tous, accrochée au pilier central du bassin. De cette façon, son tic-tac régulier mettait encore plus la pression aux concurrents.

Comme Natsu et lui en avait convenu, Gray plongea ses deux bras dans l'eau de la fontaine et indiqua à Natsu de continuer d'avancer en frappant à coups réguliers. De son côté, Gajeel laissait Wendy chercher, un peu surpris de voir le concurrent faire de grands mouvements :

« Eh ! Arrête de toucher l'eau comme ça ! Tu veux perturber Wendy c'est ça ? » Lança le mangeur d'acier.

« Tsss… si tu crois que c'est notre genre de faire ça. » Répondit l'autre.

« J'te rappelle qu'on peut pas utiliser la magie mon grand, alors je t'ai à l'œil ! » Cria Gajeel à l'autre bout du bassin.

En guise de réponse, Gray se contenta de lui sourire et continua d'inspecter la surface de la fontaine avec attention.

Sous l'eau, Natsu avait à peine fais quelques brasses pour gagner de la profondeur que la température glacée de l'eau le paralysait presque. Il s'arrêta, tremblant, tremblant comme jamais. Pourquoi l'eau était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus froide ? Comme si elle était passée à zéros degrés en deux secondes !

_Merde !_

Natsu regarda en arrière, s'habituant au contact agressif de l'eau sur ses pupilles, il pensa à revenir en arrière, retrouver Gray, rentrer chez lui, bien au chaud… Mais…

Mais en se retournant, il vit les deux bras immergés de son ami lui indiquer de continuer d'avancer. Deux formes vagues mais bien là, chaleureuses, entraînantes, Natsu pourrait faire tout ce qu'elles indiqueraient, sans sourciller. Oui, Gray mérite qu'il se démène cette fois-ci.

Oubliant l'eau glacée tout autour de lui qui le dévorait lentement, Natsu prit une grande inspiration et continua de nager plus profond et plus au centre du large bassin. Pour l'instant, Wendy restait hors de vue, tant mieux. Mais Natsu commençait à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Où est ce fameux objet qu'il doit rapporter, et surtout… qu'est-ces que c'est ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?_

* * *

Wendy ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux dans l'eau. Non seulement elle souffrait un peu du froid, mais en plus elle ne parvenait pas à s'orienter. Dès qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir ses paupières, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux se faisaient attaquer de toute part.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, toujours à proximité de la surface, elle parvint à discerner entre deux clignements d'yeux le pilier central de la fontaine droit devant elle. Peut-être que l'objet était tout proche…

Mais déjà, la petite mage commençait à souffrir du manque d'air. Ses poumons vidés peinaient à trouver de l'oxygène, plus elle continuait d'avancer, plus la pression sur sa poitrine était grande. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Wendy ! Sors de là ! »

Gajeel regardait avec insistance l'eau troublé, voyant que cela faisait déjà une bonne minute que Wendy était là-dessous.

Et après quelques secondes d'attente, la chevelure bleue fit surface. Wendy avait bien avancé, mais elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Elle toussa, cracha un peu d'eau et regarda son coéquipier, l'air triste.

« Désolée Gajeel, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée ! »

« Continue c'est pas grave ! Mais reviens à la surface et me fais pas peur comme ça espèce de nouille ! J'ai cru que t'allais te noyer ! »

« Oui, pardon ! »

Et elle replongea.

Gray observait avec intérêt la scène entre les deux mages face à lui.

Troublant…

Donc Natsu semble pouvoir retenir son souffle bien plus longtemps que Wendy. Après tout, vu la différence de taille qui les sépare, cela est assez logique. Cela fait au moins un avantage pour Natsu.

Le dit mage sortit à ce moment sa tête de l'eau et cracha tout le liquide qu'il avait avalé pendant sa nage.

« Alors, quelque chose ? » Demanda l'ice boy, avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux, sous le choc. « Natsu ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le mage de flammes était complètement bleu, comme les cheveux de Wendy sinon plus, et il gigotait dans tous les sens. Ce détail fit marrer plusieurs personnes autour de la fontaine d'ailleurs.

« Gr… G… Gray je… peux… p…pas con…continuer ! » Claqua de ses dents le mage bleuté.

« Viens par ici ! C'est pas grave ! On a qu'à échanger nos places ! » Proposa Gray, très préoccupé.

Natsu s'arrêta, gêné :

« Tu… tu es s… sûr ? »

« Oui je suis sûr ! Ramène tes fesses ou tu vas finir congeler abrutit ! » Lança Gray, se retenant d'aller aider son camarade dans l'eau.

« Je… peux… » Natsu nageait en surface avec tout le mal du monde, comme un chien sans jambes pour le propulser, il allait à deux à l'heure. Et pendant ce temps là, Wendy refaisait surface, racontant à Gajeel ce qu'elle avait vu :

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! J'ai cru voir un truc brillé par là-bas ! »

« Alors vas-y, plonge qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Ordonna le dragon slayer adverse.

Gray ne tenait plus, il passa une jambe par-dessus la rambarde du bassin, prêt à aller aider son ami quand Mavis cria :

« Nooooon ! »

Le mage de glace se figea, abasourdi par le cri de la jeune femme.

« Seul un des deux membres de l'équipe a le droit de nager dans le bassin ! C'est la règle ! »

Gray pesta en lui-même, avant de prendre sur lui et de crier :

« Aller Natsu ! Tu peux le faire ! Pense à un truc chaud ! Pense à un truc bon je sais pas ! Mais bouge ton cul je t'en supplie ! »

* * *

Autour, la foule était prise dans un véritable match de tous les instants. La tension était à son comble. Les partisans du couple Natsu-Gray lançaient des encouragements eux aussi. Ceux qui étaient pour Wendy-Gajeel retenaient leur souffle, ivre d'impatience. Et puis il y avait tous les autres qui s'amusaient juste de voir le mage de flammes en train de barboter dans l'eau, bleu comme un schtroumf.

« Eh crâne de piaf ! T'as jamais appris à nager ou quoi ? »

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as froid mon coco ?

« C'est pas Gray qui te réchauffera tiens ! Haha ! »

Quelques spectateurs lancèrent des canettes sur la tête de Natsu alors qu'il continuait de nager.

« Yeah ! Bien visé mec ! »

« Celui qui touche son nez givré gagne un verre ! »

Voir tout ce que ces gens faisaient et disaient à Natsu rendait soudain Gray fou de rage. Il bouillait à l'intérieur, il aurait voulu aller leur casser la figure, les glacer sur place puis les exploser, perdre leurs fragments au quatre coins du monde pour que jamais on ne puisse les retrouver, mais il était enchaîné à cette épreuve, enchaîné à Natsu, et surtout enchaîné à cette fichue fontaine.

« Natsu ! Continue, ne fais pas attention à ces connards ! »

Natsu était presque arrivé, tétanisé par la fatigue et le froid, il avait l'impression que son corps allait se disloquer, se dissoudre dans l'eau tellement il se sentait faible et atteint.

L'hypothermie… il paraît que c'était la pire mort qu'un chasseur de dragon de feu pouvait imaginer… Igneel le lui avait dit et répété. Le froid était son ennemi, le froid pouvait le tuer, le froid était dangereux et il fallait s'en méfier comme de la peste !

Un comble qu'il ait en face de lui un équipier comme Gray…

Un comble qu'il ressente tellement de choses pour ce fichu… glaçon…

Natsu finissait les dernières brasses, et Gray s'empressa de le prendre par les épaules, de le soulever dans les airs, l'espace d'un instant, Natsu avait l'impression de léviter, son corps ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume d'oiseau et il aurait juré que sur le coup, la force de Gray s'était démultipliée... puis il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant.

Sans dire mot, avec une rapidité troublante, Gray retira le haut trempé de Natsu, puis sa propre veste blanche et la déposa autour de son camarade au corps bleuté. En passant ses doigts un instant sur le front de son ami, Gray comprit que l'hypothermie n'était pas grave, mais que Natsu devait absolument s'éloigner de l'eau :

« Je vais plonger Natsu, si tu le peux, guide moi comme je l'ai fais ! Si tu vois un truc briller, préviens-moi ! Dis-moi ! Ok ? »

Natsu acquiesça, toujours flageolant. Il posa sa main sur le bras puissant de son coéquipier mais celui-ci se retira et sa main froide glissa tout du long avant de retomber dans le vide.

Il entendit son camarade plonger, mais il était trop frigorifié pour faire le moindre mouvement. Cette paralysie l'horrifiait, le terrifiait, mais il fallait faire avec, il fallait la surmonter ! Gray était sous l'eau maintenant !

_Alors arrête de pleurnicher Natsu ! Lève-toi bon sang !_

Jambes tremblantes, il s'éleva légèrement dans les airs, avant de s'accrocher au bord du bassin.

Autour, les autres s'étaient calmés, et regardaient le mage faire face au calvaire sans broncher. Tout reposait sur lui désormais. Alors il devait regarder avec attention. Natsu essuya l'eau de ses yeux fatigués, expira un air lourd et plongea avec beaucoup de peine ses deux bras dans l'eau.

_Je dois le faire… c'est impératif !_

_Je dois repérer l'objet de ma place…_

_Gray lui, n'a pas le même champ de vision que moi, il faut que je…_

* * *

« Allez Wendy ! Perds pas espoir ! »

« J'y retourne ! » Et la magette s'enfonça une fois de plus dans l'eau.

« C'est pas vrai ça ! A quoi il ressemble ce foutu truc à la fin ?! » S'exaspéra Gajeel, s'adressant à Mavis toujours impassible.

Alors que les discussions reprenaient bon train entre les différents spectateurs, tout à coup, Mavis sembla perdre l'équilibre un instant, avant de fermer les yeux. Natsu jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil au bassin, sentant de la magie en émaner.

« Là ! »

Oui, des gens autour de Natsu l'avait aussi vu : il y avait une tache lumineuse au fond de l'eau, très visible et chatoyante.

Aussitôt Gajeel s'empressa de gueuler :

« Wendy ! Je vois le machin ! Il est face à toi à quelques mètres ! »

« Quel abrutit… » Remarquèrent des gens attroupés. « Comment ceux-tu que Wendy puisse comprendre ce que tu lui dis. »

Le dragon slayer de métal grogna avant de marmonner :

« Il faut que tu reviennes à la surface Wendy, vite ! » Murmura Gajeel à voix haute.

Natsu de son côté perdait patience. Il commençait seulement à se remettre de son bain glacé, il pouvait même retrouver une température quasi normale, mais plus il reprenait conscience, plus la situation lui paraissait désespérée.

En face, Wendy avait fait bien plus d'aller et retours qu'eux. Et surtout, elle semblait très proche de la lumière.

A ce moment, Gray refit surface.

« Gray ! La lumière ! On peut la voir depuis le haut du bassin ! Je vais t'indiquer où c'est ! »

« Ok ! » Le mage de glace reprenait son souffle, bien plus à l'aise dans l'eau que Natsu.

« C'est droit devant, contourne le pilier à droite et tu y seras ! »

« Ça marche ! »

« Gray ! » Interpella Natsu, la voix soudain aiguë, comme infiltrée par la peur. « Fais attention à toi ! »

L'autre se retourna lentement, soudain happée par l'étrange tonalité de la voix de son ami.

« … Du calme Natsu… Tu sais, Wendy ne peut retenir sa respiration comme moi… »

Et il plongea avec rapidité, créant une dernière onde gracile qui s'évanouit dans le pourtour du bassin. Le silence prit place. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le cadran qui indiquait les secondes défiler. Chaque nouveau mouvement de la petite aiguille faisait sursauter Natsu.

Trente secondes…

Mavis semblait très attentive toute à coup, prête à déclarer le vainqueur à tout moment.

On pouvait distinguer que la lumière en bas disparaissait de temps à autre, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait juste à côté.

« Ils y sont ! » Déclara solennellement quelqu'un dans la foule. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont se battre ? »

« … Non… ils sont pas comme ça. »

« Se sont des mages de Fairy Tail voyons ! »

« Silence ! » Ordonna Gajeel.

* * *

A ce moment, une minute avait passé. Soit le temps moyen que quelqu'un peut tenir sans suffoquer dans l'eau. On retenait son souffle, à l'unisson.

Une minute dix, vingt… les secondes passèrent et toujours pas de signe de mages.

Et soudain, une tête refaisait surface.

« Wendy ! »

Elle semblait troublée, triste, en plus de sa fatigue évidente. Gajeel fit le tour du bassin pour être plus proche d'elle :

« Alors ? Tu l'as eu ? »

« Non… désolée ! Mais c'est trop profond, je n'arrive pas à aller aussi loin… Et il y a trop de vase, on y voit rien ! »

Son partenaire se mordit les lèvres un court instant, déçu lui aussi, mais il finit par lui proposer de revenir :

« Tans pis… Laissons Gray gagner ce coup-ci… »

« On abandonne ! » Lança Wendy, à bout de force.

Mavis tira un nouveau coup en l'air et tout le monde cria des _bravos_ tonitruants.

Natsu, entendant vaguement l'agitation autour de lui, ne détachait pas son regard de la surface de l'eau. La lumière avait totalement disparue maintenant, tout comme Gray.

« Eu… mais c'est normal qu'il ne remonte pas ? »

« Aucune idée… »

« Il y a un problème ! »

Une minute et cinquante secondes.

C'était le temps que Gray venait de passer sous l'eau. Le temps que Natsu venait de passer sans lui à ses côtés.

Et c'étaient les plus longs instants de la vie de Natsu Dragneer, il sentait qu'il allait exploser, tout bonnement.

_Gray… reviens…_

_Reviens-moi !_

_Je…_

_Je ne peux pas accepter…_

Sentant son souffle manquer, ses yeux piquer sévèrement, Natsu s'accrocha au bassin comme à sa vie, avant de passer une jambe par-dessus.

« Au diable le prix ! » Cria-t-il. « Gray ! »

Et il se propulsa sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde.

* * *

L'eau était plus glacée que jamais, Natsu ressentait encore tout ce que lui était arrivé l'autre fois, mais il commença à nager, ivre de peur et de tristesse. Il fallait être le plus rapide possible, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de récupérer Gray là-dessous. Rien ! Il s'enfonça plus en profondeur, redoublant d'effort. Affrontant le vide froid et sombre. L'eau devint plus noire encore, il ressentir un énorme engourdissement aux jambes. La pression lui écrasait les oreilles.

Mais là… Là ! Il pouvait discerner une ombre, collée au fond de l'eau. La silhouette fine et musclée du mage de glace, comme endormi au fond de la mer. On aurait dit une grande épave clouée au sol.

C'était irréel… et pourtant, Gray était devant lui. Natsu remarqua aussitôt les pieds de son ami, englué dans la vase, retenus par tout un tas de varech.

Natsu ne pouvait utiliser son feu dans une telle situation, mais il s'empressa de lacérer violemment les filaments avec ses ongles, de les déchirer, même avec ses dents. L'eau s'infiltrait dans la bouche du dragon slayer, dans ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses narines, il se sentait remplit de toute part. Mais il fallait détruire ces foutus liens !

Enfin, enfin le corps de Gray semblait délesté par ses poids. Natsu s'en empara, le prenant par le bassin et l'entraînant le plus vite possible vers la surface. Le cœur de Gray semblait extrêmement lent, comme celui de Natsu, ralenti par l'eau froide, comme atrophié. Quelques secondes de plus et il se noierait.

Se propulsant à toute vitesse, Natsu finit par refaire surface. Il prit la plus grande inspiration de sa vie, à deux doigts du malaise, prit de terribles maux de tête. Mais il s'empressa de rejoindre le bord du bassin. L'hypothermie était moins puissante que tout à l'heure, mais Natsu s'en voyait ralentie. Il nageait avec peine, traînant difficilement le corps de son ami avec lui.

Autour de lui, le grand silence faisait place. Mavis semblait très perturbée par les événements, les yeux rivés sur Natsu. De même, Gajeel et Wendy contenaient leurs exclamations, doublement inquiet.

_Écouter : None of Your Business - Lady Vengeance OST_

Alors qu'il regagnait le bord du bassin, une petite main élancée le sortit de l'eau avec force, il reconnue un parfum habituel et s'écrasa au sol avec douleur.

« Natsu ! »

« Gray ! »

Entre temps, Lucy et Réby c'était approchées de la fontaine et avaient vite compris la situation. Maintenant, tout le monde était réunis autour des deux corps en demi-vie.

Natsu se redressa avec peine, il avait une nausée terrible, son ventre remuait dans tous les sens, comme lorsqu'il prenait le train. Il rampa près de son compagnon, tremblant sur ses deux bras glacés.

Lucy vint tâter le pouls du jeune mage brun :

« Apparemment son cœur bat toujours, mais quelque chose bloque la ventilation. »

« C'est l'eau ! »

Dans un élan fou, Natsu écarta les jambes de Gray, le souleva, se plaça contre lui, une main sur son ventre et une autre dans son dos, avant d'appuyer violemment. Il appuya plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, incapable de retenir ses larmes, serré contre son ami de toujours :

« Putain Gray ! Reviens ! Reviens ! » Ses coups s'accélérèrent. « Reviens-moi ! »

Et d'un coup, Natsu sentit le corps du mage de glace se contracter violemment, comme secoué par les dernières pulsions sur son corps.

Le cœur de Natsu manqua un bond. Ça y'est ? Gray était revenu ?

On entendit soudain le mage de glace tousser, plusieurs fois, cracher de l'eau en saccades, avant de soudain reprendre son souffle.

Natsu, toujours contre son ami, le tenait plus fort que jamais, il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses oreilles. Son souffle caresser ses cheveux, refroidir sa peau et le faire trembler. Son souffle froid comme la glace le faire frémir, encore.

« Gray… »

Les deux torses humides se répondaient, se touchaient à courts intervalles, bercés par les respirations des mages. Natsu put sentir les mains de son ami venir caresser son dos, avant de s'y poser, lentement. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à l'instant, ne faisant plus attention aux gens autour. Seul le cœur de l'autre mage lui parlait, faisait échos en lui.

Natsu expira longuement, comme vidé de toute énergie, son corps devint plus lourd. A ce moment, Gray se reprit, l'empoigna et s'écarta de son coéquipier :

« Nat… su… » Murmura-t-il.

L'autre ouvrit les yeux, maintenant face au brun. Son regard était si fort, si puissant, si… érotique. Les deux orbites bleutées crevaient les siennes, dans le silence total. Et Natsu ne pouvait éviter ce regard, il contempla son ami, se perdit dans ses yeux.

Leurs orbites écarlates continuaient de s'appeler, de se parler, sans fin. Gray se mit à sourire, tout légèrement.

« Tout va bien Natsu… » Dit lentement l'ice boy. « Je suis là… »

« Tu… Tu m'as fais tellement peur. »

Tandis que leurs souffles se calmaient, ils pouvaient enfin se regarder, sans penser à fuir, à quitter le regard de l'autre, à s'esquiver pour rien, ils étaient ensembles. Quelque chose faisait que le lien tenait bon cette fois-ci. Natsu ne pouvais s'empêcher de regarder encore plus loin, encore plus profondément dans les yeux de son acolyte, d'y chercher des paysages connus, et des landes à explorer. Timidement, Gray approchait sa tête souriante du dragon slayer, aimanté. Mais Gray et Natsu se rendirent compte, entre deux battements de cils, qu'ils étaient presque nus, trempés, collés l'un à l'autre devant tout un attroupement d'étrangers, mais également devant Lucy, Réby, Gajeel, Wendy et Mavis.

Ils baissèrent le regard, chargé d'eau et de peur, et ils eurent un frisson commun.

* * *

_FIN DU CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT_


	19. Brunante

_**Heloo les gens :) Eh oui, je vous gâte, voilà un nouveau (et conséquent!) chapitre qui a des airs de... ah... détente. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, et j'espère que vous en avez autant sinon plus à lire, en tout cas l'histoire fait son chemin, je sais où l'emmener, et j'espère que je pourrai terminer bientôt !**_

_**Déjà, un petit coucou à Froshe qui nous a rejoint, et à MariieFBLM au passage ;) Ensuite, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews !**_

_**Froshe : Hey, content que l'histoire te plaise, tu peux te rattrapper ! (et tu le dois même ^^ (auteur démoniaque)) Le récit continue encore pour quelques chapitres ! Je compte refaire un petit tour à la maison hantée (mais chuut, c'est secret, ne le dit à personne !)**_

_**Blacky : comme moi seul ait trop de l'appeler ;) Hum... oui, j'avais prévu de zigouiller tout le monde de manière horrible en fait, pour bien vous faire sursauter ^^ non, je plaisante mais cet incident aura de belles conséquences... et il nourrit un peu de suspens ! Et voilà la suite, hope you enjoy it !**_

_**Caliste : Hello grande lectrice (et mélomane !) Courte review = frustration ^^ Bon, au moins, ça me fait toujours bien plaisir que l'on parle des musiques choisies ! Lady Vengeance contient au passage une OST de MALADE je précise, même si le film est pas super au final. **_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Brunante _

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi sonnait aux horloges terrestres. Les coups du carillon métallique se répercutèrent dans tout le couloir et Natsu sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

« Gray a l'air d'aller mieux…»

Kanna se tenait contre la fenêtre, sirotant un petit verre. Elle avait le regard tendu vers les alentours boisés de la guilde. Depuis cet étage, le soleil était visible jusque dans les faubourgs de Magnolia, il glissait langoureusement vers les rues dorées et se perdait au hasard des secondes. La chaleur ambiante faisait largement suer le mage de feu, déjà bien sur les nerfs après les récents événements.

« Apparemment… » Murmura le mage de feu.

«Tu veux lui rendre une petite visite ? » Demanda la brune en inspirant longuement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'emmerder… »

« Oh… » Kana se détourna du coucher de soleil pour esquisser une vive surprise. « Tu es sérieux Natsu ? »

« Bah… je sais pas… » L'autre se gratta fébrilement la nuque. « Des fois j'ai l'impression… que je l'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, un moment, très sérieuse :

« Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le paysage assombris. « Gray est fatigué, il a faillit se noyer après tout. Il est faible, mais il a besoin de toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Natsu baissa légèrement la tête, perdu.

« Mais bien sûr ! Comme moi j'ai besoin d'un bon ami pour partager un verre ! Il a besoin de toi pour se remettre de tout ça… »

« Je suis un peu… la cause de… »

« Et alors ? Justement, tu as autant intérêt à venir vers lui. Il comprendra que tu t'en veux. » Kana sourit. « Et puis ça se voit au premier coup d'œil que tu t'en mords les doigts… »

Un petit frisson parcouru le dos du mage de flammes, absent pour quelques secondes. Puis il se mit à rougir très légèrement.

« J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille… plus… »

« Idiot. » Kana s'approcha de lui, passant une main sur son épaule. « Tu devrais savoir à quel point Gray te considère comme… quelqu'un d'important, hein ? Après tout ce que vous avez fais ! »

« Ouais… justement. » Natsu s'écarta lentement. « Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de continuer comme ça. On… se fait plus de mal… »

« Tss… »

Natsu put sentir la liseuse de carte se raidir, avant de prendre une voix sombre et amère :

« Crois ce que tu veux Natsu… Mais Gray, j'en suis sûr… aussi sûr que si je lisais dans les cartes, est en train de t'attendre. » Elle lança un coup d'œil confiant à son camarade. « Alors oublie donc tes remords et va de l'avant, ton pote est vivant. »

Kana commençai à dévaler les marches vers le hall d'entrée de la guilde, quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête en arrière et demanda, calmement :

« Dis… Tu ne serais pas… amou… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa question. Natsu venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, avant d'expirer puissamment l'air de ses narines. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotion.

« Natsu… ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. » Il décontracta ses épaules. « Merci Kana… »

Voyant l'autre mage monter les marches vers la chambre du mage de glace, Kana lança un dernier sourire vers son ami et partit, sa question lui brûlant toujours les lèvres.

* * *

_Écouter : Message from Uunam - One piece OST_

Arrivé devant la fameuse chambre à la porte bleutée, Natsu fit une pause, presque honteux de ne rien ramener avec lui… Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était une l'étrange pierre dans sa poche droite, que son index caressait depuis tout à l'heure nerveusement. Mais tout cela ne l'avançait pas, il fallait avoir le courage d'ouvrir maintenant, de faire face, de réprimer l'envie de fuir. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Rien… ? Non ? Tout était allé trop vite. Ils s'étaient mis tous les deux dans de beaux draps pendant la compétition... et là, Natsu sentait qu'il avait décidément merdé quelque part. Et le fait que Gray avait faillit y passer avait soudain remis quelque chose en question.

Gray, comme lui, comme tout le monde...

Nous pouvons êtres bien fragiles.

Comme disait Kanna, il était plutôt temps de profiter de la présence du mage de glace... et d'au moins pouvoir le contempler quelques instants.

Il posa sa main sur la porte et toqua plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse. Natsu hésita longuement, avant de finalement prendre la pognée dans sa main et de tourner lentement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long mouvement et une faible lumière jaune envahit son champ de vision. Gray était allongé à son lit, recouvert de plusieurs strates de couvertures, ce qui était inhabituel pour le jeune garçon, et surtout, il y avait à côté de lui plusieurs sacs remplis d'air accrochés au mur, certains vidés, d'autres encore remplis. Natsu en devinait des petits bouchons noirs qui devaient retenir des liquides plus ou moins sombres destinés à stocker de l'oxygène dissous.

Natsu fit quelques pas, indécis. Son ombre se porta sur le lit.

Gray dormait. Légèrement tourné vers la droite, son corps largement étendu, à tel point que ses pieds menaçait de sortir du lit. Il était grand de base, mais cette position ne faisait qu'accentuer sa ligne droite et filée.

Gray avait toujours été un peu plus grand autrefois, puis… avec le temps, Natsu avait gagné en taille – il paraît que les dragon slayer ont toujours une croissance différente des autres étant enfants –, il avait gagné en taille au point d'égaler le mage de glace, voire de _'légèrement le dépasser_' comme il le disait avec fierté. Mais bien sûr, il s'agissait plus de combats entre eux et de raisons de se chamailler. En réalité, leurs tailles étaient très proches et la plupart des mages de Fairy Tail vous le diront.

Mais pour eux, c'était une autre forme de compétition.

Se souvenant de quelques disputes à ce sujet, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De ce fait, Natsu oublia tout ce pourquoi Gray était là sur ce lit et il s'étira tout en baillant gracieusement :

« Mouaah… Gray… réveille-toi sac à glaçons… »

Pas de réponse, juste une lente expiration de sommeil.

« Allez… Lève-toi donc, fainéant ! » Et Natsu vint chatouiller les pieds de son confrère endormi, un sourire diabolique au visage.

« … Eh ! Que… ?! » Gray se redressa presque aussitôt, prit d'un violent fou rire. « Hah, Mais ça va pas ?! Hahaha, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

Natsu ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi, prit de bonne humeur tout à coup :

« Haha… tu devrais voir ta tête sérieux ! »

« Ta gueule haha… » Gray s'adossa au mur, dévoilant son torse blanc et saillant entre les draps océan du lit. « Tu m'as fais peur, abrutit… »

Alors que le silence venait à peine de s'installer, Natsu reprit conscience de la situation, du pourquoi du comment et une sombre expression refit surface, une gêne aussi. Gray ressentit le changement et plissa des yeux, tentant de déceler les pensées de son partenaire :

« Ça va Natsu… ? »

« Toi aussi… »

Gray écarquilla les yeux :

« ? Eh ? Quoi… ? »

« Toi aussi tu nous a fais peur. »

Gray resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs :

« Je sais… On s'est fait peur mutuellement je crois. » Il ricana. « Mais tu sais bien que c'est la faute de personne. Tu ne t'en veux pas au moins… ? » il tendit son visage inquiet vers son ami face à lui debout. « Hein ? »

« Je... » Natsu haussa les épaules. « Non, j'imagine... »

Le mage de glace se mit à rire plus sincèrement cette fois :

« Hehe, la salamandre est décidément incapable de mentir… »

Natsu se sentit tout petit. Comment Gray pouvait-il aussi bien lire en lui ?

Des papillons commencèrent à naître dans son ventre. Gray était là, dans le lit, juste devant lui, le regard embrumé. Les derniers jours étaient remplis de ces instants où rien d'autre que Gray n'avait d'importance. Et cet instant là était peut-être… de trop.

Natsu s'essuya le front et sourit nerveusement :

« C'est difficile de ne pas m'en vouloir. C'est moi qui t'es obligé à plonger là-dessous. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? » S'indigna l'autre. « C'est moi qui suis partit nager sans réfléchir ! Et surtout c'est toi qui m'a sauvé bon sang ! D'ailleurs ça devrait être toi dans le lit… et moi à ta place en ce moment même, tu penses pas ? Qui st le héros dans l'histoire ? »

« … Peut-être… J'en sais rien. »

Natsu était troublé, c'était bien la première fois que Gray semblait le complimenter de la sorte...

Gray retroussa ses deux longues jambes contre lui et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Natsu sourit légèrement. Peu importe quelle pause le mage de glace prenait, il dégageait toujours une aura magnifique autour de lui.

« Eh… C'était juste un accident, je suis là, grâce à toi, non ? Alors oublie cette histoire idiote, et viens plutôt me raconter comment tu vas toi ! »

Gray repoussa ses jambes sur le côté, indiquant à Natsu qu'il pouvait – enfin plutôt qu'il devait – s'assoir.

L'autre s'exécuta, pas très rassuré, mais toujours enclin à suivre les ordres de Gray. Il se posa sur le bord du lit, n'osant regarder le jeune homme allongé près de lui.

« T'as raison… » Il soupira. « Il vaut mieux oublier tout ça. »

Gray avait une odeur différente, comme si on l'avait lavé avec des... trucs parfumés bizarre. Natsu se retint tout commentaire pour l'instant, mais il eut un petit éternuent.

« Haha, alors comme ça on a prit froid, mon héros ?»

« Gh... » Natsu eut un petit sursaut en entendant ce surnom. « Mais non, c'est juste...»

Mais l'autre le coupa, il éclata tout simplement de rire:

« Hahaha ! Hahaha, t'es tellement mignon Natsu...» Il essuya une larme sur le coin de son œil.

« Grrr, je suis pas mignon ! C'est ton parfum à l'eau de rose qui me fout la grippe !» S'énerva l'autre en détournant son visage.

« Ah ?» Gray se mit à sentir - l'air de rien - son bras droit et fronça les sourcils. Tiens, c'est vrai en plus.»

« He... Ils t'ont lavé avec du produit pour chiottes à tous les coups.» Marmonna Natsu, malicieux.

Gray continua de sourire, rien ne pouvait détrôner cette expression magnifique de son visage. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans les yeux de son acolyte :

« Voilà qui me fait plaisir ! Si tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir bouder toute la soirée ! » Gray s'étira longuement, communiquant une bonne dose d'énergie positive à Natsu. « Eh ! En plus je peux manger avec vous ce soir ! C'est pas cool ça ? »

Natsu tourna enfin son regard vers Gray, intrigué :

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Wendy a affirmé que je m'étais complètement remis ! Demain on aura déjà trouvé un autre moyen de jaser ! »

« Haha… sans doute. » Natsu garda son petit sourire, mais quitta les yeux bleutés de son ami pour éternuer un petit coup. « Mais tu… tu aurais pu y passer. »

L'autre haussa les épaules :

« Ces foutues algues… Si je n'avais pas été obnubilé par les règles du jeu… Et pas aussi fatigué. »

Natsu revint au visage de son allié de toujours, il avait envie de recherche la moindre once de peur ou de tristesse dans le regard de Gray… Mais non, rien de tout ça.

« Comment tu fais… ? »

« Comment je fais quoi ? » Interrogea l'autre.

« Comment tu fais pour être toujours heureux comme ça ? J'en deviens jaloux. »

Gray eut un nouvel éclat de rire, il s'empressa de couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains, comme pour se cacher :

« Haha… t'es génial mon gars… Comment je fais ? Bah c'est simple… Je suis heureux c'est tout ! » Il essuya quelques larmes. « Je vois pas où est l'astuce. »

« Tout a l'air si simple vu de ton côté… Tu viens de frôler la mort et, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. »

Le mage de glace, intrigué par tant de bon sens, passa une man sur son menton, pensif :

« Oh, crois-moi… Tout n'est pas non plus si simple que ça. Mais en effet rien n'a changer Hehe ! Je suis toujours en vie et tu es toujours aussi collant qu'avant ! Et toujours aussi... bizarre par moment »

« He ! » Natsu, vexé, se mit à chatouiller son partenaire avec férocité.

« Haha ! Tu comptes vraiment m'avoir comme ça, bachibouzouc ?! » Gray retint les mains de Natsu avec les siennes. « T'as intérêt à être plus fort que ça si tu veux ma peau ! »

Natsu rit à son tour. Gray se redressa vers lui, faussement sérieux. « J'ai faillis mourir ? Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en bat la coquillette ! »

« Hehe... tes expressions m'avaient manqué. »

« Ah ! C'est déjà ça ! Quelque chose me survivra tu vois. » Il se gratta une oreille machinalement. « Un Gray qui sort des idioties est un Gray en bonne santé ! »

_Écouter : One Piece Soundtrack - Gold And Oden_

A cet instant, Natsu tourna complètement sa tête vers lui, il avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Le mage de glace eut un frisson. Il avait beau faire le mariole avec cette histoire, appeler Natsu un "héros", il lui devait effectivement une fière chandelle. Mais au delà du simple service, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Gray et Natsu s'étaient maintes fois sauvé la peau mutuellement au cours des dernières années à la guilde, parfois même ils auraient donné leur vie l'un pour l'autre. Mais là... à la fontaine, dans le geste qu'avait fait Natsu pour le sortie de l'eau, dans son regard, quelque chose était différent.

Gray s'était rendu compte à quel point il tenait à lui... Et peut-être pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Alors qu'il prenait Natsu pour quelqu'un de plus gamin, de plus spontané, de plus innocent, les derniers jours avaient fait lentement muté la tête à flamme, sous ses yeux et tout le monde se l'accordait. Oui, Natsu avait changé... Avait-t-il changé en étant en contact avec lui... ? Ou bien était-ce le passage à l'âge adulte ? En tout cas, la mage des cartes avait bien raison, Natsu semblait plus mature, plus distant même parfois. Et étrangement, Gray sentait que leur relation avait soudain prit une nouvelle importance. Pourquoi...

Pourquoi se revoit-il si souvent, dans les bras de Natsu, couverts d'eau, leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pourquoi se voit-il soudain en train de passer une main sur son front, sur ses épaules... ?

Et pourquoi le sourire de cet abruti de héros lui faisait tant d'effet ? Est-ce que c'était les effets secondaires de la Bagatelle ? Qu'à force de passer du temps avec quelqu'un, on finit par le lier vraiment avec lui ?

_Mais... ? Natsu est un homme ! Un homme putain !_

Gray refoula un moment quelques idées qu'il jugea saugrenue et chassa les questions gênantes.

* * *

De tendres rayons venaient tracer leur chemin jusque dans la chambre, un silence d'or prit place.

Natsu était sur le lit, affaissé contre son camarade, ses poignets retenus par les doigts fermes et agiles du brun. Une petite perle salée glissa le long de son bras.

« Oh mais… C'est que tu sens pas la rose, dis-moi ! T'as jamais pensé à te laver des fois ? Tu sais, tu peux demander d'être lavé ici, c'est des pro à ce qu'il paraît ! »

« Tss… Très drôle mister givré… » Natsu se recula, avant de se défaire de ses liens. « J'ai pris une douche bien brûlante juste après l'épreuve d'ailleurs. »

« Tu m'en vois ravis… » Gray souriait sincèrement. « Et ensuite ? »

« J'ai dû dormir un peu… » Natsu fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« Comme moi en fait. » Gray lança un regard vers la fenêtre. « Et les autres ? Lucy, Lévy tout ça… Elles s'inquiètent pas trop j'espère ! »

« Un peu j'imagine… »

« Haha… Quelle bande de pleurnicharde. Pires que toi ! »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? Hein ? »

Gray retint un fou rire :

« Ça veut dire que t'as gagné un super truc ! »

« .. Que… quoi ? »

« T'as bien entendu ! Approche-toi un peu. » Gray fit signe à Natsu de se rapprocher, et il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Aussitôt, le mage de flammes se raidit et des chaleurs envahirent son corps.

_ Merde…_

Il était définitivement mordu, que c'est pathétique… Et Gray qui a l'air de jouer avec ça…

« Ferme les yeux. »

« … Mais… »

« Allez ! »

Natsu, commençant à trouver la situation très… trop intime et perturbante, finit par avaler sa salive tout en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de glaçon préparait ? Il n'allait quand même pas… l'embrasser, non ? Il avait fait une allusion très précise cet aprem ! Avec lui rien n'était sûr ! Mais Gray n'était pas… attiré par lui, non ?

_Allons… Quel idiot… Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas t'embrasser…_

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il entendit une main fouiller dans les draps, des doigts caresser la paume de sa main, juste un court instant, et… quelque chose de dur et de froid atterrir dans le creux de son poing.

« Ouvre… »

Natsu entrouvrit ses paupières et découvrit un éclat orangé briller dans sa paume. A ce moment précis, le soleil se couchait et éclairait de ses derniers rayons la petite chose métallique dans son écoulement doré. Lueur de ruine. Brunante à deux.

« C'est beau, pas vrai ? »

« Wow… mais… Gray… On l'a vraiment eu ? »

« Ouais ! C'est Mavis en personne qui me l'a remise ! On a gagné l'épreuve, alors cette médaille nous revient ! Enfin plutôt… » Et il la passa autour du cou de son acolyte. « Elle te revient ! »

Le jeune homme à l'écharpe resta immobile quelques instants, avant de regarder l'objet de plus près :

« Mais… Pourtant on avait pas rapporté le truc de la fontaine… »

« Si, je l'avais récupéré et caché avant de me faire prendre par les algues… »

« Vraiment ? » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Natsu.

« Puisque je te le dis ! »

« Mais... sans indiscrétion... c'était quoi son truc ? »

« Oh... eu...» Gray se mit à rougir un peu . « Une petite culotte... »

Natsu manqua un battement de coeur et ouvrit large son gosier :

« Quooooi ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Affirmatif ! »

« Mais elle dingue celle-là ! »

«Em... maladroite je dirai plutôt...»

Mais Natsu, mine déconfite, ne semblait pas entièrement satisfait :

« J'ai un doute là... Tu l'as _cachée_ où exactement... ?» Natsu avait peur de comprendre.

« Oh... Bah... » Gray releva un peu sa couverture et passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer noir. «Comme beaucoup de choses... »

« Kyaa ! Mais ça va pas ! C'est dégueu ! » Cria Natsu, foudroyé.

« Et ça va... c'est juste une culotte hein. »

Natsu dona un puissant coup sur le crâne de l'ice boy qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Aie ! On dirait Ul en train de me faire la leçon ! »

Natsu se mit à rire nerveusement, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains :

« Putain t'es vraiment crade quand même. » Il fit une pause. « C'est dans ta famille givrée que t'as commencé à faire ça ? »

« Non, je crois que ça m'est venu tout seul... » Gray se grattait la tête, méfiant. « Mais tu sais beaucoup de filles font ça avec leur soutifs ! Je suis pas plus dégueu qu'un autre !

« Sérieux ? » Natsu semblait découvrir un nouveau monde d'un coup, plein de mystères et de cacahouètes dorées.

« Ahlaal... t'y connais vraiment rien aux filles ma parole. Tiens, je te parie que Lucy cache plein de trucs dans son soutif ! » Dit Gray fièrement.

L'autre mage se gratta le menton, imaginant la blonde chaque matin en rangeant des trucs plus ou moins crédibles entre ses seins.

« J'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse servir à ça aussi... »

« Hehe, tu te coucheras mon idiot cette nuit ! » Fit le brun en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. « Et puis je t'assure que c'est très pratique pour stocker toutes formes d'objets! » Appuya-t-il, très sérieux.

« En tout cas je veux pas savoir ce que tu ranges là-dedans... hem... » Lança Natsu, le ton défiant.

Gray rit un peu et ils firent une nouvelle pause.

_Qu'est-ce que je me sens bien..._

_Qu'est-ce que je me sens bien moi aussi... ^^  
_

* * *

Soudain Natsu fondit sur le lit et bondit sur place, manquant de péter toutes les lattes :

« Yataa ! C'est génial ! Un point de plus !» Natsu trépignait.

« Haha, ça nous fais un bon paquet d'épreuves gagnées déjà… Je me demande si on va pas finir par dépasser quelques équipes ! »

« Un peu ouais ! On va les ratatiner ! A nous la place sur le podium ! » Annonça Natsu, galvanisé.

« J'aime te voir aussi confiant, mon petit… »

« Si tu peux reprendre les jeux dès demain, alors on les aura ! Pour sûr ! »

A ce moment un grand gargouillis interrompit les deux mages dans leur discussion et Gray s'ébouriffa maladroitement, reconnaissant les plaintes de son ventre.

« Oh… c'est vrai qu'il se fait faim ! » Remarqua Natsu.

« Mon ventre et toi vous vous comprenez. » S'amusa Gray, avant de soulever les draps pour prendre des habits.

Aussitôt, Natsu se détourna, évitant de regarder son compagnon :

« Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever ? »

« Mais oui… » Natsu pouvait entendre son compagnon farfouiller dans des tissus non loin. « Eh pourquoi tu te tournes comme ça ? On est entre hommes… »

L'autre tressaillit, prit sur le vif :

« … J'en sais rien. »

« Tu m'as vu à poil plus d'une fois quand même. »

« Ouais… je sais pas si c'étaient les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie… »

La légèreté soudaine de Natsu fit exploser de rire Gray qui eut du mal à finir d'enfiler son jean. Quand il réussit enfin à s'habiller complètement, Natsu se retourna et constata à quel point il était beau…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ reptincel_ ? Un problème ? »

« Non… » Natsu évita le regard insistant de son ami et ouvrit la marche pour sortir. « C'est rare de te voir entièrement fringué c'est tout… »

« Haha, t'en manques pas une. » Gray attrapa Natsu par le cou et fit mine de l'étrangler avec la médaille fraichement gagnée. « T'as intérêt à payer la bouffe cette fois ci ! »

« Pas de soucis_ Cornetto_… »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?! » S'indigna l'autre, poursuivant la salamandre dans les escaliers.

A mi chemin, Natsu s'arrêta soudain, réfléchit un instant, puis sortit de sa poche un objet sombre :

« Tiens… Moi aussi j'ai un truc pour toi. »

« Hein… ? Comment ça ? » L'ice boy examina le dit objet. « Mais c'est la pierre qu'on a reçu dans la maison hantée ce matin… »

« Elle est pour toi. »

Le brun inclina légèrement la tête :

« Bah… elle est à nous deux, non ? »

« Et bien je te l'offre, tu peux la garder. »

Gray écarquilla les yeux :

« Ça serait pas une tentative maladroite et stupide de me faire un cadeau par hasard ? »

« Non… » Natsu s'échappa en bas des escaliers. » Je veux juste te la donner c'est tout. Elle doit te plaire. »

« Ah ? Et depuis quand tu sais ce que j'aime ? » Gray atterrit à côté de Natsu et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, lui barrant la route avec son bras tendu.

« Depuis que tu as dis qu'on se connaissait par cœur… spece d'Alzaimer. Maintenant laisse-moi passer ou je vais faire une connerie. »

« Quel genre de connerie ? » Fit Gray, visiblement très curieux.

Natsu, qui pensait au départ foutre un poing à son coéquipier finit par plisser les yeux devant la tête d'éphèbe de son compagnon. La nuit était tombée dehors. De grandes ombres d'arbre se projetaient sur son t-shirt bleu. Comme si la surface de sa peau était faite d'eau. Et puis il y avait ce fichu sourire, si intense au visage, cela rendait Natsu complètement impuissant, complètement fiévreux…

Maintenant, le genre de connerie que Natsu pouvait faire, était d'un tout autre genre... bien plus sauvage et insensé.

« Genre de mettre un coup de pied bien placé, face d'igloo… »

« Hehe… bien envoyé, grille-pain sur pattes. »

Gray regarda son ami descendre les marches avec son aisance naturelle. Un instant, son regard s'attarda sur le corps puissant, luisant, beau, la peau tannée et cette chevelure de barbe à papa… Ce sourire idiot qui l'avait sauvé. Comment…

Comment cet idiot pouvait… à ce point compter pour lui ?

Quand Natsu arriva au bas des escaliers, il se retourna vers lui et tendit sa main, le regard dénué de toute gêne. Gray sourit et accueillit la main de son partenaire avec la sienne le temps qu'il descende, impatient de commencer la soirée.

Le contact de leurs doigts, finalement entrecroisés déclencha une onde frissonnante.

* * *

_FIN DU DIX-NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE_


	20. Troisième soirée (1) : Lune dorée

_**Hello à tous, encore un chapitre pour vous les cocos ! Décidément, je trouve que vous êtes gâtés ? Pas vous ? :P**_

_**En tout cas c'est super, je fais tout sauf bosser, mais bon, au moins je m'amuse et je regrette pas, que demande le pleuple ? Cette fois-ci la première partie d'une soirée où on retrouve tous les personnages - ou presque. Donc c'est un gros bordel et j'aime ça ^^ **_

_**Merci infiniment aux deux hystériques qui me suivent en ce moment ^^ :**_

_**MonkeyDLexie : Oui, ils sont assez proches ! Mais de quoi... ? Tss... si seulement les gens pouvaient se bouger les fesses dans la vraie vie et se dire les choses ^^ on s'épargnerait beaucoup de tracas. Mais t'inquiète, l'heure est proche !**_

_**BlackJeartCry666 : Blacky, voilà la suite ;) contente ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu pourras l'apprécier avec une véritable glace ! La pierre est lisse, sombre, petite, mais l'aspect n'est pas trop important. Au pire, refais un tour au chapitre 15, il me semble qu'elle y est mieux décrite. **_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Troisième soirée (1) : Lune dorée  
_

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi sonnait aux horloges terrestres. Les coups du carillon métallique se répercutèrent dans tout le couloir et Natsu sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

Arrivés dans le hall, Gray et Natsu s'arrêtèrent de s'insulter mutuellement quand ils virent à quel point l'endroit s'était vidé. Plus un rat en vue. Ah si… il y avait bien Luxus qui dormait sur un table au loin, apparemment ivre, mais personne d'autre. Natsu en profita pour jeter un œil au petit tableau où étaient inscrits les scores de chaque équipe :

« Merde… on a encore du boulot on dirait. »

« Fais voir… » Le brun se faufila à ses côtés. « Ah… Mira et Luxus ont douze points… Toujours en tête du classement. »

« _Eh ouais les minables_… »

C'était le mage des éclairs qui reprenaient conscience à sa table. Sa voix chevrotante faisait siffler les oreilles des deux mages, en particulier celles de Natsu qui ne supportait pas la ton méprisant et hautain du mage blond.

« Eh ouais… Vous êtes définitivement les plus nuls… En même temps, êtres en négatif… C'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

« En négatif ? » S'offusqua Gray.

Natsu lui montra tout en bas du tableau, leur deux noms inscrits à côté d'un _-2._

« Comment c'est possible ! » Grogna le mage glace.

Luxus se mit à rire d'un ton malfaisant (un vrai film d'horreur !):

« Hehe… Vous paraissez même pas au courant de votre médiocrité ! Haha… » Luxus vida son verre et cracha un petit filet de bière tiède.

« Ferme la un peu, tu veux ? »

« T'inquiète Gray… » Chuchota Natsu à l'oreille de Gray. « On a pas encore déposé nos médailles à Mirajane, avec les épreuves qu'on a gagné on serait déjà plus en négatif. »

« Comment ils ont fait pour qu'on soit à _-2_ putain ? On a rien fait de mal ! »

« J'imagine que quelqu'un à dû nous prendre en photo quand on se parlait plus… ou quand on était séparé. »

« Merde, j'avais oublié cette règle débile. »

« Hehe… Je sais pas de quoi vous causez… mais ça a l'air drôlement amusant tiens ! » S'enquit le mage de la foudre de sa chaise.

« Tais-toi donc… »

« Dis-nous plutôt où sont tous les autres, pourquoi y'a pas un chat ici ? »

« Tss… » Luxus leva son verre dans le vide, maladroitement. « Beurk… Z'avez qu'à rejoindre les autres, têtes de mules tiens. Ils sont dehors pardi ! Terrasse ! Beau temps oblige ! Une bande de poivrots je vous dis ! »

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, voyant que Luxus paraissait lui-même bien éméché, son commentaire était assez drôle.

« Cool, un dîner dehors… » Glissa le grand brun.

« On y va de suite alors ! » Cria le rose. (pardon... saumon ! )

Les deux mages partirent en trombe, histoire d'éviter de rester plus longtemps dans les parages de Luxus-le-chieur.

Ce dernier sembla très irrité devoir les deux mages s'enfuirent à toute allure (_bip bip ! fziouuuuu !_) :

« Eh… ! » Siffla celui-ci. « Ehh ! Même pas un merci ?! » Il jeta son verre parterre, avant de souffler. « Bande d'ingrats ! Je vous mettrais à -10 points tiens ! Hips… »

* * *

_Écouter : __Branford Marsalis - The Ruby and the Pearl _

Il y avait une belle et grande lune toute jaune de miel dans le ciel, éclairant les pourtours de la guilde avec candeur. Le moment idéal pour rester à la belle étoile et se manger un bon plat mijoté par Mira :

« Ah… Voilà les plus beaux ! »

Les deux mages arrivèrent bientôt face à une grande table où se trouvaient Réby, Lucy, Gadjeel et Wendy réunies et buvant déjà des petits verres aux teintes variées.

« Coucou les gens… » Dit Gray en s'asseyant.

« Tout va bien ? »

Tout ses amis avaient le regard rivé sur lui, c'était assez embarrassant :

« Oui, oui, y'a pas de soucis. Je me suis rétabli depuis le temps ! » Assura le mage de glace.

« Tout de même… » Soupira Lucy.

« T'as faillit y passer, non ? » Demanda Wendy, très inquiète.

« Ce jeu est plus dangereux que prévu… Je le savais ! » Pointa Réby en sirotant son verre avec attention.

« Mais je vais bien je vous répète ! » Dit Gray. « Et puis j'ai eu Natsu pour me remonter aussi… c'est pas négligeable ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Natsu, toujours debout, frissonna légèrement et cacha ses joues comme il le put avec son écharpe le temps que son rougissement passe.

« Bah… qu'est-ce que tu fous, assis-toi mon vieux ! »

Natsu hésita un moment, avant de se placer à côté de son partenaire de jeu, mais celui-ci fit un petit mouvement sur le côté, comme s'il était gêné :

« Eu… Tu veux pas te mettre en face de moi plutôt ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Natsu fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais pas… tu serais mieux. Et puis on nous accusera pas de ne pas jouer le jeu. »

« Il a pas tord ! » Renchérit Lucy. « Moi et Réby on a perdu un point parce qu'on se tournait le dos à un moment. »

« Grrr… Y'a vraiment des photographes que j'aimerais cogner des fois ! » Pesta sa 'compagne'.

« Laissez-les donc tranquilles, personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. » Appuya Wendy.

« Ça… »

Gajeel mangeait plus ou moins un clou (comme ferait un chien avec ces faux os qu'on vent par boîte de quatre, vous savez ?), quand Mira arriva avec plusieurs petites fiches sous les yeux :

« Bonsoir tout le monde… Vous allez tous bien ? »

« Super ! » Répondit en cœur la joyeuse tablée.

« Alors… je prends les commandes de tout le monde. Je vous préviens… on a reçu ce matin un plat qui déchire ! Tout le monde se l'arrache ! »

« J'en veux ! » Hurla Lucy en empoignant sa camarade par la main et en la levant bien haut.

« Aie… » Fit Réby, fatiguée.

« Moi aussi tiens, ça a l'air intéressant. » Approuva Wendy.

« Mais c'est à quoi ton truc ? » Interrogea Gajeel.

« Oh… C'est savoureux ! Un légume très rare avec beaucoup de goût ! » Ajouta Mira.

Natsu fit la moue :

« Mouais… y'a pas moyen d'avoir un peu viande à côté ? »

Gray avisa Mirajane d'un détail des plus importants :

« Quand Natsu dit un peu de viande… cela veut dire qu'il faut envoyer du lourd. »

« Tss… petit joueur. » Continua Natsu à son voisin.

« Bien sûr Natsu… Alors, ça sera six plats du jour ?! »

« C'est parti ! » Cria la cohorte en cœur.

« Voyons, voyons, puisqu'on est tous réunis on pourrait faire un petit bilan de ces trois premiers jours, vous pensez pas ? » Dit Lucy, toute excitée par la présence de ces camarades autour d'elle.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Approuva Wendy.

Gray et Natsu se regardèrent un petit instant avant de rire silencieusement de leur score minable – enfin du moins, le score négatif qu'ils avaient laissé ainsi pour mieux… rebondir plus tard – et se turent.

« Nous, avec Wendy, on en est à 7 je vous signale ! » Se gargarisa Gajeel.

« Pas mal… » Avoua le mage de glace, la tête dans les nuages.

« Vous êtes à égalité avec nous sacré nom ! » S'exclama Réby. « Ça va pas continuer comme ça ! Il faut nous départager ! »

« Tss… jalouse. » Glissa le dragon slayer de métal.

« Laisse-le un peu Réby chéri, tu sais bien qu'il ne t'écoutera pas… » Remarqua sa camarade de jeu.

Cette dernier s'empressa de faire signe à Lucy de se taire, toute honteuse :

« Et toi c'est pas le moment de m'appeler chéri ! »

« Mais si, au contraire ! Comme ça on évite de prendre des points en moins ! On joue le jeu ! »

« C'est naze et stupide ! » Continua l'autre.

« Je crois que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ma pauvre Lucy… » Dit Wendy le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est pas question que je change de comportement devant tout le monde ! » S'indignait toujours la mage des écritures.

« Rabat-joie ! » Lança Gray, prit dans la discussion. « Tu n'as pas du comprendre les règles, c'est justement maintenant qu'il faut jouer la comédie ! » Et il se tourna vers Natsu, avec une étrange expression au visage. « Pas vrai, mon lapin ? »

En face, la salamandre sentit son cœur comment à bouillir de nouveau, comme si toute l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne suffisait pas déjà à son malheur.

« Que.. Quoi ? Qu'est-… »

Mais Gray ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et passa une main ferme et en même temps tendre sur sa joue. A ce moment tout sembla se ralentir et Natsu pu lire dans le regard de son compagnon une sorte de… de passion qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

Mais bien vite la main partit de son visage brûlant et le regard le quitta. Natsu aurait aimé que cela dure. Et les rires des invités autour de la table le firent replonger dans une étrange mélancolie. Il aurait aimé que ce genre de regard soit plus que de la comédie, même avec tous les talents d'acteur que Gray pouvaient avoir, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Gray de son côté venait de reposer sa main sur son genoux droit, et ressentait encore toute la chaleur du dragon slayer à côté de lui dans sa paume. _C'est dingue ! Il est malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi… bouillant d'un coup ?_ Natsu avait une température élevée d'habitude, mais là…

La mage de glace toisa du regard son partenaire mais ne put déceler qu'une vague expression de gêne. Il regretta aussitôt de s'être comporté ainsi, surtout qu'il avait commencé à rire, comme les autres, de son geste stupide. Au final, tout le monde sauf Natsu avait sourit à son intervention.

« Vos formez un couple vraiment marrant vous deux ! » Appuya Wendy.

« Ouais, j'ai encore du mal à croire que la baguette vos ait choisi ! » Dit Lucy, finissant son verre.

« Tss… bande de jaloux, mon Natsu vaut bien mieux que vous tous réunis ! » Dit Gray, de manière très sérieuse.

Même si l'intonation était différente, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de feindre un sourire, trop emprunt à la dépréciation.

« Tu parles… Vous êtes parmi les pires de la compétition ! » S'esclaffa Gajeel.

« Ne recommence pas avec ça toi ! » Souffla le mage de flammes, soudain piqué à vif.

« Eh les gens, vous allez pas vous mettre sur la gueule en une pareille soirée, hein ? »

* * *

C'était Kanna qui revenait d'on ne sait vraiment où, seule, une choppe à la main.

« Coucou ! » firent quelques uns à table.

« Tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser on dirait ! » Remarqua la liseuse de carte. « Mais croyez-moi, cette soirée, ça va être l'éclate ! »

« Mouais… » Marmonna Natsu.

Kanna venait de remarquer le mage de flammes, la tête empêtrée dans une confiture maussade, visiblement aussi prit de fortes migraines (à force de trop réfléchir forcément) et elle s'approcha de lui en le secouant légèrement :

« Allez, faut pas faire la tête pour le classement… » Elle ajouta, malicieuse. « Ton prince charmant est encore vivant. »

Gray acquiesça :

« Ouais, et on a gagné l'épreuve au final ! Et c'est grâce à lui ! » Insista-t-il en faisant une pichnette à son voisin.

« Et puis tu as sauvé la vie à Gray ! » Dit Wendy, semblant revoir à nouveau la scène, émue.

Natsu ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à tous ces compliments. Sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça bien vite quand tous les gens à table se levèrent aux ordres de Kanna :

« Je propose qu'on boive à Natsu ce soir ! Après tout, sans lui, je sais pas si la guilde serait aussi sympa ! »

Tout le monde se leva en cœur – même Gajeel ! – et porta un toast à la salamandre tandis que son partenaire de glace l'ébouriffait en se marrant. La fête commençait effectivement. On pouvait entendre déjà quelques notes de musiques sortir d'un petit kiosque plus loin où des mages jouaient de plusieurs instruments. L'ambiance se chargeait lentement de chaleur et de douceur. Les plats arrivèrent bientôt et tout le monde mangea et félicita Mirajane pour sa cuisine fabuleuse – seule Lucy, un peu écœurée finit par laisser son plat en soupirant sous les yeux noirs de Réby –, la barmaid ne put que les remercier.

« Mais dis-nous Kanna, où tu as fourré ton Mistgun ? Vous êtes pas sensé faire un couple ? » Demanda la bibliothécaire nonchalamment.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça… on vous voit rarement ensemble ! »

« Et pourtant ! » Dit Kanna, l'œil vif. « Il est difficile de ne pas le remarquer ! J'ai réussi à le domestiquer en un rien de temps C'était pas facile au début mais j'ai finalement réussi à me mettre Mistgun dans la poche haha ! A l'heure actuelle, il doit sûrement être en chemin, il devrait arriver dans pas longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelques courses à faire. En attendant, tout le monde boit à la santé de Natsu !

Et Kanna ne se gêna pas pour remplir de nouveau les verres de tout le monde, avec une vitesse assez folle.

« Eu... Tu es sûre que je vais boire tout ça ? » Demanda Gajeel, presque inquiet.

«_ Wowooo_, doucement sur la liqueur ! » Dit Réby, incertaine de ses capacités à tenir debout.

« Vas-y, rajoute-en cocotte ! Je veux m'éclater ce soir ! » Appuya Lucy qui étonna pas mal de gens autour.

« Merci bien, la brune ! » Gray lui fit un clin d'œil tout en posant son coude sur l'épaule de Natsu.

* * *

Kanna lui retourna le clin d'œil, comprenant que sa situation avec Natsu s'était grandement améliorée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisée. Gray en avait encore des images fortes... Jamais il ne s'était prit à pleurer devant quelqu'un d'autre de la sorte, peut-être dans les cavernes de glace, sur l'île de Galuna, mais c'était juste avec Natsu... Se confier de la sorte restait quelque chose de très rare pour lui. Aussi, faire comprendre à Kanna que tout était rentré dans l'ordre était important en cette belle soirée.

Natsu ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle le servit, troublé par l'échange de regard entre la joueuse de carte et son compagnon de jeu. Il sentit même une sorte de picotement désagréable le prendre. Comme si quelque chose allait de travers. Mais encore une fois, le contact intime avec Gray lui fit oublier cet instant :

« Allez Natsu, bois donc un peu ! » Et Gray lui mit le verre dans le gosier en riant.

« Vous avez gagné pas mal d'épreuves à ce qu'il paraît ! » Gajeel avait finis de mâcher un clou et s'étirait tranquillement.

« Ouep ! » Répondit Kanna tout content. « On doit avoir 8 ou 9 points je ne sais plus trop ! On est devant vous les gars, faut se bouger les miches ! »

Gajeel siffla :

« Tans mieux, comme ça on pourra vous humilier dans pas longtemps ! » Le dragon slayer à la chevelure noire et hirsute reluqua les deux mages à quelques mètres de lui. « Pas comme certains pieds-mouillés… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le gros tas de ferraille ? » Natsu venait de lever d'un bond.

Mais Gray se leva aussi et retint Natsu de se lancer dans un combat qui aurait pu mal finir. Que ce crétin pouvait être susceptible, n'empêche !

« Calme-toi mon grand, tu vois pas qu'il s'amuse à nous chercher des noises depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Si je vois bien ! » Natsu regarda Gray droit dans les yeux, irrité. « Et tu fais rien contre ça ? »

« A quoi tu penses…, »

« Un concours ! »

Gray soupira !

« Tu vas me tuer… Tu crois pas qu'on en a fais assez pour aujourd'hui ? »

* * *

Tandis que Natsu bataillait pour trouver une idée de comment ridiculiser Gadjeel à quelque chose – il eut même l'idée de faire une course en rampant sur le sol –, les autres invités s'amusaient bien et l'ivresse de la soirée s'emparait de tout le monde. Curieusement, plusieurs autres guildes s'étaient apparemment jointes aux festivités et les tables aux alentours étaient quasi toutes pleines. Mirajane se faisait assistée par Kinana et Kanna qu'elle avait embauchée spécialement ce soir au vu de la soirée qui se déroulait juste sous les toits de Fairy Tail.

Lucy commençait à s'impatienter :

« Je veux danser moi ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

« En tout cas je ne danse pas moi ce soir, et surtout pas avec toi ! » Lança Réby.

« Merci… c'est gentil… »

Alors qu'elle allait croquer dans un des glaçons dans son verre, elle fut littéralement éclatée contre la table par la force d'une tape monstrueuse dans le dos.

« Arggggg ! » Gémit-elle.

«_** Alors, comment ça va la poiscaille ? On se fait dorer au brasier de la guilde ? **_»

C'était Erza et ça naturelle bonne humeur dévastatrice. Elle avait revêtue une somptueuse robe d'un rouge dont elle seule avait le secret. Sur ses oreilles, coulant le long de ses mèches pourpres, des perles auxquelles pendaient de longs filaments dorés. Et un corsage qui laissait tout juste entrevoir ce qu'il fallait - après tout c'est Fairy Tail hein ^^.

« Salut Erza ! » Firent Wendy, Réby et Gajeel en cœur.

Lucy, la tête écrabouillée dans son assiette fit un petit mouvement de la main, signe qu'elle était encore en vie – au grand bonheur de tous, ouf !

« Eu… Allo, Lucy ? Eh ! Tu ne l'a pas abîmé j'espère ! » S'exaspéra Réby. « Elle est collante, mais j'ai besoin d'elle ! »

« Mais non, je l'ai juste un peu secouée… Elle va s'en remettre ! » Et Erza redressa la mage blonde avant de lui refaire une figure descente en la pétrissant telle une patte à modeler et de remettre ses cheveux en place – plus ou moins.

« Voilà… ni vu ni connu ! » Erza enlevait quelques morceaux de bois par-ci par là.

« Si tu le dis… » Réby était pas vraiment convaincue par le visage reconstitué, plus proche d'un Picasso que d'une copie conforme.

Tandis qu'Erza prenait place à côté de ce qui restait de Lucy, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer, avide d'en savoir plus sur un sujet brûlant :

« Eh Erza... J'en ai entendu une bonne tiens... Paraît que vous avez pas pu vous retenir l'arrosoir dans la maison hantée, pas vrai ? » Il se mit à rire.

Titania fit la moue pendant quelques secondes, avant de prendre son air innocent comme elle sait si bien le faire :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillé. Mais je dois avouer que le duo de Natsu et Gray était plus fort que nous ce coup là !»

Wendy eut un petit rire :

« En même temps, tu ne peux pas être bonne partout Erza. Si la compétition consistait à écraser les autres, tu serais la meilleure !»

« Je te remercie ma chère Wendy !» Répondit Erza en affichant un large sourire.

Et comme Gajeel continuait de rire bêtement, Erza lui fichu un énorme coup sur la tête qui lui fit traverser le bois de la table dans une jolie explosion. Puis elle se frotta les mains avec gourmandise, sous les yeux hébétés des autres :

« Y'a du fraisier par hasard ? »

* * *

A ce moment, un jeune homme prit place à la table, sourire aux lèvres :

« _Coucou tout le monde… Belle soirée en perspective !_ »

Sa voix suave et détendue était reconnaissable entre toutes : c'était Léo, et Natsu remarqua immédiatement son regard et son air décontracté. Apparemment, il vivait mieux sa relation avec Erza. Cette simple hypothèse détendit le mage de flamme qui tourna la dos à Gajeel pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant :

« Hey Léo ! »

« Salut vous deux ! » Dit l'esprit en regardant le duo de mage insolite en face de lui. « Tout le monde parle de vous en ville. » Dit-il en ricanant.

« Ah vraiment ? » Demanda Natsu, intrigué.

Gray fit une grimace :

« Mouais… je crois comprendre que c'est pas forcément bon signe… »

« En effet, les gens se demandent si vous pourrez un jour passer en positif ! Et puis personne ne sait si vous continuez la compétition ou non ! »

Certains dans à la tablée approuvèrent les paroles de Léo. _C'est bien vrai ça, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils font les deux hommes là à part foutre le bordel par où ils passent ? Ils participent ou pas ? _Se demandait quelques uns des plus virulents.

Mais Natsu tenta de parer aux moindres doutes quant à ses motivation à lui et à son fidèle Gray :

« Ouais... on est pas vraiment sûrs de nous... mais on avance, c'est sûr ! On continue de s'amuser, c'est l'essentiel, non ? » Se défendit Natsu, pas vraiment très innocent pour le coup. Gray approuva à côté, il n'aurait pas dit mieux.

« L'honneur est sauvé comme on dit… » Murmura l'esprit. « Tiens… il faudrait que je te parle Natsu. Je peux te l'emprunter, Gray ? »

Le mage de glace sourit à la question du jeune homme et en profita pour donner une petite tape dans le dos de Natsu :

« Va, je te le laisse, mais pas touche, compris ? »

« C'est pas mon genre… » Répondit le lion en souriant.

Gray rit avec son ami pendant que Natsu était plus ou moins incertain s'il fallait prendre tout cela au sérieux, ou si la question de Gray avait quelque chose de caché. Il l'aurait espéré en tout cas.

« Qui veut faire une partie de carte ? » Lança Wendy soudain.

La proposition fut accueillie avec joie. Des filles d'autres guildes profitèrent du départ de Natsu et Léo pour prendre leurs places et se glisser au jeu collectif. Décidément... Au milieu de toute cette agitation, toujours à sa place, Gray regarda la lune qui arborait une douce onde dorée chaleureuse, plus qu'étrange en cette soirée. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et s'empressa de les frotter un instant :

_Natsu… Je suis vraiment un abrutis…_

Il frissonna…

* * *

_FIN DU VINGTIÈME CHAPITRE_


	21. Troisième soirée (2) : Vif argent

**_Coucou mes bout'choux qu'est-ce qui est plus chiant que tout sur FF ? je vous le donne en mille : la perte des documents racine pour nos fics En gros, ne pas les retrouver tout en sachant qu'on a remplacé un chapitre par un autre en faisant n'importe quoi... c'est moche. mais j'ai réussi à sauver les meubles. Ouf, bref, désolé pour le petit problème de ces derniers jours, voilà le vrai chapitre 21 !  
_**

**_bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Troisième soirée (2) : Vif argent  
_

* * *

Léo emmena le mage de flamme à part, il fallait que personne ne puisse entendre les sombres pactes qui se dérouleraient entre eux ! Personne ! Bon, mais sans plaisanter, Léo semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à Natsu. Aussi, il le conduisit à une centaine de mètres des tables, sous un petit arbre d'où pendait une guirlande multicolore et posa une main vive sur son épaule :

« Bien… maintenant Natsu, il est plus que temps ! »

Et léo s'élança sur la salamandre qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Natsu, surpris, se colla à l'arbre et faillit appeler à l'aide. Mais Léo le prit simplement dans ses bras, le serrant fort conte lui. Léo était un peu plus petit que lui, mais le contact était assez gênant. Mais les inquiétudes de Natsu s'évanouirent quand Léo soupira :

« Merci Natsu. »

« Ah… »

« Merci vraiment ! » Et il s'éloigna du mage de flamme, tout guilleret. Grâce à toi, Erza me laisse enfin libre et tranquille, j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir les joies de la vie ! haha ! » Et il dansait comme un enfant sous les arbres, revigoré par le bonheur éphémère d'une soirée festive (j'en fais un peu trop non :D ?).

« Euhm… » Natsu sourit de voir son ami si enjoué. « Content pour toi, Léo. Tu avais bien mérité ça après la leçon que tu m'as donnée. »

Aussitôt, Léo arrêta de gambader à travers les branches et se retourna :

« Ah, oui ! Ma leçon… Justement, ça avance avec Gray ? On aurait dit qu'il faisait des allusions tout à l'heure à table ! »

Natsu prit sa tête entre ses mains soupirant :

« Justement… Il ne fait que ça… Que des allusions, tout le temps, bien plus qu'avant notre séparation… Et je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. »

« Mais c'est génial ça Natsu ! ça veut dire qu'il est mordu lui aussi ! » Répliqua l'esprit, enchanté.

« Mais comment je pourrais savoir ? IL joue avec moi, toujours plus, je n'arrive pas à cerner ses sentiments ! »

« Tu as tenté de t'approcher de lui, physiquement ? Comme je t'avais dis ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Et résultat on se colle de plus en plus, ça me rend dingue, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ces situations hyper tendues très longtemps ! Sérieux ! On se croirait dans une fanfiction débile avec une suite sans fin de drabbles qui n'en finirait pas ! Un long et infini cauchemar qui tournoierait vers le vide total et… »

« Oula oula oula ! » Léo calma le pauvre mage enflammé qui avait perdu pieds quelques instants, la tête dans les étoiles du soir. « Je vois le genre… Gray est onc une proie des plus coriaces… Bien plus que prévue. »

« Je l'ai même embrassé… » Murmura Natsu, prit d'une grande tristesse. « Je l'ai embrassé et il n'en a jamais fais allusion depuis, pas un mot. »

« Attend, attend… Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? »

Natsu fit une petite grimace, sous l'œil très intrigué de Léo :

« Plus ou moins… On était dans le noir, collés l'un à l'autre… Et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes… »

« Ouais… » Fit pensivement l'autre. « Peut-être qu'il n'a rien senti. »

« Il faudrait vraiment être insensible pour ne pas s'en rendre compte putain ! »

Léo fit une pause, pas vraiment certain de l'affirmation :

« Tu es sûr de toi là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bah oui, toi tu le sentirais si une fille t'embrassais. »

« Oui, mais dans ton cas, ce n'était qu'un léger contact… Fais-le pour voir ! » Proposa simplement Léo, un petit sourire en coin.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, tombé des nues :

« What ? Que je fasse quoi ? »

« Refais ce que tu a fais à Gray, je ferme les yeux. » Et il s'exécuta, planté droit comme un piquet dans le sol, les yeux fermés.

La salamandre stoppa nette, très perturbée :

« Mais… t'es sérieux Léo ? »

« Vas-y j'te dis ! Comme ça je te dirai si j'ai senti quelque chose ! »

Natsu s'approcha, très intimidé :

« C'est débile, en plus tu n'aimes pas les hommes, comment… »

« Je te dis de faire le même truc ! Je veux t'aider Natsu ! »

« Bien… » L'autre balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de lentement s'approcher, pas rassuré, vers la bouche de l'esprit.

* * *

Au même moment, par delà les arbres sombre des bois de la guilde, les tables étaient remplies de tout un tas de monde, tous aussi joyeux les uns que les autres. La fête ! C'est la fête décidément.

Kanna faisait le plein de bière au comptoir de la surmenée barmaid :

« Hey Mirajane… j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! »

La femme aux cheveux blanc lui lança un regard intéressée :

« Ah… ? A propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en nettoyant des verres tout en préparant une assiette.

« Tu te rappelles ? La mission que tu m'avais confiée ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

* * *

« Et bien je crois que c'est réglé : Natsu et Gray se sont réconciliés ! Ils ont mêmes très proches en ce moment ! Cela fait plaisir à voir ! »

Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, même si le bouleau la prenait :

« Oh génial ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour eux t usais… Surtout Gray… Il avait l'air perdu tout seul à la guilde à ne rien faire ! »

« Ouais, une bonne déprime pour la salamandre… Il nous aura tout fais ! »

« Ces deux là sont plus importants pour la guilde que beaucoup ne le pensent ! » Murmura la barmaid.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celles du lion, celui-ci eut un rictus à la lèvre et il se déroba d'un coup sec :

« Ah ! Génial ! » Cria-t-il d'un coup.

« Mais… » Natsu n'y comprenait plus rien.

Léo se mit à rire :

« He bein… tout cela est très amusant mon pauvre… Je te plains Natsu, Gray doit forcément être au courant que tu l'as embrassé ! »

« Comment ça… ? »

« Ta chaleur crétin ! Ton souffle dégage tant d'énergie que je pouvais te sentir arriver bien à l'avance ! Alors t'imagine, si tu m'avais vraiment embrassé… ça aurait été la fournaise ! (j'ai rien contre les fournaises hein… ^^) Du coup… Gray a forcément dû te sentir.

Cette révélation laissa Natsu dans un profond doute, les questions s'accumulaient, mais une, la plus importante, et la base de toute la suite, restait à résoudre :

« Mais s'il a vraiment pu se rendre compte que je l'embrassais… Pourquoi il n'a rien fais ? Et pourquoi il n'a rien dit bordel ? »

Léo fit la moue, perdu, tournant autour d'un tronc mort :

« Mh… l'énigme Gray… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai l'impression que ce mec ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. C'est compréhensible après tout ! tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit toujours très clair de nos jours. »

« Je te le fais pas dire… » Murmura Natsu, le crâne bouillant.

« Mais du coup… Peut-être qu'un rien, un tout petit truc pourrait le faire basculer vers toi. Ce mec est compliqué, d'accord, on le connaît tous. Mais il n'est pas invincible. S'il ne s'est pas retiré quand tu as tenté une approche, c'est déjà bon signe ! ça veut dire qu'il serait capable… potentiellement de s'engager physiquement avec toi ! C'est pas rien ! »

« Mouais… Mais de là à être attiré par moi. » Soupira Natsu.

« Comme tu m'as bien aidé Natsu, je vais tout faire pour que ça fonctionne entre vous deux, d'accord ? Donc voici le plan : tu le rejoins à table, tu participe aux plus de petits jeux ce soir avec lui, tu te rapproche, innocemment, tu le fais boire un petit peu - mais pas trop ! Tu n'es pas un horrible violeur ! (ah non, non, non !) et ensuite, quand vous êtes seuls… tu lui saute dessus ! Comme si ta vie en dépendait ! Tu lui donne le baiser de sa vie ! IL ne pourra pas résister ! Vlan ! »

Natsu regardait le sol, s'imaginant la scène dans sa tête. Embrasser Gray, pour de vrai… en pleine lumière. Ça semblait aussi flou et lointain qu'un rêve.

« Mais s'il me rejetait… ? Je serais malin moi. »

« Tu ne peux plus reculer, de toute façon, ça sera ta dernière chance. Il faut que tes interrogations cessent Natsu. Continuer à vivre comme tu le fais est néfaste ! C'est pour ça que je veux jamais tomber amoureux ! Parce que ça te prendre toute ton énergie mentale ! Les filles – ou les mecs –, ça peut t'aspirer le cerveau ! Complètement ! » Et il imitait une paille qui venait sucer son liquide céphalique avec une grande justesse.

Ce qui fit rire un poil le Natsu, toujours confiné dans sa réflexion.

« En plus, c'est le moment idéal ! Sérieusement, c'est pas la plus belle soirée qu'on est eu depuis longtemps ? Hein ? »

« Si… » Natsu changea d'un coup de ton. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, des vraies maintenant ! Comme si la nuit lui avait conférée toute sa puissance. « Je vais aller le rejoindre t'as raison, et mettre fin à tout ça… »

« Voilà qui est bien parlé ! » Léo offrit à Natsu un sourire réconfortant tout en tenant fièrement son épaule par la main. « Tu es un héros ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

« Attend un peu avant de crier victoire haha… »

« Tu ne peux pas échouer ! » Insista Léo. « Car c'est moi ton maître ! »

« Haha, on peut dire ça… » Et Natsu se prit à imaginer quelques scènes où il se réveillerait dans les bras de l'autre mage. « ça paraît complètement… fou qu'on puisse… être ensemble lui et moi. »

« Tant que vous êtes heureux… » Dit pensivement Léo, s'éloignant de Natsu.

« Mais, si ça marchait… comment on fera après… ? Pour rester souder, continuer les missions… tout ça quoi ? »

« Alors ça, c'est vous qui gérez les mecs ! Moi je suis conseiller en séduction ! Pas thérapeute de couple en déroute ! Moi-même j'en aurais bien besoin par moment ! »

« T'as sûrement raison… mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça tout de suite. » Dit Natsu, souriant légèrement. « En tout cas, merci pour tout Léo, ça m'aura bien aidé tout ce que tu m'as expliqué ! »

« Pas de soucis ! Et puis entre nous… ça me fait plaisir de voir Gray et toi vous reparler, il paraît que vous avez passé quelques jours à vous bouder et la guilde avait soudainement changé d'humeur. »

« Ouais… C'était crétin de ma part, mais c'est du passé. » Murmura Natsu. « Bref, j'y go ! A plus Léo, et merci encore ! »

« Bonne chance mon gars ! Je compte sur toi pour me sortir cet enfoiré de Gray du célibat ! »

Et Natsu partit en trombe. Oui, il était convaincu qu'il avait une chance. Gray jouait avec lui depuis si longtemps, si longtemps ! Il fallait jouer franco maintenant, mettre carte sur table, prendre le taureau par les cornes… bref, toutes ces expressions que Gray pourrait sortit dans un moment pareil !

Natsu était galvanisé par la soirée, par les conseils de l'esprit du lion, rien ne pourrait empêcher sa joie de se déverser sur le mage de glace ! Il fallait qu'il y arrive, coûte que coûte !

Mais il lui restait une grande peur, à lui aussi.

Celle de voir son ami lui refuser son amour… Lui refuser d'aller plus loin. Et le froid que cela entraînerait entre eux. La tension et la gêne qu'ils éprouveraient l'un envers l'autre si ce la arrivait. Natsu avait du mal à ne pas y penser.

Et le plus terrible, comme l'avais dis Léo, ça serait de perdre à tout jamais ce qui avait fait le sel de la guilde… _Sa complicité avec Gray…_

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me sens légèrement flouée dans cette histoire ! »

* * *

Mais stop, arrêtons un peu ici ce marivaudage, et concentrons-nous sur des laissés pour compte, qui dans cette histoire, ont eu bien peu de choses à raconter ! Non mais ! Mais si… vous savez ! Les chats de la guilde ! Et bien ils avaient une table, rien qu'à eux, et oui, et personne ne venait les embêter. Celle qui venait de parler, c'était Carla, le nez à l'air, qui considérait le peu d'espace que l'on avait accordé aux exceeds pour la soirée, dans un petit coin reclus, quelque part derrière le comptoir de Mirajane. Happy attaquait tranquillement son plat de poisson et Lily respirait la bonne humeur, ce qui était assez rare pour le souligner !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains… on est tranquille comme ça ! » Commentait le chat bleu, tout sourire qui mâchouillait allégrement.

« Ah… Happy, tu vis toujours dans un monde de bisounours dès que tu as un poisson entre les dents ! » Soupira Carla.

« En même temps il n'a pas tord, puisqu'ils nous ont mis à part, autant en profiter pour discuter entre nous. » Remarqua la 'panthère'.

Carla fit la moue, elle semblait définitivement peu emballée :

« Pourquoi pas, mais je vous préviens… Dans ce cas, autant parler d'autre chose que de nos maîtres, j'en ai assez que ma vie entière ne soit uniquement concentré sur Wendy… On a forcément d'autres sujets de conversations ! » Dit Carla, la tête haute.

Lily et Happy se regardèrent un moment, tentant de trouver quelque chose, Carla faisait de même, plissant ses yeux de félin sans grand succès. C'est le greffier bleuté qui parla finalement le premier :

« En tout cas Natsu est en train de remonter ! »

Carla grogna :

« Grrr, mais j'avais dis de ne pas parler de nos maîtres ! Ah… » Elle soupira. « C'est donc vrai… tout tourne autour d'eux au fond… »

« Wendy et Gajeel ont l'air de bien s'entendre en tout cas ! » Appuya Lily. « Il était un peu sceptique au début mais… »

« Comment ça un peu sceptique ? » Interrogea la chatte blanche, se retournant vers la panthère.

« Bah eu… » L'autre prit aussitôt la défensive. « J'imagine qu'il avait des doutes… sur la compatibilité de ce … duo… »

« Tss, les hommes, tous les mêmes. IL faut toujours les rassurer dès que ça change ! »

« C'est pas bien de dire des généralités Carla… » Marmonna d'un ton enfantin le plus jeune exceed.

« Et alors, je dis ce que je veux ! Wendy s'est lancée de tout cœur dans le jeu, j'ai même du mal à la comprendre par moment. J'espère que ton maître en fait autant ! » Carla visait de son regard perçant les petits yeux de Lily.

« Bien sûr que Gajeel en fait autant ! Il s'investit beaucoup dans les jeux, et j'avoue que… moi aussi ce la m'étonne. »

« C'est parce que tout le monde veut gagner le titre de meilleur couple de Fairy Tail ! » Lança Happy joyeusement, jetant la carcasse du poisson plus loin.

Carla gloussa :

« Mais bien sûr… Idiot ! C'est pour le prix que les gens font la compétition. Je paris que tout le monde s'imagine qu'il s'agit d'une somme d'argent très importante… Ils vont êtres déçus ! »

« Comment ça ? » La curiosité de Lily était soudain titillée. « Tu veux dire que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Carla fit un petit silence, contemplant les visages intrigués de ces camarades. « Hier soir j'avais décidé de faire une balade sous la lune et en descendant dans le hall, j'ai vu Mirajane qui discutait avec Lucy asse vivement. Il était très tard et tout le monde ou presque était couché, elles ne m'ont pas vu passer. Apparemment, elles avaient caché le prix au mauvais endroit et il fallait le déplacer. Ce qui fait que j'ai vu, une fraction de seconde, le prix. »

« Ah oui ? » Firent les deux exceeds.

« Disons que je l'ai entrevue une sorte de petite boîte enveloppée dans un tissu blanc. »

« Une boîte ? »

« Et rien d'autre ? »

« Non… En tout cas, le prix est quelque chose de très petit ! ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit un bijoux magique ou quelque chose dans le genre ! » Affirma Carla, sûre d'elle.

« On verra bien… » Dit finalement Happy, pensant à son prochain encas.

« Tout de même, c'est intriguant cette histoire de boîte… Tous ces efforts pour un petit prix… »

Carla soupira de nouveau :

« Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, encore une fois, il faut toujours que les hommes voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! »

« C'est pas à Gray ou Natsu que tu pourrais dire ça ! » Remarqua Happy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » La question de Lily intriguait aussi Carla.

Happy, souriant d'un air malin, se redressa et tendit les bras en l'air :

« Moi je vous le dit ! Ils vont gagner le concours et ils seront élus le plus beau couple de Fairy Tail ! »

Carla éclata de rire :

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » Scanda Happy.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Dit panthère Lily. « Ça serait marrant tiens… »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a drôle ! » Insista le chat bleu.

« Tu imagines ! » Carla avait du mal à contenir ses rires. « Tu imagines Lily ?! Gray et Natsu qui s'embrassent ? Ils seraient tellement ridicules devant tout le monde ! Et puis ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer de toute façon, c'est idiot de les avoir mis ensemble ! »

Le chat noir approuvait en ricanant un peu, mais Happy ne lâchait pas prise :

« Et bien je vous le répète ! Qu'ils s'aiment vraiment ou non ! Ils gagneront ! »

Pendant ce temps là, à quelques pas de la table principale où les membres les plus prestigieux (entendez – turbulents) de Fairy Tail, un personnage à l'allure ballotante, se dirigeait vers les gens de sa guilde :

« Ehhh ! Eh ! Bande de… hips ! Chiffes molles ! » Eructa-t-il en valsant.

La troupe assise qui discutait depuis un petit bout de temps se retourna devant le nouvel arrivant et Kanna prit aussitôt un air gêné :

« Oh le voilà. »

Mistgun, toujours affublé de son accoutrement, était en train de danser avec l'air, histoire de ne pas tomber la tête la première sur le sol caillouteux. Le pauvre mage arriva bientôt dans le dos de Lucy qui se remettait lentement de son choix avec Erza quand soudain, il lui attrapa la tête et la fit se lever d'un bond :

« Allez ! On danse poulette ! »

« Aie ! Mais qui… ? »

« Hips ! Tourne, tourne ! Tourne ! » Mistgun fit valser Lucy plusieurs fois, à tel point qu'elle commençait à avoir douloureusement mal au ventre.

Gray se releva aussitôt, comprenant la situation, alors que certains et certaines se mirent à rire sans vraiment pouvoir faire autre chose.

« Eh… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait à ce pauvre Mistgun, Kanna ? » Lança-t-il à la présumée coupable de ce drame pathétique.

« Bah… hehe, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé sur l'alcool avec lui… » Fit cette dernière en se grattant la nuque.

Le mage ivre lâcha la blonde qui alla rouler un peu plus loin sous les yeux apeurés de sa compagne du moment, et il monta sur la table, en tanguant comme un navire :

« Eh les gars ! » Cria Mistgun, éveillant alors la curiosité de toutes les tables de mages aux alentours. « Vous savez que Fairy Tail c'est les meilleurs de TOUS ! Hips ! Les meilleurs ! »

Réby, folle de honte, préféra 's'enfouir corporellement' dans le bois de la table.

« Bonjours l'affiche… » Soupira

« Allez, descend de là un peu ! » Ordonna Gajeel. « He vais t'en faire bouffer de la guilde moi ! »

« Oh du calme… Il devrait bientôt avoir décuvé vous en faites pas ! » Dit Kanna l'air rassurante.

Erza se leva finalement, décidée, et saisit le poivrot par le col avant de lui foutre une bonne baffe bien sentie.

Contre toute attente, Mistgun sourit, et renvoya un coup, qu'Erza évita sans peine car assez maladroit, mais suffisamment fort pour le faire atterrir parterre.

« Pauvre choux… » Murmura Kanna, le regardant trembloter au sol.

« Pauvre con ! » Grinça Gajeel.

« Les filles sont décidément bien cruelles dans cette histoire je trouve… » Soupira Gray, souriant légèrement.

« Si seulement je pouvait m'enfuir de cette guilde, c'est trop la honte ! » Se disait Réby à voix basse.

« Baston ! » Crièrent quelques personnes à quelques tables plus loin.

« Yahha ! » Lança alors Kanna qui venait d'oublier son compagnon et se lançait dans ce qui ressemblait à un début de grosse castagne généralisée.

Peu à peu, la folie se dispersa à toutes les tablées et celle de Fairy Tail finit par céder- du moins presque tout le monde sauf d'irréductibles mages – Lucy, trop mal pour bouger, Réby, sous la table, Kanna qui buvait peinte sur peinte, et Gray qui contemplait l'apocalypse prendre forme sous ses yeux. Ses pensées dévièrent rapidement sur Natsu qui, il en était sûr, se ferait un plaisir de se joindre à la mêlée. (D'ailleurs, l'ivresse de Mistgun avait réveillé en lui un sacré décroché du droit, qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser sur la première mâchoire venue !) Ah… après tout… C'était une fête organisée par Fairy Tail, non ? Quoi de plus… naturel ?

« Ah la guerre, comme à la guerre… » Dit lascivement Kanna, buvant avec un air nostalgique sa boisson préférée.

« Tu penses pouvoir arrêter de boire un jour ? » Demanda Gray, un peu ailleurs.

« Moi ? » Kanna pencha un peu la tête, attendrie. « Je suis une buveuse… C'est dans ma nature. Je sais que c'est pas forcément bon pour ma santé… mais je tiens grâce à ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Kanna haussa les épaules :

« C'est la seule chose qui puisse me faire autant du bien à l'intérieur… la seule ! »

« Même pas un bel homme dans tes bras ? » Gray lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« Non… » Elle soupira. « Les hommes, c'est pas ma tasse de thé ! »

« Hehe… Ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville du saint alcool… »

« Exactement ! » Kanna fit une pause. « Et toi Gray…. ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais du bien ? A l'intérieur… ? »

La question de Kanna vint lentement colorer les joues de son interlocuteur. Le mage de glace sourit légèrement. Du bien… ? A l'intérieur ? Alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots en lui, il put sentir son ventre brûler, comme si quelque chose venait d'y mettre feu.

« Je crois… que tu m'as fais comprendre Kanna… » Dit-il doucement.

L'autre mage sentit à quel point elle avait posé la bonne question, elle lui renvoya un sourire :

« Alors… c'est officiel ? »

« Non… mais… » Grau regarda vers la lune, terriblement gêné. « Mais je crois que je ne peux plus reculer maintenant… »

Kanna rigola un bon coup et se redressa de sa chaise, toute heureuse, jamais elle n'aurait crue voire Gray faire une tête aussi mignonne. Gêné comme un enfant devant son premier amour, et décomplexé, respirant le bien-être. Elle se dit à cet instant à quel point il avait de la chance, au fond, même si rien n'était joué.

« Tu avais raison Kanna ! » Fit Gray en embrassant généreusement la joueuse de carte sur les joues. « Je te dois une fière chandelle maintenant. »

« Haha, j'ai l'œil tu sais ! » Kanna prit Gray dans ses bras un court instant, avant de s'écarter et de continuer à rire, tout en douceur.

Gray et elle échangèrent, au milieu de tous les autres sauvages, des rires à la fois confortés et emprunt d'une certaine retenue. Mais tout prêtait à sourire, tout ! Gray ne pouvait que rire à cet instant, comme il se rappelait de cette glace qu'il avait prit avec la brune, cela amplifiait son rire tout avait changé. Pus de marche arrière…

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance de guerre que la tignasse du rose apparue enfin.

Kanna releva un peu la tête, et se mit à rire nerveusement, Gray, dos à Natsu, dû se retourner pour apercevoir son compagnon arriver timidement depuis la forêt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Si quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait se rapprocher de leurs deux paires d'yeux, à cet instant précisément, il pourrait lire à quel point ces yeux là avaient de choses à se dire, à quel point tout pouvait encore se disloquer et imploser.

Ses yeux là, sur le fil, tranchant comme une lame.

Un braiser de grêles…

Une tornade passionnée.

Un regard pour s'avouer.

Un rire de bagatelle.

Ses yeux là, sur le fil, prêts à dévoiler l'âme.

* * *

_FIN DU CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN_

_Un grand merci à :_

_**MonkeyDLexie** : Oui, pas d'inquiétudes, ce n'est pas un fake :D je suis pas SI sadique que ça, je prends le temps, mais comme dans de bonnes relations, il en faut, surtout vu par où ils sont passés tous les effet, la petite mise en abyme s'imposait sur le coup :) Bye !_

_**BlackHeartCry666** : Intéressant comme comparaison, tu veux dire que c'est le bon pote qui donne des conseils pas forcément très intelligent ? Enfin j'ai l'impression que Lee est assez con par rapport à l'esprit mais bref... on est pas là pour juger ces pauvres ères ;) à très vite !_


	22. Troisième soirée (3) : Au bord de l'eau

**_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, mais vous avez bien mérité un petit chapitre comme celui-là, non ? ^^Je passe mes concours dans une semaine, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de date de prévue pour poster la suite, malgré mon inspiration incessante :D_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Troisième soirée (3) : Au bord de l'eau (3)  
_

* * *

Natsu se tenait debout, muet face aux deux mages qu'il avait interrompu. Il s'était arrêté, alors qu'il était prêt à fondre sur Gray pour lui parler, faire quelque chose, dire, tout dire même, se libérer et tant pis… mais ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait soudain refroidi.

Kanna et Gray semblait définitivement bien s'entendre, leur complicité était évidente. Et les rumeurs selon lesquels les deux buveurs de la guilde flirtaient souvent ensemble firent surface dans sa tête, aussi stupides elles pouvaient êtres. Oui, c'était dérangeant, et le sourire que Gray affichait avec elle, leur proximité physique, cela l'énervait intérieurement.

Mais il se tut. Se donner en spectacle, montrer ses émotions, devant les autres, c'était loin d'être une bonne idée, il fit tout pour se contrôler même si c'était VRAIMENT très difficile de ne pas faire marche arrière toute. Mais chut, tout le monde fait la fête autour d'eux. Même s'ils étaient un peu isolés des grandes tables, il se sentait épié, mis à nu. Aussi il resta impassible.

Gray venait de se relever, il lança un dernier sourire à Kanna, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Natsu encore plus fou. La salamandre tordait ses poings le long de son corps tout en crispant tout ses muscles, comme prêt à frapper un ennemi et lui mettre une raclée. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler, ses yeux envoyaient des gerbes d'étincelles au mage du froid.

« Natsu… justement, je te cherchais… » Gray se rendit compte de la mine étrangement renfrognée du mage de feu et s'approcha de lui. « Eh… Natsu ? »

« Quoi… »

L'autre jeune homme baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il retenait quelque chose en lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il y a quelques secondes seulement, il avait tellement d'espoir, tellement d'entrain, c'était quitte ou double et voilà que le cauchemar recommençait. La soirée qui venait semblait longue, éprouvante, car rien n'avait avancé au final.

« C'est le lion qui t'as mis dans cet état ? » Demanda le mage de glace, mêlant à son inquiétude une pointe d'humour.

« Non… »

_C'est toi._

Gray comprit en voyant le visage inchangé du dragon qu'il se passait quelque chose, et il eut de nouveau cette sensation de perdre son meilleur allié. Il ressentit encore une fois ce frisson, cette sensation de froid qu'il avait eu et ses larmes lors de l'absence de Natsu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser toute cette aventure sentimentale les reprendre.

Aussitôt, il le saisit par l'épaule et fit signe à Kanna qu'il s'en allait :

« On doit se dire quelque chose, à plus ! »

« Salut mes agneaux ! » Lança Kanna, contente de voir les deux mages visiblement se rapprocher.

« Eh… où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Je veux être tranquille… loin des autres. »

« Mais… Gray… »

« Ne résiste pas Natsu, suis-moi plutôt, tu le regretteras pas. »

« … »

« Regarde-moi… »

« Hein ? »

« Regarde-moi… je voudrais qu'il y ait un sourire sur ton visage. D'accord ? »

« … »

« Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça Natsu. Un coup tu es gai comme un pinson, un autre tu sembles complètement perdu et triste… Et… »

« … »

« Et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. »

* * *

_Écouter : __Eliane Radigue - Geelriandre _

Ils étaient dans une petite clairière bordée de petits arbres touffus, loin de l'entrée de Magnolia, on pouvait entendre le glouglou de l'eau tout près. Gray avait instinctivement mené son compagnon de toujours vers leur lieu de prédilection… la rivière de l'enfance.

« Tu as une raison particulière pour me faire la tête… ? Hein ? ... Natsu, réponds-moi. »

Gray avait prit son air abattu, comme il sait si bien le faire. Natsu ne pouvait résister et esquissa enfin un sourire, avant de grogner contre le brun qui avait réussi à lui arracher une expression.

« Haha… je savais que ça marcherait ! » Et le mage de glace empoigna les joues de son ami pour les tordre dans tous les sens.

« Grrr… » Fit Natsu, rageur.

« Oui, c'est moi nom. » Et Gray commença à rire de plus belle.

Natsu devait avouer que garder son sérieux devant pareil luron était difficile. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait couver en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire… qu'il fallait au moins profiter de cette soirée, avec lui.

_Et peut-être… plus tard, tenter de l'oublier._

Ils arrivèrent sur les abords de l'eau douce et claire, reflétant les infinis gaz bleutés du ciel et sa lune épanchée de soif. La vision de ce petit paradis – rien que pour eux – les submergea de tranquillité. Natsu s'assit aussitôt sur l'herbe, avant que Gray ne vienne le rejoindre, à pas de loup.

Ils se turent un instant, quelques minutes passèrent, puis Gray se laissa couler sur le ventre de son camarade, sa tête vint reposer sur les jambes de Natsu, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Elle est pas belle la nuit ? »

Natsu ne répondit qu'avec un sourire, des plus gêné.

« Tu te souviens Natsu, tout à l'heure en descendant tu m'as demandé comment je faisais pour être heureux ? »

Maintenant, le genre de bêtise que Natsu pourrait faire, ça serait plutôt de rouler une grosse pelle à ce fichu mage de glace, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas se lancer. Pas avec lui, pas avec son ami d'enfance. C'était évident que Gray jouait avec lui, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui il l'aime… Et quand bien même… Gray regarde les filles autour de lui, c'est évident, Kanna par exemple. Et comment pourrait-t-il faire concurrence à une mage, alors qu'il a tout sauf l'air d'une fille lui-même… ?

_Tu es un bon pote pour lui et ça s'arrête là._

_Il vaut mieux… tenter d'oublier et…_

« Si je suis heureux c'est parce que je t'ai Natsu… c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Le rose sentit son corps se contracter, son ventre se réchauffer soudainement. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça… Et il préféra éviter le regard bienveillant de Gray sur lui.

« Je… merci, mais… T'en fais pas un peu trop ? »

« Non. »

Et Gray rit de bon cœur, avant de reprendre, sérieusement :

« Natsu… tu es incroyable. Parfois je me demande si tu parles la même langue que nous autres ! Donc j'avais raison, c'est bien ma faute si tu étais tout mollasson. »

« … Moui… » Finit par avouer l'autre, observant l'herbe, presque honteux.

« Natsu… comment te dire… à quel point tu es important pour moi ? Comment tu veux que je l'exprime ? Je sais plus quoi faire ! Tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'on est meilleurs amis, depuis longtemps ! Et… je crois que j'ai prit conscience de la valeur que tu avais pour moi. »

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la salamandre, il se sentait soudainement transporté, et l'eau de la rivière, associée aux phrases alanguies de son ami de toujours, il y avait comme une sorte de perfection dans l'instant. Il aurait voulu savourer ce moment à jamais. Gray, sur ses genoux, la tête tournée vers lui, le regard scintillant, de ses yeux noirs.

« Merci… Gray. » Murmura Natsu, se sentant lentement chavirer dans la chaleur enivrante de son amour pour l'autre jeune homme. Il ne résistait plus, il regardait son mage de glace dans ses pupilles, avec cette peur et cette passion en lui qui le tenaillait, il le laissait le dévorer des yeux.

« Mais… Ce qui compte c'est ce que nous on ressent, pas vrai ? »

Natsu acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi… salamandre de mes deux… » Gray venait de tourner la tête, vers la rivière.

Natsu admira sans se cacher le visage du brun, détaillant sa bouche fine, comme posée sur un tendre et pâle morceau de glace. Ses yeux magnifiques, cherchant dans le lointain, percés par des mèches par-ci par-là échouées.

Mais Gray eut un nouveau rire nerveux :

« Tu le devinera jamais… Tu sais ce que Lucy m'a dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Non… »

Soudain, le cœur du mage de glace se mit à battre fort, de plus en fort, il sentit que quelque chose allait se produire, dans l'instant. Il fallait qu'il trouve…

« Elle m'a dit qu'on ressemblait à un vieux couple tous les deux… Haha… Je veux dire, pas un couple de la Bagatelle, pas en jeux tu vois… Tu imagines ? »

Et Gray rit très légèrement, comme il n'avait jamais rit. La subtilité et l'étrangeté de ce rire firent échos, ce qui troubla Natsu au plus au point.

« Lucy… a vraiment dit ça… ? »

Gray lui renvoya un sourire provoquant.

« … J'ai du mal à m'imaginer… » Continua simplement la salamandre.

Et puis il y a eut un long silence, pas embarrassé, juste un long silence où Gray se mirait dans les yeux de son compagnon de toujours.

Le visage de Gray gardait un sourire constant, étrangement léger. Cela captiva le regard de Natsu et ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéfini...

« Embrasse-moi Natsu. »

Natsu fut pétrifié sur place. Le regard de son ami d'enfance s'était changé en une sorte d'imploration, de supplication. Gray, les yeux à demi-clos, venait de lui demander... ça ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait...?

« Embrasse-moi, je ne pourrai jamais me lancer… »

« … Q… »

« Natsu… »

* * *

Défiant absolument toute raison, le cœur battant cent-mille coups la seconde, les joues en feu, Natsu se jeta sur le regard suppliant de son ami et attrapa son menton un court instant avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, de la façon la plus naturelle et douce qui soit.

Bientôt, les deux mains de l'iceboy vinrent encadrer le visage de son acolyte pour contrôler ses mouvements, et il sentit la langue de Natsu venir effleurer sa bouche. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et laissa rentrer cette présence chaude en lui, tremblant de tout son être, comme s'il s'agissait de son premier baiser.

Natsu se pencha encore d'avantage sur le cou de l'autre mage, il ferma les yeux, goûtant aux lèvres rosées, découvrant une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, sentant les parfums exhalés et frigorifiant d'une bouche l'exalter. Lancé, le navire ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Pas à ce point de non-retour, pas aux brèches du gouffre languissant, Natsu était irrésistiblement attiré plus bas, il enfonçait encore sa langue vers l'inconnu. Prix ultime.

Gray commença a trouver cette douce intrusion plus qu'excitante, et contre toute attente il se sentit perdre pieds, dans une sorte de transe heureuse qu'il ne pouvait fuir. L'une de ses mains vint parcourir l'épaule du mage. Pour la première fois il le touchait de cette façon. Pour la première fois il effleurait la peau de son compagnon, de haut en bas, le caressant pour alimenter leur feu intérieur. Pour la première fois il passait et repassait ses mains sur celles de Natsu, elles semblaient si sensibles, si ferme, il en empoigna une avec force, vaincu par la détermination.

Natsu s'arrêta un court instant, il releva son visage, constatant le regard perdu de l'autre mage de glace, qui émergeait de la ténèbre.

« Continue… »

La voix de l'icemaker était méconnaissable… Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, Natsu, lui aussi, état en apesanteur, plus que dans tous les autres moments qu'il avait passé avec Gray. Et cette voix, cette plainte était une déchirure en lui. Comment était-il possible q… ?

Mais le brun venait de prendre le visage de Natsu dans ses mains et le descendait doucement vers sa bouche, demandant doucement :

« Continue. »

Dans le regard, dans les mots, dans la façon dont il le demandait, il n'y avait plus aucun mystère désormais, plus aucuns jeux, Gray ne riait plus, ou bien il riait d'extase. Gray était tout entier à Natsu, ses lèvres abandonnées sur ses genoux demandaient encore, encore et toujours plus.

Natsu baissa la tête, toujours silencieux, le regard faible, tendu vers cet être qui reposait sur lui, il intensifia encore le baiser, laissa ses yeux ouverts, et fut comme hypnotisé par le visage distordu de son ami de toujours.

Cette ébouriffure géante, crachant des jets de vapeurs sous les assauts de sa langue, elle semblait descendre des pentes infinies, se perdre dans un poison qui serait sa salive enflammée, s'ouvrir à n'en plus finir à son corps et à son l'esprit. Les yeux plissés, perdus sur la rive glacée, entouré d'un torrent en ébullition. Les cils battants dans l'obscurité, ses tics aux sourcils, se arquant sans cesse sous les perturbations. Gray respiraient et manquaient d'air, se faisait pyrotechnie ou gel, joie ou malheur, tout cela en même temps.

Et ces deux corps qui se reliaient dans la fin de la nuit, au beau milieu d'un nul part aqueux, Natsu comprit à cet instant que c'était un simple basculement qui les avaient ainsi rapproché, ces deux corps. Une simple phrase, aussi simple que cela…

Cette fois, c'est Gray qui mit fin au baiser, tournant la tête sur le côté, reprenant sa respiration. Natsu, immobile, essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main et soupira, ne sachant quoi dire…

Le mage de glace se redressa lentement et posa ses mains sur le torse de Natsu, l'incitant à tomber sur le sol, dos aux herbes fraiches. Ce dernier s'exécuta, tout en douceur et Gray se posa de tout son long contre son corps, avant de placer ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et de soupirer, comme libéré…

« … Quel journée… » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son mage de flamme.

Les minutes passèrent, Natsu était silencieux, il cherchait des mots, des choses à dire en cet instant, rien ne venait. Et il sentit alors le ventre de Gray remuer dans un soubresaut amusé :

« Ha…Tu ressembles à un instrument de musique qui n'est pas accordé Natsu… »

Nouveau silence. Aucun des deux ne se regardait, face alanguie dans le brouillard qui se levait autour d'eux. Mais sans le savoir, chacun de leur côté, ils souriaient.

« Un instrument de musique… » Reprit Natsu. « Qui n'est pas encore accordé. »

« Hum ? ... Et, comment je dois le prendre ça ? » Demanda Gray, joueur.

« … Comme tu veux... »

* * *

Le brun tourna la tête vers Natsu et passa une main timide sur sa joue en feu, hésitant à dire ce qu'il voulait confier :

« Tu as aimé m'embrasser ? »

Natsu acquiesça en silence, perturbé par les gestes du mage contre lui. Il ne pouvait retenir son cœur de battre la chamade.

« … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a plu. D'avantage que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

Natsu parut intéressé par cette dernière phrase, il sortit de sa transe :

« Alors, tu te l'ait déjà imaginé ? » Il tourna sa tête vers celle de Gray, intrigué.

L'autre rougit, perturbé :

« Oui... » Gray avala sa salive, avant de prendre un air dépité. « Désolé Natsu... Je t'ai fais attendre, je m'en rends compte maintenant. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, secoué par le ton grave de son acolyte de glace.

« Je suis désolé... d'avoir été aussi impuissant... J'aurais voulu répondre à ton baiser dans la maison hantée... Ou au moins... Ne pas avoir à mentir. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser, j'y ai vraiment pensé sur le coup. Mais quand je suis face à toi, c'est comme si tout ce que je faisait était... vain. »

Gray était perdu dans le ciel où les premiers nuages naissaient en se détachant d'une plate-bande grisâtre tout là-haut.

« Et... hum... Comment embrasser un homme alors que cela remet en question tellement de choses ? »

Natsu attira le regard de l'autre jeune homme en caressant son cou :

« Tu as vraiment l'impression de t'être remis en question tout à l'heure...? » Natsu tendit un léger sourire. « Moi il me semblait que c'était naturel pour toi. Il fallait juste te donner un coup de langue pour commencer. » Et il sourit. Natsu ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il n'avait pas encore atterri.

« ... Peut-être. » Gray soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce que je peux t'apporter Natsu, mais je crois avoir compris... que tu m'aimais... je n'en suis pas sûr.»

Natsu fit basculer Gray sur le côté et il se plaça sur lui, inversant leur polarité, ses genoux encadrant le corps maladif du grand mage aux cheveux noirs.

« Tant que tu es d'accord pour vivre ça avec moi, tu pourras tout m'apporter Gray... Tout... »

Il se pencha et embrassa de nouveau Gray. Ce baiser avait un côté solennel, comme s'il scellait la fin d'une amitié et le début d'autre chose. Ni Natsu, ni Gray ne pouvaient deviner le chemin qu'allait prendre leur relation. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que ce qui s'était passé était bien arrivé, pour une raison floue, mais le résultat était là, et il fallait aller plus loin.

« Tu embrasses très bien. » Murmura Gray en reprenant son souffle.

« C'est la première fois que je fais ça. » Répondit l'autre, un peu gêné.

Gray ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Viens Natsu, rentrons à la guilde avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. »

Le mage de feu se releva lentement et prit la main de Gray dans la sienne pour le relever.

Sur le chemin du retour, au hasard des cyprès et des érables furtifs, il ne la lâcha plus.

* * *

_FIN DU VINGT-DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE_

_Bien, maintenant, réponse aux reviews de mes chères et chers lectrices et lecteurs :_

_MonkeyDLexie : Coucou toi, effectivement, rapprochement de bonne augure comme tu l'as vu dans ce 22ème chapitre, ton cœur va bien du coup ? ^^ Oui, la petite mise en abîme avec la fanfiction est une critique que je fais sur... le déroulement un peu lent de l'histoire, mais au final, je sais que c'est efficace, avec le temps, la preuve, tu doutes encore un peu de la véracité de ce que Gray va faire... et le doute c'est bien ;)_

_Blacky : Léo ressemble à Rock Lee... hum faudra vraiment que je lise plus de scan de Naruto pour m'en rendre compte. Bon après, peut-être dans ce chapitre, mais Léo en fait toujours des tonnes, depuis la première fois où on le voit avec Lucy, c'est un acteur né je trouve ! Il est doué pour surjouer ce qu'il ressent, bref, et oui je suis un garçon mais chuuut... :D_

_Bah écoute, comme tu vois... ton vœux a été exaucé, j'avais l'intention de faire ça à ce chapitre de toute façon. _

_Alamane-kun : Merci pour ce petit commentaire sympa, c'est absurde mais j'aime bien le comique poussif de cette fic, voilà, je risque fort de continuer à délirer comme ça !_

_ A plus tout le monde ! Et merci à Traffy.D au passage ;) _


	23. Troisième soirée (4) : Folie Furieuse

**_Helloooo à tous mes petits chapperons rouge, voilà la suite avec de l'avance (en fait non, ça veut rien dire puisque je prévois rien) mais je suis content de vous offrir ce chapitre bien déjanté pour vous faire savourer l'histoire pas à pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que cela annoncera bien la suite.  
_**

**_Ceci est un chapitre WTF je cous préviens :P _**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Troisième soirée (4) : Folie Furieuse  
_

* * *

Disons que, décrire le chaos gargantuesque qui restait maintenant de la soirée serait difficile, il faut bien l'admettre. Les tables étaient tout simplement écrasées partout, contre des gens même (qui savouraient leur dernier cocktail avant de mourir étouffé), les chaises, empilées en tours de Pise complètement branlantes, les plats distribués sur les têtes des convives et les convives distribuées dans les plats… Vous l'aviez compris, nous étions à Fairy Tail !

Quand Natsu et Gray aperçurent cette montagne humaine accumulée devant les portes de la guilde, fumante de la récente bataille, ils soupirèrent profondément avant de se lancer un regard et de rire de bon cœur. Natsu voulut lâcher la main de Gray, histoire que personne ne remarque ce soudain contact, mais le mage de glace tenu bon et fit comprendre d'un geste de la tête à son tout nouvel amant que ce n'étai pas nécessaire.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire… ?

Qu'ils se tenaient la main pour le jeu ?

Ou pour de vrai ?

Festivités mises à part, seul un petit groupe de rescapé, dont une majorité des plus grands mages de Fairy Tail s'était mis de côté et cuvait lentement l'orgie qui venait de se produire. C'est par ces ruines humaines que Gray et Natsu commencèrent leur enquête, et plus particulièrement par la tête de Lucy, encastrée dans une table (celle-là, pauvre chérie… elle s'en prend tellement ^^):

« Miss Heartfillia… Tu aurais la force de nous dire ce qui s'est passé ici… ? »

« C'est G… »

« Hein ? » Natsu tendit l'oreille, Gray lui aussi entendait à peine.

« Bwarrf ! » Lucy semblai cracher des morceaux de bois qu'elle avait avaler en se prenant la table (fichtre).

« Eh bein… sacrée décente… » Commenta Natsu.

« C'est G… Ga… »

« Comprend rien… » Soupira Gray.

« C'est Lady Gaga ? » Demanda la salamandre, soudain prit d'une illumination.

Gray s'empressa de donner un coup bien senti dans l'épaule de son dragon avant de le traiter d'idiot.

« Mais eu… c'est pas ma faut si on comprend pas ce qu'elle dit ! »

A ce moment, la tête de Réby sortit de dessous la table, elle semblait venir de nulle part :

« Laisse tombé Luz… je m'en occupe. C'est la faute ce crétin de Gajeel. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ? » Gray esquissa un sourire.

« Il a commencé à jouer de la musique. »

C'était Léo qui venait de sortir de sous la table également.

« J'aurais pas aimé être à votre place. » Accorda Natsu.

« En entendant le chant affreux de Gajeel, toutes les guildes que l'on avait invité ont commencé à jeter des tomates sur la scène, du coup ça l'a mit dans une sacrée colère et il a activé sa magie pour en exploser quelques uns. »

« C'est pas interdit par les règles de_ La_ _Bagatelle_ ça ? » Interrompit Natsu, très perturbé.

« Non, tant qu'on est pas dans une épreuve. » Ajouta Réby.

« Et après, le combat entre Gajeel et le reste des mages des autres guildes a finit par dégénérer car Erza et Mistgun se sont lancé (plus ou moins consciemment) dans la bataille afin de protéger leur ami… Et voilà comment tout ce désastre a eut lieu. »

« Oh… bigre. Tout ça pour ça ? »

A ce moment la tête d'Erza vint transpercer le bois de la table et sa tête furibonde s'en prit tout de suite aux deux rivaux :

« Bah alors on vous cherchait les asticots ! Vous avez raté la meilleure partie de la soirée ! »

« Ah fa f'en fuis pas ffure ! » Marmonna Lucy qui écumait des échardes.

« Mais vous êtes combien sous cette table en fait ? »

« Nous sommes des résistants ! » Lança Erza. « Nous sommes légion. »

« Bon… doucement Erza… je t'avais gardé un fraisier au cas où tiens… » Et il offrit le plat favoris à la grande Titania pour qu'elle se jette dessus et se calme un peu.

Réby en profita pour faire un signe de main aux deux nouveaux arrivés :

« Venez, on est bien là-dessous. »

« Si tu le dis… »

Gray entraîné par Natsu se courba et ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace assez sombre mais malgré tout accueillant. EN fait, c'était bien plus grand que n'importe quel dessous de table classique.

* * *

« Comment vous avez fait ça ?! » Natsu et Gray étaient médusés.

Il y avait tout le confort nécessaire, avec notamment une petite lanterne magique que l'on avait installé. Un peu plus à droite, la tête de Lucy dépassait du dessus :

« Eh dis donc vous allez me lasser sortir de là bande de... Oh tiens ! Natsu et Gray ! On vous attendait plus ! »

« On a cru que vous vous étiez enfuis en entendant la nouvelle… » Déclara froidement Kanna qui battait des cartes fiévreusement.

« Quelle nouvelle ? » Gray fronça les sourcils.

« Bah le vieux a pété les plombs… » Dit faiblement Lucy.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis. » Rétorqua sa partenaire en se tournant vers le haut.

« Je dis ce qu'il me plaît ! »

« _Me plaît…_ » Chantonna Léo (qui se prit une tape d'Erza au passage).

« Bon c'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ? » Rouspéta Natsu.

Erza soupira :

« Eh bien… apparemment votre score très faible "_nuit à la réputation de la guilde_" selon les propos de Maître Makarov. Je suis de son avis, mais comme vous avez récemment gagné quelques points… dont la Fontaine et… La maison hantée (douloureux souvenirs – _bouhou_), je vous aurais bien accordé tout mon crédit ! Mais le maître… »

« Avait légèrement trop bu. » Continua Léo. « Et il a commencé à vouloir changer les règles pour tout le monde. »

« Comment ça ? » Gray sentait le sale coup venir.

« Il ne veut plus que Natsu et toi soyez ensemble. Il trouve que c'était une erreur dès le départ de vous avoir mis en couple. »

« _**QUOI ?**_ » Éructèrent les deux amants (secrets).

« C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? » Lança Natsu.

« Mais avec qui on va se retrouver ? » Demanda Gray, presque terrifié.

La réaction un peu outrée des deux hommes en laissèrent plus d'un circonspect, mais Kanna, la plus sage en cette heure, finit par parler :

« Le maître a dit que l'équipe de Natsu et Gray devrait s'échanger avec celle de Lucy et Réby. Comme ça, les couples homme-femme seraient respecter… »

« …et la paix reviendrait dans le royaume d'Hyrule. » Continua Lucy.

« Il nous prend pour des cons ! » Lança Léo.

« Ça c'est vrai ! » Appuya la mage aux cheveux bleu.

Gray s'éleva dans les airs, furibond :

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Y'a pas un moyen pour le faire changer d'avis ? » Demanda Natsu, serrant un peu plus la main de son ami dans la sienne.

« Apparemment, il était sur le point d'en parler à Mirajane quand le carnage a commencé. » Entama Erza. « Il faut croire que vous avez eu de la chance. Car elle serait capable de redistribuer les rôles… »

« C'est la seule à pouvoir le faire. »

« Grrr ! N'empêche, il faut l'empêcher de faire ça ! » S'enquit Natsu.

« Bien d'accord. » Ajouta son compagnon.

« Vous en avez encore d'autres comme ça ? » Demanda Gray. « Il s'en est passé des trucs pendant notre absence ! »

« De votre côté aussi on dirait… » Souffla Léo en riant légèrement.

Natsu fit signe à Léo qu'il aurait probablement la tête tranchée s'il continuait à faire de telles insinuations.

« Allez viens Natsu… on devrait aller prévenir Mirajane sur le champ de cette décision, elle devrait pouvoir nous aider. »

Gray et Natsu commencèrent à partir quand soudain :

« Elle est introuvable… » Coupa Erza.

Les deux se retournèrent.

« En voilà une bonne… » Continua Léo.

« On l'a peut-être kidnappé, ça ne serait pas étonnant vu la belle robe qu'elle avait mise ce soir. »

« Mais n'importe quoi… » Souffla Gray.

« Ou alors elle est allé dans une autre dimension ! La dimension des barmaids perdues ! _**Pouf **_! Plus de Mirajane ! Disparue ! Avec ses copines qui servent à boire ! »

« Et depuis quand les barmaids ça disparaît ? » Fit Réby, courroucée par tant de bêtises.

« _Depuis qu'elles ont de sacrés pouvoir !_ »

On entendit alors un grand chambardement au dessus, Lucy commença à paniquer (enfin, la tête de Lucy à l'envers pour être plus précis). Et soudain elle cria :

« Wouaaah ! Au secours ! Quelqu'un est en train de m'agripper les chevilles ! »

« Non ! Les kidnappeurs récidivent ! » Lança Erza, folle de rage.

« Vite, retenez-là ! »

Tout le monde s'accrocha à la tête de Lucy qui dépassait encore mais toutes leurs forces réunies ne pouvaient lutter. Ils n'avaient pas assez de prise. Elle se faisait notamment tirer le cheveux méchamment par Natsu qui y trouva un malin plaisir.

« Ah non ! On va la perdre ! » Cria Erza.

« Adieu belle demoiselle… je crois que je t'ai toujours… aimé ma chère Lucy dis-moi comme tu m… »

Léo tentait d'embrasser Lucy la tête retournée alors qu'elle criait comme une folle.

« C'est pas le moment Roméo ! » Lança Réby en lui écrasant le pied.

« Aiiiie ! » Hurla le lion.

Mais Lucy allait bientôt disparaître dans l'étreinte mortelle de son agresseur, elle envoyait des yeux pleureurs à ses amis, au seuil du funeste destin.

OoOoOo

_Quel atroce complot ! Les mages de Fairy Tail disparaissent un à un et je ne suis pas capable de protéger mes comparions les plus chers._ Pensa Erza.

_Oh ma chérie, ne m'abandonne pas_… pensa Léo. _Noooon !_

_Je me demande s'ils ont remarqué qu'on se tenait la main_… pensa - naïvement - Natsu.

_Quel bordel_… pensa Gray.

_Burp_… pensa Kanna.

oOoOoO

Et puis ZIOUP ! Plus de Lucy !

« Nooooon ! » Léo se jeta au sol.

Erza écumait sur place tendit que les autres arpentait silencieusement les dessous de la table, incertains de l'avenir. Quand soudain !

« Eh tout le monde ! Venez ! Sortez, c'est super dehors ! »

C'était la voix de Lucy, redevenue enchantée et joyeuse.

« Hein ? »

Ça n'étonna même pas Gray qui sortit le premier.

« Allez, sortez puisqu'on vous le dit. » Insista Réby en secouant le pauvre esprit qui croulait sous les larmes.

« Eh t'as pas entendu, ta chère constellationniste est en vie. »

Aussitôt il se redressa et partit au quart de tour :

« Lucy ! J'arrive pour te secourir »

Dehors, la nuit noire emplissait le beau ciel d'un violet tendre et sirupeux. Magique ! Et…

« WOOOOOAW ! »

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous les mages en voyant que le champs de bataille où tout avait été entassé laissait place à quelques chaises bien ordonnées, une piste multicolore et un petit bar aménagé.

Trônant sur une table en bois circulaire, Mirajane tenait un petit micro. A ses pieds, Lucy s'essuyait le visage après tant d'émotions. Elle faisait aussi le deuil d'une bonne partie de ses cheveux -_ paix à leur âmes capillaires._

« Bonsoir à tous les amis… » Fit plaisamment Mirajane.

« Tu es en vie ! » S'extasia Erza. (Juste avant de se rendre compte que le fait que sa rivale de toujours soit en vie représentait une menace terrible pour la suite des jeux, aussitôt elle se raffermit.) « Oh… Tu es en vie... contente pour toi. » Fit-elle plus platement.

« Et oui mes agneaux, vous êtes prêts pour la suite ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'offusqua Gray.

« Boarf… j'ai simplement fait le ménage… Comme je sais si bien le faire ! » Répondit Mirajane, toujours aussi souriante.

« Eh bien… si je pouvais avoir ce genre de pouvoirs. » Laissa échapper Natsu, rêveur.

« _La nuit ne fait que commencer !_ »

C'était Mistgun qui venait de sortir des décombres. A ce moment, les mages comprirent que Mirajane n'avait fait que pousser tout le carnage vivant un peu plus loin des portes pour faire de la place. Bon, c'était déjà pas mal ! Et puis y'avait une idée de rangement (à creuser !)

« Tout à fait mon cher Mistgun ! » Approuva Mirajane.

« Il est vivant lui aussi ? » S'interrogea Réby, soucieuse.

« Les mages de Fairy Tail sont invincibles. »

Cette fois, Gajeel venait de sortir lui aussi du tas de détritus, il semblait à bout de force mais tenait encore sur ses pauvres gambettes. Il repêcha, à côté de lui, le corps un peu amochée de la toute jeune Wendy qui s'était évanouit pendant la bataille.

« Cette soirée aura laissé des marques. » Soupira Gray.

« Donc ! » Repris Mirajane. « C'est l'heure idéale à présent pour commencer la dernière petite animation de la soirée ! »

« Rohlolo… Il est trop tard. » Soupira Gajeel, il allait rentrer à la guilde.

« Ça devrait te plaire attend. Il s'agit… de danse ! »

« Youpi ! » Crièrent Lucy et Léo, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de se réjouir pile au même moment.

« _QUEWA_ ? » Cracha le mage d'acier. « Et depuis quand j'aime danser moi ? »

« Depuis que t'es un fou de musique tiens ! » Ajouta Gray, moqueur.

Réby l'attrapa alors par le bras pour se rapprocher de lui et le retenir.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir toi. »

« Eh ! J'ai ma liberté moi ! En plus si je devais danser, ça serait avec Wendy ! » Bougonna-t-il.

« Doucement… » Fit Mirajane. « Ce soir, comme il n'y a plus de compétition qui tienne, vous pouvez danser avec qui bon vous semble. Je mets la musique _let's go_ ! »

« Ah… t'es sûr qu'on est encore d'attaque ? » Demanda Natsu à son compagnon… « J'aimerais autant aller me reposer… près de toi… » Murmura-t-il.

Gray se détourna et rougis légèrement, troublé :

« Eum… certes… ça serait sympa. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit toucher deux mots à Mirajane, sinon demain on sera séparés et adieu _La Bagatelle_… »

« Mouais… » Natsu appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son mage de glace, un peu hébété.

« Et puis bon... une danse, rien que tous les deux… ça te dit pas ? »

Cette dernière phrase, savamment tintée de sensualité réveilla Natsu qui se redressa et renvoya un sourire affectueux à Gray :

« Tu as toujours eu un don pour me convaincre, bouffeur de glaçons… »

« Et toi pour me rendre fou… _Vive Zému._ » Renvoya l'autre, avant de conduire son amant sur la piste.

* * *

Une musique douce et entraînante envahit leurs oreilles et bientôt, Natsu et Gray se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sous quelques regards un peu étranglés des autres mages.

Réby conduisit de force Gajeel sur la piste, il ne dit rien, fit un signe à Wendy qui - à son habitude - sourit et haussa les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Mistgun qui semblait décuver dans son coin, elle lui tendit la main. Ce dernier releva les yeux, un peu ivre, et accepta la main de la jeune fille en se disant qu'il n'y perdrait rien, après tout. Et comment peut-on résister à une petite bouille aussi charmante ?

De leur côté, Erza et Léo étaient assis sur des chaises dans un coin, ils ne parlaient plus, un peu gênés. En fait, Léo avait surtout peur de devoir danser avec la prêtresse, aussi il chercha une issue et son regard s'arrêta sur Lucy, un peu plus loin.

Erza lui fit signe qu'il avait la liberté pour la soirée, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider par la musique.

Lucy, toujours près de Mirajane, conseillait la Barmaid pou choisir les prochains titre, l'esprit arriva à pas de loups (oups... de lion plutôt !) et tendit sa main vers la blonde, souriant légèrement :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse...? Jeune damoiselle?»

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant Léo... Ah...»

« Allez, vas-y ma grande, il est temps de te changer les idées ! Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours avec Réby dans les pattes.» Mirajane poussa la blonde dans les bras de son cavalier et elle eut un petit rictus joyeux au visage.

« **Eh !** La Réby elle vous** merde** !» Cria la dite mage un peu plus loin, marchant avec force sur le pieds de son cavalier qui cria de rage :

« Aiiieuuu ! Tu sais même pas danser et tu m'invite ! Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà assez souffert aujourd'hui ?»

« Tais-toi un peu et apprécie la soirée, crétin.»

« Tss... dictatrice...» Lança-t-il.

Erza, ayant commandé de nouveau une part de fraisier, mangeait à son aise sur le côté et regardait de loin sa rivale toujours en train de sourire comme c'était pas permis. Mais elle la regardait avec une grande bienveillance.

Elle regrettait le temps où elles étaient complices.. mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que ce temps n'était pas en train de revenir...? Justement grâce à la _Bagatelle_...? Est-ce que ce jeu avait le pouvoir de réellement rapprocher les gens... ? Outre des histoires de couples, Erza sentait que plus de choses étaient en jeux, car jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien en la présence de Mirajane. Et toute cette compétition, toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait eu, elle s'était envolée, lentement...

Natsu et Léo en étaient en grande partie responsables... Ils l'avait aidé à se concentrer sur autre chose que la revanche... Et ça c'était beau.

Elle porta un toast silencieux avec son assiette à dessert, en pensant : _Ah... ce qu'ils sont beaux ces jeunes..._ (alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vieille elle-même).

* * *

Et au milieu de cette douce atmosphère, chargée de musique enivrante et de bonne humeur, Natsu et Gray s'était enlacés un peu plus. Natsu était hypnotisé par le regard et le parfum millénaire de son homme... Oui... il pouvait l'appeler comme cela non ? A présent ils étaient en couple... C'est bien ça ? Enfin, peu importe comment s'appelait ce qu'ils vivaient... Gray avait des sentiments pour lui, plus fort qu'une simple amitié, et c'était largement suffisant pour l'instant.

Gray posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu et huma l'air, sentant leurs cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre. Dire qu'il aurait pu le perdre il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela... ce crétin de mage de flammes... il ne pouvait expliquer l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, mais c'était bien là. Il est tellement beau. Et dans ses bras, contre lui, après tout, qu'es-ce qui a de l'importance quand on est dans ce genre de situation, que l'on goûte sincèrement à de la vérité.

«Gray... Tu crois qu'on va dormir un jour ? »

«Je me demande moi aussi... » Et Gray souffla légèrement dans les cheveux de son amant. « Mais honnêtement, si j'étais avec toi pour le reste de la soirée, même éveillé, ça ne me dérangerait pas...»

Natsu détourna un peu le visage, crispé, avant de regarder d'un œil déterminé son mage de glace. Gray se tendit, comprenant vaguement ce que signifiait ce regard si serein et confiant.

_Oh non... il n'allait pas..._

Natsu approcha lentement sa bouche de celle de l'ice boy, il voulait goûter à ses lèvres, et avouer quelque chose, révéler aux autres, dans leur intimité du moment, après tout ils étaient bien les seuls hommes à danser ensemble, ils devaient tous s'en douter, alors autant confirmer leurs doutes. Il s'approcha encor et tendit ses lèvres, Gray retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, et soudain Gray rejeta la tête sur le côté, gêné :

«Nats... pas ici...»

La salamandre fit une tête tristounette, avant de reprendre du poil de la bête de de sourire à son compagnon.

« Je ne peux pas... pas avec tout ce monde. »

« Ce n'est pas grave... moi aussi je t'avoue que ça me trouble un peu leur présence.»

« Je crois... que je ne suis pas encore prêt...»

«A quoi ? » L'inquiétude gagne un peu le visage de Natsu.

Gray avala sa salive :

« A t'embrasser en public... ça signifie trop de choses pour moi. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé... au bord de l'eau. »

Natsu soupira, conforté :

« Je suis d'accord... ça signifie beaucoup de choses...»

Gray lui sourit. Il voudrait l'embrasser, vraiment. aussi, il resserre son étreinte d'avantage et remets sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu.

« Vivement que l'on puisse le faire alors...»

« Tu penses que tu le pourras un jour ? »

« Oui... » Gray le rassura en prenant un ton des plus chaleureux. « Il nous faudra du temps, et eux aussi.»

Natsu acquiesça silencieusement, et soudain fit une grande grimace.

Gray venait de lui lécher l'oreille d'une façon très viciée. Natsu rougit immédiatement. Tss, cet idiot avait le chic pour le surprendre parfois.

« Je t'adore mon Natsu...»

A ce moment, Natsu sentit son cœur fondre...

Et un profond frissonnement le parcouru.

* * *

_FIN DU CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS_

_Je remercie tout d'abord chaleureusement les quelques nouvelles personnes qui se sont embarquées dans l'aventure, notamment Guime1997 super merci ! Et puis aux autres habitués qui postent des reviews avec enthousiasme :_

_Traffy.D : Et bien si, voilà, tu n'étais pas la seule à ne plus y croire ;) mais bon, il devait finir ensemble, et je voulais que ça se fasse d'une façon lente et en même temps... que ça arrive d'un coup, tendrement, à bien vite !_

_FireIceFairy : Salut toi ;) Toujours aussi fan de yaoi à ce que je vois ! Oui ils l'ont fait ! C'est vrai que c'est mignon, ça me mettrait les larmes aux yeux tiens :D Gray est plus relâché que dans le manga effectivement, même si avec Natsu il a tendance à blaguer, j'aime bien quand il a ce côté joueur,je trouve que ça lui va très bien ! Content que tu sois content ! Peace ! et bye ;)_

_MonkeyDLexie : hehe, bon ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écris, j'en suis très honoré :S J'ai voulu ça tranquille et un peu spirituel comme je le sus toujours, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça marche chez d'autres personnes et que le charme peut agir avec la plume. J'espère que le bonheur va continuer alors ! C'est une fic sans pression, sans drame ! :D c'est pour ça que je l'aime aussi, j'ai envie de créer de l'émotion dans du positif._

_Blacky : Oups sorry, je te répond donc : oui il y aura du lemon, ça c'est sûr ! Et du corsé. Oui, merci pour avoir été patiente, sachant qu'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour eux, la fic est loin d'être terminée, j'aime ça ;) A plus !_

_Pour l'instant les exams se passent bien, donc j'ai un peu de temps de marge là, j'en profiter pour écrire, vous aurez la suite dans un petit bout de temps donc pas de panique, je serai juste en train de passer 6h de bio sur une table sans pause :D_

_A plus tout le monde !_


	24. Le diable ne s'habille pas

**_COUCOU !  
_**

**_Voilà, mes pires épreuves sont passées, maintenant j'ai bien plus de temps pour pouvoir tranquillement publier la suite des aventures de cette belle guilde et de ce charment couple, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture bande de fan yaoistes :P_**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Le diable ne s'habille pas  
_

* * *

Gray se réveilla à sa manière - de la plus lente et tranquille façon qui soit - en s'étirant de tout son long corps blanc sous les draps et fit un demi-tour pour aller rouler sur le côté droit du lit. Sur le ventre, il commença à entamer sa deuxième séance de sommeil qui devait encore durer une bonne heure, quand il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Instinctivement, il lança un regard à côté de lui, histoire de voir s'il n'était pas accompagné d'une tête à flamme, mais non, quelque part cela la rassurait. Après tout, passer une nuit ensemble c'est un grand pas en avant… et ils venaient tour juste de commencer quelque chose.

_Quelque chose…_

Oui, justement, Gray se contracta un court instant, continuant de s'étirer, décidément son corps était long à la détente ce matin, sans doute l'immense nuit qu'ils avaient passé, entre les déplacements intempestifs, les courses sous les tables et puis la danse avec Natsu… Récupérer toute cette énergie demanderait certainement plus qu'aune pauvre matinée déjà bien entamée.

_Natsu…_

Si Gray avait cependant un petit remords, c'était de ne pas trouver la salamandre près de lui en se réveillant, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une présence, d'une chaleur, d'un truc propre à Natsu, tout simplement.

_Je rêve, ou ce débile me manque déjà ?_

A vrai dire, en y repensant, peut-être que c'était ce même manque qu'il l'avait autant fait souffrir la fois où ils avaient été séparés… Et qu'il avait finit par pleurer devant Kanna, _ça c'était pas de la gnognotte ! _(non Gray, c'était du sérieux cette fois ! ^^) Mais pourtant la situation avait bien changé. Ils s'étaient embrassé, et surtout… (En y repensant, Gray en put s'empêcher de sentir son ventre chauffer doucement) c'était lui, Gray, qui l'avait demandé. Est-ce que l'ivresse l'avait conduit à faire le premier pas, l'ambiance, le climat, la folie ambiante ? Ou peut-être la tête tristounette de son ami-rival-amant ? C'était difficile, encore plus maintenant de définir sa relation avec le dragon slayer. Et comme il l'avait si bien dit, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait…

_Tant qu'on y trouve son compte._

Pause.

« Mais merde… j'ai embrassé un mec ! Wouhou...»

Gray devait certainement avoir besoin de se le dire à haute voix, histoire d'exorciser peut-être un démon ou deux qui l'étreignaient depuis quelques temps. Et ce Natsu qui lui disait avec simplicité que ce baiser était on ne peut plus naturel et qu'il ne remettait finalement rien en question.

_Tss, je voudrais l'y voir moi… _

Gray prit plusieurs minutes à rêvasser sur cette hypothétique histoire qu'il pourrait construire avec Natsu, la possibilité de former… un couple ? C'était tellement étrange à dire. Pas nécessairement dérangeant.

_Je ne suis pas fait pour les histories de cœur…_

Si Gray avait bien un frein, c'était celui-là. Mais au fond… Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Peut-être que Natsu était justement la personne idéale. Peut-être que Gray pourrait enfin vivre une relation durable, sans blesser la personne au bout de quelques semaines. Il faut dire que ses précédentes relations – aussi courtes et futiles soient-elles – n'avaient jamais été d'excitantes parties de plaisir. Les filles qui lui demandaient de sortir avec lui, de manière plus ou moins solennelle, il les envoyait ballader une première fois, si elles étaient tenaces, une seconde fois et pour les plus téméraires, il acceptait de livrer son corps en pâture.

Mais Gray se rappelait de toutes ces fois où ses « ex » venaient le chercher dans sa maison pour le secouer et lui demander de faire des choses, de sortir, n'importe quoi, un truc qu'un couple 'normal' ferait.

Et ça Gray ne pouvait pas le supporter, alors il ne disait rien, et ça finissait souvent en vaisselle cassée et en adieux larmoyants ou simplement insultants.

_Un coup de vent._

Voilà à quoi ressemblait une histoire de cœur à la Fullbuster.

En y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il était bien mal loti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Il n'était pas fait pour ça sans doute… on lui en demandait trop.

Alors est-ce que Natsu ferait autre chose que toutes ces filles… ? Mystère. En son fort intérieur, Gray ne savait pas si les pulsions d'hier soir pourraient lui reprendre, peut-être qu'il n'était pas réellement attiré physiquement par le dragon slayer ? Peut-être était-ce le concours des circonstances. Quelque part, Gray redoutais déjà la possibilité d'aimer Natsu, et en même temps, de ne rien ressentir pour lui.

_Cruels sentiments._

Il acheva sa réflexion par un coup de boule dans le sommier avant de se lever nonchalamment, prêt à affronter la journée à son rythme… c'est-à-dire en traînant des pieds. Il jeta un regard étrange vers le tas de vêtements posé au pieds de son lit, se dit qu'il avait vraiment dû être bourré pour avoir fait un truc pareille. Enfin, il était temps de se réveiller !

Avec un peu de chance il serait même levé avant Natsu qui était connu de tous comme le plus flemmard de toute la guilde.

_D'ailleurs…_

_Ça me donne une idée tiens._

* * *

_Écouter: Divinity - Pleasure of simplicity_

Sachant que Natsu avait forcément dormi à la guilde après les festivités de la veille, il se dirigea dans le couloir des chambres avec entrain, jusqu'à atteindre la porte du dragonnet, prêt à frapper.

_Ah oui… ce crétin laisse toujours la porte ouverte._

Gray pénétra à pas de loups dans la chambre et constata avec stupeur le désordre ambiant. Décidément, rien ne s'arrangeait pour lui, et apparemment, être amoureux n'avait fait qu'empirer le désordre naturel de l'endroit.

La masse ronflante était dans son lit, pas de couverture comme à son habitude, juste son corps serti de son écharpe et d'un short noir. Quand Gray aperçu le visage apaisé, s'enfonçant de temps à autre dans les tissus du sommeil, il ne pu que sourire, car oui, Natsu, même endormi était beau. Surtout dans cette étrange position contorsionnée, dans cette petite tenue qui dévoilait un corps dont il n'avait presque rien vu depuis longtemps, Gray eut le plaisir de contempler Natsu fraichement éclairé par la matinée, de tout son regard. La finesse de ses jambes, prolongées par un bassin robuste, un petit ventre ferme et certainement très doux, quelques poils très clair parsemant son torse jusqu'à remonter à deux beaux cercles roses – l'envie de les toucher envahit instantanément l'esprit du mage de glace qui sentait son cœur accélérer – et enfin, ce cou, ce beau cou protégé comme il se devait par un autre morceau de tissu qu'il aimerais arracher, et qui reliait ce corps d'athlète discrète à un tête des plus belles et sereine.

Dans un long soupire, Natsu bougea alors : il se tourna sur le côté et exposa son entre-jambe face aux yeux surpris de l'ice maker.

_J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il rêve tiens…_

Gray venait de remarquer en souriant que Natsu avait une belle forme tendue cachée par son short. Le mage de glace fit une grimace en pensant à ce qu'il y avait là-dessous, puis il se dit que c'était idiot de penser à ça, alors qu'il y avait bien plus attrayant en haut.

Quand il releva le visage, l'expression de Natsu avait légèrement changé, il pouvait sentir que le mage des flammes allait retomber dans un sommeil plus profond encore. Aussitôt, voyant qu'il était déjà près de 11h à sa montre, il commença à murmurer :

« Natsu… »

Puis plus fort :

« Natsu… Natsu mon Natsuuu… »

Une de ses mains vint caresser la plante de pied du jeune assoupis, sans succès.

Alors que Gray allait se mettre à gueuler pour réveiller le dormeur de feu, il vit le corps de Natsu se plier et se redresser d'un coup sec :

« Qu… Gray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

« A ton avis… ? »

* * *

L'expression d'angoisse mêlée de surprise sur la tête de Natsu était tout bonnement unique, Gray s'en délectait alors qu'il restait droit comme un pic face à son partenaire si particulier.

Il y eut une longue pause, Natsu finit par se remettre de sa surprise, mais il continuait de lancer des regards intrigués vers le mage presque nu devant lui. La soudaine proximité de leurs deux corps ne fit qu'amplifier une sorte de désir latent qu'il avait en lui depuis la veille et…

« Merde… » Natsu s'empressa de cacher son érection en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son cou, histoire aussi de se cacher entièrement. Cela fit exploser de rire Gray. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer l'glaçon ? » Fit l'autre, mécontent.

« Je me moque de toi… parce que t'es très drôle Natsu. »

« … » La salamandre fit une petite grimace, puis elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir que le ciel était déjà bien bleu et que le soleil commençait sérieusement à se lever. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est déjà tard, lève-toi feignasse, on a du boulot aujourd'hui. »

« M'appelle pas feignasse. » Natsu croisa les bras par-dessus la couverture. « Je te rejoins en bas, vas-y. »

Gray ne fit que sourire d'avantage :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux être seul… ? Je trouve ça dommage. Rater un spectacle aussi plaisant. »

« Chut, tais-toi, va plutôt voir si j'y suis en bas. » Natsu luttait pour calmer son entre-jambe, mais la présence insistante de l'autre homme en boxer bleu n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Hehe, à quoi tu rêvassais tout à l'heure ? » Gray posa une main assurée sur son bassin.

La face de Natsu prit aussitôt une teinte vermeille et il évita le regard de son ami avant de frotter ses temps dans l'espoir de devenir invisible ou bien aussi petit qu'une souris.

« Je… Rien, je m'en souviens plus. »

« He, moi je dis que ce petit truc gonflé là indique que tu t'en souviens très bien… » Gray laissa ses yeux goguenards viser parfaitement la partie du corps de Natsu à laquelle il faisait allusion.

« Tss… toujours aussi prétentieux. »

« Moi ? » Gray pencha la tête. « Si tu me dis réellement de quoi tu rêvais alors je me tournerai pour que tu puisses t'habiller. Sinon… »

« Depuis quand tu fais du chantage… ? »

« Depuis que je t'ai vu dans une aussi belle pause… mon petit. » Gray s'approcha encore et croisa les bras, ferme et décidé.

Natsu parut réfléchir un long moment, tentant de calmer ses ardeurs et de contrôler sa respiration haletante. Rien à faire, ce foutu mage de glace ne lâcherait pas le morceau… Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de lui dire… ?

« Je… »

Les yeux du mage de glace s'ouvrirent d'avantage, il était très intéressé tout à coup.

« J'ai rêvé d'hier soir… Je crois. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du dragon slayer :

« Je me suis dis que… c'était vraiment une super soirée. Peut-être… » Natsu soupira, gêné. « Peut-être la meilleure que j'ai vécue. »

Gray ne fit plus un geste, absorbé par le regard contracté de son rival de toujours, ces mots lui faisait l'effet d'une petite bombe intérieure, c'était comme une sorte… de déclaration, non ? Au delà d'être flatté, Gray se sentait bizarrement… comblé.

« C'est vrai que c'était une belle soirée… » Gray se gratta pensivement une paupière. « Mais j'avoue ne plus trop me souvenir de comment je suis arrivé dans ma chambre. »

« A cause de l'alcool peut-être… » Murmura Natsu, légèrement joueur dans son ton.

« Sans doute. Pas seulement. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire, tu as finis par t'effondrer de fatigue sur moi pendant qu'on dansait et je t'ai raccompagné à ta chambre. Vu que j'étais aussi fatigué, je me suis couché… »

Gray analysa l'histoire, se visualisant les scènes avec précision, avant de soupirer bêtement :

« Arf, je m'attendais à plus classe… Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? »

« Non… Même si tu es quand même bien lourd ! »

Gray s'exclama :

« On ne peut pas faire fondre un bloc comme moi ! » Il se frappa le torse en riant. « N'empêche, je me demande un truc du coup Natsu… »

La salamandre, voyant le visage soudain très sérieux de son acolyte, rapprocha instinctivement sa tête de celle de Gray, tendu vers lui :

« Hm ? »

« Si tu m'as mis au lit ça veut dire que tu m'as déshabillé aussi… ? » Cette phrase au ton plus que pervers fut agrémenté d'un large sourire.

Natsu avala sa salive, avant de reculer un peu :

« Non, non, pas du tout, tu… tu as dû te désaper pendant ton sommeil… »

« Mouais… »

« Après tout, c'est toi la légende du strip-tease… on peut pas t'arrêter. Même dans ton sommeil... »

« Ta théorie se vaut… mais je sais que… jamais je n'aurais rangé mes fringues comme tu l'as fais au pied de mon lit… Je les mets toujours dans mon panier à linge… ignare que tu es. » Et il ricana joyeusement au nez de Natsu.

Celui-ci prit une nouvelle fois la couleur rouge-piment au visage et se redressa vivement :

« Tourne-toi, on a assez traîné comme ça ! »

« He… tu as raison… trêve de plaisanteries. » Gray se retourna sagement vers la grande armoire en bois qui servait (accessoirement) à entreposer les vêtements de la flammèche.

* * *

Bien vite, il fut coupé dans la contemplation du beau meuble par la voix peu assurée de Natsu :

« Eu… ça te dérangerais de me passer des fringues… devant toi ? »

Gray se retourna, il vit Natsu, tenant son short à la main, le corps replié derrière le rempart de la couverture finement tendue. Il escalada du regard la herse et lança un regard amusé :

« Mais bien sûr mon chéri tout nu… je vais avoir le plaisir de te trouver de quoi te saper ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça... Igloo de mes deux ! »

« He… quelle répartie faible… tu sembles tout troublé… mon chéri… » Gray commençait à fouiller avec un sourire diabolique.

« Tss.. peu importe. » Natsu fit la moue en regardant vers le dehors. « Tu peux bien m'appeler comme tu veux après tout. »

« Cool, je suis dans tes sous-vêtements là… il y a des choses très intéressantes ! »

Natsu sentit une sueur froide dévaler son dos :

« Non mais grouille-toi, balance-moi n'importe quoi et on se casse ! »

Gray se retourna, tenant dans la main un joli caleçon recouvert de piments rouges :

« Dis-donc toi… tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais ce genre de truc… »

« Grrr… »

Finalement Gray balança un boxer blanc des plus saillants :

« Mais Gray, ce truc est trop petit, je le mets quasiment plus ! »

« Hehe, ça te fera un joli derrière, allez-mets le ! De toute façon, tu ne peux que m'obéir dans la situation où tu es ! »

« Sérieux je vais te tuer… » Pesta Natsu.

« Du calme cerbère ! Je pourrais pas faire d'épreuves avec toi si t'es mal fringué ! » Fit en rigolant l'ice maker, partit dans un délire de couleurs et de textures. « Tiens… prends-ça aussi. »

Un pantalon blanc atterrit sur la tête du mage aux cheveux rosés, ce dernier, ivre de fureur alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer, enfila le bas avec ennui. Pendant ce temps là, Gray se retourna légèrement et pu apprécier de voir le mage de feu se contorsionner pour s'habiller. Il se perdit un instant dans cette observation, jusqu'à ce que Natsu ne finisse par le remarquer :

« Eh ! On avait dit le dos tourné sale pervers ! »

« Oups pardon… faut croire que j'ai la mémoire courte avec toi… »

« Décidément... » Natsu finit par apprécier le petit jeu et pointa du doigt un t-shirt qui dépassait d'un tas de hauts dans l'armoire :

« Eh ! Celui-là ! Puisqu'on est dans le blanc, file ! »

« Mh… joli choix ! Mais il faudra un truc d'une autre couleur par-dessus. Comme dirait Christina... Attention au _fashion-faux pas_ ! »

« Peu importe… » Soupira le dragon slayer qui comprenait que Gray était déjà partit au septième ciel de la connerie.

Gray envoya le haut à Natsu – tout en ne se privant pas de mater sans effort son mage préféré – et il finit par trouver une veste noire qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur Natsu auparavant. Il s'arrêta de sourire et revint près du lit, dubitatif :

« Mh… Elle est à toi cette veste ? »

Natsu qui finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt se coinça la tête dans l'ouverture – elle était assez petite il faut dire – et il demanda de l'aide en piaillant. Gray l'aida à passer la tête dans le col et montra le vêtement à son camarade :

« … Oui, bien sûr qu'il est à moi. »

« Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu avec ? »

« … Je sais pas. Je n'aime pas vraiment le porter. »

Gray renifla la pièce. C'était l'odeur entêtante de ces papiers glacés avec lesquels on emballe les articles dans les magasins. Gray adorait cette odeur :

« Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as jamais mise. »

« Non… je pense pas. » Natsu regarda l'objet avec attention. « Disons que c'est un cadeau et que je n'ose pas le porter. »

« De qui ce cadeau ? »

_Un cadeau pour Natsu ? Pour cette tête à flammes ?_

_ Il faut le faire !_

« De quelqu'un… »

« Tss… tant de mystère. »

Sortant du lit et allant vers la porte, Natsu finit par avouer sous le regard tenace du mage de glace :

« C'est un vieux cadeau de Lucy… Le seul qu'elle m'a fait. » Il avala sa salive. « J'avoue que j'ai un peu honte de le porter maintenant qu'on est… un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, elle et moi. »

« Oh… » Gray fut touché par cette soudaine révélation, Natsu avait effectivement bien changé depuis quelques temps. Il était devenu… plus… sensible quelque part. « Mets-la, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Elle te considère encore comme ton ami, je le sais. Alors ne fais pas de chichis et mets-la. »

« … Mouais… »

Gray commença à l'enfiler sur les épaules de Natsu, pas à dire, ça lui allait parfaitement, il avait une très belle silhouette, c'était difficile de ne pas le serrer contre lui, d'autant plus qu'il portait une bonne odeur givrante sur lui maintenant. L'ice maker passa une main dans le dos de son camarade :

« Si je t'achète un truc un jour, j'espère que tu n'auras pas honte de la porte ! » Gray fourra ses mains dans les poches, pleinement satisfait.

Les yeux de Natsu se mirent à briller, un peu contre sa volonté d'ailleurs :

« Tu… tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Si… après tout, on est pas sensé… ? » Gray s'approcha du visage de Natsu. « Être plus ou moins ensembles… »

Le jeune Dragneer gagna quelques degrés en température à mesure que le mage de glace s'approchait de lui :

« Comme tu veux… Je ne force à rien. »

« Moi non plus… » Il recula un peu. « Hier soir c'était différent, on a peut-être été un peu poussé par les événements. Alors… si j'ai bien compris… tu m'aimes… »

Natsu acquiesça silencieusement. Gray trouva le geste des plus mignons et il ferma les yeux un court instant, avant de prendre un air des plus mélancoliques :

« Mais ce matin, en me réveillant, après coup j'ai eu un peu peur… Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de… de ne pas aller plus loin. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas… » Gray posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu. « Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir assumer... Je crois que je pourrais jamais t'aimer comme toi tu le fais Natsu, tu comprends ? Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de tester mes sentiments... pour au final te blesser. Je suis désolé. »

Il vit le visage de Natsu se décomposer plusieurs secondes, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment eux aussi, il pouvait voir une larme perler sur le côté. Le temps passa et les rayons du soleil changèrent soudain, l'atmosphère se troubla.

Frémissement, Gray prit Natsu dans ses bras en riant aux éclats :

« Haha, putain Natsu, tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

Secoué comme une puce, le pauvre dragon slayer ne comprenait plus grande chose :

« Qu… Attends qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Gray ! »

Toujours contre lui, le brun lui caressa lentement les cheveux avec sa main en calmant ses mouvements :

« Je t'ai raconté des histoires Natsu… T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Haha, j'ai peut-être dit que je n'étais pas fait pour ça… mais à quoi bon se retenir ? J'ai envie de vivre ça avec toi Natsu, je sens que tu es différent. Jamais je te ferai souffrir, excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi ! »

Le ton mi-amusé, mi-triste du mage de glace fit haleter le cœur de son rival de toujours. Natsu passa de la tempête au soleil, des enfers au paradis. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Encore ?

« Gray… »

« … Oui ? »

Natsu envoya soudain un grand coup dans le ventre de son compagnon et lui lança un regard noir :

« Grr, tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer avec moi, hein ? »

« Oui je sais… désolé, c'est une vilaine manie chez moi… » Gray était à genoux, suppliant l'autre de toutes ses forces de ne pas réduire sa tête en bouille.

« Mh… C'est peut-être ce qui me plaît chez toi au fond… » Natsu se mit lui aussi à genoux et plaça avec timidité ses lèves contre celles de Gray.

Ce matin le contact ne transportait pas du tout la même émotion que la veille. Différent, plus réelle, peut-être moins ébouriffant, mais Gray fut surpris et séduis par ce baiser improvisé.

« … On y va ? » Finit par demander le mage de glace.

« J'allais te le proposer. »

« Tu ne... portes rien au dessus de ça ? » Demanda Natsu en fixant les gambettes nues de son nouvel amant.

Gray lui sourit malicieusement.

« Oh... mais le diable ne s'habille pas. »

Ils lièrent leurs mains avant de sortir de la chambre de Natsu et de dévaler les escaliers vers le halle de la guilde, l'esprit léger et tranquille, de grands sourires apaisés sur les…

« N'empêche… tu es beau quand tu pleures ! »

« La ferme ! Je vais te faire pleurer moi aussi pour voir ! »

* * *

Un peu plus bas donc, se tenait une bien étrange réunion, le ton y était on ne peu plus sage et tristounet. Une mage aux cheveux bleu fit quelques pas et soupira :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore ? »

« Le maître va bientôt rentrer… On pourra enfin sortir d'ici et commencer la journée. »

« Tout ça me semble vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… on les avait prévenu pourtant, ils n'ont rien trouvé à redire. »

« De toute façon » Répliqua une voix ferme et autoritaire. « Ils n'ont rien à redire. C'est la décision du maître. Fairy Tail doit afficher les meilleurs scores de tout Fiore ! »

Avançant vers les escaliers d'où on entendait soudain des pas précipités, la mage la plus blonde de la troupe s'arrêta :

« Je me demande bien comment ils vont réagir. »

* * *

_FIN DU VINGT-QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE_

Premièrement, merci à tous les nouveaux qui nous suivent : **_GuiMe1997_** coucou à toi notamment ;) Vient ensuite le rituel retour sur les reviews :

**_Blacky_ :** Hehe, j'espère que t'auras vu mon petit retour improvisé à la suite ! Oui, il y aura d'autres chapitres vraiment délirants comme ça, et puis il y a en a déjà eu après tout ^^ Merci, ça s'est bien passé au final les exams, je suis confiant, toi aussi ça devrait bien se passer, le brevet c'est dans la poche ! hehe

**_Caliste :_** A méchant ! Hehe, je sais pas pourquoi ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Bref, merci de poster des trucs drôles, c'est déjà ça ^^

**_MonkeyDLexie_ **: Bah, on a tous un peu joué à au moins un Zelda dans notre vie, c'est devenu tellement populaire... Oui, c'est bien pratique les tables magiques comme ça, en fait je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a la même chose avec une tente dans Harry Potter (le 4 je crois) c'est assez drôle à utiliser en tout cas. Je me suis bien reposé don't worry, maintenant on va espérer être admissible au moins quelque part ! J'espère que la suite ta plu, à bientôt .


	25. Banana Split

**_Bonjour et bonsoirs chers compatriotes de cette fiction, j'espère que la suite des aventures douloureusement drôles de Natsu et Gray vous feront frémir out autant qu'ils en frémissent, je m'amuse toujours autant malgré les coups durs du sort, après tout, ils vont êtres séparés, de nouveau ! Honte ! Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture pour la suite du récit !_**

**_Schuus !_**

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

_Banana Split  
_

* * *

A peine Gray et Natsu avaient-ils descendus les quelques marches qui les menaient vers l'étage inférieur – leur mains tout juste accolées l'une contre l'autre, prêtes à se lier à la moindre occasion –, que leur regard furent capté par les personnages réunis dans le hall de la guilde. Étranges ombres.

« Vous voilà enfin… » Siffla Réby, impatiente et visiblement pas à l'aise.

« Pas très matinal Gray… » Rermaqua Mirajane.

« Salut Gray... salut Nat... » Lucy sembla se geler sur place, comme perturber par un détail qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle ne bougeait plus, restait interdite face aux deux jeunes hommes qui la rejoignirent bientôt.

« Coucou tout le monde… » Fit Natsu, sentant malgré lui qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net dans les environs.

« Stop ! Plus un geste ! »

C'était la voix stridente du maître de la guilde. De ses hauteurs majestueuses il leva le doigt en l'air et fit signe pour que le silence se fasse.

« Natsu et Gray… avec vous les scores de la guilde de Fairy Tail se voient êtres profondément ralentis, malgré tous les efforts des autres mages pour devancer le classement, Fairy Tail, la guilde accueillant les fêtes du printemps demeurent l'une des plus faibles du tournoi ! C'est simplement inacceptable ! Je ne pourrai… tolérer… »

Le maître semblait soudain perdre l'équilibre sur la petite rampe où il se tenait. Il tangua en vociférant quelques jurons. Gray émit un soupire assez ennuyé :

« Dites moi que je rêve… »

Mais le vieux continuait, malgré son nez rouge et ses yeux patibulaires :

« Écoutez mes enfants ! Je vous aime bien, mais de toute évidence ces équipes ne marchent pas… On a déjà dû vous prévenir, mais aussi j'ai demandé à Mirajane de modifier les couples qui n'allaient pas ensemble… Comme nous avons deux duos ratés pour ce coup… je pensais… »

Mirajane continua la phrase que le maître ne pouvait visiblement plus achever il se mettait à danser maladroitement près du vide pour éviter une chute :

« Ce que le maître veut dire, c'est que Gray devra changer de partenaire pour être avec une fille et de même pour Natsu. Parmi les filles en effet, il y a l'autre couple… »

« Complètement pourri ! » Ajouta Makarov.

« Oh ça va hein ! » Râla Réby.

« Donc… il y a l'autre couple formé par Réby et Lucy… Vous n'aurez qu'à échanger entre vous quatre… »

« C'est complètement débile ! » Scanda Gray. »

« Attend elle propose quoi là ? » Demanda son compagnon.

« Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre ! Et chaque nouvelle équipe repartira avec la moitié du total de vos points à vous quatre réunis, soit… 3… non ! 4 points pour chaque nouveau couple ! Vous pouvez remercier Lucy et Réby d'avoir remporté plus de deux épreuves ! » Cria Makarov, titubant toujours.

Mirajane s'avança vers le couple d'homme, montrant bien son embarras :

« La Baguette a choisis la nouvelle répartition des couples, on ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté. » Elle fit une pause, avant de se tourner vers les filles. « Et elle a choisis de mettre Gray avec Réby… et Natsu avec… Lucy. »

« Attend c'est une blague ? » Gueula Natsu qui commençait à comprendre l'enjeu de la situation.

« Pas le temps de causer, allez viens Natsu ! On a du boulot ! » Lucy s'empara de la main de du dragonslayer, la mine obscure, le visage dans l'ombre, et elle l'entraîna vers le dehors avec une vigueur difficile à imaginer. « Viens ! »

« Ehhh ! Attend je suis avec Gray moi… je peux pas… »

« C'est la _Bagatelle_, se sont les règles ! On ne peut pas les contester ! »

Gray observa son… nouvel amant se faire enlever, au ralenti, comme piégé dans une faille temporel et de ses cruelles distordions. Les yeux apeurés, incompris de Natsu passèrent dans sa rétine en boucle, à n'en plus finir. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose était en train de se jouer, là, sous ses yeux, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Natsu fut emporté comme un drap qu'on part faire sécher au dehors. Tout alla très vite. Makarov finit par tomber en arrière et il disparut dans ses étages personnels en lâchant une plainte sur son estomac qui le faisait souffrir – rapport à sa consommation excessive de substances alcoolisées –, Mirajane soupira et partit vers les chambres à l'étage – Luxus l'y attendait –, et en même temps, Réby s'approcha lentement de Gray, une grimace au visage.

* * *

Le mage de glace, toujours en proie à une grande détresse, avait les yeux perdus dans le hall maintenant vidé de la guilde :

« Comment… comment j'ai pu laisser un truc pareil arriver. Faut que je les rattrape… »

« Gray… »

Il se retourna :

« Quoi… ? »

« Tu ne peux rien y changer. _La Bagatelle_ est un jeu qui scelle les gens par la magie, tu le sais comme moi. C'est la même histoire que les enchantements de Freed, une fois écris, on ne peut pas les dissoudre. Seul son créateur le peut. »

« Mais Mirajane vient de nous séparer moi et Natsu ! Alors pourquoi pas encore une fois !? Je veux pas être séparé de lui pour la simple raison qu'on plombe les scores de la guilde à ces jeux idiots ! Je veux rester avec lui ! Pourquoi on devrait se plier à ces règles idiotes ? Ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous mettre ensemble dès le départ ! » Continua Gray, énervé comme rarement il ne l'avait été.

« Parce que c'est la volonté du maître… Tout simplement. » Soupira Réby.

« Tss… Et on devrait écouter un ivrogne dans ses petites lubies ?! Tu as vu sa tête tout à l'heure, il arrivait même plus à finir ses phrases. »

« Et il ne tenait pas debout, oui, j'ai vu comme toi. Je comprends que ça te déranges de te retrouver avec moi, Gray… mais tu ne penses pas que t'en fais actuellement un peu trop… ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout. Personne ne pend ça au sérieux ici… »

_Personne ? Vraiment ? Réby devait vivre sur une autre planète. Natsu et lui ne prenaient pas ça à la légère. Ils le voulaient ce prix spécial ! Et puis Mirajane et cet abruti de Luxus, ils prenaient ça très au sérieux ! Ils étaient les favoris à Fairy Tail, et l'un des deux dirigeaient les opérations et contrôlaient chaque point de règle, notait les scores ! Et ne parlons par d'Erza pour qui la compétition était presque vitale ! – il en avait fait les frais dans un débarras de la guilde, souvenez-vous seulement ! (vf 3 ème chapitre)  
_

_Donc non, définitivement, La Bagatelle n'était pas une bagatelle !_

_Gray pestait dans le vide, haletant, tapant du pieds, la mine fumante de charbon noir :_

«Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous...? Il ne pouvait pas aller déranger d'autres personnes ? Crois-moi Réby, je ne prends pas tout ça très au sérieux, tu sais que comment je suis... un peu... Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est juste complètement crétin cette histoire ! »

Silence.

« A moins… à moins que quelque chose te porte vraiment à cœur dans cette histoire de jeu… ? » Tenta Réby, incertaine.

Gray comprit où la jeune bibliothécaire voulait en venir, il traina son pieds droit maladroitement et, gêné, plissant les yeux, finit par dire :

« Sortons dehors, j'étouffe ici. »

« Oui, allons parler un peu. »

* * *

« Grrr, je supporte pas ce genre de piège ! »

Natsu éructait de rage devant la guilde de Fairy Tail, peinant à suivre Lucy qui le traînait toujours.

« Lucy ! Tu vas me lâcher à la fin ?! »

La blonde abandonna sa marche mais pas la main de son compagnon. Elle fit demi-tour vers lui et se mordit un doigt avec désespoir :

« Tu n'es pas content de faire équipe avec moi Natsu ? »

« Je m'en fous de ça ! Je veux juste retrouver Gray et qu'on m'exp… » Natsu se figea, voyant à que point la face de Lucy s'était décomposée en l'espace de quelques secondes. « Je… Lucy… C'est pas contre toi. »

Elle releva un sourcil, amère :

« Non, je comprends, tu préfères être avec ton éternel ami, ça me paraît logique après tout. Une fille, ça sera jamais pareil. »

« Lucy… J'ai pas voulu dire ça… » Natsu s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. « C'est pas pareil, c'est tout... Mais j'aimerais surtout comprendre pourquoi on nous sépare. »

« Le maître l'a dit lui-même. Toi et Gray avec votre score vous êtes en train de faire perdre notre guilde dans le classement final. C'est toute la maison qui est en péril avec votre incompétence ! »

« Comment ça ? Mais on a gagné plein d'épreuves ! »

« Tu rigoles ?! Pas assez en tout cas pour dépasser les 2 points. » Répondit Lucy, croisant les bras. « Je sais que vous vous amusez bien tout les deux, mais avoues que votre méthode a ses limites. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. »

« Mais… »

Natsu se souvint de son plan à lui et à Gray celui de ne pas révéler leur victoires à Mirajane et d'attendre le dernier moment pour tout marquer et surprendre les autres. C'était leur petite histoire à tous les deux, leur façon de s'affranchir des codes et de se cacher pour mieux rebondir dans l'ombre... C'était... leur premier vrai secret envers les autres mages. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, peut-être pour les restants du jeu, à quoi cela servait ? Est-ce qu'il devait dire à Lucy que lui et Gray avaient des points considérés comme non marqués ? Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu… Et surtout, la présence de Gray lui manquait déjà terriblement.

_C'était comme si tout s'était évaporé._

_Qu'il ne s'était rien passé._

Natsu se frigorifia sur place, incapable de bouger, sous les yeux de plus en plus inquiets de sa partenaire :

« Eh… Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? »

_Oui… malade d'amour, il semblerait._

« Viens… allons nous poser quelque part… au calme. »

* * *

Ils partirent du petit sentier qui menait à la guilde et rejoignirent les bois. Lucy proposa à Natsu d'aller au coin de la rivière qu'il fréquentait d'habitude avec son compagnon de glace, mais celui-ci voulut éviter à tout prix cet endroit et déclina l'offre avec insistance. La forêt, toute simple, ferait son affaire.

Lucy déposa un dragonnet de feu, bien pâle, sur un petit banc de bois. Tout près de là il y avait un nid d'oiseau, et les dits oiseaux qui avaient sacrément grandis depuis la dernière fois. Oui… Natsu s'en souvenait alors qu'il soupirait :

« Je me rappelle cet endroit. »

« Oui… moi aussi… Tu avais même finit par crier "Y'a des chambres pour ça !" Tu était assez drôle sur le coup. C'était la fois où je t'avais demandé si tout allait bien... » Lucy prit un sourire équivoque. « D'ailleurs j'aimerais encore pouvoir te le demander Natsu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Je ne pensais pas que ça t'abattrait à ce point… »

Natsu se sentait mis à nu, sous le regard certes apaisant de sa camarade, mais en même temps trop attentif pour le rassurer. Il avait une grande honte à se dévoiler ainsi, il se sentait tellement fragile tout à coup.

« Tous les deux on vivait un truc super… »

Les paroles de Natsu firent se plisser les yeux de la constellationniste. Elle parut surprise sur le coup :

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ? »

Natsu était à deux doigts de toute raconter, sa soudaine relation avec Gray, comment ils s'étaient embrassé il y a peu, leur réveil corsé ce matin, tout le tralala… Il se sentait si faible.

Et puis il s'arrêta, ivre de terreur.

Il n'osa plus dire un mot à ce sujet. Il finit par se retirer de se terrain, trop pentu pour ne pas être glissant.

« Non… Je veux dire que l'on a passé de super moments ensemble… à rater des épreuves ou à en gagner, qu'importe. C'était super. Mieux que toutes nos missions réunies... »

Lucy posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblant de son acolyte :

« Tu as l'air anéanti depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas plus que ça ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin assez lugubre de la ville, bordé de grandes haies et de grands pavillons tout aussi lugubres, retrouvons sans transition,

**_***L'instant Erza***_ **

_(sponsorisé par les matelas Moltonex)_

« Tu vois ce que je vois...? »

«Quoi ? »

« Bah ça, là... les deux devant nous... »

« Oh, pas vraiment, je fais plutôt attention aux petites filles là-bas qui sont superbes. »

« Tu pourrais pas te concentrer un peu Léo ? Je vais pas faire le boulot toute seule ! »

« J'en ai un peu assez de rester à observer les gens s'envoyer des fleurs bleus ! On a réussi à chopper personne en train d'avoir des comportements négatifs envers son partenaire, ça en devient barbant. Je croyais qu'on devait ramener des points ! Pas en faire perdre aux autres en les prenant en photographie ! »

« C'est sensiblement différent ! Mais au final, on en gagne par rapport aux autres. L'essentiel, c'est de creuser l'écart ! Le mieux à serait de tomber sur cette satanée Mira et... »

« Certes, mais Erza, tu oublies que nous avons un écart terrible à rattraper avec Mirajane et Luxus justement, ils sont à plus de 20 points aux dernières nouvelles. »

« **AAARG MAIS JE SAIS TOUT CECI TRIPLE ANDOUILLE !** »

« Oui, oui ! Tout doux ok ? »

« GRR... des fois j'aimerais bien avoir un fraisier sous la main pour y passer mes nerfs moi... » Elle se calma, lentement, reprenant sa respiration d'origine. « Oui je me tranquillise. Faisons ce que Natsu m'a conseillé... »

Erza se mit soudain à terre, s'assit encore dans son armure et leva les deux bras au ciel tendus comme un piquet de tente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a conseillé ? »

« Me calmer... »

Erza attendit un instant et ferma les yeux, avant de laisser un petit chant échapper de son gosier :

«_ Hum_... Méditation... _Hum_... Mon corps est un homard transi... »

« Attends QUOI ? »

« _Hum_... je suis de retour parmi les moules... »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Erza entrouvrit un œil, l'air gêné dans une opération des plus délicates :

« C'est une technique de méditation particulière qu'un homme m'a appris en ville, quelqu'un de très compétent. »

« De la magie de relaxation ? » Demanda Léo, surpris par cette initiative au combien salvatrice.

« Non ça s'appelle du Yoga. »

La simplicité légendaire la très sérieuse - et Terre-à-Terre -, Erza.

« Ah... y'a rien de magique alors... ? »

« Chut ! Non, on se contente de rester dans des positions bizarres et de répéter un chant sacré aux vertus séculaires. »

« Eh bien... pourquoi pas après tout. » Soupira Léo.

Erza prit une grande inspiration et baissa lentement ses deux mains vers son cœur, tout en douceur :

« Erza tu es la plus forte... tu dois..._ hum_... laisser ton cœur s'apaiser... Tu vas tellement humilier Mirajane à ce jeu qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se regarder en face dans un miroir... _hum_... Et tu seras la plus belle et le plus forte et le meilleure des mages que l'on ait connue - enfin ne rêve pas trop quand même, de Fairy Tail c'est déjà bien, _hum..._ »

« Eh ! Tu es sûr que c'est un chant sacré aux_ verrues_ séculaires ça ? »

« Aux**_ vertus_ **séculaires, triple mollusque ! Et je peux bien adapter à ma situation désespérée non mais ! Va plutôt observer toi ! »

Léo n'en revenait pas, il finit par secouer la tête d'exaspération.

« Mais enfin où est-ce que tu trouves toute cette imagination ma Erza... » Souffla-t-il à sa propre présence.

_Et bien... si au moins ça me permet d'avoir un peu la paix et d'éviter les points de sutures...  
_

Léo sourit en pensant aux deux mages de feu et de glace qui devaient probablement se bécoter à l'instant même. La chance d'être en couple. Il soupira.

_Merci Natsu_

* * *

Écouter_ : __Angelo Badalamenti Nostalgia_

Longue pause. Les feuilles mugissaient dans les arbres aux alentours, comme pour chuchoter dans la grande chambardée printanière tous les secrets enfouis de la touffe rose :

« Non… Mais j'aurais aimé que ça dure… »

C'était difficile pour le chasseur de dragon de mentir, à la fois à sa meilleure amie fille, et en même temps à lui, de dire ça à voix haute et se le répéter était un supplice.

« Soit… Mais tu ne penses pas qu'un peu de changement vous fera du bien ? Après tout c'est vrai que vous êtes les pires de la compétition, et puis… on se débrouillerait bien tous les deux… comme pour les quêtes habituelles. »

Natsu, le regard perdu dans le vent du passé, fit claquer sa mâchoire, apaisé :

« C'est vrai. On forme une bonne équipe. » Longue pause de nouveau. Ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient lentement avec les minutes. « Mais c'est mieux avec Gray. »

Lucy prit son air faussement outragé :

« Dis donc ça t'embêterait de penser à autre chose qu'à ton Gray chéri deux minutes ?! J'existe aussi ! Et je te signale que moi aussi j'ai perdu une camarade ! » Elle sourit.

Natsu sentait qu'il y avait une partie de vrai dans les reproches exagérés de sa voisine de banc, il prit un air triste :

« Oui je sais, mais personne a voulu ça… surtout pas moi ou lui. Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive. »

« C'est pas bien grave. » Fit Lucy en soupirant gaiement. « L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit quand même ensemble. Un peu de diversité fera pas de mal pour la suite du concours, tu ne le penses pas aussi ? Et puis je suis bien tombé avec toi ! Imagine seulement que Gray et Réby sont ensemble à ce moment comme nous, sauf qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment... Pour ce coup-là, nous sommes plus chanceux qu'eux ! Il me semble que je ne les ai jamais vu se parler ! »

Natsu s'évoqua en aparte une scène assez drôle où Réby engueulait le pauvre Gray, martyrisé dans un coin. C'était assez jouissif à imaginer.

« Ouais, les pauvres, ils ont pas mérité ça. » Puis il siffla, en pleine réflexion. « Mais si Mirajane a pu changer les groupes sous les ordres de Makarov, alors elle pourrait le faire de nouveau ! Pas vrai ? »

« Eh bien… oui… la seule personne qui peut changer les couples c'est elle.. . c'est la créatrice de la baguette. Et la baguette décide. » Approuva Lucy.

« Alors y'a bien un moyen pour la faire revenir en arrière. Rien n'est définitif. »

« J'imagine que non. »

« Alors on fera tout pour revenir à la normal ! » S'esclaffa Natsu. « Ça devrait pas être mission impossible. »

Natsu venait de brandir son poing en l'air quand il se rendit compte de la tête embêtée de Lucy. En fait non, pas embêtée… elle était… triste. Oui, c'était le mot. Son regard se vidait dans les herbes plus bas. Elle avait les yeux humides, l'air si lointain :

« Tu es sûr… que tu ne voudrais pas… continuer les jeux avec moi ?» Fit-elle en tremblant un peu. « Moi j'aimerais bien. » Elle regarda le dragon slayer avec peine. « Pas toi ? »

« Mais… je fais pas ça contre toi Lucy… Au contraire. »

« Je sais bien… mais je me disais que si le maître l'imposait… tu ne pourrais pas refuser de jouer un peu avec moi. Après tout il s'agit de ça, non ? D'un jeu ? »

« Ouais… » Fit pensivement l'autre, lui aussi perdu.

« Et… en te voyant arriver ce matin, en sachant qu'on ferait de nouveau équipe, mais cette fois pour quelque chose de plus amusant… je me suis dit que c'était agréable. En te voyant… j'ai reconnu la chemise que je… que je t'avais acheté il y a un bout de temps maintenant. »

Natsu regarda vers elle, muet.

« Et je m'étais dis, comme ça... » Une larme coula sur sa joue droite alors qu'elle souriait. « Je m'étais dis que tu avait appris pour les changements et que tu était prêt pour de nouveau être un peu avec moi si on se retrouvait ensemble avec les équipes. » Elle fit une courte pause. « Je suis bête moi… »

« Lucy… »

« Je suis bête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne voulais pas… » La salamandre prit la main de Lucy dans la sienne et lui sourit, ému. « Je voulais pas t'envoyer de massage en particulier… C'est Gray qui m'a forcé à la porté. Il m'a dit que ça te ferai plaisir. Désolé. »

« Arrête de dire que tu es désolé. Rien de ce qui arrive n'est de notre faute… » Elle s'essuya les yeux et rejetât une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière. « Et oui Natsu, merci, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir la porter, cette chemise. »

« Pardon… » Il se reprit en riant. « Excuse-moi… Merde ! J'arrive pas à ne pas m'excuser ! »

Cela fit rire l'autre mage. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de parler un moment, avant que Lucy hausse les épaules :

« Tant que nous sommes ici à parler de tout et de rien, j'avais une remarque Natsu… Je te l'avais peut-être dis sans vraiment y penser, comme ça l'autre fois. Mais… tu as changé. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire au visage.

« Tu as vraiment changé… »

« Mais… » Natsu avait l'esprit embrumé, Lucy semblait lire en lui à ciel ouvert, comme d'habitude, et c'était assez perturbant. « En bien ou en mal ? »

« En bien… En très bien même… Rassure-toi. »

Lucy se leva, s'étira laborieusement, sous l'œil hagard du dragon slayer qui ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce corps qui vacillait sous la lumière puissante du soleil.

« Et je crois savoir pourquoi… »

Sur ce petit point, aux tonalités des plus intimes, elle fit un clin d'œil assuré à son Natsu, avant de lui proposer sa main pour qu'il se lève du banc.

« Allez, nous avons des scores à faire remonter. Tu verras ton Gray ce soir… »

Troublé, Natsu s'interrogea de toutes les façons en lui-même.

_Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait comprit ?_

_Ses sentiment...?_

_Qu'il se sente comme partagé, en deux morceaux, incomplet sans Gray..._

_Qu'il se sente comme une banane coupée... Banana Split, et même sans chocolat, abandonné._

Est-ce que c'était si facile à voir ou à deviner que cela (Oui crétin de Natsu ^^) ? Est-ce qu'il serait définitivement percé à jour ?

En attendant, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose en prenant la main de sa nouvelle partenaire de jeu :

_Espérer de voir au plus vite Gray…  
_

Tout en frissonnant d'impatience.

* * *

_FIN DU VINGT-CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE_

* * *

Bien, à présent, les traditionnels remerciements, parce que vous les méritez bande de moules !

Déjà un BIG merci à _**zora324**_, salut à toi !_** LittleMokeyHeart, HeichouLeviJeager**_ (sérieusement ce nom ? ^^) aussi je vous remercie. Et puis pour ce qui est de mes reviewers chéris :

**Caliste** : Coucou toi, alors, pour répondre à ta question Grey/Natsu ou Natsu/Grey et bien... déjà d'une je ne sais pas encore très bien et enfin de deux en général j'aime bien - et je trouve normal parce que c'est le cas en vrai - de faire les DEUX ! WOW ! trop ouf O-O comment il chamboule les codes... bah non, c'est juste que ça me paraît... normal.

**MokeyDLexie** : Oui, c'est mignon pas vrai ? ^^ Cool, ça va se corser d'ici peu ! T'inquiète, je serai pas trop dur comme tu le vois, ils vont y survivre, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause ! ;)

**BlackHeartCry666** : Hello you, dans la poche en tout cas c'est bien entamé pour y être pleinement ! Manque plus que l'assurance d'un véritable couple ! A plus !

**SerialLetters** : Content de te revoir après le temps, c'est bienles concours ! Faut bosser mais on finit par avoir ce qu'on veut (en général ^^) Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas bien sûr mais on est pas encore à la fin, loin de là, il reste plein de choses à faire et à clarifier, et puis la compet' doit se terminer avec des gagnants ! Qui seront-ils ? :P hehe, j'espère qu'Erza te plaira aussi dans ce chapitre, j'ai écris cet instant en pensant à toi.

**_Bye_** tout le monde, la suite plus vite que la lumière !_ Ziouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum !_


	26. Le génie de Réby

_**Hello à tous et toutes, **_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre de La Bagatelle (jour pour jour un mois depuis le dernier, toutes mes excuses, maintenant je suis vraiment assuré de mon avenir, enfin, soulagement, zen, je suis un crabe maritime t'ça...). Un chapitre très particulier, je vous laisser en juger par vous-même, j'ai pris un ÉNORME plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira, à tout à l'heure pour les retours sur vos super reviews et vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture, bye !**_

* * *

**LA BAGATELLE**

Le génie de Réby

* * *

Il n'osèrent pas trop se regarder au départ. Gêne ? Mais peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas envie.

« _Bienvenu au Café Artémis !_ »

Deux boissons fraîches.

« … La banane sans son chocolat… c'est comme un caribou sans élan… »

« _Hein ?_ »

Au vu de la tête puissamment étonnée de Réby, Gray comprit qu'il venait de penser à voix haute, ou plutôt de lâcher une de ses phrases complètement WTF en l'air, histoire que tout le monde en profite. Il se félicita ironiquement et soupira de nouveau :

« Rien… Je palabre. »

Réby, appuyée sur son coude, regarda un peu au dehors. Le grand soleil faisait chauffer la vitre du bar avec une telle intensité qu'elle retira sa veste pour dévoiler un t-shirt des plus saillants. Elle souffla, étouffant un peu.

De son côté, Gray était lui aussi en plein étouffement, mais il se contenait, il était bien pus préoccupé par d'autres choses, en particulier une certaine tête à flammes et leur avenir à tous les deux.

Une serveuse vint près d'eux pour déposer deux boissons bien fraîches sous leurs yeux avant de disparaître. Aussitôt, Réby leva la main en l'air, gênée :

« Mademoiselle ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Gray, pas vraiment présent.

« C'est le verre, je bois toujours avec une paille. » Réby regarda la mine confuse de son voisin d'en face et lui envoya un regard d'assassin. « Pas de commentaire s'il te plaît. »

Écouter :_ Balakirev - Nocturne No. 3 in D minor_

Il y eut un petit silence où Gray ne cessa pas de la regarder, puis :

« Non, mais… je peux t'en faire une si tu veux, ça sera plus rapide. » Proposa-t-il simplement.

Réby fit retomber son bras, perdue, avant d'accepter avec plaisir.

« Tends ta main. » Dit doucement le mage de glace, sur le point d'activer ses pouvoirs.

Réby fit attention à bien observer les mains de Gray, histoire de comprendre comment se formait la magie. Dans sa paume bientôt se matérialisa directement une petite paille argentée, tout du long spiralée. Gray venait de faire un objet magnifique, d'une finesse incroyable, en quelques instants. Elle fut soufflée.

« Mais… comment tu as fais ? Je n'ai même pas vu la magie dans tes mains. C'est comme si la paille s'était crée toute seule ! »

Gray sourit légèrement :

« C'est rien… je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de magie pour faire ça… » Gray passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. « Fais gaffe, ça va fondre. »

« Oui. » Réby se reconnectera sur son verre et posa ses lèvres sur la paille avant d'aspirer goulûment. « Mhh, c'était tellement frais ! C'est comme si j'avais des glaçons en plus ! »

_Glaçon…_

Gray sourit,_ c'était le genre de surnom que Natsu lui donnait… _

_Natsu… _

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en train de parler de lui au passé ?! Pourtant lui et Natsu, c'est du sérieux, non ? Ça ne va pas s'arrêter pour une histoire de règles idiotes ? Ils pourront bien trouver du temps pour se voir… le soir par exemple. _

« Le mot glaçon te rend nostalgique ? »

Gray sortit de sa torpeur en s'ébouriffant une fois de plus les cheveux :

« Sans doute, j'aime bien ce mot. »

« Tu aimes tout ce qui concerne la glace j'imagine. » Répondit pensivement Réby.

L'autre mage pencha un peu la tête sur le côté :

« C'est drôle… »

« Quoi ? » La jeune fille releva les yeux, toujours la paille à la bouche.

« Non… je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on se parlait pas souvent. »

Réby finit sa gorgée et s'essuya la bouche :

« C'est normal, on ne part jamais en mission ensemble. »

« C'est vrai mais regarde… je parle bien à Kanna alors qu'elle n'est pas avec moi en mission. »

« C'est parce que vous êtes deux gros buveurs. Chacun a ses atomes crochus. » Répondit Réby avec sa répartie habituelle, légèrement tranchante.

« Tu as raison… » Gray haussa les épaules en souriant. « Au fond je ne connais pas tant de monde que ça à la guilde. »

« Et moi donc ! Tu crois que j'ai le temps entre mes bouquins…? »

« Et Lucy qui te colle… » Acheva Gray.

Cela fit rire la petite mage :

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est collante. Elle prend le jeu trop à cœur et je crois que je n'arrive pas à la suivre… » Elle poussa un soupire. « J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi décontractée qu'elle mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Gray se mit à fixer la paille qui fondait, avec une grande attention :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu perdais patience assez rapidement. » Rajouta la mage.

« **_Qui a dit ça ?_** »

D'un coup Réby avait une voix caverneuse, cela faisait froid dans le dos. Gray se retint, un peu crispé dans son siège, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Réby venir lui secouer le bras :

« Eh, je plaisantais… »

« … Mhh, vilaine ! C'est moi qui fais ce genre de blagues normalement ! » Il prit un air outré. « Tss, toutes les mêmes. »

Réby commençait à se détendre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! » Elle tourna la paille dans son verre, pensive. « Mais c'est vrai que je manque de patience un comble pour une passionnée bouquins. »

« Tu as l'air de lire très vite. » Remarqua Gray.

« Oui… c'est vrai, quand un bouquin me plaît je le sais en un clin d'œil et je perd très vite patience. » Soudain Réby se leva et menaça Gray avec la paille. « Tu sais ce qui m'énerve, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout ?! »

« Eu… non… » Cette fois, Réby n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, son regard était injecté de fureur. Gray comprit que quelque chose changeait.

« Ce que je supporte le moins dans une histoire se sont les lâches, les gens qui ne font rien pour que les situations changent et qui mettent 100 pages à se rendre compte de leurs erreurs ! »

Gray avala sa salive, tout en se replaçant. Il était un peu gêné sur le coup. Pourquoi est-ce que ce comportement le rappelait tant le sien ?

« Grrr, si je pouvais mettre la main sur ses satanés personnages ! Ou même sur le auteurs tiens ! Les bouquins sont tellement longs de nos jours ! Ça parle, ça parle, ça s'arrête jamais ! Grrrr ! Ça me donne des envies de meurtres ! »

« Pfiou… parfois je comprend Lucy quand elle a peur de toi. » Dit Gray sur le ton de l'humour.

Réby se rassit, se rendant compte de son débordement et s'excusa toute penaude, reprenant place correctement et finissant son verre :

« Pardon… je viens de lire un truc vraiment lourd. Et Lucy ne me laisse pas la veilleuse la nuit. Mais moi j'ai envie de savoir la fin de mon bouquin quoi ! »

« Délicate situation… » Fit Gray, qui avait terminé depuis longtemps son verre.

« Je te le fais pas dire. Sous prétexte qu'elle doit dormir elle m'empêche de lire la nuit. Un vrai parasite ! »

« … Mais attendez, vous dormez ensemble du coup ? » Gray ouvrit des yeux bien ronds.

La jeune bibliothécaire fit un petit sourire embarrassé :

« Bah oui, c'est elle qui l'a voulu… Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre. Mais bon, on est deux filles, j'imagine que ça peut passer. » Elle fit une pause. « Tu penses qu'on aurait pas dû le faire ? »

« Aha, tu fais ce que tu veux, je suis déjà assez nul comme ça dans mes relations intimes pour donner des conseils… »

Réby ricana légèrement :

« Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de toi. Comme ton copain Léo... Toujours à draguer à tout va non ? »

* * *

Gray haussa les épaules en essayant de retenir une répartie. Alors c'était ça son image ? Un invétéré don Juan ? C'était son image selon Réby ? Quelque part cela le rendait plus triste que mécontent. Si elle savait… Si elle savait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas même regardé une fois une femme dans la rue en ayant des pensées un peu déplacées. Si seulement elle savait depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas offert à boire à une de ses fans…

_Au moins quatre, voire cinq mois…_

En y réfléchissant, Gray finit par se rendre compte du changement qu'il avait connu dans sa vie sociale depuis un bout de temps. Après tout oui, il s'était un peu plus replié, il était moins expansif et vraiment moins séducteur…

Enfin… sauf avec la tête à flamme.

Enfin... est-ce que c'était vraiment ça qu'il faisait avec lui... depuis si longtemps ?

Cette simple pensée remettait en question beaucoup de choses...

« C'est comme ça qu'on parle de toi en tout cas, surtout dans le _Sorcerer._ »

« Je me fiche bien de ce magazine. » Il tournait son doigt sur le rebord dur verre. « Ils peuvent bien raconter toutes la âneries qu'ils veulent. »

« En attenant, ils ont fait un article sur les meilleurs mages en lisse pour la récompense de la Bagatelle… et Mirajane et Luxus sont les favoris de Fairy Tail. »

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir fermer le clapet de ce foutu Luxus par moment. »

« Moi aussi, je ne comprend pas comment Mira a pu s'attacher autant à lui. » Puis Réby se gratta un peu la joue. « J'ai toujours dis que la répartition des équipes était bizarre. »

« Oui je m'en souviens, dès le début tu avais râlé (comme souvent d'ailleurs) ».

« Eh bien… tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tous les couples réunis par la baguette soient complètement improbables, excepté le sien. Elle s'est retrouvée avec la seule personne qu'elle aimait dans toute la guilde, et regarde un peu nous… Lucy et moi, Léo-Erza et je ne parle même pas de l'impossible Kanna-Mistgun ! »

« En effet, vu sous cet angle, ça fait bizarre. Cependant Mira nous a bien dis que c'est la baguette qui avait choisis, et non elle. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, Gray ? C'est elle qui contrôle le jeu et qui en a inventé les règles, elle peut très bien avoir décidé du choix des équipes, personne n'aurait quoi que se soit à redire là-dessus. »

« Tu marques un point… » Gray finit par admettre. « Mais comment savoir ? Et puis tu soutiens l'hypothèse qu'elle aurait tout manigancé contre nous plutôt que la confiance que nous avons pour elle. Je vois mal Mira faire ce genre de trucs. »

« C'est là que tu es dans l'ignorance Gray… » Réby tendit son index en l'air. « Mirajane est prête à tout pour gagner, même aux pires exactions. C'est une vieille compétition avec Erza. Elles sont rivales. Et être la vedette d'un tel jeu pendant toute une année, ça n'a pas de prix ! Je l'affirme et le répète, cette baguette est un leurre, un complot. Je suis sûre qu'on peut la manipuler ! Je me suis renseigné auprès des autres guildes participant au jeu, aucune autre n'a utilisé ce genre de méthode. Nous sommes la seule guilde a avoir utilisé un objet magique bizarre pour sélectionner les couples. »

La mage de glace qui avait écouté attentivement haussa légèrement les épaules et regarda sa nouvelle coéquipière avec désespoir.

« Mh… Gray ? » Réby se reprit soudain, faisant un sourire peiné. « Excuse-moi d'étaler mes histories comme ça. Quand je suis partie on ne m'arrête plus. »

Elle finit son verre rapidement, le temps que la paille de glace ait totalement fondue et se retrouve au fond de son verre.

« Avec tout ça j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux partenaires... Comment ça va toi ? »

« Je suis amoureux de Natsu. »

* * *

Gray se laissa glissa dans sa chaise à mesure que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu parlait. Il était comme apaisé, soulagé quelque part. Une sorte de tension était partie. De son côté, l'érudite écarquilla un peu les yeux, sans pouvoir parler ou bouger.

« Heu… tu… comment ça ? »

« Je l'aime… » Gray plissa les yeux. « Je crois bien. »

« Attend, tu parles bien de Natsu Dragneer de notre guilde ? LE dragon slayer de feu au QI d'une pastèque avariée ? »

Gray soupira, légèrement attendri :

« Oui… »

« _Ma zette…_ »

Réby commença a nerveusement ronger ses doigts :

« Mais, vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes en couple ? Tu lui as dis ? »

« C'est lui qui s'est déclaré à moi… Enfin… pas vraiment, mais j'ai finis par comprendre. »

Réby encaissait la nouvelle, sans grande difficulté, mais cela avait l'air très surprenant :

« C'est… la façon dont tu l'a dis… on dirait que ça te rend plus triste qu'autre chose. Mais si vous vous aimez où est le problème… ? »

Réby finit par avoir sa réponse toute seule en arrêtant de se saboter les ongles. Elle eut un court moment d'hésitation avant de placer sa main sur l'avant bras du mage de glace, cette fois-ci pour longtemps :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les jeux seront finis dans une dizaine de jours… Après cela vous serez de nouveau ensemble. »

« Je sais… Mais ça me fait mal. Je sais qu'il l'a très mal pris et ça me dérange de la voir comme ça. » Gray caressait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte son verre vide, avec une grande délicatesse. « Quand Lucy l'a emmené ce matin et que tu m'as dis de rester avec toi, que ça ne servait à rien, j'ai senti à quel point j'étais faible par moment. »

Réby resserra son poing sur le bras de son compagnon de table :

« Oh, je n'avais pas compris toute la situation. C'était pour ça que tu avais l'air si abattu. Tout s'explique… Je suis désolée, je pensais bien faire. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave… comme tu dis, nous serons bientôt tous tranquilles à Fairy Tail après ces jeux idiots et on sera tranquilles. Je me fiche bien que Mira et Luxus gagnent fainalement, je voudrais simplement voir Natsu plus souvent. »

« C'est mignon… » Réby lâcha le bras de son ami et sourit. « Mais c'est contradictoire très cher ! »

Gray releva enfin son visage vers la mage des écritures :

« Tu dis que tu ne veux plus être faible, mais d'un autre côté tu ne souhaites pas te battre pour avoir celui que tu désires avec toi ! Tu vas même jusqu'à accepter la victoire d'un type que tu supportes pas ! » Réby avait l'air de plus en plus assurée. « Moi je dis… **_Non !_** »

La soudaine emportée lyrique de Réby fit sourire Gray – et attira au hasard quelques clients non loin.

« Gray, redresse-toi ! Il faut te reprendre, te sentir vivant ! Tu aimes un homme et apparemment il t'aime aussi ! Mais c'est la plus belle nouvelle du monde ! »

« Pas trop fort quand même… » Gray s'enfonçait dans sa chaise en essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher des autres clients.

« Je vais citer Elfman mais des fois, ce type a raison ! **_Sois un homme !_ **»

« _Ouais, sois une gomme !_ » Cria une cliente dans le salon.

« Un _homme_, crétine ! »

D'autres approuvèrent autour.

« Attends deux secondes... »

Soudain Réby demanda un micro à une serveuse et elle l'accepta avec un grand sourire. Gray sentait déjà le pire arriver.

* * *

Écouter :

Et oui les enfants, c'est l'heure de la petite chanson de cette fic. L'auteur vous invite à chanter comme un rat mort pendant cet intermède musical - _mais ne prend pas la responsabilité des plaintes que vous recevrez de vos voisins. _

D'un coup Réby prend une grande inspiration et souris à son camarade de jeu :

« _Mon très cher Gray, son grand cœur enfoui sous la glace_

_Dans les couloirs de la guilde, d'un sourire, tout le monde en trépasse_

_Mais pour son reflet seul un autre homme faisait fondre son île_

_Il était de notre sceau et se nommait Dragneel._ »

Réby monta sur la table et ferma les yeux, prise par l'intensité :

« _Ooooh, mon cher Gray (yeayeayeayeay) Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as !_

_Se savoir aimé tout en l'étant soi-même, quel beau présage, quel beau nuage !_ »

« Yihaaa ! » Lança un homme non loin, captivé par la chanson.

« _Je vois en tes yeux, la passion qui t'éveille_

_A la fois morcelé, égaré et polisson_

_Tu t'apprête à connaître mille merveilles !_

_Car de l'amour tu es la possession ! _»

« Yeay ! _Saucisson_ ! »

« _Possession_, crétine ! »

« Chuut ! »

Soudan Réby redescendit de la table, toute triste, allant chercher les gens avec son regard :

_« Mais voyez le pauvre ère_

_Voyez l'homme anéanti parterre_

_ (faut pas exagérer non plus !)_

_Il suffirait d'un rien, _

_D'un tout petit lien_

_Un de plus, tiens_

_Pour qu'il parte au radeau de l'amour, loin ! »_

Gray, très gêné, ne pouvait qu'approuver mentalement tous les propos de Réby. Il aurait espéré que la chanson (très bien) improvisée se terminée ici, mais…

« _Oh, mais pourquoi tant d'injustices, pourquoi cette défaite ?! _

_Que les règles qui nous meurtrissent ne puissent êtres défaites ?_

_Alors que tout joue contre eux, alors que tu as Réby !_

_La seule, l'unique et la vraie ! Réby ton amie !_

_Avec moi, finis les épreuves ratées, les points négatifs_

_Dis bonjour aux points par giclées, et aux préparatiiiiifs ! »_

_« Mais quels préparatifs ? » Demanda un serveur._

_« Oui ! Les quels ?! » _Chanta une autre.

« _Mes amis, mes frères, soyez témoin ce matin_

_D'un plan des plus ingénieux, des plus périlleux_

_Faites bien silence et écoutez plutôt ma science…_ »

« _Nous sommes tout ouïe !_ » Chantèrent en cœur trois femmes.

« _Oh ouiiiiiii ! _» Firent en cœur un autre groupe.

Réby, au centre de la scène, maintenant éclairée par un large projecteur, s'en donnait à cœur joie :

« _Si Mirajane croit pouvoir nous contrôler_

_Qu'elle fasse bien attention_

_Car Réby prépare la révolution_

_La Bagatelle a ses règles…_

_Mais j'ai les miennes ! Ahaha_ _! _»

« _Mais de quelles règles parles-tu ? Ne joue pas avec le feu ! Aurais-tu oublié que tu pourrais être mal vue ?_ Renonce à ce plan foireux ! » Chantèrent deux hommes.

« _Si Luxux croit avoir déjà gagné_

_Qu'il fasse bien attention _

_Car Gray et moi à l'unisson_

_Tous ses espoirs, allons enflammer_

_La Bagatelle a ses règles_

_Mais nous avons les nôtres ! Hihih ! _»

« _Mais de quelles règles parles-tu ? Ne joue pas avec le feu ! Aurais-tu oublié que tu pourrais être exclue ? Renonce à ce plan merdeuuuuux !_ »

« _D'un simple coup de baguette _

_Ils avaient été choisis _

_Puis séparé par la pire des requêtes_

_Et leurs sont cœurs à présent meurtris_

_Alors pour les remettre ensemble_

_Pourquoi ne pas mettre la main_

_Sur ce bout de bois qui ressemble_

_A un bâton de pèlerin ? _»

(j'avais plus d'idée sur le moment ^^)

Deux femmes se levèrent, outrées :

« _Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu voudrais utiliser baguette à tes fins ?_ »

« _**Oui !**_ »

« _Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu risquerais ta vie pour Gray et ce crétin ? _» Ajoutèrent deux hommes.

« _Absolument ! Et j'en suis fière ! Je ne supporterai plus de le voir ainsi !_

_Gray a besoin de câlins_ »

« Ça c'est vrai ! »

_« Natsu n'est pas si crétin !_ »

« Ça faut voir… »

«_ Je veux les voir réunis… _»

Puis Réby se mit à sourire, toute gênée :

« _Et puis… si ça me permettait de retrouver ma Lucy…_

_Au fond je l'aime bien_

_Malgré ses drôles d'envies_

_Et ses pieds froids qu'elle colle contre les miens ! _»

« Eurk… horrible… » Se risqua quelqu'un.

Réby se tourna vers Gray et le pointa du doigt, déterminée :

« _Alors ! Alors ! Alors je vais t'aider !_ »

« _Alors, alors, alors elle va l'aider._ » Chantèrent les autres à tue-tête

« _Alors ! Alors ! Alors on va gagner ! _»

« _Alors, alors, alors elle va tricher._ »

« Il suffit juste de voler un petit bout de bois !

Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre

Et j'ai un plan démoniaque, le voilà

Et le coup de Luxus tu pourras tordre

Car nous allons récupérer cette foutue baguette !

Au revoir sarcasmes, au revoir mimiques !

Pas la force ou par la ruse !

J'ai préparé un piège machiavélique

Ils ne pourrons que tomber dedans, ces buses ! »

« Alors, alors, alors elle va l'aider ! »

« Ouiiiiiii ! »

« Alors, alors, alors elle va tricher ! »

« Nous allons tricher ! Pas vrai Gray ?! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« _Fais moi confiance, tu seras récompensé_

_Par le plus doux des baisers_

_Faisons semblant de jouer_

_Pour mieux les assassiner !_

_Et dans quelques temps ! _»

« Et dans quelques temps… »

« Nous l'aurons ! »

« Ils l'auront ! »

« Nous l'auront ! »

« Ils l'auront ! »

Et pendant que Réby entraînait Gray en dehors du salon de thé, les autres convives continuaient de chanter :

« _Croisons les doigts pour leur succès._ »

« _Ils vaincront bien, ça je le sais !_ »

« _Pourvue qu'ils lâchent leurs hormones, j'ai envie de lire un bon lemon ! _»

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« _Oh quelle charmante compétition ! Il y a tellement d'action ! _»

« _Des plans tordus ou des coups fourrés. Moi j'adore ce qui leur pend au nez ! _»

« _J'aimerais un peu plus de sang, voir un mort ça serai bien bandant ! _»

« _Moi ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est du yaoi pince-sans rire !_ »

« _Allez-y tous en cœur chantez, ce soir un couple sera formé !_ »

« _Réby est bien sûre d'elle, voyons comment elle déjouera la Bagatelle !_ »

Dehors Gray entend encore un peu les exclamations, il suit de près Réby, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La mage devant lui ne peut retenir sa joie elle aussi, elle sent qu'elle vient de redonner à Gray une motivation toute trouvée, un souffle dont il avait besoin.

Et sous les acclamations de tous ces chanteurs éphémères, ils quittent la rue pour de nouvelles mers.

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« YIHAAAAA ! »

_« La Bagatelle !_ »

« Tous en cœur ! »

« _La Bagatelle !_ »

« Aux amours, de plus belle ! »

« _**LA BAGATELLE !**_ »

* * *

FIN DU VINGT-SIXIÈME CHAPITRE

Tout d'abord, grand merci à JustKo et kirian snape ainsi qu'à Heichou-Levi-Jaeger (on sent que certaines aiment SNK ^^) bienvenu/es dans l'aventure.

Ensuite, mes reviewers chéris :

**_Artemysia_ **: Merci à tout ce que tu as écrit jusque là, je ne sais pas vraiment quand tu liras ceci, mais voilà, c'est vraiment très agréable d'être lu et en plus de ça d'être lu avec une attention toute particulière, par une yaoisite émérite. Que dis-tu de ce chapitre ? :D

**_MokeyDLexie_** : Haha, tu m''as bien fais rire, oui, je suis un vilain pas vrai ? ^^ Mais pas d'inquiétude, il vont se revoir bientôt, après tout ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre pendant longtemps ! Faut bien un peu de désordre :S J'espère que tu as bien médité parce que j'ai mis au final un mois pile poil pour le sortir ^^ hâte de lire ta review...

_**HeichouLeviJaeger :**_ Oui, cruel que mon pouvoir sur les deux pauvres garçons, j'espère que vous aimez le sadisme gentil ^^ J'aime beaucoup toute cette métaphore filée que tu fait, sans ordi ou nutella qu'est-ce que tu deviendras ? :) J'espère que la fan barge a aimé le chapitre, qu'elle se rassure, elle sera servie en cochonneries, mariage peut-être pas mais bon, qui sait ? :P A plus !

**_Caliste :_** Toujours sympa ses courtes reviews, ça me permet d'en écrire plus que toi et de te dire à très vite ! Vive les loups ! ;)

**_BlackHeartCry666 :_** Alors Blacky, satisfaite ? Comment va le brevet alors ? Ahah, on verra comment makarov occupe ses journées à la Bagatelle, ça vaut le coup d'oeil - ou pas pour nous innocences...

_**Serial Letters :**_ Oui, léquilibre de la triforce doit être à nouveau ré-établi, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! L'instant Erza sera un iincontournable dans quelques chapitres, content qu'il t'aie plu ! ;) byeeee

A bientôt tout le monde, petite info au passage, **je pars en Russie le 30 juillet,** rassurez-vous je partirai avec mon ordi et mon inspiration débordante, je devrai pouvoir publier plus rapidement en plus. Bref, à moi Poutine et les super musées, j'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances, **_Das vidania !_ **


	27. À la vitesse de 54 kmh

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais je sais, j'ai mis du temps :D il fallait que je parte en Russie surtout, et j'ai pas mal écris là-bas, mais je n'avais rien finalisé. Donc voilà la suite enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, de belles choses attendent nos deux mages... c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire :P _**

**_Il y a un petit hommage à une fan déchaînée au début de ce chapitre, elle se reconnaîtra ;)_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**

À la vitesse de 54 km/h

* * *

C'était le début de l'après-midi, l'air chaud commençait à s'insinuer dans les allées et les ruelles de la ville. Résultat, en quelques minutes à peine, Gray et sa désormais conjointe pour les jeux suaient abondamment :

« Il faut vite qu'on se tire de cette fournaise… où on va y laisser nos chips et nos ananas. »

« Tu l'as dis Gray… » Approuva Réby. « Mais franchement, je ne vois pas d'où tu peux sortir de telles expressions, même celle-là je ne la connais pas. »

« C'est vrai que toi, tu devrais avoir une certaine connaissance des argots de notre langage. »

« Je connais quelques tournures sympathiques c'est vrai… » La jeune fille lui sourit. C'était un vrai sourire apaisant. « Mais je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de les sortir. »

« Tu sais ce qui me plaît chez toi Réby ? » Gray croisa ses bras d'un air confiant. « Tu as beaucoup de savoir, mais tu ne le cris pas sur tous les toits. »

Elle s'épongea le front et lança un regard presque gêné, ce qui n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes :

« C'est vrai peut-être… je ne m'en rends pas compte. »

« Parce que tu es comme ça de manière générale, c'est tout toi Réby… » Et Gray décroisa les bras pour lui aussi se débarrasser des gouttes qui perlaient sur son front. « Alors, tu as prévu quelque chose ? Par quoi on commence ? »

Réby entama alors le plan stratégique de la façon la plus sérieuse et organisée possible :

« Eh bien je me disais qu'il fallait attendre la nuit pour s'emparer de la baguette, c'était plus sûr, je sais que Mirajane dort à la guilde, on pourrait faire en sorte de s'en emparer pendant la nuit. C'est une grosse dormeuse, on finira par trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire repérer. Mon idée pour le moment c'est de remporter quelques épreuves jusqu'à ce soir, afin de gagner des points. Si on arrive à retrouver les duos d'avant, on pourrait faire en sorte de redistribuer les points des deux équipes ! »

« Donc si on en gagne 2 on peut en faire gagner 1 aux deux équipes. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et si on en gagne un nombre impair ? » Gray fronça un sourcil, dubitatif.

« On verra bien… sur le moment, peu importe. L'essentiel est de rattraper notre retard. » Fit Réby en se frottant le crâne, perplexe.

« Tu as raison, cette histoire nous a déjà fait perdre assez de temps ! »

« En route, j'ai quelques bonnes adresses pour remporter des points facilement ! »

* * *

_**Pause musicale** \- par HLJ : ( à chanter de tout urgence )_

_ " La Bagatelle le jeu le plus mortel !_

_ Des couples la baguette en a formés_  
_ Malgré tout elle en a séparés ! _

_ C'est sans compter sur Reby _  
_ Dont réunir le GrayTsu est la lubie !_

_ Et Mr Fulbester amoureux _  
_ D'un imbécile heureux ..._

_ ~na na na na na~_

_ Tous deux en équipe pour déjouer les plans Mira la meneuse de jeu !_

_ Gray et Reby useront de stratagèmes douteux et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de nos yeuuuux~ !_

_ Oh-oh-oh yeahehehe ! "_

* * *

Sur le chemin, les deux camarades de jeu virent plusieurs enseignes où des compétitions avaient déjà lieu, mais ils les ignorèrent sur les conseils avisés de la plus jeune :

« Pour gagner des points à ce jeu, il faut surtout ne pas tomber dans les épreuves les plus évidentes et les plus visibles. Partout dans la ville il y a des coins peu connus où l'on on a bien plus de chances de gagner un concours ! »

« Pas bête, j'imagine que tu as dû te renseigner assez bien. »

« Pas vraiment, c'est de l'intuition. Et avec Lucy on l'a vérifié assez rapidement. »

Gray soupira :

« Ce n'est pas Natsu qui aurait ce genre d'idée. Avec lui on fonçait sur le premier truc qu'on voyait. »

« Toutes les techniques peuvent porter leurs fruits… » A ce moment ils arrivaient devant une entrée très fraîche, une sorte de cave d'où s'échappait un délicieux parfum – impossible à reconnaître. « Ici, le premier lieu… » Réby guida la marche. « Et comme je disais, plus c'est connu, plus il y a du monde. Et donc, plus c'est difficile. »

Au bout d'un petit couloir en terre séchée, un passage menait vers une grande salle tamisée où l'air était bien plus agréable. Gray retrouvait déjà un peu son sens commun et se ressaisit, constatant que la compétition continuait effectivement ici, dans un endroit très calme et isolé. Sur une petite estrade, il y avait une dame, assez vieille qui tenait une grosse toupie entre ses mains, aussitôt qu'elle vit les deux mages arriver, elle leva les bras au ciel et hurla :

« Voilà, nous sommes au complet maintenant, parfait ! Approchez bande de limousines avariées ou je vous fais tourner sur le champ ! »

Gray n'en revenait pas.

Réby, elle, se serait bien passer de cette bonne vieille maîtresse de Lamia Scale qui continuait de faire tourner sa toupie, éternelle agonie.

D'autres participants étaient réunis par paires et regardaient arriver les deux nouveaux mages avec anxiété. L'angoisse de finir par tourner comme une toupie pour le restant de ses jours était tout à fait palpable dans cette assemblée.

« Bien… approchez les jeunots… nous voilà fin prêt pour votre test d'endurance ! vous allez devoir prouver votre dévouement à votre moitié pour ne pas finir dans ma spirale magique ! Soyez prêt ! »

Certains tremblaient en entendant les menaces caverneuses de la bonne dame. Gray et Réby se regardèrent, clin d'œil assuré.

« Pour gagner la médaille et remporter le point, il faut tout simplement que l'un de vous porte sa moitié sur ses épaules – ou là où il le souhaite – et parcoure le labyrinthe sans la faire tomber. Le premier duo qui arrivera à terme sans encombre triomphera de l'épreuve et remportera sa récompense ! Est-ce que j'ai été CLAIRE ?! »

Des plaintes ou des supplications répondirent que oui, elle était clair. « Non, ne me faites pas tourner… » « Arg, pitié pour un pauvre mage apprenti… »

Gray glissa à sa partenaire :

«La vaine, tu es bien plus petite que moi, ça devrait le faire… »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai choisie cette épreuve. Comme tu es costaud des épaules, et moi légère, ça devrait passer crème. »

« D'autres n'ont pas eu la même chance… »

Gray montrait du doigt un duo plus loin. C'était Ibiki et une jeune fille blonde assez charmante. Ils faisaient la même taille et devaient peser le même poids. Les deux se regardaient un peu bêtement, ne sachant pas par où commencer sans doute.

« Aha, en effet oui ! »

Les préparatifs ne furent pas bien plus long, bientôt, tout le monde se mit en place sur une ligne de départ tracée vulgairement à main levée sur le sol, alignés devant une large porte en bois. C'était une course. Mais il ne fallait pas négliger que s'il l'on tombait ou faisait tomber son coéquipier, on était éliminé sur le champ. Gray et Réby s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'il était nécessaire d'être prudent, en compétition, qui sait ce que les autres participants allaient tenter pour les faire tomber. Et on ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le labyrinthe. « Il était peut-être plein de coupe-papier ! » S'exclama Réby. Mais « Non, il n'y a pas de coupe-papier dans le labyrinthe… » Rassura le mage de glace, étonné de voir la bibliothécaire si inquiète d'un coup. Enfin… tout le monde a ses phobies… elles ne sont pas forcément très logiques.

Et puis **PAN !**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux mages se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'épreuve. Imaginez un peu le décor : des grandes plateformes rondes, tournant sans arrêt, colorées en jaune et rouge, le tout sous un immense chapiteau.

« On dirait un crique ! »

« Vite, l'épreuve à commencé ! » Crièrent certains, déjà prêt.

« Merde… monte sur mes épaules Réby, vite ! » Ordonna gray en se baissant.

Prit par le temps, ils se dépêchèrent et Réby manqua de tomber une fois en l'air, heureusement le mage de glace la stabilisa en allant de l'avant. Une fois en position, Gray lança un regard en l'air et partit au quart de tour.

« Fais attention, ne cours pas trop vite. »

« Dis-moi si tu perds l'équilibre ! »

« Alors le p'tit mage de Fairy Tail, on fait la course au plus nul ? » C'était Ibiki, soudain assez vilain garçon. Il se marrait en pointant du doigt les mages qui couraient à côté de lui. Curieusement, il était assis sur les épaules de sa partenaire, l'air de rien. « Vous n'allez pas l'emporter celle-là ! »

Ibiki tout vilain qu'il était s'agrippa aux bras de Réby et tenta de la pousser.

« Aie ! Saleté de gamin blond ! » Cria la bibliothécaire, les poignets prisonniers.

Devant, il y avait un gouffre qui les séparait de la première plateforme tournante, Gray y jeta un coup d'œil, tentant de garder l'équilibre pour sa coéquipière :

« Réby, te laisse pas faire ! Vite ! »

« Ce morveux veut pas me lâcher ! » Se plaignait l'autre plus haut.

« Je suis pas un morveux ! Et cessez de sous-estimé la guilde de Blue Pegasus ! On va vous atomiser ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

Ni une ni deux, Gray tenta de renverser la fille qui soutenait Ibiki en fauchant ses jambes, mais la dame n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et elle sauta par-dessus sa jambe avec une agilité surprenante :

« _Too bad frosty_ ! » Répondit-elle en affichant un sourire glaçant.

Le vide devant se rapprochait et la situation n'avait toujours pas changée. L'issue était plus que douteuse pour nos deux mages, que va-t-il donc leur arriver ?!

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode… hehe_

Mais non j'rigole, juste après une page de fairy-pub en fait :

* * *

** PAGE DE FAIRY-PUB **

Erza s'avance face à vous : « Vous en avez marre de toujours vous faire piquer votre goûter à la cantine ? Vous ne supportez plus les pique-assiettes à table qui bouffent tout votre fraisier ? De tous ces charognards qui font honte à la dégustation sous prétexte qu'ils sont vont '_amis_' ?

Elle prend un air mélodramatique : « Mais il existe une solution, pour vous, les âmes sensibles, les gens qui jamais ne prennent aux autres, pour vous qui, au contraire, avez la main sur le cœur… »

Puis elle sort une énorme épée de derrière son dos et fonce sur vous : « _Pétez-leur la GUEULE_ ! »

La voix de Mirajane résonne : « _Ceci était un spot pour l'amitié entre magiciens, pensez à vous procurer une grosse épée pour vous et vos amis, en vente partout où on la trouve_. »

** PAGE DE FAIRY PUB **

* * *

« Ils commencent à me gonfler sérieusement les deux là ! » Renchérit le mage de glace.

« J'ai un plan, attend donc un peu ! » Ajouta sa coéquipière. « Surtout ne t'arrête pas de courir, fonce même ! Et rapproche-toi d'eux ! »

Réby paraissait confiante avec cette dernière phrase, aussi le glaçon ne fit aucun commentaire et redoubla de vitesse tout en se collant à leurs adversaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche un peu ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? »

Réby venait de prendre le bras d'Ibiki avec son autre main. »

« On fait moins son sale gosse maintenant hein ? » Lança la mage aux cheveux bleu.

« What's happening darling ? » S'étonnait la fille qui portait Ibiki. « I don't understand ! »

« Alors comme ça tu dragues les étrangères maintenant Ibiki ? Je te pensais moins pervers que ça ! » Remarqua Gray, moqueur en attrapant la main de la jeune femme – certainement anglaise fut son accent aux relents de tellière bon marché.

Alors que le vide était à quelques pas encore, Ibiki commença à paniquer, voyant que le néant l'attendait juste devant et qu'il était toujours prisonnier :

« Alors c'est ça ? Vous voulez qu'on meure tous ensemble ? C'est ça votre vison du monde !? Bande de nihilistes crasseux ! »

« Ferme là blanc-bec ou j'aspire ton petit cerveau qui a jamais lu un livre de sa vie ! » Répondit Réby, hors d'elle.

Et elle en profita pour tirer encore plus fort sur le bras d'Ibiki, se préparant au final.

(prendre l'accent précédemment cité) « Mais mais… mais que faitew vooouss ? »

« Tu vas understand ta chute ma grosse ! » Il cria encore plus fort. « _**THIS IS**_… »

«_ SAUPIQUET_ ! » Finit Réby, ivre de rage.

Et vlan !

« _Get out the way Biatch_ !»

Gray et Réby, au même moment, balancèrent de toutes leurs forces leurs adversaires dans le vide - à la vitesse de 54 km/h - et Gray sauta juste après sur la prochaine plateforme.

« Bien envoyé ! » Conclu royalement Réby, folle de joie de s'être débarrassée d'aussi lourds personnages secondaires.

« C'est toujours un plaisir ! »

Autant dire que la suite de l'épreuve était dans la poche maintenant, Gray était agile de ses jambes et contrairement à Natsu, il ne souffrait pas de nausées dans ce genre de labyrinthe mouvant. Il passa les quelques plateformes avec la vivacité d'un Mario bourré de champignons et la ligne d'arrivée fut franchise très vite.

« Eh bah… c'était plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginé… »

« En même temps, à part les deux tocards, y'avait personne pour nous empêcher de gagner ! » Affirma le glaçon.

La vieille en chef leur adressa un regard noir et leur tendit leur médaille l'air mauvais :

« Eh bien, bravo à vous les louveteaux, je vais de ce pas m'amuser avec les perdants aux sous-sols, ils méritent bien de tourner jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours… »

« Tu vois… des points faciles… » Fit Réby en rangeant le trophée sur elle.

« C'était une super idée… » Continua l'autre, juste avant de tomber à plat. « Mais je sui crevé, gahh… »

« Eh bein, il t'en faut peu ! »

« C'est pas toi qui courrait j'te signale… » Renchérit-il.

« Enfin… allons nous restaurer ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'en faire une nouvelle ! »

Gray soupira, content de reprendre cette bonne compétition, même sans celui qui lui manquait. Mais il fallait pas y penser maintenant, pas là, c'était cruel de supporter son absence comme ça. Et plus il attendait, plus le manque grandissait. Vivement qu'ils dérobent la baguette.

* * *

Il avait le regard planté dans le ciel, prêt à en découdre avec la vie.

« A nous les prochains points de la Bagatelle, pas question de se faire avoir par Lux et les autres ! »

« Tu as bien parlé Natsu ! »

Le dragonslayer replia les manches de sa veste blanche et fit un clin d'œil complice à la mage blonde avant de mener la marche, puis de se retourner bêtement :

« Hum… tu sais où aller ? »

« Pas vraiment non… j'ai peut-être une idée, mais c'est un peu loin. »

« Super, comme ça on pourra s'échauffer en y allant ! » S'exclama Natsu.

Cela fit rire Lucy :

« Tu es drôle tu sais… il y a quelques instants tu boudais comme le plus dépressifs des caniches et maintenant tu as la joie de trente petits garçons en toi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je… » Natsu fit une grimace, d'un coup gêné. « Je sais pas, rien… je pensais à un truc. »

« Eh bien… je me demande à quoi tu pensais… ça devait être très intéressant. » Fit-elle, levant les yeux en l'air.

Natsu se mit un légèrement rougir :

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant… je… ces conneries sont terminées. » répondit-il, froid.

« Vraiment ? » Lucy lui lança un regard suspect. « Je pensais que tu étais heureux retrouver Gray voilà tout. »

« Je… » Natsu soupira. « Je sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu. J'en ai marre de cette situation. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils et le suivit. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans vraiment d'embrouilles, mais l'esprit de Natsu, lui, était réellement embrouillé, au moins autant qu'un œuf que l'on aurait battu sans relâche.

_Pourquoi tu ne les a pas empêché de nous séparer ?_

_Pourquoi tu es resté sur place ? A ne rien faire ?_

_C'est ça, ce que tu veux ?_

_Me laisser me faire emporter ?_

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce… ?_

Alors que Natsu marchait, il sentit son cœur se rompre et il s'accola à un mur.

« Tout va bien ? » Lucy plaça une main sur son épaule.

Il était évident que la salamandre contrôlait des pulsions violentes qui ne cherchaient qu'à sortir, à imploser. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas pour ça… Pas devant Lucy. Pas devant tout le monde !

Autour des gens commençaient à affluer dans les rues et s'intéressaient aux deux mages reclus dans un coin de l'allée. Certains les montraient du doigt, d'autres, préparaient déjà les appareils photographiques. « Pour une fois que c'est pas la blondasse qui chiale ! »

« La blondasse vous emmerde ! Laissez- nous tranquilles ! » S'écria Lucy en protégeant Natsu avec son corps.

Les appareils crépitèrent sur eux. C'était comme des flashs de terreur, de tristesse, agressifs, qui venaient poignarder Natsu, et donc par extension Lucy, devant lui, faisant obstacle comme elle pouvait.

« Regarde c'te mauviette derrière, c'est ça blonde qui lui sert de paravent ! »

« Eh lâche des larmes ! Lâche des larmes ! Il nous en faut plus ! »

« Un beau cliché que voilà ! Un ! »

« Vous allez nous laisser tranquilles oui ?! Ce n'est pas ça, jouer ! Ça n'est plus un jeu maintenant ! »

Flash

Flash

Flash

Natsu, accroché contre le mur, blanc comme la neige, murmurant sans aucune émotion, perdu dans un espace infini de questions qui se résumaient toutes à celle-ci : « _Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait stupide glaçon ?_ »

Une horloge sonna au loin. Et sur les coups de ces quatre heures, Lucy, prisonnière entre les charognards et son coéquipier déchu, eut un terrible frisson.

_\- La phrase qui fait trop la fin parfaite alors qu'en vrai non ça continue - :D_

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à quelques rues, à peine sortis de la cave de la maîtresse de Lamia Scale, Réby interpellait son ami qui traînait derrière :

« Gray ! »

« J'ai une nouvelle idée pour l'épreuve ! Quelque chose qui pourrait te reposer un peu. »

« Vraiment ? Pas un truc trop dur hein ? » Averti le mage brun, soucieux de ses articulations en compote.

« Non, c'est plutôt une épreuve d'intellectuel. » Réby lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. « Et je l'ai choisir exprès pour toi très cher, maintenant que je sais comment tu es à l'intérieur... »

« Je te suis alors. » Gray était plus ou moins rassuré par cette dernière phrase, ça tendait un peu vers la dissection non ? Enfin, elle devait parler de sa personnalité, oui, c'était plus probable... Mais enfin ça n'annonçait rien de très bon non plus.

Cette fois, la prochaine épreuve se déroulerait dans une grande place, avec un monde fou. Tout était beau, reluisant, il y avait des pots à fleurs un peu partout et des grandes poubelles multicolores en forme d'encrier. Réby était de suite sous le charme, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pareil endroit ni pareil poubelles. Sur une petite estrade, il y avait un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux bien sombre, avec de petits yeux noirs qui mirait l'assemblée autour de lui.

"L'épreuve ne va pas tarder à commencer. A quatre heure précisément tous les concurrents pourront commencer."

Réby jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et indique à Gray de se manier le fion. Ils arrivèrent près des tables sur la place et Réby leva kla main pour obtenir sa place. L'homme sur l'estrade lui donna une feuille et un crayon, puis elle s'en retourna vers Gray, impatiente.

« Alors... en quoi consiste cette épreuve ? » Fit Gray en s'asseyant face à sa coéquipière, sceptique. « Un genre de pictionnary ? »

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, c'est très simple... »

A ce moment, les quatre coups de l'horloge voisine firent se taire tout le monde et l'homme sur l'estrade fit quelques pas en avant et leva les mains au ciel, bras tendus vers les tréfonds aériens :

« Bien, à présent qu'il est l'heure, je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose... Mettez-y toute votre âme, toute votre chair et tout votre sang ! J'ai soif de passion ! j'ai soif de votre envie ! Donnez votre âme si vous sentez que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Seuls les plus vivants réussiront, les plus généreux ! Donnez ! Peu importe le point final, la récompense ! Ce qui importe, c'est la qualité ! Laissez Zéleph, moi, Maître de la passion engloutir votre verve ! »

Et un nuage noir se leva au dessus de leurs têtes, la compétition commençait. Gray avala sa salive, Réby venait de déposer dans sa main une plume en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lui, il était mort de trouille.

« Déchaînez-vous ! »

* * *

_FIN DU VINGT-HUITIÈME CHAPITRE_

* * *

_Bien, déjà un grand merci à ceux et celles qui nous ont rejoins, et aussi à **Stona13,** **Akiko292**, **Roy **, **Éclat d'étoile**._

_Et maintenant, le retour sur vos jolies reviews :_

_\- Serial Letters : Des couples hérétiques :D ça m'a bien fait marré, mais c'est sûr qu'au vu de ce qui s'est déjà passé, les relations avec les filles sont surtout des trucs amicaux... mais enfin qui sait... hehe, on pourrait être vicieux et tenter quelque chose ;) arf, j'espère que la pub t'as rassasié alors, je ne pense pas qu'un instant Erza par chapitre soit vraiment super, peut-être un tous les deux chapitre ^^ je suis sadique hein ? à plus !_

_- Guest (quel nom magnifique) :Merci merci hihi, c'est le début d'un plan diabolique, et je sais pas, la comédie musicale est partie toute seule, je n'y pensais même pas au début. J'adore t'imaginer en train de chanter avec la bouteille :D et j'aime beaucoup ta review, super drôle, c'est vrai que Lucy et ses pieds froids, tout le monde s'en passerait bien ! à plus alors :)  
_

_\- Arthémysia : Voilà, retard rattrapé ;) content que ça t'ait plu, la petite référence c'était pour toi en effet. Je me demande du coup si tu a lu le chapitre qui était en double ^^ le 23 je crois, avec les exceed entre autre... enfin bref, toi aussi bon courage, continue d'écrire et à la prochaine !_

_\- Blacky : J'imagine que je peux t'appeler comme ça maintenant, après tout ce temps ^^ Bravo pour le brevet, je crois l'avoir eu avec la même mention - à cause des maths et de l'histoire - mais le bac m'a parut bien plus simple :P merci pour la review et à bientôt !_

_\- Val : Merci, ça fait chaud au cœur d'être apprécié par une connaisseuse comme toi ;) Effectivement, la fic est longue, et encore loin d'être terminée, c'est qce que j'aime finalement avec cette fic, c'est une histoire agréable que je peux continuer avec plein de possibilité, bien sûr il y aura une fin et le récit est en marge d'évoluer, il y aura des changements relationnels importants, enfin... je prends mon temps c'est sûr :) et j'aime ces moments où le temps est comme distendu. Gray va devenir le point de vue principal à son tour, j'aime quand le récit change ses méthodes, n'est pas linéaire, surprend... voilà j'espère que ça fonctionnera, A très vite en tout cas ;) _

_\- Eclat d'Etoile : Ce début ^^ qui fait quand même près de 80 000 mots :D enfin, voilà la suite, à la prochaine joli pseudo !_

**_Je vous souhaite à tous de belles vacances et des rentrées agréables, continuez de lire, tchuuss !_**


	28. Il est difficile d'être un mage

**_Oui oui je sais j'ai été affreusement long ^^ _**

**_Je m'excuse, mais bon, en même temps je m'étais dis qu'avec le fac j'aurais plus de temps, et bein en fait c'est même pas vrai, déjà c'est un tout nouvel univers donc il a fallut s'y habituer, et puis je fais plein de choses à côté donc c'est compliqué, alors voilà, sorry pour l'attente, j'espère pouvoir balancer la suite avant la fin du mois pour vous faire plaisir, en attendant bonne lecture à vous, et rendez-vous dans les réponses aux reviews en bas de la page, voilà voilou, bon chapitre !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

Il est difficile d'être un mage

* * *

« Et n'oubliez pas, quoi que vous écriviez, toute utilisation de la magie dans cette épreuve sera repérée et immédiatement sanctionnée. Écrivez avec votre cœur, vos tripes, je veux des sentiments, du fiel dégoulinant, de l'amour à n'en plus finir du… ahhh. » Zeleph soupira comme une petite fille fatiguée et s'épongea le front.

Gray tremblait de tout son être, incertain.

« C'est… c'est une épreuve d'écriture… ? » Demanda-t-il à sa voisine.

« Oui, et t'as intérêt à pas me décevoir ! »

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui t'y colle ? »

« Tu ne discutes pas et tu commences tout de suite ! C'est une épreuve courte, on a à peine 10 minutes pour tout finir donc tu vas me faire une superbe lettre ! Tu comprendras pourquoi c'est toi qui dois le faire plus tard ! »

« Mais eu… attend j'ai pas tout compris ! »

Il reçu un puissant coup de coude de la part de sa coéquipière :

« Te défiles pas et commence, l'inspiration va venir d'elle-même, je sais que t'en es capable ! »

« Ok ! » Cria Gray, prit soudain d'un sentiment de puissance.

« Tu vas me la poutrer cette épreuve ! »

« Oui ! » Gray leva haut dans le ciel sa plume et commença à écrire.

Il prenait son temps le bougre, mais il ne faisait aucune rature et arrivait à éviter de nombreuses fautes tout en écrivant. C'est bien simple, la plume filait presque toute seule sans s'arrêter.

« Je vous rappelle que la seconde partie de l'épreuve représentera tout de même un quart de la note finale. La meilleure note désignera notre couple de vainqueurs ! » Ajouta depuis son estrade, le pâle Zéleph.

« Surtout ne fais pas de gribouillis, une lettre moche sera toute de suite mise à la poubelle par le jury ! » Ajouta Réby.

« Ouais c'est bon, je fais ce que je peux ! »

Gray continuait d'écrire à tout va, une petite goutte de sueur dégoulinait tendrement sur sa joue et gagnait son menton. Il crevait d'envie de la récupérer avec le bout de son doigt pour calmer une démangeaison mais rien n'y faisait, il devait écrire, lentement mais sûrement, il arrivait à trouver en lui les mots qui lui semblaient les plus justes, les plus appropriés à la situation, et tout sortait naturellement, comme si c'était contenu, comme si toute cette discussion était autrefois retenue en lui et qu'il pouvait enfin la libérer, cela faisait un bien fou sur le moment.

Réby, glissant un œil sur la main filante de Gray, affichait une mine à la fois réjouie et songeuse. Elle ne savait pas exactement si ce qu'elle faisait subir à Gray lui porterait chance, mais en tout état de cause, c'était un mal pour un bien, elle le suspectait de pouvoir gagner l'épreuve, et pas seulement parce qu'il portait en lui une sorte de verve poétique, mais plutôt qu'il avait dû faire avec le pire étant petit, et qu'il savait se contenir, c'était un intimiste, un mec qui pouvait retranscrire sur papier des émotions fortes, il était difficile de lire en lui, contrairement à… d'autres mages plus ébouriffés et rosés encore. Gray était un réservé, cela était sûr.

« Allez, il reste encore une dernière minute, pense à conclure et à signer Gray! »

« Déjà ? » Soupira Gray, avant de reprendre le fil de son écriture.

« Je relis après toi, histoire de voir si tu n'aurais pas oublié des mots ou des phrases entières dans ton enchaînement ! »

« Ça roule ! »

Réby avait beau relire avec son œil en mode détection d'erreurs (que j'aimerais avoir cet œil sérieux, ça m'épargnerait bien du temps (attention, c'est pas de la magie hein ! C'est juste que Réby est trop _badass_ pour nous tous)), elle ne trouvait rien sur la « copie » de son acolyte, aussi elle finit par abandonner et se gratta un peu la joue en attendant que le temps restant ne s'écoule.

« Il vous reste 10 secondes mes chers écrivains ! » Lança Zeleph.

* * *

_Au même moment quelque part dans les bois de la guilde._

_Ecouter : Fable OST - Summer Fields_

Un petit coquillage, tout juste pêchée de sa mer natale, frais et lisse, miroitant sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

« Natsu! T'es où enfin ? »

« Deux secondes ! »

Lucy cherchait désespérément son ami dans les fourrés quand elle finit par l'apercevoir, entre deux arbres à sa droite, il semblait tout content de sa trouvaille.

« Regarde un peu ça, j'ai une jolie branche ! » Et il commençait à la faire tourner en l'air comme une arme. « Avec ça on va leur mettre la pâtée qu'ils méritent ! »

« Natsu, c'est pas un concours de baston cette épreuve t'as encore rien compris ! » Dit Lucy en s'approchant de lui et en lui prenant le bâton des mains. « Je te réexplique alors. »

Natsu faisait la grimace, gêné et vexé en même temps :

« C'est pas ma faute s'ils savent pas faire de règles compréhensives ces gens là… Moi je fais tout mon possible pour suivre ! »

« Eh bien concentre-toi un peu ! » Lucy souffla un coup. « Et mets là un peu en veilleuse aussi tiens, sinon on va se faire repérer ! »

« A vos ordres chef ! » Natsu fit un garde à vous plus que ridicule.

« Bref, notre but c'est de récupérer le plus de trésors possible, ok ? Tu me suis jusque là ? »

« Cinq sur cinq chef ! »

« Chaque équipe a une trésor sur soi, on doit donc cacher le notre et faire en sorte que personne ne mette la main dessus ! »

« Ok chef ! »

« Et… »

« Et ? » Natsu pencha la tête un peu bêtement.

« Et on doit absolument trouver les trésors des autres avant la fin du temps imparti, sinon on aura perdu ! »

« Oui c'est bien e que j'avais compris ! » Natsu repris le bâton des mains et émit un rire démoniaque. « Il faut donc leur prendre de force, c'est pas bien difficile ! »

« Mais non justement ! Ils ont jamais dis que t'avais le droit de taper les autres participants ! C'est une épreuve pacifique et stratégique ! »

« Ah vraiment ? » Natsu était dubitatif. « Ils ont jamais dis ça… »

« Rohh… » La mage en herbe reprit le bâton des mains de son coéquipier et lui tapa sur le crâne pour le réveiller. « Allez, on va cacher notre trésor ! »

« Aieuu ! » Natsu commença à la suivre. « Eh attend Lucy, j'ai une idée d'un coup ! »

« Ma parole… »

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on cachait le trésor sur nous ? »

Lucy se retourna, les yeux larges comme des balles de tennis.

« Sur nous ? Comment ça ? »

« Bah oui ! Les autres s'attendront jamais à ce qu'on cache notre trésor sur nous ! Ils vont essayer de le trouver dans la forêt mais jamais ils pourront parce qu'il sera juste sous leur nez ! Trop drôle non ? »

Natsu semblait très fier de son plan, mais la constellationiste, elle, était vraiment perdue.

« Mais, où-vu tu qu'on le cache sur nous… c'est pas facile de dissimuler un coquillage de cette taille sans que ça se remarque ! C'est trop gros pour les chaussures, les poches ou toute autre chose! »

Natsu réfléchit un petit instant :

« Et si on le cachait dans ton soutien-gorge ! »

« Quoi ? »

Lucy faillit s'étouffer avec sa langue :

« Mais t'es pas bien Natsu ? »

« Mais si, c'est Gray qui m'a dis que vous cachiez toujours des choses là-dedans ! »

« Non mais ça va pas ? » Lucy couvrit sa poitrine en rougissant, furieuse. « Gray ce pervers, il va le regretter tiens ! T'as encore d'autres idées stupides en réserve comme ça ? Idiot ! » Elle se détourna de lui. « Et puis… (_elle soupira_) de toute façon il n'y aurait jamais assez de place ! » (_petite vantarde que tu es Lucy…)_

Natsu essayait bien de se défendre, insouciant comme toujours :

« Mais, c'est une super idée, personne ira fouiller là ! Et puis y'a assez de place, si tu mets entre tes deux seins on peut carrément y mettre une remor… »

Lucy se retourna vivement la main haute dans la ciel, brandissant un objet imaginaire :

« Tu veux te le manger le coquillage ou quoi ? »

Natsu, apeuré, se baissa instinctivement et pointa du doigt la main vide de Lucy, un peu surpris :

« Mais… il est où le coquillage ? »

« Eu… Hein quoi ? Change pas de sujet nigaud ! »

« Mais, tu es sûre que tu as le trésor sur toi ? »

« Non mais… » Lucy, d'abord irritée d'être accusée par ce _crétinus maximus_ de Natsu, finit par fouiller dans ses poches, en vain, avant de paniquer. « Attends, quoi ? Le trésor est plus là ! »

« Quoi ? » Natsu émit un cri de petite fille.

Lucy commença elle aussi à crier :

« C'est toi qui l'as Natsu, je le sais ! Tu me l'as pris tout à l'heure, rends-le ! »

« Mais non je te jure Lucy, j'y suis pour rien, c'est à toi que l'organisateur l'a remis, j'y ai même pas touché ! »

« Ahhhh, mais non c'est pas possible ! » Lucy piétinait le sol, rageuse et paniquée. « J'ai pas pu le laissé tombé quand même ! Je l'avais sur moi y'a pas deux minutes ! »

Natsu fit un petit sourire et se tourna de côté, comme victorieux :

« Tss, et après elle se plaint de mon comportement, moi au moins je ne perds pas l'objectif principal alors que ça vient de commencer ! »

« Oh ça va maintenant, je t'emmer… dragon à la noix de cajou ! Pourquoi c'est toujours le chaos puissance mille quand je fais équipe avec toi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans le coquitruc à la fin ? »

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

C'est une voix élancée, douce et calme qui les coupa net dans leur engueulade.

« Vous allez réveiller toute la forêt si vous continuez, baissez un peu le volume enfin… »

« Qui est là ? » Meugla Natsu, très surpris.

* * *

**_*X*X* Page de Fairy Pub *X*X*  
_**

Erza est devant la maison hantée - mais sisi, vous savez laquelle,**_ LA_** maison hantée, oui, celle de cette fic - et Erza elle vous regarde avec une telle intensité… brrr, à vous faire gigoter dans votre carapace de tortue marine !

« Eh, bande de Bernard l'Hermite pas frais… vous savez quoi ? Ce soir, les jeux sérieux vont ENFIN commencer ! Oui, car ce soir, dans la maison hantée de Magnolia, une épreuve obligatoire aura lieue, tous les mages de la guilde devront s'y rendre, et trois points seront distribués aux vainqueurs ! C'est une épreuve spéciale, qui va demander stratégie, bon sens, mais surtout beaucoup de sang-froid ! Alors ne manquez pas ce jeu effrayant, décapant, horrible, terrifiant, pervers, sensationnel ! »

Elle rit aux éclats et un éclair pourfend le ciel de sa blancheur pétrifiante.

« **_Le jeu du Loupé-Garou ! Verssion Fairy Taaaaaail ! Accrochez-vous à vos citrouilles ! Ahahaha !_** »

* * *

« Quelqu'un qui a touché le gros lot ! »

Sortant d'un buisson Kanna était comme à son habitude vêtue d'une petite tenue très suggestive, mais surtout légère et parfaitement verte, comme la forêt autour d'elle.

« Toi… qu'est-ce que tu fais là à nous espionner ? » Demanda Lucy, éreintée.

« Vous espionner, aha, crois-moi j'ai autre chose à faire que ça… enfin, **_nous_** avons autre chose à faire. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à quelqu'un derrière Natsu et Lucy. « Bien, maintenant qu'on l'a, on va pouvoir gagner cette épreuve ! »

« Quoi ? »

Les deux comparses se retournèrent et constatèrent un homme assez grand, tenant avec fermeté le coquillage dans sa main droite, tout fier :

« Aha… Eh Canette ! Je l'ai trouvé leur trésor ! Aha ! »

« Mistgun ? » Firent Natsu et Lucy en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Et oui, c'était bien lui malheureusement, Mistgun qui tenait le coquillage comme on tiendrait une chope et qui tentait de boire ce qu'il contenait - sans succès bien évidemment. C'était assez triste.

« Comment ça se fait que j'ai pas réussi à les sentir ? » Gémit Natsu, se mordant la lèvre.

« Je crois qu'ils se sont recouverts de terre, regarde la tête de ce pauvre Mistgun, toute brune bizarre moche dégoulasse. » Souffla sa coéquipière.

« Non ! (Hips !) ça c'est quand je me suis ramassé la gueule parterre, pas vrai ma petite canette ? »

« Canette ? » Reprit Natsu, choqué.

« C'est comme ça que j'l'appelle ma Kanna ! Ça te dérange… petit (hips) saumon de Norvège ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis l'ivrogne ?! » Natsu sortit les poings, prêt pour la castagne.

« Ola ola, du calme, on va discuter hein… » S'empressa de dire Lucy, conciliante. « Vous avez réussi à nous piquer notre trésor… super, mais que diriez vous d'un marché ? »

« Hein ? » Kanna se gratta une barbe imaginaire. « C'est quoi votre histoire, on a trouvé votre trésor, soyez pas mauvais perdants et laissez-nous repartir avec. »

« Y'a pas intérêt ! » Cria Natsu.

« Eh ! Faites moins de bruits les mages de seconds rangs là…(hips) j'ai mal à la tête ! » Se plaignit Mistgun, titubant.

« Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un arrangement Kanna, tu ne voudrais pas nous rendre notre trésor ? »

« Et pourquoi je ferai un truc pareil ? Contre quoi ? »

« Contre ta vie ! » Ragea Natsu. « Vous allez voir de quel bois on se chauffe ! »

Kanna se mit à rire :

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Vous deux contre un mage de rang S et la fille du plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail, on aura tout vu ! » Kanna trônait royalement, sortant de ses poches tous les trésors qu'elle et Mistgun avaient récupérés sur l'épreuve. « Vous pensez que vous nous faites peur, eh bien vous vous fourrez le doigt dans les narines jusqu'au cerveau ! »

« Mais tu oublies que la magie est interdite ici, on sera disqualifiée s'ils détectent la moindre puissance magique. » Avertie Lucy.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'il nous faut un combat à main nue ! 2 contre 2 sans magie, ça me paraît tout à fait faisable ! » Ajouta Natsu.

Kanna souriait toujours, fière :

« Soit, mais alors je veux affronter Lucy, les combats seront plus intéressants. »

« Ça me va ! » Explosa Natsu en se tournant vers Mistgun qui bavait généreusement sur les feuilles mortes.

« Moi aussi ! » Fit Lucy, relevant les manches de sa tunique bleue.

Les filles n'avaient pas finies de se toiser que le cri de victoire de Natsu égorgea le silence de la forêt :

« Yahooou ! Trop facile à battre c'te gars ! »

Mistgun était une sorte de crêpe tout aplatie, légèrement fumante tout juste bonne à y étaler de la confiture.

« Co… comment ? » Kanna avait du mal à le croire. « Même ivre il peut battre n'importe qui ! »

« Pardon Kanna, mais on dirait que ton pauvre Mistgun voulait embrasser le coquillage plutôt que de se battre avec moi ! »

Lucy envoya un sourire complice à son partenaire avant de continuer sur la lancée :

« Mais sois heureuse Kanna, au moins Natsu a abrégé ses souffrances comme ça. »

« Allons bon, en garde Lucy, je m'occuperai de cette lavette de Natsu une fois que j'en aurai finis avec toi ! »

Et Kana se jeta sur elle avec une puissance phénoménale, elle écrasait toutes les branches sur son passage, les champignons valsèrent sous ses pas et la furie se lisait très bien dans ses yeux révulsés. Elle allait frapper. Et la constellationiste s'y prépara, se protégeant le visage avec ses poings, prête à en découdre avec la vie ! – so much suspeeeeeens ! – prêt à en découdre pour remporter les trésors et par la même occasion, la victoire ! Faire plaisir à Natsu, lui montrer qu'une équipe avec elle et lui, c'est possible ! Lui remonter le moral ! Oublier tout !

* * *

« Aieuue »

« Aouch » »

« Aieaieaieaieaei ! »

« Mais tu fais mal ! »

« Non c'est toi qui fais mal ! »

Les deux mages étaient en train de se tirer les cheveux, comme ça, juste à se triturer les mèches, c'était assez drôle de voir ça et en même temps parfaitement ridicule :

« Non mais vous êtes sérieuses les filles ? C'est ça votre baston ? » Demanda Natsu, complètement paumé.

« Arrêteuuu »

« J'ai maaal, aux secours Natsu ! »

« Fallait pas me défier petite sotte ! »

« Ouch ! »

Et puis alors que la situation n'évoluait plus, que Natsu se grattait machinalement le front, attendant que quelque chose se passe, il se passa enfin quelque chose :

« BIM ! »

C'était le bruit qu'une jolie branche venait de faire sur le crâne de la plus grande buveuse toute boisson alcoolisée confondue.

« Et voilà… bon débarras ! »

Et la branche était tenue par l'homme roux le plus téméraire de la guilde, le plus grand dragueur, tout sexe confondu.

« Léo ! » S'écria Natsu. « Bien joué. »

Lucy, très surprise, ne put se résoudre à ignorer son sauveur :

« Merci… eum… très cher Léo. »

« Mais c'est un plaisir que de vous servir ! » Léo s'inclina. « Cette vilaine Kanna était en train de vous importuner. »

« Tu tombes pile au bon moment, elle venait de voler notre trésor ! Honteusement ! »

« Si c'est pas malheureux ! » Acquiesça Léo. « Moi au moins je la joue réglo ! »

« Tu parles… » Soupira Lucy. « Bref, du coup on peut récupérer tous leur trésors… »

Lucy était en train de fouiller Kanna quand une main attrapa la sienne :

« Eh… tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ? » L'esprit ne lâchait pas prise. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir avec tout le butin. »

« Comment ça ? » La salamandre crispa ses poings.

« C'est vrai Natsu, on peut pas tout prendre alors qu'il vient de nous aider. »

« Je propose que nous nous partagions équitablement les parts de trésors sur elle. »

« Entendu ! » Approuva Lucy.

Natsu, un peu dégoûté, finit tout de même par accepter le marché et chacun prit deux trésors sur Kanna.

« Et l'autre là, Mistgun, il n'avait rien sur lui ? » Demanda Léo en pointant la crêpe que tout le monde avait oublié.

« Aha… t'en manques pas une, hein ? Maa_alinx le lynx_… » Natsu lui fit un clin d'œil. « Désolé mais non, il n'avait rien. C'était Kanna qui transportait tout. »

_Un mensonge qui pourrait bien apporter nous apporter la victoire, mieux valait faire semblant de rien._

« Oui, vu son état, il ne pouvait rien transporter… » Enchaîna la blonde.

Léo les regarda un instant, avant de partir en riant :

« Arf… de toute façon c'est nous qui allons gagner alors… Faites gaffe à Erza et moi, on va tous vous atomiser ! Tu m'en redevras une Natsu ! »

Et il s'éloigna.

Une fois hors de leur vue, Natsu et Lucy lancèrent un _**Youpi** salvateur_ et entamèrent une danse de la joie autour des cadavres encore chaud de Kanna et de Mistgun.

Une fois calmés, Lucy et Natsu partirent en direction de prochaines personnes à dépouiller, en s'accordant sur le fait qu'ils garderaient maintenant les trésors sur eux, comme Kanna l'avait fait, et qu'ils péteraient la gueule au premier venu - surtout si c'était Léo, et Erza.

Pendant leur marche, Natsu pensait, il pensait beaucoup, trop, et les mêmes questions lui revenaient malheureusement, ça le rendait fou.

_Si seulement Gray pouvait nous voir comme ça, pourquoi on pourrait pas êtres ensemble, reformer notre bonne vieille équipe, comme avant ?_

_Tout a changé avec la compet'…_

_Tout…_

_Erza est devenue folle à cause de sa rivalité avec Mirajane._

_Mistgun est devenu un ivrogne qui ne tient même plus l'alcool._

_Kanna se transforme aussi un peu sadique ces derniers temps…_

_Mais surtout Gray…_

_Gray est devenu… si différent avec lui._

_Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas réagit l'autre fois quand on nous a séparé… Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile que ça d'exprimer une émotion ?_

_Est-ce que notre équipe, ça comptait pour lui… ?_

_Est-ce que… je comptais vraiment pour lui ?_

_Et si tout n'était que comédie ? _

_Et si tout était fabriqué ?_

Son corps fut prit d'un angoissant frisson.

* * *

_FIN DU VINGT-HUITIÈME CHAPITRE_

_Déjà coucou à **Eclat d'étoile, Yuki the Neko**, bienvenues dans l'aventure ;)** Clemladin** aussi salut à toi et c'est parti pour vos reviews, je pensais vraiment pas atteindre la symbolique barre des 100 reviews, je suis surpris et très heureux, alors je fais faire de mon mieux pour continuer et répondre à vos histoires de fous que vous laissez des fois ^^_

_**Yuki The Neko** : Merci ! Je n'aime pas trop le Yaoi moi-même en fait... oui c'est bizarre je sais, disons que que je n'aime pas le yaoi qu'on a l'habitude de lire sur fanfic ou même le yaoi en manga édité tout ça tout ça... bref je suis heureux que ça te rebute pas en tout cas ;) et que l'histoire en elle-même te paraisses originale, c'est l'essentiel !_

_**Caliste** : Merci à toi ;) Toujours aussi sympa tes petites reviews, et oui, il en faut du courage !_

_**Val** : Yes ! bah voilà le moment de pub est de retour ! et il annonce quelque chose de vrai ;) donc patience. Et oui, c'est dur tous ces moments où Natsu et Lucy sont un peu malmenés, j'ai donc fais un petit chapitre où ils sont plutôt sympas et cools tous les deux ensembles !_

_**Eclat d'Etoile** : Bon mais déjà c'est joli de t'avoir en review parce que ton pseudo est super beau donc je te conseille de revenir souvent ça va nous apporter de belles lumières ! Tout d'une traite ! Wow, joli ! j'espère que t'as pas trop attendue du coup, à la prochaine en tout cas ;)_

_**Clemladin** : Et oui, toi aussi tu as eu le syndrome tout d'une traire ! Well done ! Et bravo à toi et MERCI pour tes jolis reviews; moi aussi j'ai hâte de les voir réellement ensemble !_

_**Critallina** : Yes, bientôt on les retrouvera promis, de toute façon vous savez très bien que ça risque de finir dans le rose les paillettes et les bisous hein - bon peut-être pas les deux premiers ^^ - mais voilà, un peu de patience et d'humour nous conduiront aux portes de l'amour !_

_**Arthemysia** \- mielleure pour la fin ? X) - Mais si tu es une fan déchaînée ;) et il faut le rester ! Oui je suis allé en Russie cet été, et là je reprend doucement la ficiton comme tu vois, mais c'est bien de voyager, c'était incroyable comme parcours enfin bref..._

_Un peu de légétitude que diable tu as raison ! :D En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes les points drôles comme les points plus émouvants de la fic, le duo Réby et Gray que j'aime bien aussi, ils s'entendent bien ces deux là j'aime aussi leur relation ! J'ai repéré les erreurs ou les bizarreries et m'en suis occupé. C'est bon. J'ai envie de lire ta fic récente, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je devine encore l'histoire bien yaoi et bien troublée entre nos deux mages préférés, bref je t'en dis plus si je tombe dessus un jour !_

_A plus tout le monde ;) et vive la Bagatelle ! _


	29. Sous le pont d'Avignon

**_:D :D :D BONNNNNNNNNE ANNNNNEEE A TOUS ET TOUTES :D :D :D  
_**

**_Coucou, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2016, qu'elle soit pleine de lecture et de fanfiction, et plein d'autres choses encore ! _**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29**

_Sous le pont d'Avignon_

* * *

Zeleph tenait une lettre dans sa main, c'était l'heure des résultats, tout le monde s'agitait désespérément pour tenter de voir le nom de celui qui l'avait écris.

« Mesdames et messieurs, j'annonce que nous avons nos petits gagnants ! Le jury dont moi-même avons délibérés pour déterminer qui de tous les candidats avaient écris la meilleure lettre, je crois malheureusement, que nous n'aurons même pas besoin de la seconde partie de l'épreuve, mais cela m'amuse quand même de voir des gens se ridiculiser pour les lire, donc… en tant que maître de cette épreuve, je vais demander aux couples finalistes de lire les lettres qui ont atteint des scores honorables ! »

La foule protesta aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je comprends rien… »

« Dites-nous qui a gagné l'épreuve alors »

« Ouais ça suffit ce suspens à la con »

« Très bien très bien mes amis, attendez un peu que nous puissions tous en profiter. Nous avons là une lettre sensationnelle, un pur objet d'art qu'il serait inconvenant de déclamer ici devant vos faces d'huîtres assoiffées de sensationnel, je… Ah (il soupira) je suis si touché par cette lettre, j'aurais tant aimé qu'on m'en écrive une comme cela un jour, tant… Enfin »

Zeleph se reprit et brandit la feuille en l'air. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

« Le couple de gagnant est… »

Gray fermait les yeux, incertain, il avait chaud, très chaud, il suait à grosses gouttes, entourés par autant de monde, il se revoyait avec Natsu, en train de manger des pâtes, pour leur première épreuve, il avait le même vertige, la même sensation de perdre pied… il… il était au bord de l'agonie.

« Gray et Réby ! Ils sont notre couple de vainqueurs ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nos deux mages, les deux petits êtres que Zeleph désignait de loin.

« Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… LE vainqueur, Gray Fullbuster, pour la plus belle lettre que j'ai jamais d'amour que je j'ai jamais lu… déchirante ! »

« Wow ! Gray, tu as réussi ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais !? »

Le mage de glace n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui ? Gagner un concours de lettre ? Mais il avait écrit tout ceci sans vraiment y penser, sans intention particulière, c'était comme si tous ses sentiments étaient passés par la plume, sans vraiment passer par son cerveau… Comment pouvait-il avoir gagné une épreuve ?

Il leva les yeux, Zeleph le regardait avec une grande admiration.

« Venez par ici monsieur Fullbuster, venez chercher la médaille pour cette épreuve, vous l'avez bien mérité après tout ! »

« Vas-y Gray ! Prends là ! » Insista Réby qui lui tenait les mains, très fière.

« Je… »

_Écouter : __NHK - Natsu No Hi Ni Youkoso _

Gray se redressa un peu et marcha lentement au travers de la foule qui lui avait laissé un passage vers l'estrade. Il y monta tout aussi lentement et fit un petit salut à tout le monde, très timide. En bas, Réby lui faisait signe en applaudissant.

Il fronça ses sourcils, ne pouvant pas réaliser tout à fait ce qui se passait. Il sentit du papier frôler ses doigts :

« Voilà pour vous Gray… votre lettre, je n'ose pas la faire lire par votre coéquipière, c'est la règle normalement, mais j'aimerais qu'elle vous reste intime. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil :

« J'aimerais plutôt que vous la portiez à celui que vous aimez vraiment. »

« Que… quoi ? »

Zeleph avait soudain un ton bien complice tout à coup, sa voix était basse et enjouée, personne ne pouvait les entendre à présent :

« Mais oui, à la lecture, j'ai tout de suite deviné que cette lettre n'était pas pour votre partenaire de jeu, pas plus qu'elle n'était adressée à une fille. Elle me semble tellement criant de vérité que je voulais vous préserver de la rendre public… qu'en pensez-vous ? Ais-je bien fais ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas trop. »

« Hm… le doute, une des plus belles choses sur terre… Mais je vous en prie, ne doutez pas trop mon cher... Donnez cette lettre, faites en sorte que ces doutes disparaissent. Je ne pourrais me pardonner de la faire lire devant tant d'insensibles ! Soyez sûr qu'elle aura son effet... »

Il continua avec un grand sourire :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris tout ça, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qui me passait par la tête ! »

« Moi je pense que vous avez été victime d'une atroce maladie qui décime des milliers de gens chaque année… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Une maladie qui rend aussi beaucoup de gens idiots… (Zeleph sortit une médaille d'une petite boîte et l'enlaça autour du cou du gagnant) Heum… eh bien l'amour pardi, quoi d'autre ? On ne fait que parler de ça ici… On ne fait qu'en parler et cela devient très souvent imbuvable, vous saisissez, l'amour par-ci, l'amour par-là, toutes les fanfictions qui nous terrassent sous les assauts de leur verve mielleuse, toutes ces gens en manque d'amour qui en trouvent dans la lecture par procuration, j'avoue que j'en ai soupé… si vous saviez les lettres que nous avons lu tout à l'heure moi et les autres… (il soupira de nouveau) Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au milieu de ce chaos de verbes et de mots sans sens, vous avez réussi à trouver la simplicité et l'intimité d'une vraie écriture, bravo à vous Gray… et sachez que j'envie autant votre partenaire que votre sens de l'écriture… vilain garçon ! »

Sur ce, Zeleph éjecta Gray hors de la scène et ce dernier repartit, lettre dans la poche et médaille au cou, assez troublé, vers sa co-équipière.

« Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ce Zeleph ?! » Demanda Réby, folle d'enthousiasme.

« Pas grand-chose… rien de très… bref, partons. »

« Oui ! Je me ferai bien un petit café pour fêter cette victoire ! Allons au bar de l'autre fois ! Il m'avais bien inspirée ! »

« Je te suis… il faut être prêt pour ce soir. »

« Je te le fais pas dire, grand romantique ! »

Gray s'ébouriffa nerveusement, avant d'être entraînée par Réby pour une pause bien méritée pendant que les autres restaient sur place pour écouter les lettres des perdants.

« "_Oh ma douce, ma fluvatile perle des mers, comme tu es rayonnante sous les rayons des soleils aux milles rayons rayonnant Ohhh, que j'aime tes cheveux brillants qui brillent de mille feux_..."»

« Qui a parmi vous a écrit cette horreur ? » Demanda Zeleph en riant, désespéré.

« C'est niais comme un gamin de 12 ans ! »

« C'est celle d'ibiki! »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... » Fit Zeleph en voyant la tête du jeune garçon tout penaud.

* * *

« Vite Natsu, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la fin du décompte, nous devons êtres sur nos garde et revenir au point de départ avant les autres. »

« Grrr… si je vois le moindre truc louche, je saute dessus ! »

« Ouais, pas trop non plus… je te rappelle que tu as toujours les trésors sur toi, si on les perd on est mal. »

Natsu et Lucy arrivaient à la fin de l'épreuve de la « chasse » au trésor – ou plutôt comme ils l'avaient appelé entre eux, de 'détroussage' de trésor –, et ils empruntaient les derniers sentiers qui les menaient vers la fin du parcours.

_J'espère que Gray va toujours bien, qui ne lui ait rien arrivé, j'ai envie de le revoir… tellement…_

_Jamais personne ne m'a autant manqué que lui…_

_Jamais._

« Pas content que ça soit fini ! Grommela notre Natsu national. »

« Regarde, un pont ! On doit se rapprocher. »

En effet, c'était un pont, un pont assez charmant avec cependant deux personnes un peu louches dessus. Deux personnes qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu rencontrer en de pareilles circonstances…

« Luxus ! » Cracha Natsu.

« Mirajane ! » s'écria Lucy.

« Tiens donc… on a de la compagnie Mira. »

Le mage des tonnerres fit un petit sourire narquois et montra l'intérieur de son manteau :

« Regardez un peu ce qu'on a récupérer sur ces idiots de couples… 9 trésors avec ceux que ma belle Mira possède, je parie que vous n'en avez même pas le tiers, mes pauvres… »

« Ça va Lucy, tu arrives à supporter Natsu ? » Demanda Mirajane, curieuse.

« Oui ça va, ça me fait plaisir de faire des épreuves avec lui, c'est un peu comme si on refaisait des missions ensemble ! »

« Non mais dis-donc, vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous installe une table et des chaises avec du thé pour que vous tapiez la discut' ? »

« Non ça ira ! » Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais c'est vrai ça, Luxus est le méchant de cette histoire – pour la 100ème fois – donc il doit être accompagnée par une méchante, c'est obligé. »

« Erreur. » Fit Mirajane. « Même si je suis avec lui, je ne suis pas obligée d'être aussi hargneuse, j'ai mon côté sournoise et je le revendique… mais jamais je ne ferai du mal aux membres de Fairy Tail. »

Elle sortit de son manteau un étui et de cet étui une petite baguette, La baguette qui avait tout décidé, le tout, toujours souriante :

« Vous voyez ça... ? C'est elle qui a décidé de nous unir, et elle l'a bien fait ! Parce que nous sommes un couple qui fonctionne ! Alors que vous... Et quand bien même, vous n'êtes pas mes cibles privilégiées, s'il y a une personne qui m'inquiète c'est Erza, ils ont un bon score avec Léo. »

« Un sacré bon score. » Renchérit Luxus. « Se sont les deuxième de la guilde après nous. »

« Si on les écrase, on remportera le tournoi, et en plus… »

A ce moment, Mirajane commença à se transformer, ses cheveux se levèrent dans le ciel, animé par un vent démoniaque, ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'avantage pour y dévoiler une rangée de dents pointues… comme celles des démons !

« En plus je pourrais avoir la _suprématie_ sur Erza ! Et elle devra s'avouer vaincue une fois pour toute face à ma puissance !** Ahahaahah** ! »

« Elle me fait peur… » Lucy se cramponnait à Natsu.

« On me le fait pas le coup fait ventilateur et des gros yeux Mira !

Mirajane, très déçue, appela un buisson :

« Arf, c'est bon, tu peux sortir Ted... il a remarqué.»

Ted, petit technicien de service, sortit du buisson avec son ventilateur et s'en alla tout piteux.

« Tu es peut-être fort cervelle de moineau, mais on va t'écraser ! Au score vous ne valez rien ! » Dit Luxus, se pourléchant avec ses menaces.

Mais la salamandre ne flanchait pas :

« Vous me faites marrer avec votre morale à deux balles, vous êtes tellement fiers de votre stratégie que vous avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe sous vos yeux ! On va gagner ! On gagne des points maintenant, on va vous rattraper et vous humilier ! La compétition est loin d'être terminée ! »

« Aha ! » Luxus eut un rire nerveux. « Tu me fais marrer aussi l'allumette, jamais j'aurais cru ça de vous deux… Lucy et toi vous vous débrouillez mieux que quand tu étais avec Gray, ça se sent tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? Répète un peu ! »

« Mais ouais, on sait tous que vous étiez les derniers au classement… Jamais on aurait laissé des gens comme vous ruiner les scores de la guilde comme ça… NEVER, tu m'entends ? Aha, ça se voit tout de suite quand un couple est compatible ou non, ça se sent ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore cet énergumène ? » Fit Lucy, songeuse.

« Il n'a pas tord. » Ajouta Mirajane. « On sait bien que l'amour est fondé sur la compatibilité, sinon à quoi servirait tous ses sites de rencontre hein ? »

« Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Je pige que dalle ! » Se plaignit Natsu.

« Laisse… ils sont en train de nous embrouiller. »

Et soudain Luxus et Mirajane commencèrent à parler entre eux, un peu absent du reste du monde :

« Ouais, tous ces sites de rencontre… n'est-ce pas qu'ils sont pratiques ? »

« Très ! » Affirma Mirajane.

« _Meegic, E-Sorcerer, Golden Mage_… ou encore le tout récent _Rencontre de qualité entre mages qui se _… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans lui ? » Mirajane touchait la joue de son mage adoré du bout des doigts.

« Mais enfin c'est quoi votre histoire ? » Cria Natsu.

La barmai croisa les bras en soupirant :

« Mais enfin, c'est évident non ? Moi et Luxus, nous nous sommes… (elle rit bêtement), découverts sur un site de rencontre… »

« Alors que vous faites partis de la même guilde ? » Lucy était à l'ouest.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Luxus, offusqué.

« Disons qu'on s'est réellement connus par internet… Je ne savais pas qu'il était inscrit sur ce site… ahlala, si j'avais su ! » Fit Mirajane, folle de joie.

« Faut dire, dès que j'ai vu ton pseudo… mon cœur a chaviré… J'ai su tout de suite qu'il m'avait orienté vers ton profil pour les bonnes raisons ! Nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre ! »

« _**Pacemaker**_… moi aussi je l'aimais bien ce pseudo ! » Approuva Mirajane. « C'est mignon non ? »

« Bah qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi… » Natsu haussa les épaules.

« Enfin… pour tout vous dire, on a commencé à se parler et de fil en aiguille… on s'est plu… »

« Oh mon beau **_Elector_**... Je pense que le fait de se rencontrer sur ce site a beaucoup aidé ! Sans la distance je n'aurais jamais osé te dire tout ce que je t'ai dis… »

« Ni me montrer ce que tu m'as montré, petite cochonne… » Luxus lui fit un petit mouvement du bassin.

*_ et Oui, Luxus adore Pokemon... -_-_

« Arg, je veux pas savoir tout ça… » Dit Lucy en fermant les yeux d'horreur.

Natsu avait décidé de ne plus écouté un mot de l'atroce conversation entre leurs deux ennemis et décida de faire semblant d'écouter, histoire de planifier au mieux son plan d'action. Lentement il se rapprochait des deux mages depuis un moment déjà.

« Enfin bref, on a finis par s'avouer qu'on était de la même guilde, c'était drôle… » Continua Mirajane.

« Et ensuite j'ai proposé qu'on s'y donne rendez-vous et… »

« On s'est vu, on s'est reconnu, lalala… on a rigolé comme des petits fous, on était tous gênés, pas vrai mon Luxus d'amour ? »

« Beuarrrk… » Fit Lucy.

« Mais oui ma petite Mira. (Luxus tendit sa bouche baveuse bien en avant) Je t'aime moi auss… mais ? Mais où elle est passée ? »

Luxus était en train d'embrasser le vide quand il se rendit compte que l'eau en dessous du pont ondulait légèrement.

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Tiens ! Pour nous avoir sous-estimé ! »

Natsu, sortit de nulle part, donna un violent coup dans le dos de Luxus, qui commença à perdre l'équilibre. Il était sur le point de chavirer, entre le pont et la trempette quand Lucy lui donna un autre coup dans le dos, histoire de le faire pointer vers l'eau.

_Plouf !_

« Et ça, c'est pour nous avoir forcé à écouter vos histoires à la noix ! »

« Bon débarras ! » Dit Natsu en se frottant les mains avec bonheur.

Lucy eut soudain un flash :

« Mais attends, comme on va faire pour avoir leurs trésors du coup ? »

« T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu, je leur ait piqué pendant qu'ils parlaient de leurs histoires ignobles ! J'ai eu tout le temps de leur dérober le pactage ! Tralala ! »

« Quel champion Natsu ! Tope-là ! »

Ils firent une jolie danse de la victoire, avant de ranger leurs babioles et de courir pour la fin de l'épreuve.

« Avec ça, si on a pas gagné l'épreuve, je veux bien embrasser Luxus sur sa bouche baveuse ! » S'écria Luxy, pleine d'entrain.

« Chut, imagine on perd l'épreuve, tu seras obligée de le faire ! »

« Tss, à mon avis, ils sont en train de ruminer de leur défaite sous l'océan, on aura tout le temps de gagner avant qu'ils nous piquent notre butin. »

« Je vois déjà la ligne d'arrivée ! »

« Oui, vite ! Courons ! »

* * *

Au même moment, à l_'Arthémysia._

_Écouter : Full Metal Alchemist OST 1 - Harmony _

Réby déposa sa tasse de café sur la table, inquiète :

« Dis-moi Gray… pourquoi tu tires cette tête, tu es fatigué ou… tu penses encore à ta victoire si 'surprenante' ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais que ça soit plus clair dans ma tête… » Gray posa la cuillière sur la boule vanille de sa glace. « Ce Zeleph avait pas tord au fond, c'est le bordel pour moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cette lettre… – il l'a sortit de sa poche –, maintenant je suis bloqué avec ça dans les mains. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. »

« Tu sais quoi, tu devrais clarifier les choses, vivre dans le brouillard comme ça indéfiniment ne vas pas t'aider Gray… »

« Tu penses ? » Gray lâcha la lettre, gêné.

« Je le pense vraiment, si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par t'étouffer. On ne gagne pas avec les sentiments lorsqu'on les tait. Je ne sais pas bien quel est ton problème, ni qui ça concerne, mais sache que tu dois agir… »

« Je prends note… » Gray rangea l'enveloppe. Tu es d'une grande aide Réby, je ne ais pas ce que je serais devenu si j'avais été avec Lucy plutôt qu'avez toi On s'entend bien. Je le pressentais. »

« Tss, tout ça parce que je t'ai filé un conseil, attend de voir ce que ça donne avant de me remercier. Je suis loin d'être la mieux placée pour parler d'amour et de sentiments à avouer. »

_HEMHEM Réby, on s'en serait douté… après 400 chapitres de Fairy Tail, toujours aucune avancée avec Gadjeel._

« Je t'emmerde, auteur à la con ! » Cria Réby.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Gray, gêné.

« Ouais ça va, n'en rajoute pas une couche ! C'est un Gratsu cette histoire, occupe-toi de tes fesses tu veux… »

« Bref, je voulais dire que je te remerciais pas, je disais ce qui était. (Gray avala un peu de sa glace) Et puis bon, l'essentiel c'est la bagatelle… et il faut qu'on règle cette histoire d'échanges de groupes. »

Réby frappa sur la table déterminée :

« Je te le fais pas dire ! Ce soir, tu sais bien que c'est la soirée _Loupé-Garou_, alors on va en profiter pour subtiliser la baguette à Mirajane.

« Oui… c'était ton plan. » Dit Gray, avec une petite voix.

« Tu n'y crois pas, c'est ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai chanté pour toi ? »

« Ouais et nous aussi on a chanté ! S'exaspéra un homme dans le coin. »

« On vous a pas sonné vous ! » Commenta Réby. « Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'y crois pas, c'est que c'est de la tricherie, et j'ai pas envie de tricher à un jeu qui a tant d'importance… imagine on découvre qu'on a enfreint les règles ! »

« J'ai pas envie de tricher, même si c'est pour le bien de la compétition - et de mon mental aussi… »

« Mais tu sais bien que Makarov n'avait pas le droit de vous faire ça, un couple à la bagatelle ça doit rester tel quel, pas être changé tout le temps, n'en déplaise aux organisateurs ! »

« Mais comment on va faire pour ne pas êtres pris ? »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis mon petit Gray, j'ai un plan, un plan qui va de paire avec le Loupé-Garou de ce soir ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Gray fronçait les sourcils, très perturbé. Mais c'était sans compter sur le génie de Réby qui allait une nouvelle fois entrer en action.

« Gray… j'ai eu une super idée tout à l'heure pendant que tu écrivais ta lettre… voilà, au départ je comptais prendre la baguette pendant la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, mais je me suis dis que c'était trop risqué, Luxus et Mirajane dorment dans le même lit, c'est… un vrai couple quoi, et Luxus est sur ses gardes, en dehors de la compétition on peut faire usage de la magie ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'ils vont sûrement se protéger avec un sort. »

« Aucune idée, je ne connais pas leurs habitudes au lit (_hem_), mais en tout cas pour accéder à leur chambre, il faudra passer par l'étage, et les chambres des mages les plus puissants de la guilde, en pleine nuit… Je ne sais pas si cela en vaut la peine, alors que… »

« Alors que ? »

« Alors que j'ai des connaissances qui vont nous aider ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Réby finit sa tasse de café et claqua des doigts en l'air. Aussitôt, on entendit des petits pas avancer vers la table de Gray et de sa comparse, tranquillement, sereinement, les pas de plusieurs personnes, l'une ferme, déterminée, décomplexée, l'autre, prudente, légère, féminine…

« Quoi ? De féminin ? Fit l'un des nouveaux venus, très vexé.

L'autre se contenta de rire gaiement.

« Attends ! C'est eux qui vont nous aider ? »

« Et ouais ! Ils sont la clef de notre réussite ! »

**_\- TADADAM -_**

**_(trois coups sur le tambour du suspens)_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, sous le pont, pataugeant dans l'eau.

« Grr… si seulement je n'avais pas commencé à parler de sites de rencontres… » Rageait Luxus.

« Mais non mon Luxinou d'amour, c'est pas ta faute, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui en ait parlé la première ! »

« Mais non, puisque je te dis que c'est moi ! »

« Oh tu es si chou mon Lux ! »

« Dites, ça vous dérangeraient de faire moins de bruit, on essaie de se remettre ici ! »

C'était Erza et Léo, dans l'eau eux aussi qui avaient une piteuse mine.

« Et pourquoi vous êtes là vous ? » Bougonna Luxus.

« Grrrr ! Ma rivale ! Elle est là ! Elle est là ! »

« Doucement Erza, tu as déjà oublié toutes tes bonnes résolutions. Fais donc tes exercices de zen pour te calmer ! »

« Tsss… ridicule… » S'amusa Mirajane en contemplant sa rivale fermer les yeux, très sérieuse et joindre les mains dans un signe de recueillement.

Erza émit des gémissements longs et plaintifs, tentant d'imiter des animaux marins de toutes sortes.

« Hum… je suis un concombre des mers… et je vais très biiiiiiiiiiiien… »

« Et donc, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Demanda Luxus.

« Parce qu'on est arrivé trop tard à la fin de l'épreuve… » Pesta la rouquine. « Alors ça ne sert plus à rien ! Nous sommes humiliés, une fois de plus ! Et vous avez encore gagné je parie ! Vous venez nous humilier encore plus ! »

« Bah non… on s'est fait bêtement avoir par ce satané dragon de mes deux ! »

« Nous c'est Erza qui t'avais entendu parlé avec Luxus, elle voulait absolument vous surprendre et vous massacrer. Puis ensuite elle a mangé un fraisier pour se calmer. »

« Qui a dit fraisier ? » Erza ouvrit grand un œil.

« Personne, personne… » rassura Léo.

« Ma pauvre Erza, ne t'inquiète donc pas, c'est Natsu et Lucy qui ont gagné, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Ils ne remporteront jamais _La Bagatelle_. »

« Mais si justement, je m'alarme ! »

Erza bouillait d'impatience, faisant des bubulles dans l'eau avec sa bouche.

« Je m'alarme parce que c'est dégoûtant d'avoir raté l'épreuve alors qu'on aurait pu prendre de l'avance sur vous ! Et mon armure va rouiller !»

« Ce n'est que partie remise Erza, la prochaine fois on vous aura… »

Léo soupira, suivi de tout le reste de cette improbable bande de bras cassés.

« Ahlala… qu'elle empaffé ce Natsu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fort des fois. »

« Il a de la chance, c'est tout. » Ajouta Luxus. « Et la chance va tourner. »

Les quatre comparses entendirent alors quelqu'un au dessus chanter tout en sautant sur le pont :

**_"Sur le pont d'Avignon, hips, on y danse, on y danseuuuu... hips..."_**

« GRRRRRR ! Qui est en train de saboter mon exercice de Zenitude ! QUI ?! »

_Plouf_

_«_ Je ne sais pas Erza, mais il faut vraiment te calmer maintenant... ressens l'eau tout autour... ressens comme tu es en phase avec ton élément !»

Erza venait de refermer ses yeux lorsque la voix alcoolisée de quelqu'un l'interrompit de nouveau :

« Quand je pense que, hips, ils nous ont piqué tous nos trésors… »

Tous se retournèrent, c'était Mistgun qui venait d'atterrir sur le fond de l'eau, telle une épave sans vigueur ni bonheur.

« Tiens, tu es là toi aussi... » Dit Luxus, désenchanté.

« Toi aussi tu t'es jeté tu pont par désespoir ? »

« Non, hips… J'ai juste glissé. »

* * *

**_Coin des réponses aux reviews ;)_**

**Caliste : _Salut à toi oh grand môle, oui, nous croyons - enfin surtout moi - en la croyance de Natsu pour Gray... mais est-ce que Gray aura aussi tout autant de croyance... telle est la question maître jedi... et attendre encore tu devras ;)_**

**_Eclat d'Etoile : Wooooo ! J'espère que le fiesta se perpétue encore alors ! Merci pour la review et les encouragements, je vais faire en sorte d'être le plus régulier possible ce n'est pas facile... j'écris plein de trucs, bref ^^ oui, ils se retrouveront très vite, I promise !_**

**_Clemladin : Ahlala... Pauvre Mistgun oui, comme tu vois je ne l'ai pas arrangé non plus ici, mais tout le monde va trouver son compte de conneries à faire, crois-moi ! Et aussi... la vengeance... oui, ils vont tenter de se venger, je te le garantie ! ^^_**

**_Serial Letters : J'adore lire une review si déchaînée, c'est pourquoi j'espère que tu pourras quand même me faire un petit coucou un de ces jours, surtout vu le rythme trop lent que j'ai pris (bouhou) bref, oui ! Erza n'est pas vraiment l'organisatrice du jeu Loupé-Garou, mais en tout cas elle aura son mot à dire, sa patte à y mettre, ses griffes à montrer, bref je vous laisse deviner tout ça..._**

**_YukiTheNeko : Coucou à toi, oui, moi aussi parfois je suis surpris de voir que Natsu se débrouille plutôt bien - du genre dans ce chapitre - et que pour des trucs tout simple il peut laisser son cerveau au vestiaire... mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime aussi, j'espère que ça t'a plu, à très vite ! ;)_**

**_Et bonne reprise ! hihi _**


End file.
